MY EX
by LottieluvsSpuffy
Summary: Summery in first chappy but this story contains so much different things i have tried to make it for everyone, enjoy and i am open for suggestions by the way its a total SPUFFY but contains many other couples, and a lot of Riley bashing. COMPLETE
1. Come Back

Disclaimer: Character are not mine, they belong to Joss  
  
Authors Notes: This is set after Chosen, Spike has died and Buffy still told him she loved him everyone is back on the bus except for Buffy who is spending a few minutes saying goodbye to Spike. Cordelia is still in a coma and everything happened in Chosen and Home.  
  
Chapter One: Come Back  
  
Buffy stood at the edge of the crater staring and thinking. Thinking about everything that had happened over the last seven years of her life, the moment she came to Sunnydale with her mother and sister, when she entered the library and met Giles and how he told her that they were living on the Hellmouth, when she meet Willow, Xander, Jesse and Cordelia at Sunnydale high, meeting Angel for the first time everything was just flooding back, then she started to remember the memories good and bad, from her first kiss with Angel, to her having to stab Angel with a sword and send him to hell, to all the time she spent with her mother, to the day she died, and then a final memory came to her head, Spike, the vampire she had known for the last six years, spending the first three years fighting him, then sleeping with him then she thought of the time they spent after he got his soul, it was different, she thought about her last moments with the vampire that saved the world with his soul, the soul he got for her. She thought about what she said to him before she got out, her last words to him  
  
'I love you'  
  
She thought to her self did I mean it what if I said it out of pity what if I convinced myself in that moment that I was head over heals in love with the beautiful creature standing in front of me or is the fact that I have been feeling that same feeling every time I saw him or touched him since I rescued him from that cave and looked into his deep blue eyes count for anything. She sighed as her deep thought lead her to wishing that Spike was their holding her, comforting her and whispering into her ear that it was going to be ok and that everything was fine and that thought lead her to realise that she meant what she said to Spike, she loved him with all her heart, body and soul and now he was gone and with that thought she cried, cried for Spike and for the fact that he didn't believe she loved him and she cried out of anger at herself for not telling him sooner. She looked out into the crater with tears streaming down her face and shouted out  
  
"SPIKE, Spike if you're out there somewhere, I know you're not but... I love you, do you hear that you jackass I love you, but you're a complete ass for leaving me Spike, I mean why couldn't you come out with me, Spike why I ..."  
  
She trailed off her words as she cried uncontrollably as she fell to her knees. She heard footsteps coming from behind and automatically thought it was someone from the bus to come and get her so she started to wipe away her tears even though they were still coming from her eyes, she called back over her shoulder not wanting whoever was coming to see her crying  
  
"I'll be there in one sec ok just go back to the bus I'm fine." She said a little to quickly, but who ever was there just kept walking towards her so she got up and turned "I said I'll..."Buffy trailed off her words as she saw an amazing sight and whispered "Oh my god"  
  
"Happy to see me luv"  
  
"Get –away- from me." Buffy said with anger raging in her voice, as she turned round from the figure she thought was the First, "Your not Spike, I want the real Spike your not real so get away from me."  
  
"Buffy look into my eyes and tell me if I'm real or not," he said to the back of her head as she was turned back towards the crater. She turned round slowly and looked up into his blue eyes and she began to cry again.  
  
"Now do you think I'm real" he said with his famous grin.  
  
"Oh my God, Spike," she cried as he picked her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into his shirt.  
  
"Guess that's a yes then luv." He said as she began to frantically kissing her way up his neck and up his jaw line and to his lips as they were locked in a passionate kiss. When she broke off for air she said quickly with excitement filling her voice,  
  
"What's happening? Why are you? I don't care." she said just before she kissed him again feeling him chuckle under her mouth. She broke off the kiss and started to hug him tightly as her legs tightened around his waist.  
  
"Oh god Spike don't you ever leave me again not ever ok I love you too much for you to leave me again promise me that you will never leave me again." She said frantically as she held on to him.  
  
"I promise I will never leave you a...wait what did you just say?" he said as he realised what she had just said. Buffy lifted her head and looked into his eyes and said,  
  
"I love you Spike, god I love you so much."  
  
"Buffy you don't have to say that I know you don't mean it I know you could never love me," He said as he bowed his head so not to look at her and as he did that Buffy lifted it back up again to look back in to her eyes.  
  
"Spike, I –love-you." She said looking directly into his eyes  
  
"Buffy..." He said with sorrow in his eyes, as he still didn't believe her.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike will you listen to the words I am saying *I*am in love with *you*." Buffy said, not only for him but also for herself as the more she said it the more she knew it was how she felt.  
  
A big smile came to Spikes face when he realised Buffy was serious and that his dream had come true.  
  
"Really." He said just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Really Really." She said before kissing him softly on the lips still with her leg wrapped around his waist.  
  
She broke the kiss and started hugging him again and said to him into his shoulder "We should get back to the bus."  
  
"Ok then" he said as he broke his hold on her only to find her still holding on to him tightly.  
  
"Err pet don't you want to walk to the bus"  
  
"Would that mean me letting go of you?" she asked still hugging him  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
"Oh, well then No, I mean not just yet" she said chuckling into his shoulder as he started to carry her to the bus.  
  
"Buffy." He said as they came closer to the bus.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You do know I love you don't you." he said nervously.  
  
She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "Yes, and I love you too." She said with a smile.  
  
They were close to the bus when Buffy suddenly realised something.  
  
"Wait a minute Spike why aren't you in flames?" she said realising that all this time they had been in the sun light.  
  
"Ah yeah, that, I'll tell you when we get inside luv." 


	2. Bus

Chapter Two: Bus  
  
Spike stepped on to the bus still holding Buffy in his arms and watched as Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, Wood, Andrew, Kennedy, Vi, Rona and some other potentials that managed to survive the big fight looked up at the man that they all thought had died staring at them with Buffy clutching to his chest with her legs around his waist.  
  
"Hi all" he said with a smile. Everyone on the bus was silent until Dawn broke the silence.  
  
"Its the First."  
  
"With A Buffy attached to its chest." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Err Buffy..."Spike said realising that everyone was confused that Buffy was fully attached to his chest and not letting go.  
  
"Ok fine." Buffy said jumping down off Spike but immediately taking his hand before looking at the staring faces.  
  
"Buffy, What's going on?" Dawn asked her sister standing at the front of the bus.  
  
"You'd better ask Spike here." Buffy said with a smile looking up at Spike still holding on to his hand.  
  
"Ok I think I got a bit of explaining to do." He said as he lead Buffy to the back of the bus and took a seat in the corner as he had spent the last few minutes carrying Buffy and his legs were kind of tired so he sat next to the window and Buffy snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Ok when I was down in the hellmouth the last thing I remember from being down there is telling Buffy to go then I felt lets just say very flammable with the sun pouring down on my head and everything, so then all of a sudden I was in a place where I remember being very happy with a person I trusted, I was in the kitchen at Revello Drive drinking hot chocolate with the little marshmallows in it with ..." He paused to look down at Buffy and across at Dawn. "...Joyce." he finally said.  
  
"Mom." Dawn said with emotion in her voice.  
  
Buffy sat up from his chest to look at him "You spoke to my Mom, what did she say." Buffy said with tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, I'm not quite sure it was her she said that she was the Powers That Be and that she was there to offer me a sort of reward she said that as I died to save the world and I used my soul to do so I can go back as a, human but I would be able to keep the perks I had as a vampire like vampire strength, vampire hearing and so on but I had to keep fighting evil along with you horrible lot so here I am." he said holding Buffy closer to him as she smiled and looked around at the still confused faces all staring at Spike. Spike looked around confused himself that everyone was still confused.  
  
"Err ok questions anyone." Every one looked around at each other and then back at Spike in complete silence then finally Giles broke the silence by first taking off his glasses and cleaning them and putting them back on and turning to Spike  
  
"Err well first of all how exactly did you save the world with your soul?" Spike reach down in to his pocket and pulled out the amulet and held it up and gave it to Giles  
  
"I was down there fightin' for my life when all of a sudden I was thrown back in to the corner and I felt something go through me I could feel my soul for the first time the first time I felt it was really there, well my soul must have activated it somehow and it blasted through the ceiling and all of a sudden I was bein' showered in sun light, well then the sunlight went through the amulet which whipped out all the uber vamps and caved in the town of Sunnydale."  
  
"Wow," Everyone turned to look at Andrew who was sitting at the front of the bus looking at Spike. "You like destroyed the whole town that's so cool."  
  
"Spike" Everyone turned to a sad looking Dawn "Why did they use mom?"  
  
Buffy saw the pain and confusion in her sisters eyes and reached over and grabbed her hand making sure though she did not lose contact with Spike.  
  
"Umn I don't know Nibblet, maybe its because I liked your mum and I trusted her she was an amazing lady so maybe they needed to show me someone they knew I would believe."  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy who had tears coming from her eyes and he gave her a quick kiss on her head to which she looked up and smiled Xander looked horrified at what he had just saw it just hit him what had happened before that, Spike had come in caring Buffy and then they were holding hands and the had been ever since and she was snuggling up to him.  
  
"Err I got a question for ya and it's a gooden, why have you and Buffy been all snugly every since you walked on to this bus?  
  
Everyone finally realised that Spike and Buffy were holding hands and that Buffy was leaning on Spikes chest. Buffy looked up at a grinning Spike  
  
"Do you want me to take this one, baby?" She asked him  
  
"Be my guest pet."  
  
"BABY!!" Xander shouted  
  
"Buffy are you and Spike back together?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes we are, but it's not like last time?" Buffy tried to explain  
  
"Oh what you haven't had the chance to keep it a secret this time?" Xander digged  
  
"Xander" Willow said trying to calm him down  
  
"No Will if she says its different she best explain..."  
  
"Because I'm in love with him." Buffy blurted out.  
  
"What!!!" Xander, Dawn, Willow, Giles and Wood all said in unison.  
  
Buffy turned around and sat in Spikes lap and started stroking his face. "I'm in love with him," she said softly looking into his eyes.  
  
"But she can't" Wood whispered to himself but Faith had heard him  
  
Faith looked over at Buffy and Spike and then back at Wood in confusion "Why the hell not they look happy why cant they?" Faith asked Wood.  
  
"Because he is a filthy, disgusting murderer." Wood said to Faith as everyone had gone back to talking about Buffy and Spike.  
  
"But he has changed." Faith tried to explain  
  
"No he hasn't, no matter what front he tries to put on he'll always be the murdering rat he always was." Wood said to Faith while trying to put his hand in her hair but she just flinched away, if Wood felt this way about Spike he probably felt that way about her, as Faith was a murderer was she a rat in his eyes, when she thought that she got up and ran of the bus.  
  
"Faith where are you going what's wrong."  
  
"You know what just Fuck off Robin!!" Faith screamed behind her.  
  
"FAITH!!" He said getting up and trying his best to go after her as he did have a stab wound.  
  
Everyone looked across at the couple running off the bus. "Huh, wonder what's going on there." Buffy said watching the bus door then looking back at Spike as she was still sitting on his lap.  
  
"I dunno hey Spike tell us the story again." Andrew said excitedly  
  
"Ok, Well I was in there fightin for my life...." Spike started as everyone except for Andrew and a few potentials made their way to the back of the bus to hear Spike story while Buffy snuggled back in to his chest listening to the sound of his voice and the new sound of his heart beat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith, Faith what's wrong what did I say." Wood said frantically as Faith leaned on the side of the bus with her arms crossed.  
  
"It doesn't matter ok just piss off I know how you feel now." Faith spat out at him with venom in her voice.  
  
"How I feel about what Faith."  
  
"Well you feel that way about Spike you must feel the same way about me, that I am murdering rat that will never change," Faith said turning to look at Wood with her voice full of emotion and tears coming to her eyes and as she felt a tear run down her face she turned away from Wood as she didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
"Oh Faith I'm sorry I didn't mean you, your different."  
  
"Oh what just because we screwed each others brains out means that..."  
  
"He killed my mother." Wood interrupted Faiths shot round to look at him  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike killed my mother when I was a little boy, that's why I feel that way about him." Wood said with tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Faith moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes "Robin, do you remember when I told you that the First came to me as my boss,"  
  
"Yeah that was just before we..."  
  
"Yeah." Faith said with a grin, "Well I loved him like the father I never had and he looked after me too and do you know what happened to him," Wood shook his head. "Buffy had to kill him," Wood looked up at the bus in the direction that Buffy was sitting and then back at Faith who was still looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah I got out of my coma expecting to see him but I woke up to find he was gone and the only thing I had on my mind was to find Buffy and kill her for taking him away from me, and I tried but then I realised if I did it wouldn't help."  
  
"Wow Faith I'm sorry I didn't ..."Wood said shaking his head  
  
"Its ok he was a giant snake at the time and was going to destroy the town but I still loved him but the point I'm trying to make is that you hating Spike wont make your mom come back and that the person that killed your mother doesn't exist any more I mean look at them." Faith turned Wood around to look at Buffy and Spike In the corner of the bus  
  
"What can you see?" Faith asked him, Wood looked up at Buffy and Spike who were hugging and stroking each other.  
  
"Happiness." Wood said looking at them  
  
"Exactly and does it look like B thinks he is going to hurt any one?"  
  
"Ok Faith I see what you are saying." Wood said turning back to her  
  
"Good so shall we get back on this bus?" She said smiling at him  
  
"Sure." He said walking behind her  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Faith and Wood got back on the bus they heard Andrew getting excited about Spike story again.  
  
"Spike you are like the coolest guy ever." Andrew said with eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Hey Andy wanna give them a little space while we get on our way." Faith said walking to the back of the bus with Robin. Andrew smiled at Spike nodded and went back to the front.  
  
"Err I'm happy for you both really." Faith said at the couple.  
  
"Umn yeah umn me too." Wood said looking at his feet.  
  
"Thank you I am happy for me too, I am very happy." Buffy said looking at Spike and smiling.  
  
"So are we gonna stay on this bus forever or are we going some where." Spike said looking around and then back at Buffy who was still on his lap. Willow turned round to look at Buffy, Spike, Wood and Faith at the back of the bus  
  
"I just called LA, we can stay at Angels for a while he said we can come straight away." Willow explained  
  
"Who's Angel?" Kennedy asked  
  
"A poof" Spike spat out  
  
"Spike," Buffy said looking at Spike then turning back to everyone else, "Angel is my ex, he is a vampire with a soul."  
  
"Oh so he was like Spike." Rona said starting to understand  
  
"No we are nothing alike I'm nothing like him he is nothing like me ok." Spike said to everyone.  
  
Buffy turned round to look at Spike "Except for the fact that he is you grand-sire." Buffy said smiling knowing that she had caught him out.  
  
"Oh yeah except for that." He said smiling back at Buffy and winking at her.  
  
"Grand-sire?" Vi asked  
  
"Yeah I was sired by my ex and he sired her so that makes him my grand-sire but that's the only connection." Spike tried to explain as quickly as possible not wanting to keep on the topic of Angel and Drusilla for too long.  
  
"Ok nuff talking bout the ex's and let's go too mine, who's drivin'?" Buffy asked looking around.  
  
"I got it, Buffy you get some rest." Wood said as he got up and moved to the drivers seat.  
  
"Thanks Robin." Buffy said as she snuggled down into Spike embrace and softly kissed his neck.  
  
"Love you Spike," she said softly  
  
"Love you Buffy." He said back as she fell in to a deep sleep in his arms He stayed up and watched her sleep for a little while before falling asleep himself.  
  
The bus fell silent as one by one everyone on the bus fell asleep except Wood and Faith who decided to stay up and keep Robin company. 


	3. Its just a dream

Chapter Three: Its Only A Dream  
  
She was in bed with the man that she loves holding her in a tight embrace the man that makes her feel complete and safe when he touches her. She was in a room that she didn't quite recognise but the decor seemed familiar there was a big window right in front of the bed and the couple looked out at the beautiful full moon that lit up the room. They were staring out at the moon. Buffy started to stroke Spike chest as she watched it go up and down as he breathed, Spike looked down at the beauty he was holding,  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature on this earth to me, you know that right." Spike whispered looking in to her eyes  
  
"I do now." She said before reaching up and kissing him on the lips.  
  
"I love you." Buffy says with her voice full of emotion  
  
"I love you too." He said feeling Buffys heartbeat pick up and realising that so was his own. Spike then bent his head down and kissed Buffy softly only to have her deepen the kiss. All of a sudden the door was flung open and standing there was a man, for some reason Buffy recognised him but didn't exactly know who it was.  
  
"What the fuck is going on!!!" Spike shouted as both him and Buffy jumped and then Buffy scooted in to his side.  
  
"You don't deserve her, so you cant have her." The man said before raising a gun and shooting Spike in the chest, a few inches from Buffys head. Buffy felt as Spike went limp and she could not longer hear his heartbeat.  
  
"SPIKE!!!!!!!! OH NO OH NO OH NO, Spike wake up baby please," Buffy pleaded as blood poured out of his chest on to her and the bed, she began to hold his face in her blood soaked hands and kissing him all over.  
  
"Oh god, oh god, please, please, please wake up Spike wake up I love you baby wake up." Buffy started to cry uncontrollably when she realised he wasn't waking up.  
  
"Spike No you can't leave me Spike, Spike please." Buffy screamed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SPIKE please I love you don't leave me Spike Please come back Spike..." Buffy screamed as she thrashed in her sleep while Spike tried to wake her up.  
  
"BUFFY, Buffy its ok I'm right here sweetheart it's only a dream pet." Spike said trying to calm her down everyone turned round to look at Buffy who's heart felt screams filled the bus and woke everyone up.  
  
"Is she ok." Dawn cried as she watch her sister thrash in Spikes arms.  
  
"Err yeah bit she's just dreaming." He said casting a quick look at Dawn and then back at Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, luv wake up." Buffy looked up at Spike and began to cry as the thought of losing Spike again hit her hard and it frightened her. She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Hey now none of that it couldn't have been that bad." Spike said calmly while stroking her hair.  
  
Buffy lifted her head and looked in to Spikes eyes with tears still coming from her own "Please don't leave me."  
  
Spike cupped her face with his hand "I'm not going anywhere Buffy Summers, I love you too damn much."  
  
He smiled and before he knew it Buffy had crashed her lips on his with a passionate kiss, everyone looked at the couple in the corner and realised that Buffy was fine so went back to sleep. 


	4. LA

Chapter Four: L.A  
  
A young married couple were in a doctor surgery in LA waiting for the doctor to come back in  
  
"It'll be ok, Sam." Riley said to his wife as the doctor came in  
  
"Ok Mr and Mrs Finn we got the results back on the tests we did on the both of you and I'm got some bad news, due to some chemicals in Mr.Finn's system he has a low sperm count and you are unable to conceive." The doctor told the couple.  
  
As soon as Sam heard the news she ran out off the doctor surgery. "Sam, honey." Riley cried running after his wife.  
  
"Riley, I can't do this, if this relationship is not going to progress then I don't think we should go on." Sam said looking at her feet.  
  
"Sam look at me, are you saying that you don't want to be with me because I can't have a child?" Riley asked with his voice full of pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry Riley." She said before running out the door.  
  
"SAM!!!!!!!!" Riley screamed before burying his fist into the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok we are here." Giles said from the drivers seat as he had swapped with Wood half way.  
  
"At last lets go." Kennedy said, as she was more than ready to get off the bus.  
  
Buffy had not gone to sleep after the dream but Spike had, so she just stayed up and watched him sleep. The sun had gone down and everybody ran off the bus and was amazed to see that 'Angels place' was a hotel.  
  
"Wow, is this the place?" Vi asked looking at the Hyperion Hotel.  
  
"Yeah come on lets go and meet everyone." Willow said while leading everyone into the hotel. Faith went to get Buffy and Spike who were still on the bus.  
  
Faith stepped on and walked to the back of the bus only to find Buffy sitting on Spikes lap still watching him sleep.  
  
"Err B you cumin' or you stayin' with sleepin' beauty."  
  
"Err give me a sec." Buffy said Faith nodded and walked off the bus.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and smiled she ran her fingers through his hair and started to rain kisses on his face until he started to stir.  
  
"Mmmmmm"  
  
"Hey sleepy head." Buffy said smiling  
  
"Hey, where are we." Spike said smiling back.  
  
"Angels."  
  
"Oh bloody brilliant now we have to go and greet the great poof." Spike said getting ready to get off the bus but Buffy straddled him before he could get up.  
  
"Just one more thing." Buffy said before leaning in for a kiss that seemed to last forever.  
  
When she broke the kiss he looked at her smiling face  
  
"Wow, erm not that I'm complaining but what was that for luv?"  
  
"Just for being you." They smiled at each other before Buffy grabbed his hand and climbed off him.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Buffy lead Spike off the bus and when they hit the floor they both looked up at the hotel then back at each other Spike bent down and gave Buffy a quick kiss and hand in hand they walked to the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley walked around the streets of L.A thinking about Sam and what she had said and how he felt for her, these thoughts lead him to think about the amazing woman he loved more than anything in the world, Buffy. The last time he saw her she was going through some issues but if she's over them she would have dusted that thing she was with last time right, she wouldn't want to keep Spike around I mean he is a vampire a disgusting vampire that had his dead hands all over my Buffy. All of a sudden Riley cast a look across the street a spotted a school bus with Sunnydale High across the side. That made him think about Buffy even more and that maybe he should drop by maybe they could work everything out. Riley then saw someone jump off the bus and his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was Buffy.  
  
"Buf...." He cut himself off when he saw who was behind her holding on to her hand. He watched him kiss her and walk to the building they where standing in front of. Rage built inside him how could she still be with him, and at that moment something took over him, he was no longer Riley Finn, he was a man running on rage, anger, jealousy and loss. He followed where she went and watch her from the bushes as they walked away holding hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stepped into the Hotel with Spike behind her she looked as everyone turned round to look at her, she spotted Angel smile and start to quickly advance towards her.  
  
"Buffy" Angel said as he wrapped his arms around her trying his best to push Spike out the way only to find him gripping on to her hand. Spike growled at the site of his grand-sire holding on to Buffy even though he still had a hold on her hand. When Angel broke his hold on Buffy he grabbed her other hand and pulled her down the stairs as Lorne lead everyone up stairs to find a room for them, Faith stayed down stairs with Wood as Fred went to get a first aid kit for his stab wound.  
  
"God Buffy I'm so glad your safe." Then Angel realised Spike standing next to Buffy with a possessive hold on her hand.  
  
"What's goin'...." Angel said pointing at their hands. Faith looked up and smiled  
  
"Hey Angel," Faith said as Angel raised his head to look at her.  
  
"Your not gonna separate those two they haven't been apart all day, literally."  
  
"We have too been apart." Buffy said as Spike came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in a possessive hold. Buffy then looked up at Spike,  
  
"Haven't we?" She asked him. Spike smiled and shook his head and slightly tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Oh." She said stroking his hand that was on her waist. Spike looked up at Angel who was still slightly confused at the sight of his grand –childe holding the woman he once loved and some of him still did.  
  
"Hi Peaches." He said with a grin.  
  
"Spike." Angel said with an evil look in his eye burning a hole through Spike.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said breaking the staring match going on between the two guys "Could we have a room, I didn't get much sleep on the bus."  
  
She said looking up at Spike remembering the dream she had of him dieing, Spike gave her a quick smile and kissed her on the head, Buffy closed her eyes savouring his touch then looked back at a growling Angel.  
  
"WE!" Angel shouted realising they wanted to share, "Buffy we have plenty of rooms you don't have to share with *him*." Angel said pointing at Spike.  
  
"Please Angel not tonight I just want to get some sleep." She said looking in to Angel's eyes.  
  
"Fine." He said looking at a grinning Spike. "Follow me."  
  
"Yeah make sure it's got a big bed." Spike said as Angel began to walk away, Buffy hit Spike on the hand before taking it in her own and following Angel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley watched as Spike put his arms around Buffy, he was now at a window looking in to the hotel, he watch as they went up stairs and watched which room they went into, he climbed down and looked to find a way to see into that room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Angel this is beautiful." Buffy said looking around the room that glowed with candles and flowers.  
  
"Well you have Lorne to thank for this, he set it up, he thought you'd want to relax." Angel said standing by the door still a little angry at the 'big bed' remark Spike made. Buffy and Spike were looking around the room still hand in hand Buffy pulled Spike over to the big window in front of the bed.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful Spike?" She said wrapping Spikes arms around her from behind; Spike rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered in to her ear, Buffy began to giggle as his voice tickled her ear.  
  
Angel began to get uncomfortable as he saw them cuddling at the other side of the room, he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. They turned round suddenly as if the had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Err fine I'll see you in the morning, Buffy if you need me I'm right down the hall." Angel said trying not to look at Spike or his hands around Buffys waist.  
  
"She won't mate." Spike said quickly trying to get Angel out the room  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike, "Spike." She said before looking back at Angel smiling "Thank you so much Angel for everything."  
  
"Its fine Buffy, goodnight." He said before shutting the door.  
  
As soon as Angel shut the door he heard giggling and he stomped down the stairs to talk to Faith.  
  
"Ok what the hell is goin' on Faith, why is Buffy all cuddly with Captain Peroxide up there?"  
  
"As I said they haven't been apart all day, the girls got it bad." Faith said looking at Angel  
  
"What"  
  
"Buffy is hopelessly devoted, heart on sleeve, head over heels in love with  
  
Spike get the picture."  
  
"No, she can't I mean its Spike, Faith." He said looking at Faith confused  
  
"Ugh don't tell me I have to do the 'she can love him and she does ' speech with you too, ok Buffy loves Spike, Spike loves Buffy end of story."  
  
"No this can't be happening I wanted Buffy to have a normal ..." Angel started before Faith interrupted helping Wood up from the seat with the help of Fred.  
  
"Look Angel you can have this out with Buffy in the morning but at the moment I'm wiped and I'm taking Robin up to bed." She said and then looked at Fred as Robins arm was around each of their shoulders.  
  
Faith felt something at Angel's reaction to Buffy and Spike, it felt like jealousy, but why would she be jealous of Buffy and Angel, they weren't together, so why was she so angry and hurt that Angel said he was so worried about Buffy and didn't even ask her if she was ok. "Could we have rooms, err separate rooms."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Night Angel." Faith said as they walked up the stairs and left Angel in the lobby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want to do now luv?" Spike asked Buffy as the stood still looking out the window with Spikes arms around her waist.  
  
"I want to be held by the man that I love." She said turning around and looking into his blue eyes. Spike smiled, as he was still amazed that she actually loved him.  
  
"Oh yeah when is he getting here then." He said with a grin  
  
"He already is silly." She said reaching up and kissing him. When she broke the kiss she giggled again as he put his arm under her knees and swept her off her feet in to his arms and carried her to the bed. After they both slipped off their shoes he pulled back the covers and laid her down and laid down next to her.  
  
"I don't want to sleep in these clothes." She said looking down at her clothes that were soaked with blood and dirt.  
  
"Oh I think I can help you with that." Spike said with a grin and Buffy knew what was on his mind but she didn't want that yet, apart from the fact she was injured she just want to have him hold her like that night in the abandoned house.  
  
"I know you could but could you just hold me tonight." She said looking in to his eyes.  
  
"Anything for you, if you want though you can sleep in my t-shirt."  
  
"Ok" she said as she got up to and started to un button her shirt  
  
"What happened luv." He said as he saw the stab wound in Buffys side and jumping up to get a closer look.  
  
"Its ok, think the slayer healing has kicked in, but I think it needs cleaning up." She said reaching up and softly stroking his hair  
  
"I'll go get some stuff." He said before running out the door. Buffy watched him and thought it was cute that he was so worried about her, but the fact that he was gone gave her the chance to look around the room she was in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley was outside up a tree looking into the window he began to grow angry as he saw Buffy and Spike were hugging at the window, "Get your dead hands off her." He whispered to himself as he watched them together, as Riley watched them he realised that he was still in love with Buffy and had to get her back, but he had to get Spike out the picture, he ruined things once he was not going to do it again, he watched as Spike picked her up and rage built up inside him and he knew what he had to do. He jumped down from the tree and went to his destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Spike had come back Buffy had taken off her trousers and climbed in to bed. "Can I still have your shirt?" He smiled and walked over to the bed put the first aid kit on the bed and took off his shirt and handed it to her. She took off her own slipped on his she lay down and lifted it slightly for him to clean up her wound. She smiled at him and then something came to her mind.  
  
"Spike why didn't you believe me when I told you I loved you in the hellmouth?" He looked up at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes,  
  
"Buffy, I came to terms with the fact that you could never love me a long time ago, so when you said it to me down there I just thought she could never love me, I know that and she is just saying it because she knows I'm gonna die and I just thought..."  
  
Buffy cut him off by pressing her finger on his lips, tears were coming down her eyes she reached for his hand and pressed it on her heart. "Spike, you feel this." Spike nodded as he felt her heart beating through the shirt. "You are always in here and always will be. I love you Spike I love you."  
  
He then leant in and kissed her only to have her deepen it by pulling his head down to her level, he pushed off all the first aid things and climbed on to the bed with her pulling her tightly against his naked chest. When she broke the kiss for air the idea of just being held was forgotten as she looked in to his eyes and whispered  
  
"Make love to me, William."  
  
"I thought you wanted me to hold you." Spike said to her  
  
"You can hold me later." Buffy said trailing his jaw line with her fingertip  
  
Before she could say more, Spike took her face in his hands and pulled her to him for a kiss. Not the feverish, lusty kind, but sweet. Soft. He stroked her cheeks with both thumbs. Spike lowered his head to trail kisses down her neck. He lifted off the shirt he had just given her and caught her hand in his, and pressed her palm to his lips.  
  
His fingers entwined with hers as he kissed her wrist, the inside of her arm, the crook of her elbow. Then he released her hand and slid his fingers, feather light, up her arm stroking it with softness she wouldn't have believed him capable of, and then he leant in for another kiss. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too." She said pulling his head back down  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley came out of is house with a mission, eliminate Spike and get Buffy back. He walked into the hotel and preceded up the stairs to the room he  
saw them go into.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike felt like they were in heaven, they lay there in each others embrace and looked out of the window in front of them at the moon.  
  
"You are the most beautiful creature on this earth to me, you know that right."  
  
Buffy looked up at the man above her saying these beautiful words to her. "I do know." She said to him before she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"I lov..." She cut herself off as she remembered the dream she had on the bus and she looked round and realised that it was the same room in the same situation and her and Spike were speaking the same words. She looked at him in horror as she predicted what was going to happen next. Spike looked at her not knowing what was wrong  
  
"Buffy, what is it."  
  
"Oh no Spike my dream this is what happened in my dream, quick get up." She said pulling him up she put back on the t-shirt and he but on his jeans.  
  
"We got to get out of here." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards to door as she figured if they weren't in the room he couldn't get hurt, Buffy reached for the doorknob it swung open and Buffy and Spike jumped back. A tall dark figure slowly walked through the door as Buffy and Spike backed up, as soon as he stepped into the moon light Buffy could see who it was.  
  
"Riley." She said confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to save you my love." Riley said with a sickly smile  
  
"Err I don't think she is your...." Spike started realising that he called Buffy his love.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! You piece of shit. You are a dirty disgusting vampire and you need to be put down and I should have done this a long time ago god knows I wanted to, I know this cant kill you but it will hurt you long enough to get Buffy away from you cause you a lot of pain till I can kill you and that's all I really want for you Spike, pain." Riley said raising a gun to Spikes chest, Buffy instantly reacted kicking it out his hand and then kicking him in the chest, but as Buffy had kicked it out of his hand Riley had squeezed the trigger and a bullet had hit Spike in the chest.  
  
"SPIKE!!!!!!" She shouted as Riley stumbled out the door and she ran to Spike.  
  
"What have you done!!!" Buffy screamed trying to lift Spikes head.  
  
"What are you..." He said as couldn't work out why Buffy wasn't thanking him.  
  
"FUCK OFF RILEY!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
He said before he ran away. Buffy kneeled over to her fallen lover with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh God we need to get you to a hospital, ANGEL!!!!" She shouted trying to get Spike up  
  
Angel ran in instantly and looked at the fallen Spike "We need to get him to a hospital."  
  
"Buffy, he can't die it's a bullet, remember he is a vampire."  
  
"No he isn't Angel he is human, now just fucking help him." Buffy was shaking with anger and fear of losing Spike and Angel could see it, Angel quickly ran over to Spike helped him up and out the door to his car. Buffy grabbed her trousers and ran out to follow Angel to his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley burst in through his front door to find that Sam had come back and taken some of her stuff. He stomped in and started to smash things and trash the house.  
  
"How could she want to save that thing, she actually kicked me, well if at first you don't succeed, "Riley slumped down into a chair with his hand on his chin. "And revenge is best served cold." He said with a sickly grin as he sat down and began to plan his revenge on the slayer and her vampire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat in the waiting room with her knees up to her chest as she waited for news from the doctor about Spike it had been hours since Spike had been shot and when they got to the hospital they had taken him straight to surgery, Angel was outside sorting out the paper work as Buffy realised she was still in Spikes shirt, she slowly moved her head down and began to smell the shirt, 'It smells like him.' She thought as tears began to run down her face at the thought of the doctor walking through the door and telling her that he was sorry, and that they couldn't save the man she loves. She began to let out loud sobs then Angel walked in and wrapped his arms around her, Angel could feel her shaking with fright.  
  
"Its ok Buffy your fine you'll be ok." He said into her hair.  
  
"Angel don't you get it, its not * me* I'm worried about, its Spike, what if he dies Angel what if I lose him again, I just got him back, Angel please tell me he's going to be ok, I can't take losing him again promise me he'll be ok." Angel looked into her eyes as tears streamed down her face he could now see in her eyes how much she loved Spike and that he had to except it, but he didn't have to like it.  
  
"He'll be fine Buffy I promise, he's strong and he'll pull through, I think he loves you way to much to leave you."  
  
"I love him too." She whispered looking in to Angels eyes, then both Angel and Buffy looked at the door as a doctor walked in and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Are you both here with William?" He asked them  
  
"Yes how is he is he ok." Buffy said impatiently.  
  
"Hi I'm Dr.Stubbs I have been working with William, may I ask what your relationship is to him." He asked looking at Buffy.  
  
"I'm his, his girlfriend," She said, Angel looked at her then looked down as he realised that's what she was to Spike now  
  
"Now is tell me straight how is he." She said with anger and frustration in her voice.  
  
"Erm ok we removed the bullet from his chest, it didn't hit anything vital, so he was lucky and he seems to be healing quickly, he is still unconscious from the anaesthetic but he is stable."  
  
A big smile grew on Buffys face as she was relived at the fact that Spike was ok.  
  
"Oh thank go..." She said as she cut her self off running out the door with her hand over her mouth towards the bathroom.  
  
"She must just be very happy about the news." Angel said to the doctor as they watch Buffy run out the room.  
  
A couple of minutes later Buffy walked in with a tissue dabbing her mouth Angel and the doctor stood up to look at her "Buffy are you ok?" Angel asked looking slightly worried  
  
"Yeah, just had felt a bit sick there I don't know why," She turned to the doctor." Can I see him?"  
  
"Yes, of course follow me." He said as Buffy and Angel followed him out the room as they were lead down a corridor they came up to a room and as they walked in Buffy pushed her way past the doctor and ran to Spikes side and grabbed his hand and kissed it softly, Spike was still unconscious. Angel thanked the doctor as he left the three of them in the room.  
  
"Hi baby, its me." Buffy whispered to him as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'll leave you alone, the sun starting to rise" Angel said as he started to walk to the door.  
  
"Angel thanks for everything." Angel nodded and smiled at Buffy. "Could you tell everyone what's happened."  
  
"Sure I'll send someone in a few hours with the car just in case you want to come back."  
  
"Ok but I don't think I'm gonna leave him." She said looking at Spike. "I want to be the first person he see's when he wakes up."  
  
"Ok." Angel said as he walked out the door.  
  
Tears started to come down Buffys face.  
  
"Hey Spike, you gonna wake up for me sweetheart."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffys spent the day at Spikes side, only leaving when she had to be sick, she didn't know why she kept being sick but she just ignored it and put it at her being worried about Spike, she called Angel and told him not to send anyone because she was not leaving his side. Buffy had fallen asleep for a few minutes and when she woke up she found a pair of blue eyes watching her sleep.  
  
"Hey cutie, thought you were gonna sleep the day away then." He said with a smile.  
  
"Spike, oh thank god you're awake, I was so scared." She said as she draped her body over his.  
  
"Oh now now luv, you know a little bullet couldn't take me out." He said struggling to breath as she squeezed him tight.  
  
When she broke the hold she lightly slapped him on his good shoulder  
  
"What the hell is a matter with you why do you keep dieing on me?"  
  
"Hey your one to talk miss I've-died-twice." He said smiling as she ran her hand through his hair, her own smile changed as she looked at him with her eyes full of worry.  
  
"Spike, it was Riley that shot you, I don't understand why he would want to hurt you."  
  
"Well luv, one he has always tried to kill me, two he still thinks I'm a vampire and three I think he is still in love with a you and wants you back, that's what I got from what he said before I got a hole in my arm."  
  
"Wow, you got all that from what he said, that's pretty impressive."  
  
"You think so." He said grinning at her as he watched her lean towards him.  
  
"Mmmmmm." She said before kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Spike stayed in hospital for about a 2 weeks before he was discharged and aloud to go back to the hotel, Buffy stayed at the hospital by his side a refused to leave no matter how much he told her to go, Buffy was terrified that Riley would come back and finish of the job so every day Willow brought her a change of clothes and she had a shower in the hospital, what she hadn't told Spike is that everyday she was being sick, but she didn't want to worry him or herself so promised herself that when he got better she would tell him and they would go to the doctor.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley sat outside the hospital across from the street waiting for Buffy to come out just so he could see her, he was not gonna go for her and Spike just yet, he was waiting for his moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a 2 weeks since Spike had got out of hospital, Buffy had told him all about the sickness and he had freaked and told her that they have to go to the doctor straight away.  
  
AN: By the way people this story is my baby and I will keep writing it no matter what, but I will only put it on Fan Fiction. Net if I get a certain amount of reviews so come on tell me what you fink  
  
************************************************************ 


	5. Just a Bug

Chapter Five: Just a Bug...  
  
The doctor did some tests on Buffy and then Spike and Buffy waited for him to return, Spike got up and began to pace the office.  
  
"Spike, honey, sit, your making me dizzy." He did as she said and sat down, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.  
  
"You don't think its anything serious do you?" He said with his eyes full of worry.  
  
She put her other hand on his face and smiled at the fact that he was so worried.  
  
"Hey, I bet it's just a bug or something."  
  
"Right a bug, it's just a bug." He said trying to convince himself that nothing was wrong with the woman that he loved, he was about to get up before he felt Buffys hand on his chest to push him back down.  
  
"No pacing Spike, just hold me ok." She said, Spike nodded and put his arm around her as he nuzzled his face into her hair kissing her head.  
  
A few minutes later the doctor walked into the room, startling the couple as they awaited the news as to what's wrong with Buffy.  
  
"Right doc, tell us what's wrong with her." Spike said impatiently.  
  
"Well we did some tests and..." The doctor started before Spike cut him off as he started to get angry.  
  
"Cut the doctor shit and tell us!!!"  
  
Buffy put her hand on his to calm him down as she turned to the doctor apologetically  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr we're just a bit scared, could you just tell us please." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Ok Ms Summers, you are pregnant"  
  
Buffy and Spike froze in shock  
  
Spike was still frozen when Buffy started chuckling "What, I'm sorry I must have heard you wrong I thought you said I'm pregnant."  
  
"You are about 4 weeks pregnant." Buffy looked blankly at the doctor for a second as the news sunk in  
  
She turned to Spike just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head and him fall to the floor as he fainted  
  
"SPIKE" She shouted as his head hit the floor  
  
"Is he alright?" The doctor asked  
  
"Yeah just give him a minute." She said as she crouched over him tapping his face lightly  
  
"Spike wake up honey, come on." She said tapping his face  
  
Spike started to come round and looked up at Buffy, "Buffy, why are you waking me up so early come back to bed," He said trying to pull her down  
  
"No Spike, we are not at home were..."  
  
"You know I had this weird dream that we went to the doctors and he said you were pregnant." He said chuckling  
  
"Spike, baby we are at the doctors and I am pregnant," She said moving aside for him to look around  
  
"Bloody hell" He said getting up  
  
"Are you ok" She asked him  
  
"Your pregnant with, a baby." He said holding her by the waist  
  
"No Spike with a snake of course with a baby, with your baby." She said smiling  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad." He said as the same excitement built up inside him.  
  
"And I'm gonna be a mom." She said, as she got more and more excited They hugged as the doctor left the room to give them some time alone.  
  
Spike stated to pace the room running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"My god I'm gonna be a father, like a real father." Spike then ran to her and dropped to his knees in front of her and lifted her hands in his. "And I will be a real father Buffy, I will never leave you or our baby, I promise."  
  
She looked at him with pure joy in her eyes. "I know, oh my god Spike our baby."  
  
"Come on lets get out of here and celebrate." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley watched as the couple came out of the doctor's surgery hugging and giggling with Spikes arm around her waist and one hand on her stomach. Riley now knew that Spike was human, as he had been watching the both of them since he saw them jump of the bus over a month ago. He watched them get into the car and drive back to the hotel he got in own and followed them but took a different route.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is anyone here Angel, Willow?" Buffy shouted as her and Spike burst through the door holding hands.  
  
"Buffy, what happened at the doctors, are you ok?" Willow asked looking at her best friend.  
  
"Yes, Willow I'm fine, better then fine actually." She said smiling at Spike who was standing next to her with his arms around her waist in a possessive hold.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" Dawn asked them.  
  
"Well bit, fancy being a aunty?"  
  
"What?" Angel asked confused  
  
"I'm pregnant!!!!" Buffy shouted out  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Dawn and Willow shouted in unison before running over to Buffy and hugging her "Congratulations!!!!"  
  
Xander, Giles, Angel and Wood stood around watching the scene in amazement shooting glances at each other before they watched Buffy walk towards them.  
  
"Aren't you happy for us, Giles you're gonna be like a granddad." She said standing in front of Giles. Giles saw the joy in her eyes that were being clouded over by sadness at the thought of Giles not being happy, he quickly reassured her.  
  
"Err yes of course I'm happy for you the both of you and about the granddad part, err that's only if you want me to be the like a grand father to the child."  
  
"Of course I do." She said wrapping her arms around the man she saw as her father.  
  
She broke the hold and walked over to Xander and Angel, Spike had by now sat down and smiling to himself as he still couldn't believe he was going to be a father.  
  
"Xander, Angel what about you two are you happy for me?" They looked at each other then at Spike then back at Buffy  
  
"Are you sure Buff, I mean that you're pregnant?" Xander finally said  
  
"Yeah I mean it is Spike so we can't be sure that it's right, I mean maybe theirs some kind of mistake." Angel said chuckling at the thought of Spike fathering a child.  
  
Buffy backed off and ran up the stairs crying, Spike instantly reacted and ran over to Angel and pined him up the wall.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" He said before he dropped Angel and ran up after Buffy.  
  
They all watched as Spike ran up the stairs, Angel straightened himself out and looked around at everyone  
  
"Wow talk about over reaction huh." He said looking round for someone to agree with him.  
  
"No Angel." Faith said as she stood with Willow and Dawn, all three of them had their arms crossed. " Spikes right, what the fuck is your problem both of you." She said pointing at Xander.  
  
"Can't you two just be happy for her." Willow said to them." I mean you can see how happy she is yet you two are still all anti–Spike."  
  
"Buffy is gonna have a baby and now because of you two she crying her eyes out." Dawn said angry with the two of them for upsetting her sister.  
  
"Dawn we're sorry we..." Angel started but Dawn cut him off  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologising to." She said looking up at the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riley listened outside the hotel as his mind went over load with rage as he heard the words that Buffy was saying  
  
'I'm pregnant'  
  
"She's pregnant but she can't be she's mine, she belongs to me." Riley said to himself.  
  
Riley then thought to himself for a second as a sly sick grin grew on his face "Ok then Buffy my sweet, new plan." He said to himself before he got in to his car and drove away to carry on with his new plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike softly came into the room and found Buffy sitting on the edge of the bed crying into her hands, she looked up as she saw Spike come in she jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Hey now luv you shouldn't get upset over what those two wankers think." He said before he walked her over to the bed and sat her down.  
  
"I thought they'd be happy for me." Buffy snuffled as the crying started to lessen.  
  
"I know luv maybe they just need a little time." Spike said trying to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Hey we were supposed to be celebrating right, we're gonna be parents Buffy." She started to smile at the thought  
  
"Yeah, daddy." He smiled at the thought of being called 'daddy'.  
  
"Wow, 'daddy', this is amazing." He said looking into her eyes  
  
"I love you Spike." She said as a tear of joy ran down her face.  
  
"I love you too and this little man." He said now rubbing her stomach  
  
"Err how do you know its gonna be a boy?" She said looking at him  
  
"Its has to be, of course its gonna be a boy, boys were born first in my family."  
  
"Ah but girls were born first in mine." She said pointing at herself.  
  
"I'm sure its gonna be a... look don't argue with me ok I am telling you its gonna be a *boy*?  
  
"Well I'm telling you its gonna be a *girl*?" Spike and Buffy were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in." Spike shouted  
  
It was Angel and Xander at the door, Spike instantly got up and stood in front of them, "Look if you two have come to make her cry again you can just piss off right."  
  
"We haven't come for...we've come to say we're sorry Buffy" Angel said trying to peer around Spike to look at Buffy on the bed.  
  
"Yeah Buff we're sorry, we didn't mean to upset you it was just a bit of a shock but we are very happy for you aren't we Dead-boy." He said patting Angel on the back.  
  
"Don't call me that," He said looking at Xander then turn back to Buffy "But yes I am happy for you Buffy."  
  
Buffy got up and hugged them both before wrapping her arms around Spikes waist.  
  
"Hey whose up for celebrating, huh getting the baby partying on." Xander said while stretching his hand to Buffy and pulling her out the door,  
  
Spike followed his girlfriend but was interrupted by Angel "It'll never last" Angel said, as Spike was about to step out  
  
"What's wrong poofter, jealous" Spike said grinning  
  
"It'll never last, she get over this thing that she's testing out with you and then she'll dump you like a hot brick, and I just hope that I'm there when it happens" Angel said smiling  
  
"Oh and she's going to dump the father of her child huh" Spike said as he watched Angel walk towards him, Angel grabbed his arm and gripped it as hard as he could.  
  
"I swear Spike if you ever do anything to hurt her..." Spike cut him off by ripping his arm out of his grip and getting up in his face  
  
"You listen to me, I love Buffy and I would never hurt her in any way and I know you aren't happy about our baby but you'd just better get used to it because I'm gonna be a better boyfriend to Buffy then you were and a better father then you could ever be ." Spike looked Angel up and down and walked out the room muttering to himself, " Poof"  
  
It was the father bit that hurt Angel the most, he had just lost Conner and missed him like crazy, but another thing that hurt was the fact that Spike had everything he had wanted, the women he loved, Humanity and Fatherhood. He would give up everything he had to have the time he had with Cordelia and baby Conner back before Holtz took Conner and Cordelia was made a higher been. He loved both of them so much, they were his family and they were gone, Angel leant his head on the wall, he slammed his fist on the wall then made his way done stairs.  
  
Once down stairs Angel watched as Spike walked straight to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her from the back and placed his hands over her stomach and started to whisper in her ear and as she giggled Angel began to growl at Spike, Spike just shot him a grin and carried on. 


	6. Red

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED  
  
But I just have one little message about the title, the title MY EX means all the ex's so even if it looks like the Ex is good or on Spike or Buffys side, keep an eye on them, and Riley's plan... just the beginning people, that's why I love this story so much so stick with it  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter Six: Red  
  
  
  
3 Months later  
  
  
  
Buffy and Spike moved out of the hotel and moved to a four bed roomed house that Angel bought for them as a present, Buffy was now four months pregnant and beginning to show.  
  
Angel had come to terms with Buffy and Spikes relationship and said no more about it.  
  
Faith stayed at Angels and Buffy could see them getting closer and closer everyday after Robin went with Giles to gather the rest of the slayers with Andrew and the potentials.  
  
Xander, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy shared a apartment round the corner from Buffy and Spikes place, Angel had organised all of this as he had his powerful law firm to push things forward.  
  
Faith and Buffy had become closer, Buffy liked it when Faith came round when Willow was busy, Willow was busy a lot lately as she was with Kennedy a lot. Faith would come round and they would chat about stuff, like sometimes Faith would chat to her about prison and what it was like, and Buffy would tell her about things that happened with her when she was in prison, and a plus for Buffy was that she could compare sex stuff with Faith too, as much as she loved her she couldn't do that with Willow. The only thing Buffy didn't like when Faith came round is when she would have to leave her alone with Spike, she trusted Spike with her life and anybody else's but she still got jealous when she would come in to a room and find them laughing together but she always was reassured when Spike would jump up and hug her or tell her he loved her or he would do what she loved him to do, kiss her and then bend down and kiss her stomach or talk to the baby and tell the baby that he loved it. The first time he did that Buffy cried out of pure happiness and crazy pregnancy hormones.  
  
Faith had come round and her and Buffy were talking when Spike came in and told Buffy to call Dawn as she had called earlier, when Buffy went out the room she could her Faith and Spike whispering she didn't know what was going on but she just put it down to them chatting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dude are you serious?" Faith shrieked to him when Buffy went out the room.  
  
"Shhh, yes deadly but Buffy don't know." Spike whispered quickly glancing out the door to make sure Buffy wasn't there.  
  
"When are you gonna do it." She asked excitedly  
  
"I've got a plan but I'll need you're help." He said to a still excited Faith.  
  
"I'm all ears, what do you want me to do."  
  
"We can't talk here, Buffys got very good hearing." He said as he looked around and walked over to the door and shouted out to her  
  
"Buffy!!" He shouted out the door then turned to Faith to give her a wink  
  
"Yeah!" She shouted from up stairs  
  
"Faith and I are gonna get some Ketchup for you to put in your cereal tomorrow ok!"  
  
"Ok I'll come with..." Buffy was cut off at the site of the front door being slammed behind them, Buffy could hear giggling from Faith outside.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Once Spike and Faith got outside Faith started laughing "Ketchup in cereal?" Faith asked him kinda grossed out  
  
"Yeah its one of the cravings, if she doesn't have cornflakes and ketchup every morning we have ourselves a very pissed of pregnant slayer."  
  
"Wow, that sounds very disgusting."  
  
"Faith, I have been on the earth for a very long time and seen a few things with it but watching Buffy eat cornflakes mixed in ketchup has to be the most revolting thing I have ever seen, and its not only cornflakes she puts ketchup on everything, sometimes I walk in to the kitchen and she is drinking ketchup out of the bottle or with a straw, I like ketchup but not that much its disgusting"  
  
"Dude, even hearing about it sounds gross so you wanna start with the plan."  
  
Spike smiled at her and started to explain what he wanted her to do.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
About a week later Buffy started to get suspicious about Spike and Faith, it wasn't the that she didn't trust them, she loved Spike more than anything and Faith was turning into a best friend to Buffy but she didn't know what was going on with the two of them, for a few days now, they would go out the house together when Buffy came into the house, or Buffy would call Spike and hear Faiths voice in the background or Buffy would come home and find them together alone whispering about something, Buffy thought to herself 'nothings going on between them, I mean Spike wouldn't cheat on me I mean I'm four months pregnant with his child, he wouldn't do that to me and Faiths like a best friend to me I mean just because she tried it with Angel and done it with the other one,' She thought as she didn't even want to think of Riley's name as she remembered what Riley did to Spike.  
  
'Doesn't mean she gonna try it with Spike I mean Faiths changed, she wouldn't do that to me, she knows how much I love Spike,' She then remembered Faith said she was coming round tonight and that Spike said he was working late.  
  
Spike works with Angel at the new Wolfram and Hart office, he is head of warriors in the office, he decides what happens when a group go out patrolling, he is the one that they all come to when something has happened on patrol then he goes and tells Angel, Angel pays him good money so Buffy and him are ok.  
  
Buffy loves to see when Spike gets excited about the baby, Spike would come home almost everyday with something for the baby like a baby seat or bottles or a walker and most of the time clothes that her couldn't resist but buy, sometimes she would wake up and find Spike rubbing her stomach and speaking to the baby, but recently he hadn't been doing it as much, he would still wake up every morning and kiss Buffy, then her stomach and say good morning to his son,  
  
Buffy and Spike still argued about whether the baby was boy or girl but again not as much, so Buffy had decided that tonight she would find someway to ask Faith what is going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Faith had finally finished the plan everything was set out  
  
"Ok we all set." Faith said looking around and then back at Spike.  
  
"Yeah we do it tonight, I think Buffys in for the surprise of her life." Spike said looking around at what he had set up.  
  
"Oh yeah she not gonna know what hit her, so I go get her and then its all on you man."  
  
"Ok you remember what to do."  
  
"Yeah man no sweat." She said before heading off to get Buffy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sat in her room with a few movies waiting for Faith to arrive thinking of what she was gonna say when she heard the front door open down stairs and heard Faiths voice.  
  
"Hey B you here?" She shouted  
  
"I'm upstairs," she shouted  
  
Buffy heard Faiths feet come up the stairs  
  
"Hey." Faith asked excitedly.  
  
"Hey" Buffy asked not as excited  
  
"You ok."  
  
"Fine, err I got some movies..." Buffy started  
  
"Screw the movies we're going out." She said looking in Buffys wardrobe a getting a particular dress out.  
  
"Err Faith kind of got the case of being pregnant here I cant go partying with you."  
  
She said starting to get frustrated that Faith was still running around her room picking out stuff for her to wear, then she noticed the dress Faith was holding she had never seen before.  
  
"Faith, were did that dress come from?" She said lifting it from Faiths hand and looking at it, "Its beautiful." The dress was a long red silk number with a small slit up the side.  
  
"I dunno maybe blondie bought it for you." Buffy took the opportunity to ask Faith now that Spike was on the subject  
  
"Talking about Spike, what is going on with you two?" She said trying to look like she was very interested in the dress by holding it up and admiring it but kept looking at Faith out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing its just you to have been getting closer and I was just wandering..."  
  
"Hey, let's talk about this later huh we have to get back to the hotel for me to get changed so hurry up put on the dress, I'll be down stairs." Faith knew what was on her mind and also knew that her questions would be answered soon.  
  
"Ok, later." She said as Faith left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once Buffy finished she admired her self in the mirror, the dress looked amazing even with the bulge of her stomach, she put on some diamond earring and some red slick back shoes, she left her hair down, put her make up on and she was ready to go, with a final rub of her swollen stomach, she went down stairs.  
  
When Buffy got down stairs Faith was on her mobile, "Everything is five by five Spike, ok see you soon." She heard Faith whisper and then hang up.  
  
Buffy heard her boyfriends name and wasn't sure what to make of it, she decided she was going to have it out with Faith once at the hotel.  
  
"Hey B you look great"  
  
"Thanks" She said not very enthusiastic.  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
Faith walked out the front door and Buffy followed locking the door behind her and putting the keys in her little red purse and following Faith to the car Angel bought her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith and Buffy walked into the hotel, Buffy looked around as nobody was around, "Where is everybody?" She said walking down the stairs  
  
"At the office I think. Hey B have you seen what Angel did up on the roof?"  
  
"No what is it?" She said not sure what was going on.  
  
"Come see." Faith said cocking her head to the side a sly grin Buffy followed Faith to the elevator as they made their way up to the roof in silence, once at the top Faith pointed to a door "Pregnant ladies first." She said with a smile  
  
Buffy looked at Faith then at the door and walked towards it she opened the door and stepped out side only to have Faith push her out and shut the door behind her, Buffy turned around quickly to only see that she was alone and that Faith hade locked the door behind her  
  
"FAITH, Faith what the hell is going on?"  
  
When she heard no answer she walked on to find anther door in. As she walked round a corner she found a path of candles, she put her hand protectively over her stomach as she didn't know what to expect, for a few minutes she followed the candles till the candles started to separate in to a big circle with a dinner table in the middle with Spike standing in a tux with a red rose in his hand, he looked up slowly to look in to Buffys eyes, tears came to Buffys eyes as she realised she had been set up and that it was all down to Spike  
  
"Spike, this is amazing." She said looking around  
  
"Like it luv."  
  
"Love it." She walked over to him and kissed him  
  
"Take a seat." He said pulling out a chair for her. "Got some of you favourites." He said pulling out a bottle of ketchup  
  
"Ooo Ketchup yey." She said taking it out of his hand and drinking it out of the bottle. They sat and ate a three-course meal together with Buffy putting ketchup on every one of them, even the Strawberry empanadas and chocolate hazelnut truffles they had for dessert.  
  
"That was great," Buffy said after washing down her Strawberry empanadas and chocolate hazelnut truffles and ketchup with ketchup.  
  
"Glad you liked it." Spike looked down nervously and then back at Buffy, he got up and walked round the table to her a got down on one knee  
  
"Err Buffy, I love you more than anything in the world, I love everything about you, even this ketchup thing you've got going on," They both chuckled as Spike reached for Buffys hand and held it "And now, we are having a baby and I can love him as much as I love you."  
  
"Its gonna be a g..." Buffy tried to say before Spike started talking again  
  
"And what I'm trying to say is...Buffy Anne Summers," He said reaching in to his pocket. Buffy gasped as he opened a small red velvet box to present a gold ring with a blood red ruby and a diamond on each side off it.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god" Spike watched as tears ran down her face, she started to nod and realised he needed words, "Yes." She simply said.  
  
A smile grew on Spikes face. "Yes" He said repeating what she said  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips. When he broke the hold he slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her again  
  
Faith came up to were Spike and Buffy were and Spike looked up and gave her a thumbs up, she quickly ran off and down the stairs, once in the lobby she shouted out  
  
"Party's on people."  
  
All of a sudden Angel, Xander, Dawn, Willow and Kennedy came out of there hiding places and began to put up party decorations before Buffy and Spike came down, it was all done in a couple of minutes as they all had specific things to do, Willow grabbed the food out of Angels office, Angel and Xander put up the banner saying 'HAPPY ENGAGMENT' while Faith, Dawn and Kennedy got the pre blown balloons from one of the room and on the first floor and stated to put them up, once everyone was done, Faith looked around and nodded  
  
"Ok I'll go and get the guests of honour." She said running to the elevator and going up, once at the roof she found Buffy and Spike kissing in the same spot she left them, Spike spotted Faith waving frantically to get his attention, he opened one eye and Faith gave him thumbs up and ran back down stairs.  
  
Spike broke the kiss and stepped away and took her hand and started to lead her back towards the hotel "I've got another surprise for you pet."  
  
He said leading her to the elevator.  
  
"I don't need anything else this is perfect," She said as they got down to the ground floor Buffy was about to lean up and kiss Spike as she saw his eyes wander to behind her, she turned round and gasped as she saw all her friends jump out and shout  
  
"Surprise!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my god." She said then looking up at a smiling Spike. "You did all this."  
  
"With some help." He said looking at Faith  
  
Buffy instantly ran over to Faith and hugged her "Thank you so much." She whispered in to her ear  
  
"No problem B "she whispered back  
  
"Here's me thinking you was trying something on with Spike." She chuckled  
  
"Nah B I wouldn't do that to you... again." She said glancing at Angel. Buffy looked at him and then back at Faith and smiled, she looked around at everything as she backed back up to Spike and wrapped her arms around his waist  
  
"This is great, thank you guys."  
  
Everyone smiled and looked at Angel who was supposed to que the music once Buffy was down stairs but was to busy looking at Faith then realised everyone was looking at him.  
  
"What," Angel said, Buffy and Spike looked at each other and back and Angel as they both saw who Angel was looking at with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh right the music, sorry." He said running in to his office Spike bent down and whispered into Buffys ear  
  
"Was it my imagination or was..."  
  
"Angel checking out Faith" Buffy said finishing his sentence "Oh yeah." They both chuckled as they saw Faith look at Angel when he wasn't looking and Angel look at Faith when she wasn't looking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about two hours through the party, once Buffy had finished showing everyone her ring and after she called Giles to tell him the news, she sat in Spikes lap  
  
"You planned all this."  
  
"Anything for you my beautiful fiancé."  
  
"Oh Spike," She said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.  
  
They sat next to the front desk and made out for about ten minutes before they broke the hold and looked around to find everyone glancing and laughing,  
  
"Oops forgot the lack of privacy." She said looking in to his eyes and stroking his face, then Spike glanced at the stairs where Angel was leaning on the wall with Faith smiling and lying on his chest, Spike prodded Buffy and nodded his head at them, Buffy looked at Spike then followed his eye line to the pair that looked in deep conversation she turned round and smiled at Spike and then looked back at them, Buffy leaned back into Spike so her back was on his chest and her mouth was by his ear so they could whisper to each other, "Well, look at the gel king." Spike said smirking  
  
"Do you think something's going on?" She asked her future husband and father of her child.  
  
"I dunno maybe, would that bother you?" He asked curious of what she would say  
  
"No why should it, I've got all I need and all I want" She said raising one hand to his face and then using the other hand to grab his hand and place it on her stomach and smiling.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Now we are getting married are you finally gonna tell me your surname?  
  
"Err." He said hesitating  
  
"Oh come on, you have to tell me seeing as it's gonna be mine."  
  
Spike looked at her smiling face smiling back.  
  
"Ok my luv, its William Crawford."  
  
"See now that's a lovely name," Buffy looked up into the air dreamily, "Hmmm, Buffy Crawford I like it."  
  
"Well pet were gonna share it soon."  
  
"Spike, you are the most amazing man in this world you know that?"  
  
"Thank you luv," They sat in each other's arms for the rest of the party while watching Willow and Kennedy kissing in the corner, Dawn asleep with her head on Xanders lap and what they were looking at the most was the closeness between Angel and Faith  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Angel?" Faith asked while sitting between his legs lying on his chest.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you really think about B and Spike getting married, I mean you love Buffy right." Faith said looking down at her hands knowing what she wanted him to say.  
  
"Oh yeah of course I love Buffy..." He said, she then realised that's not the answer she wanted and started to fidget to get up from his chest only to find him pull her down again.  
  
"But I'm not in love with Buffy anymore, she is in love with Spike and she is happy look at them," he said nodding towards them, Buffy sat in Spikes arms falling asleep as he rubbed circles on her stomach.  
  
"Yeah there quite a picture ain't they." She said chuckling and then looked up, Faiths eyes met Angels as she smiled, he smiled back and started to lean in for a kiss until they both jumped as they heard Spike pick Buffy up in his arms and shout to everyone.  
  
"All right then people, I'll be seeing ya, my lovely fiancé here needs her sleep." He said with a big smile on his face at the word fiancé.  
  
"Night Spike"  
  
"Goodnight" Spike heard as he head towards the door, Spike paused as he stopped in front of Angel and Faith.  
  
"Ooo and goodnight to you two." He said with a grin. Faith turned round and looked at Angel,  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Faith said confused,  
  
"Oh its just Spike, just ignore him." Once again Faith and Angels eyes were locked and they leant in and shared a small kiss before Faith broke it and watched Angel get embarrassed,  
  
"Faith I'm sorry, I just..." Faith silenced him by putting a finger to his mouth and snuggling down into his chest, Angel wrapped his arms around her and heard her fall asleep.  
  
After a while Willow and Kennedy ran out of the hotel holding hands followed shortly by Xander carrying Dawn.  
  
Angel stayed in that spot for hours watching Faith sleep until he realised the sun would be rising soon so he carefully lifted Faith and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, once there he placed her on the bed and took off her shoes and slipped her under the covers, he stood back and looked at her and smiled. 'Wow she is beautiful' he thought before turning round to leave,  
  
"Angel." He heard from behind him.  
  
He turned round to see Faiths deep brown eyes looking into his, Angel didn't know what came over him but he basically ran over to Faith and started to kiss her, they stayed like that for a few minutes before he broke the hold and looked in to her eyes  
  
"You need some sleep I should go," He said moving from her arms to leave but she grabbed his arm and whispered  
  
"Erm well could you I mean if you want to I mean you don't have to but can you like, stay." He nodded and put one arm around her and let her snuggle into his chest and fall back to sleep. 


	7. Love

Chapter Seven: Love  
  
Authors Notes: When you picture Buffy and Spikes house, picture the old Summers house back on Revello Drive.  
  
When Faith woke up she searched around the bed for Angel only to find he was gone, she looked at the clock, it said 7:45 she got dressed and went down stairs and spotted Fred cleaning and Gunn cleaning some weapons that he had to keep him occupied.  
  
"Where's Angel." Faith asked as soon as she got down stairs  
  
"Morning to you too, Angel gone to fix some stuff at the office, hey how did everything go last night."  
  
"What, nothing happened last night." She said almost biting Gunn's head off  
  
"Didn't Spike propose last night, you know the big party that made me have to stay at the office to replace Spike for the night."  
  
"Oh right yeah everything went good, she said yes."  
  
"Was there any doubt she would."  
  
He said smiling and looking down while he polished his axe and smiling as even he knew how close and in love they were and he only worked with Spike an he hardly knew Buffy.  
  
"Not really, but Spike was still worried, do you know when Angel will be back." She said not really caring enough to talk about Buffy and Spike right now.  
  
"No he said that to tell you when you woke up that you could talk later."  
  
Faith all of a sudden had a worried look on her face and ran towards the door and grabbed her coat shouting to Gunn before she went out, "I'm going to see Buffy, I'll be back later."  
  
Faith grabbed her car keys out her pocket and jumped in to her small two seater yellow convertible and sped towards Buffy and Spikes house. She screeched to a halt outside and jumped out, she saw as Buffy looked out her bed room window and quickly run from it, Buffy could see the panic in Faiths eyes when she opened the door before Faith could knock it because Spike was still asleep upstairs as he had spent all night watching Buffy sleep when she woke up she found him saying, "My wife, your mummy is going to be my wife, my wife." To her stomach as he started to nod of, carefully ran her fingers through his hair, which always made him fall asleep once she heard him start to purr she crept out of bed to let him sleep.  
  
"Faith what's wrong," she said to her friend as she came in and slammed herself on the couch.  
  
"B, I need your help, you like my best friend you know that right."  
  
"Yeah, Faith you too, now tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Ok," She said getting up and pacing the room "Me and Angel we were pretty comfortable last night right." Buffy nodded. "Ok well when everybody left Angel he carried me up to bed and then all of a sudden we were kissing and..."  
  
"Oh god, Angel hasn't lost his soul has he?"  
  
"No, what kind of girl do you think I am." Buffy raised her eyebrows at her, as she knows Faith doesn't waste time with men. "Ok don't answer that." Buffy chuckled at her friend and then let her carry on. "Well he stayed and held me all night and then, when I woke up this morning he was gone and..." Faith slumped down on to the couch and Buffy moved next to her and put an arm around her shoulders while Faith started to cry  
  
"Ok I'm opening up now, so don't laugh or I'll have to kick your ass, pregnant or not, I just wanted him to be there, you know and now he's gonna hate me because I made him stay and we kissed and now our friendship is ruined and I just really want him with me right now, I've got this feeling in my stomach, I don't know what it is but I can't eat and every time I close my eyes I see him and I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me."  
  
She then broke down and cried in Buffys arms as Buffy looked around and saw a shirtless Spike walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes, he spotted the women and pointed confused, and Buffy simply mouthed "Angel." He nodded and mouthed to her "Breakfast."  
  
And she nodded and smiled at her future husband as he made is way to the kitchen.  
  
"If you tell anyone I was crying I will be forced to kill you, I got a rep to protect you know." Faith said raising her head to look at Buffy,  
  
"I know." Buffy said smiling  
  
"Buffy," Faith said looking down into her hands "Tell me what's wrong with me."  
  
Buffy smiled at her friend and moved a strand of hair away from her face.  
  
"Faith, I think you're in love."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy like she had just told her that someone had died.  
  
"What."  
  
"You are in love with Angel." Buffy repeated  
  
"No I cant be in love, no I mean its Angel, Buffy." She said getting up and pacing the room.  
  
"Yes it is Angel, and if I remember the way he was looking at you yesterday I think he might feel the same." Buffy said still smiling  
  
Faith sat down next to Buffy again and looked down nervously "Do you really think he feels something for me?"  
  
"Are you admitting you feel something for him?"  
  
Faith paused as she thought about it for a second and then finally said "Yes."  
  
"Then go and talk to him."  
  
She suddenly got up and started to pace again "Oh no I am not humiliating myself by going up to Angel and going, 'Oh hi Angel I know we kissed and spent the night in the same bed last night and then you walked out on me this morning but I just want to tell you that I love you and do you feel the same?' Yeah that would end well."  
  
Buffy all of a sudden had an idea. "Hold on I've got a idea, Spike honey, could you come here please."  
  
Spike came in holding a plate of toast in a pair of grey joggers with his hair all messed up  
  
"Yeah, morning Faith."  
  
"Hey blondie," Faith said wiping her face free of the tears.  
  
"Spike you're going to work today right." Buffy asked  
  
"Yeah." He asked slowly and suspiciously, as he didn't know what she was getting at  
  
"And you're going to see Angel right." She said smiling and glancing round at Faith then looking back at Spike  
  
"Yeah but what does that have to do with..." He suddenly clicked on that Buffy want him to do some detective work  
  
"Oh no, no way Buffy." He said turning round and getting ready to walk out the living room before he felt Buffy grab his arm.  
  
"Please Spike, do it for me," She said reaching up and kissing him quickly "Plus you owe Faith for the help yesterday." She said lifting her ringed to his face with a smile.  
  
He had nearly forgotten, he couldn't have done half of yesterday with out Faith, and she was the one that told Buffys friends that it was ok if Buffy and Spike got married because they were in love.  
  
"Fine I'll do what ever you want me to do but its only because I owe you," He said pointing at Faith, "And I love you," He said pointing down at Buffy and kissing the end of her nose.  
  
"Ok this is what you've got to say." She said pulling him to the couch and sitting him between her and Faith.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ After Spike had finished his patrolling and after the groups reported to him he made his way to Angels office,  
  
"Hey Spike, anything happen to night?"  
  
"No nothing out the ordinary some vamps a couple of demons." Spike said taking a seat on Angel's desk where Angel was doing some paper work  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, Angel saw you get cosy with Faith last night,"  
  
"Yeah" He said averting his eyes from Spikes  
  
"So, did you shag her then,"  
  
Angel dropped his pen and looked at Spike. "Ok Spike three things, one nothing happened I just took her to bed which we only *slept* in, two if we did *shag* would I be here now and three what is it to you anyway.  
  
"Look don't tell Buffy ok." He said taking a deep breath "She'd kill me if she knew Id told you and so would Faith so id have two slayers on my arse so if I tell you you've got to promise not to say I told you ok.  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
Spike took another deep breath and looked Angel in the eye so he would know he was serious "Faiths in love with you."  
  
"What, no she isn't." He said getting up from his seat  
  
"Err yes she bloody well is, heard her myself, had the bint crying at our house at quarter past 8 this morning, woke me up she did."  
  
"She was crying, why?"  
  
"Err because when she woke up this morning you were gone, came round to ours saying that something was wrong with her and that Buffy had to tell her what was wrong with her, Buffy said that she was in love with you and then they managed to get me to come and see if you felt the same, god I'm such a Nancy boy, so then do you."  
  
Angel thought about it for a second, the kissed the shared was amazing and he hadn't been able to get her out of his head all day  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then go and tell her you bloody poof, she'll be at our house, she's trying to avoid you." Spike said as he walked out the office.  
  
"Spike," Spike turned around "Thanks"  
  
"Just come and sought it out, I've got enough emotional women in the house with a pregnant Buffy to live with."  
  
"Oh you love it."  
  
"Every second mate."  
  
*~*~*~*~* Once Spike had come home, Buffy and Faith were in the kitchen, "Hey." He said coming in a walking over to Buffy and gripping her softly from behind and kissing her head then coming to her front kneeling down and kissing her stomach "And hello my beautiful son,"  
  
Buffy pulled him up and sat him down "Its gonna be a girl and what did Angel say."  
  
She said as Faith came round to stand in front of him so both slayers were standing in front of Spike with their arms crossed.  
  
"Erm this and that." He said getting up only to have them both push him down.  
  
"Spike." They said in unison  
  
"Ok I asked him how he felt about Faith and he said, "Spike paused as he could see the were itching to hear what he would say next, "Is there any buffalo wings I really feel like 'em today," He said with a grin  
  
"Spike!!! " The women yelled in unison.  
  
"Ok, ok he said he loves you ok, now Buffy I'm serious, wings,"  
  
"Left overs are in the fridge," she said turning round to a trembling Faith and gripping her arms for support  
  
"Oh no." Faith said looking around trying to think as Spike walked over to the fridge  
  
"It's going to be ok, you can talk to him when you're ready." Buffy said as they heard the back door in the kitchen knock, Spike looked out the window and smiled and turned back to Buffy and Faith and started to walk back to Buffy and grabbed her arm to pull her towards the door,  
  
"Actually you can talk to him now."  
  
"What, Spike what are you doing..." Buffy started before Spike opened the door with Angel standing in front of her "Hey Angel, Spike and I were just leaving, our -own –home so ok see ya" She said letting Spike pull her out.  
  
Angel walked in and Faith got up and turned round to get a drink of water, "Faith, hey"  
  
"Hello, Angel"  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"Five by Five." Not looking at him  
  
"Err Faith about this morning, I just thought..."  
  
"Its cool Angel really, if you thought last night was a mistake its fine." Faith said looking out the window in front of the sink.  
  
"Faith it was anything but a mistake, I just thought you wouldn't want me there when you woke up."  
  
"I would have given anything for you to have been there when I woke up Angel." She said turning round and looking into Angel's eyes.  
  
Angel ran round to Faith and placed his hands on her shoulders "Faith I am so sorry, if id known," He stopped and looked in to her eyes. "Faith, I talked to Spike today and he made me realise something,"  
  
"Angel, you don't have to..."  
  
"I'm in love with you Faith and if you don't feel the same then... "  
  
"I do"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I love you Angel, I don't have a clue how or why but I do," A smile grew on both their faces at each other's words  
  
"Well, what are we gonna do about this"  
  
"Well first I just want to do this," Faith said before grabbing Angels head and pulling him down for a passionate kiss, Angel managed to reach down and lift Faith up to sit on the sink she was standing next to and move himself between her legs and wrapping his arms around her. They made out for as long as the could before they heard the back door open and Buffy and Spike walked in smiling  
  
"Well, I'm glad our kitchen is the new make out place." Buffy said looking up at Spike.  
  
"Yeah and we don't want certain people to be losing certain souls do we," Spike said looking at Angel  
  
"And especially on our kitchen sink," Buffy said looking at Angel and Faith raising her eyebrows.  
  
Angel turned round to look at a smiling Faith, who had jumped off the sink "I'll see you when I get home I've got to get back to the office."  
  
"Ok" She said before he leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips and headed to the door, he quickly nodded at Spike and walked out  
  
As soon as he closed the door, Buffy ran over to her friend with a big smile on her face  
  
"Oh my god, what happened tell me everything I want details," Buffy said frantically.  
  
Spike slipped out the back door to go after Angel to leave the girls to have their girls talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Spike walked out in to his back yard, and found Angel leaning up against the wall, Spike and Angel had gotten closer over time and Angel also had realised that Spike and Buffy were in love and that he actually thought they were good together, sometimes when Spike would come to tell him if there were any nasties, they would chat about Buffy and how she was doing or Angel on rare occasions would talk about how he missed Cordy, to both off the men they had become, friends.  
  
"So you did it, I gather" Spike said leaning next to him  
  
"How did you guess?" Angel said with a smile  
  
"How bout the round of tonsil hockey we walked in on."  
  
"Yeah, she's amazing Spike, she's ...just amazing."  
  
"I'm glad for you mate, umn I know we haven't exactly been friends for a few hundred years and you weren't happy about me and Buffy,"  
  
"Spike I'm fine with you and Buffy."  
  
"I know, but I think we've gotten closer over the past few months" Spike started to get nervous and watch himself draw circles with his feet on the ground. "And now I'm getting married and I just..." Spike looked up to a confused Angel  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I just wanted to you know ask you if you want it to be my best man " Angel was taken back by what was coming out of Spikes mouth,  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Well I mean you don't have to but look at all you've done for me and Buffy, you got us a house, you gave me a job, this is just a thank you."  
  
"Fine if you don't want to I'll..." Spike said getting ready to turn around and walk back in to the house  
  
"No wait, Id be honoured" Spike and Angel exchanged smiles and Angel extended his hand to Spike  
  
"Thank you Spike." Angel said shaking Spikes hand and patting him on the back with the other. There moment was interrupted by the sound of Buffys voice from inside, "Spike!!!"  
  
"Yeah luv." He called  
  
"I'm out of ketchup!!!" Spike and Angel chuckled at what they were hearing.  
  
Spike and Angel started to walk to Angel's car "I'll drop you off on my way to the office," Angels said still chuckling  
  
"And do you know what the amazing thing about it is, I bought her five bottles just this morning."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Buffy and Faith sat in the kitchen, Faith had a glass of wine and Buffy had her bottle of ketchup, "And he said he was in love with me and I said I was in love with him and then we kissed, that's about it."  
  
"That's it, just like that."  
  
"Yup, then you and blondie walked in, wow he is an amazing kisser."  
  
Buffy smiled a started to remember what it was like to kiss Angel. "Yeah, he really is."  
  
Faith looked at Buffy who was sitting next to her, Buffy realised what she had just said "Not that I want to kiss Angel, I'm just saying he is good not that I think about kissing Angel because I'm with Spike now, I love to kiss Spike now because I love Spike." She said as quickly as she could all in one breath.  
  
"Good, because I'm the only one that will be kissing Angel from now on."  
  
"Good, oh crap I'm out of ketchup," Buffy looked around as she realised she couldn't see Spike.  
  
"Where is Spike, I need him to get me some more ketchup."  
  
"I don't know I was just all in the air from the kiss," Faith said dreamily.  
  
"Spike!!!!" Buffy shouted figuring he couldn't have gone far.  
  
"Yeah luv." Faith and Buffy heard  
  
"I'm out of ketchup!!!" She yelled through her empty bottle in the bin.  
  
"He'll get some for me, he only bought me five bottles today, he must have not hade enough money on him to buy me enough."  
  
Buffy and Faith got up and made their way to the living room, to sit on the couch.  
  
"Five, Buffy, how many bottles of ketchup do you get through a day."  
  
"Oh only 12."  
  
"You're shittin me right."  
  
"No." Buffy said slowly confused at why Faith was so shocked  
  
"B, you're a character, I can tell you that." Faith said chuckling  
  
Faith and Buffy didn't realised Willow walk in through the front door and start to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Faith, you've been a great friend to me, and Spike tells me he wouldn't have been able to set up the great proposal with out your help," Faith nodded proudly. "And I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my maid of honour?" Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing, Buffy was asking Faith to be her made of honour and not her. "Wow, B you really mean it."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What about Willow?"  
  
"Yeah Buffy what about me?" Willow said as she came round the corner into the living room and face Buffy and Faith, Faith shot up out her seat and help Buffy stand up.  
  
"Willow I just..." Buffy started seeing the tears well up in her best friends eyes  
  
"What thought oh we don't need good old Willow any more we got a new friend, push aside the friend that stood by you through thick and thin for the woman that tried to kill you on numerous occasions."  
  
"Willow, first of all everyone has forgiven Faith for all the things she did in the past, and second of all me asking Faith to be my maid of honour is a thank her for the help she did for the proposal."  
  
"And what about a thank you to me for being your best friend for seven years," She said before turning round and heading for the door.  
  
"Willow..." Buffy started before her and Faith heard the door close.  
  
"Oh shit." Buffy said slumping down on the couch as Faith slowly sat next to her  
  
"Buffy you can go for Willow if you want I don't mind." Faith said disappointedly  
  
"No, Faith I love Willow, but I want you to do this for me."  
  
"Ok, of course I'll be your maid of honour." She said with a smile  
  
"Thank you." Buffy said wrapping her arms around Faith and as she did Buffy started to crying.  
  
"Hey no need to cry about it." Faith said as they broke the hold  
  
"Hormones make me cry at the stupidest times, I started crying when Spike was kissing me last night." She said chuckling then everything came back to reality. "What am I gonna do about Willow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Willow ran out the door with tears streaming down her face she was very upset about Buffy not asking her, she was so upset she didn't see Spike come towards her with a box full of ketchup, she ran in to him "Hey, watch it Red you nearly ran me over."  
  
"I'm so sorry." Willow said looking up at him  
  
Spike realised she was up set and put the box down and pulled her in for a hug  
  
"Willow what's wrong." Spike said to the red head crying in to his shoulder.  
  
"Buffy she, she asked Faith to be her maid of honour,"  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Willow broke away from him and looked with shock into his eyes  
  
"Good!!!"  
  
"Yeah didn't Buffy tell you." Spike asked  
  
"Tell me what Spike." Willow said starting to get frustrated  
  
"Well another reason Buffy didn't ask you to be her maid of honour is she wanted a more important job for you, she wants you to be second guardian to the baby, like a god mother." Spike said Willow was speechless, she had never expected that much responsibility and trust "We just thought, maid of honour is only for a day, but god mother, that's for life"  
  
"Wow of course I'll be a god mother that's great."  
  
"Well that's settled then, now come on lets go and sought this thing out with Buffy." Spike said as he put his arm around Willows shoulders and lead her inside the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Faith sat there with Buffy crying and talking about what she was gonna do about Willow, when they heard the front door open "Spike is that you, have you got my ketchup." Buffy shouted  
  
"Yeah, and I brought along a friend too." He said as he appeared with the box of ketchup and Willow next to him  
  
"Willow." She said getting up and running towards her.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry if I got mad, if you want Faith to be your maid of honour its fine by me really."  
  
"Really, because I don't want to upset you, you're my best friend."  
  
"I know you're my best friend too," The two friends hugged as Faith and Spike looked on with a smile.  
  
"Buffy, Spike told me about the guardian thing,"  
  
Buffy looked at a smiling Spike then back at Willow  
  
"And you'll do it right cause I really wanted you to do it."  
  
"Yes of course." Willow said before hugging her again all of a sudden Buffy started crying  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Willow asked worried  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, its just I'm so happy." She said wiping her tears away  
  
"I love you guys," She said before turning round and walking to Spike  
  
"And I love you my wonderful, amazing, fiancé." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to a kiss.  
  
"I love you too pet, but we all know that you just want your ketchup." Spike said as he leaned his forehead against hers  
  
"What, no, well maybe, I mean yes, yes I do were is my ketchup I need my ketchup." She said frantically looking around Spike then she spotted the ketchup box, Faith, Spike and Willow chuckled at the site of Buffy as she dove in grabbed a whole bottle and opened it and started drinking from it straight from the bottle. After she drank the hole bottle she threw it in the bin, grabbed another one and hugged Spike  
  
"I do love you though." She said in to his chest  
  
"I know you do." He said kissing the top of her head  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Party

Chapter Eight: Party  
  
Two Months later The big day was nearly here, everything was organized, Buffy and Spike would get married in the gardens out side the hotel, this was so they could get married in the day and also have Angel there, everything had been arranged until Giles came back to give Buffy away and he brought back a spell to make Angel human for one day, so they moved the wedding to be in the sun as much as possible as Angel wanted to take advantage. The alter type arch Angel had in the gardens was covered with red and white roses. The reception would be inside the hotel.  
  
Buffy was now six months pregnant and quite round, Spike thought she looked unbelievably beautiful like this and would spend a lot of time taking pictures of her or filming her with his video camera.  
  
Angel and Faith had got pretty serious over the couple of months, which must have been quite difficult for Faith at the start as she told Buffy she had not had a serious relationship in her life, but they were close.  
  
Angel and Xander were busy setting up the bachelor party, while Giles put the finishing touches to the wedding preparations, while Faith Willow and Dawn set up the bachelorette party. Buffy and Spike on the other hand did not want to be apart from each other, Spike got Angel to let him off work, like a maternity leave for men so Spike still got paid. Buffy and Spike would spend all day either talking about the wedding and the future, talking about the baby, arguing about the baby, decorating and making the house baby safe or going out together and shopping for the baby,  
  
It was a week before the wedding and Buffy and Spike roamed the LA mall for baby things and as Buffy described it, 'cool maternity clothes that did not resemble tents.' Spike waited outside a row of changing rooms as Buffy tried something on, All of a sudden Spike felt hand around his eyes, he smiled as he got up to turn around and hug Buffy "Ooo let me guess err a beautiful blond." Spike said as her hands were still on his eyes as he started to turn around.  
  
"Yes well done my smart blondie bear I knew you would want me back I mean I wasn't sure since it's been like two years or something but then I was over there and I saw you ..."  
  
Spike stumbled back into his seat as he was faced with not Buffy but Harmony.  
  
"Err Harmony, I didn't now it was you."  
  
"Of coarse you did what other beautiful blond could you have been talking about." Harmony said approaching Spike as he tried to move back away from her  
  
"That would be me." Buffy said appearing out of nowhere pulling Harmony away from Spike and standing in front of him so she was in between her and Spike, with her hands on her waist she eye balled Harmony who had hit the wall hard at the force of Buffy pulling her away, Spike let out a sigh of relief that Buffy had turned up at that time.  
  
"Huh Buffy, see you're all fat now."  
  
"Harmony, see you're still undead."  
  
"Well at least I'm not fat."  
  
"Harmony you air head I'm not fat I'm pregnant." Buffy said placing a hand on her stomach  
  
"Oh yeah and who was stupid enough to knock you up." Harmony said snickering.  
  
Spike stood up behind Buffy wrapping his arms around her and placing a hand on her stomach. "That would be me." He said repeating Buffys earlier words. Buffy looked up at Spike and smiled  
  
"Oh nice plan Spike, so what are you doing getting her pregnant then turn on her when she is most vulnerable huh."  
  
"No Harmony I am in love with Buffy."  
  
"No you're not she's a human and she's the slayer."  
  
"Yeah so what,"  
  
Harmony tried to move closer to Spike "Come on my blondie bear you have me back now you don't have to fake it anymore." Buffy saw her creeping and shoved her back harder then before as Buffy started to get angry that Harmony was even trying to come near her man.  
  
"Harmony three things ok, one don't call him blondie bear, I hate that, two he also happens to be human and three if he was faking it as you said would he have given me this." Buffy said as she proudly waved her engagement ring in her face.  
  
"Oh my god." Harmony said excitedly grabbing Buffys hand to admire the ring, Buffy looked up and Spike rolling her eyes as she pulled back her hand. Harmony took a step back and changed her tone  
  
"I mean oh my god." She said putting her hands on her hips to show that she didn't care. "Hey how come I never got a ring." She wined.  
  
"Because I didn't love you pet." Spike said looking down at a smiling Buffy  
  
"Oh and of coarse you love her." Harmony said snickering  
  
"Well yeah I love her we wouldn't be getting married if I didn't."  
  
"You're getting MARRIED!!!" Harmony said in shock  
  
"Harmony, are you telling me that you looked at my engagement ring, and didn't come to the conclusion we were getting married." Buffy said to her as Spike held her as he now had both arms around her with his hand drawing circles on her stomach.  
  
"But Spikey, I love you." Harmony said to him looking in to his eyes "After we had that fight in the crypt and I, you know backed away, I was mad at you but then I realised that I wanted you back."  
  
Buffy and Spike looked up at each other and started laughing Buffy started to contain herself as she patted Spikes hand on her stomach for him to do the same  
  
"Now come on Spike, we cant laugh at the fact that the airhead still thinks she can have you." Buffy said looking up at Spike before walking up to Harmony and getting in her face  
  
"Because you can't, he is mine, you hear me, and I don't want to see you around hear again if I do well I don't know if I'll kill you because you're not really worth it are you but I might just do it for the fun of it, and as for loving Spike, he doesn't want you he wants me..." She said before turning back to Spike  
  
"...Right baby." Buffy said as Spike walked back to her and wrapped his arms around her again  
  
"See, so why don't you just run along." She said smiling  
  
"Spike..." She said to him only to find that Spike just leant down and kissed Buffy on the neck  
  
Harmony turn on her heels with tears in her eyes and ran out  
  
Buffy and Spike started to chuckle as she walked out  
  
"Hey Harm, not nice seeing you again." Spike shouted after her  
  
Buffy and Spike started to laugh as Buffy turned around and reached up and kissed him "Mmmm that was fun." She said to him as he finger played with the small curls on the back of his head  
  
"What the kiss or the Harmony bashing." He said to her  
  
"Err both." She said before reaching up and kissing him again  
  
Harmony turned round to say something back to them as she saw them kissing, she then realised she wanted to get back at Spike and Buffy for humiliating her like that and making fun of her feelings. Harmony kept walking out the shop and almost suddenly she was pulled in to an ally with a stake to her heart and a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Do you want to get back at Spike." Riley said into he ear.  
  
Harmony nodded and let him pull her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five days after the incident at the mall it was Thursday and two days before the wedding it was the day of the bachelor party and the hen night, Buffy and Spike didn't know and didn't care what their friends had in store for them.  
  
It was the night of the parties, two days before so everyone could recover from there hang overs, Buffys bachelorette party would be in the hotel so that they had space and if Buffy got dizzy or tired she could go to one of the rooms, the bachelor party would be in a club around the block so if something happened with Buffy, Spike wouldn't be to far away.  
  
"So are we ready to party." Xander said rubbing his hands together as he stood at the door.  
  
Buffy sat in Spikes lap as he ran circles on her stomach and kissed her neck. Spike looked up as he realised he had to go  
  
"Err you no what, I think I might sit this one out." Everyone turned to Spike and started laughing  
  
"Spike, you cant miss your own bachelor party man, its one of the reasons you get married man." Gunn said as he patted Spike on the back.  
  
"Go on Spike you best go." Buffy said disappointedly  
  
"But I want to stay with you pet." He whispered to Buffy as she stood up and he held on to her hand  
  
Angel and Xander walked over to Spike each one of them grabbed one of his arms and stood him up  
  
"Alright alright I'm comin, do you mind if I say good bye to my wife first."  
  
Spike turned round to a smiling Buffy "I'm not your wife yet." She said with a cheeky grin  
  
"I know I'm just getting use to saying it." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Come on." Angel said pulling Spike away from Buffy As they headed out the door Spike turned round and smiled at Buffy before getting pulled out by Angel.  
  
"B come on lets pa..." Faith was interrupted at the site of Spike darting back through the door and run to Buffy for a passionate kiss, quickly followed by a out of breath Xander and Angel  
  
"Sorry Faith he kind of got away from us." Xander said as they all stood round and watched Buffy and Spike.  
  
When they broke Spike rested his forehead on Buffys. "Err hey." He breathlessly  
  
"Hey, did you miss me in those long 3 seconds."  
  
"Well I didn't say goodbye and that I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She said with tears coming to her eyes they stood like that for a few seconds until Angel walked over kissed Faith and pulled Spike away.  
  
"Bye, Buffy." He said to her  
  
"I'll see you later." Buffy said  
  
Buffy stood there looking at the door for a moment half expecting for Spike to burst back in. Buffys mind was bought back as she felt Faiths arm around her shoulders. "You ok B."  
  
"Yeah, just miss him sometimes, when he's not around."  
  
"Aww ain't love grand." Faith said with a smile, Buffy just chuckled and let Faith take her to a seat facing the door. Faith then ran up to the door and peaked outside, and then turned round to face Buffy sitting in the centre, Fred, Dawn, Vi, Rona and some of the potentials Giles brought back to train.  
  
"Ok ladies are you ready for the time of your life, then get ready for Big Bad Ben." Faith shouted as a tall blond man came through the door from behind Faith, he was quite bulky and a well oiled chest, Buffy noticed that the man was wear a black cape and had fake fangs in his mouth.  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy said as she watched the stripper dance over to her, Faith had put some music on. The stripper put his face in front of Buffys and signalled for her to take to fangs out of his mouth, Buffy looked around and leant in and removed the fangs with her teeth, making sure she didn't make skin contact.  
  
She started laughing as everyone in the room started 'wooing' and cheering at her  
  
"Spike would go mad if he knew out about this." Is all she could get out over her laughter to Dawn standing next to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike, Xander, Angel, Giles, Andrew, Gunn and Wesley walked into the club that was five minutes from the hotel and went and sat down on a table that was reserved for them, the seat was red and big and was able to seat most of them while the others grabbed seats from other tables and sat while Spike sat on the big seat in the middle, Gunn ordered lots of beers and spirits as they were all laid out on the table, all of a sudden once everyone had grabbed a drink Xander stood up and told everyone to quiet down  
  
"Ok people is everyone ready to party!!!" He shouted as everyone raised the drinks shouting 'yeah'.  
  
"Ok my good men get ready for the time of you life, let me introduce, Crystal."  
  
Spike was in shock as he watched Gunn and Angel pulled the table out the way and Wesley put on some music that was separate from the club and the Crystal danced over to him, she was blond and quite tall as she had long legs, she had on a short black leather skirt and a matching crop top, and what Spike found most funny was that she had a stake in her hand, it wasn't sharp but it was a stake. Crystal straddled Spike on his seat as Xander came and sat next to him while all the other guys wooed and cheered as the watched, Spike leant over to Xander and whispered "Buffy would not be happy if she knew about this."  
  
*~*~*~*~* After a few hours Buffy was wearing a 'L' plate round her neck and a vale. Buffy and the girls started talking about everything, about guys and to Kennedy and Willow, girls, they started comparing things they had done and in the end they couldn't decide who had done more Faith or Buffy so they just left it. After a while Buffy started to get tired but she also started to missing Spike. Buffys head was leaning on Faiths shoulder; she sat up and turned to her  
  
"Could we call them now." Faith turned round to the rest of the girls as they were all in there own conversations  
  
"Well then girls what do you say, do you want to see what the guys are up too." Faith shouted to everyone as they all ran over to the phone, Faith then dialled Angels cell and then put the phone on speaker "Hello." The heard Angels voice  
  
"Hey" Faith said to him  
  
"Faith what's wrong is everything ok." Angel said, as Angel said 'Faith' Spike immediately turned round and sat next to Angel to see if something was wrong  
  
"No no everything's fine we just wanted to say hello."  
  
"Err *we*." Angel said confused  
  
"Hey Angel." All the girls said at the same time  
  
Spike and Angel looked at each other and chuckled at the sound of the drunken women.  
  
"Hey ladies." Angel said with Spike next to the earpiece of he phone.  
  
"Where's Spike." Buffy shouted as she pushed her way to the front and directly over the phone.  
  
"I'm right here, baby." Spike said grabbing the whole phone away from Angel  
  
A big smile came to both their faces at hearing each other's voices.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, are you having a good time."  
  
"More or less."  
  
"What's the less." She said as the others girls carried on listening  
  
"Well, I could never have a good time with out you by my side."  
  
Spike chuckled as he heard a big "Awww." From every single women at the party.  
  
"Thank you ladies, what about you are you having a good time."  
  
Buffy was about to answer him when all the other girls all shouted 'yes' down the phone.  
  
"That's great ladies but I kind of meant Buffy."  
  
"Yes Spike I'm having a good time."  
  
"Well that's ..." Spike was cut off as the phone was knocked out of his hand  
  
"Spike, Spike are you there." Buffy said starting to get worried  
  
"Hey its Angel, Faith take me off speaker."  
  
Faith looked around at the girls and shook her head to say 'no way'; she put her finger to her mouth to say shh and turned back to the phone "Ok Angel I'm off, what's up, why was Spike cut off?"  
  
"Because the stripper jumped him again, and when I say jumped I mean she actually jumping on his lap, she's all over him, I mean the lap dance ended three hours ago and she won't leave, keeps saying she gonna have Spike by the end of the night, no matter how much Spike says No she wont leave him alone, its pretty funny actually watching her on top of Spike, him struggling beneath her."  
  
Buffy listened to every word Angel said and was seeing red she ran to the door as fast as she could, with the combination of hormones, anger and jealousy she ran all the way to the club the girls tried to run after her but had nothing against her slayer speed plus her head start.  
  
"Faith what's going on."  
  
"Well Buffys on her way and she is not happy, I have to go I'll see you in a minute." Faith said as she hung up the phone and ran out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Angel hung up the phone and turned to Spike who was struggling beneath the stripper, Spike looked at Angel  
  
"She's coming isn't she?" Angel simply nodded Spike turned to the stripper who was trying to kiss his neck, he could easily push her off of him, he had done several times but he was still trying to be a gentlemen and not ruin the party. "Ok luv this is you're last warning, you best get out of here fast because if I know my fiancé, she wont be happy with you."  
  
"Oh who cares she cant do much, she's pregnant isn't she."  
  
"Its her being pregnant that makes me quite certain that she is very angry, and believe me you do not want to get on the wrong side of her when she's angry, so go, now, before..." Spike was cut off at the site of Buffy bursting into the club  
  
"Oh no." Spike said as he looked up at the blond walking towards him and the blond sitting on top of him.  
  
Buffy simply stomped towards them pulled her of Spike and slapped her across the face causing her to fall back on the floor hard.  
  
"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM DO YOU HEAR ME!!!!" Buffy screamed at the women on the floor.  
  
Everyone in the whole club had gone quite at the site of the petite pregnant blond who had just laid out this stripper. Crystal nodded frantically while holding her cheek, she got to her feet and ran out the club, Spike was still sitting on the seat in shock when Buffy came towards him and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled his face towards her "IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ANOTHER GIRL EVER I WILL CUT YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF, GOT IT!!!"  
  
"Absolutely, pet." He said before she crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Buffy spent the rest of the night curled up in Spikes lap refusing to move when any of the girls tried to move her or any of the guys tried to pull Spike away she just told them to go away  
  
"You remember I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." She said to him as she laid her head on his chest watching anybody trying to even come near them.  
  
"Course I remember, it's for our baby in it." He said as he reached for her stomach and laid a hand on it.  
  
A waitress came over to Buffy and Spike and laid their drinks on the table, as Buffy sat up to get her drink she spotted the waitress look at Spike and wink as soon as saw it she lunged at the waitress who backed off in shock, luckily Spike managed to pull her back down  
  
"Buffy will you calm down pet and, stop it with the psycho bit."  
  
"I am not PSYCHO!!!" She shouted as tears started to come down her face.  
  
"Oh Buffy don't cry baby I'm sorry you're not psycho." He said pulling her head back down to his chest.  
  
Angel who was dancing with Faith spotted her crying and motioned Xander to go and check to see what's going on  
  
"Hey Buff are you ok." Xander asked  
  
"Fine" She said still sniffling  
  
Spike looked up at Xander and mouthed, "Hormones", Xander just nodded and smiled  
  
"I wanna go home, I have a ketchup craving coming." She said looking up at Spike.  
  
"Ok pet, let's go." He said as he put his arms under her knees and lifted her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thanks a lot everybody for the great party." Spike said to everybody  
  
"Yeah we really appreciate it." Buffy said looking up at everyone  
  
"Ok see ya later." Faith said from Angels arms  
  
Spike walked out of the club with Buffy in his arms,  
  
"Is everyone staying to party." Faith shouted to everyone  
  
"YEAH." They all shouted as they proceeded to dance in the club.  
  
AN: See I'm nice I submitted two chapters instead of one, because I love you people and I love this last chapter but I also know (obviously) what is coming up (dum dum dee dum) so keep reading and keep reviewing 


	9. Routine

Chapter Nine: Routine  
  
Buffy and Spike got up ready to go to Buffys routine check up and scan, they had to get an early appointment so they could get back for Buffy to get to the hotel. They walked into the doctor's surgery holding hands and arguing about the boy girl debate they still had going.  
  
"Ok, Mr and Mrs..."  
  
"Oh not yet, "Buffy said cutting off the nurse who was putting gel on her belly while she lay on the bed near the monitor.  
  
"We get married tomorrow actually." She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh that's great congratulations I hope it all goes well."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said looking over at Spike  
  
"Ok lets see what baby is up to then shall we." The nurse said putting the scanner on Buffys belly.  
  
All of a sudden the nurses expression changed from happy to shocked "What is there something wrong?" Buffy asked grabbing Spikes hand.  
  
"No, I'm just going to get the doctor." The nurse said leaving the room  
  
"Oh god Spike something is wrong with our baby I know it, I knew my life couldn't go this good for to long something always has to go wrong when I am happy." Buffy started to ramble as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy, luv calm down, I sure everything is fine," He said leaning over and kissing her forehead.  
  
The nurse and doctor re-entered the room  
  
"I just wanted a second opinion as to why it was missed before." The nurse said as they came back in  
  
"Ok lets see what we have here," The doctor said rolling the scanner over Buffys stomach again.  
  
"Okay, Buffy, William, what is happening is the baby is moving a lot and we are worried that when it comes to the birth the baby might be breech which may result in a difficult birth or a C-section" the doctor said  
  
Tears automatically came down Buffys face as Spike pulled her to his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed  
  
"No, Buffy all is not lost yet, what we can hope is that from now until when the is born the baby will turn around," The said trying to comfort Buffy  
  
"So there is still a chance" Spike said as Buffy still cried into his shirt  
  
"Yes, of course, the baby is perfectly healthy and all we can do is hope for the best, but the good news is we know what sex it is" The doctor said trying to lighten the mood  
  
"What do you say luv, want to find out that I am was right and it is a boy in there." He said stroking her stomach  
  
Buffy lifted her head and looked at her fiancé, and smiled as her tears subsided  
  
"Its gonna be a girl bleach boy, and the girls have got a bet on it."  
  
"Really, that funny coz the guys have also got a bet of there own, wait Buffy are they betting on our child."  
  
"Blame Faith, so do you wanna know?" Buffy asked him  
  
"Up to you luv." He said smiling  
  
"Ok we wanna know," She said to the doctor  
  
"Well Buffy, William you are having a little...boy." The doctor said looking at the screen with a smile  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows and smirked "Don't say a word lover boy." Buffy said to him poking her finger to his chest  
  
"Hey, it wouldn't have mattered to me anyway,"  
  
"I think that's it, if you feel something happening with the baby, any movements come here and we'll check you over ok"  
  
"Ok thank you" She said as Spike helped her off the bed  
  
Once they were outside they started to laugh in amazement at the news as Spike wrapped and arm round her while the other still held her other hand.  
  
"Oh my god this is unbelievable, I'm gonna have a son." She said as they walked towards the car. "I can't wait to tell everybody."  
  
"Can you wait a while?" Spike said to her as an idea popped into his head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said as looked up at him  
  
"Well, the bets yeah, well why don't you convince all you're the girls that the baby definitely is a girl, and I'll convince the guys to either drop the bets or turn to your side and bet for a girl, then when this little man is born, who gets the money." Spike said with a smirk  
  
"We do," Buffy said with a smirk of her own as she leaned up as she wrapped her hands around his neck." My future husband is very smart,"  
  
"Oh and my future wife is about to get kissed by her future husband."  
  
"Really, Brad Pitt is coming to kiss me." She said smiling.  
  
"Ha bloody ha slayer." He said as she giggled and he leant in to kiss her.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Riley watched from outside the doctor's surgery as he watched Buffy and Spike kiss outside and then walk hand in hand to the car. He pulled out his cell and called Harmony "Harm its me." "Me who" Harmony said from there hide out "Riley, god I'm the only one who calls you and has your number and you can't realise its me," "Fine what do you want." "The plan starts tonight, the night before the wedding." "Ok what do you want me to do, hey, can I kill Buffy? "NO, you don't lay one fucking finger on her do you hear me." "Fine, don't spazze out I thought you wanted to kill Buffy," "I just want to make sure first ok."  
  
AN: Please review, please review, please review and I'll tell you what, I want You to guess what you think Riley is going to do and when somebody gets close I will but 3 chapters on  
  
Get thinking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Here for you

AN: To all you Riley lovers out there, I know Riley isn't really like this but what I tried to do is make the EX least likely to go insane... go insane, but that doesn't mean the others wont, If you have any ideas for the other EX's send them to me and I will try and work it into my story  
  
PS I don't like Riley that much for the record so making him insane is fun  
  
On with the story...  
  
Chapter Ten: Here for you  
  
Spike waited as he watched Buffy come down the aisle, everyone was in there places, with Willow at his side and the rest of the gang in the front row he smiled at the sight of Buffy, but what he couldn't understand was that she was in her normal clothes and wasn't smiling, she approached him and stood in front of him.  
  
"Luv, what's going on," He asked confused at what she was doing  
  
"I don't want to marry you."  
  
"What?" Spike said shocked  
  
"I don't want to marry you."  
  
"Buffy, wha..."  
  
"Oh come on, you couldn't have thought I was serious, why would I want to marry you, your just an ex vampire, I could have anybody in the world."  
  
"But, but I thought you loved me."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and started to laugh, as she laughed everybody at the wedding stated to laugh at Spike who felt tears well in his eyes.  
  
"Love. You. Please." She said still chuckling as she turned her back on him and started walking away.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.  
  
"But what about our son I'm not giving him up,"  
  
"You wont have to, as soon as I have the disgusting thing I'm giving him away."  
  
"No, you love our son why would you do that."  
  
"Why would I want something that is half of you?" She said chuckling and walking away, and as she did everyone got up and followed her while they all laughed at Spike.  
  
"BUFFY, Buffy wait please, Buffy, Buffy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, wait Buffy." Spike screamed from his bed as he thrashed in his bed calling Buffy.  
  
It was the night before the wedding and Buffy requested that they do the whole traditional thing were the bride and groom can not see each other before the wedding, so Buffy went to the hotel, while Angel stayed with Spike as he was the best man.  
  
Angel ran in to Spikes room to find out what the screaming was about, he saw Spike was dreaming and went to wake him up.  
  
"Spike wake up, wake up," Angel shouted while shaking his shoulders  
  
"Buffy, Buf... Angel?" Spike said finally waking up  
  
"Yeah, it was just a dream."  
  
"I, I need to see Buffy." He said jumping out of bed and grabbing him jeans.  
  
"You cant she said..."  
  
"I don't care what she said I need to see her." He said grabbing a shirt and his car keys and running out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG  
  
The hotel shook as Spike slammed his fist in to the door.  
  
"What the fuck is going on." Faith said as she came out of her room,  
  
Faith ran down to the door and grabbed a stake on the way, as she looked out side she relaxed as has she saw it was Spike  
  
"Spike what the hell do you think you are doing do you know what time it is." Faith said as he walked pasted her into the hotel.  
  
"Where's Buffy." He said looking around frantically. "BUFFY!!!!"  
  
"Spike, keep your voice down its 3 o'clock in the morning." Faith said looking at the clock  
  
"BUFFY!!!" He yelled ignoring Faith  
  
"Spike, what's wrong." Buffy said walking down the stairs with a hand on her stomach.  
  
Spike ran over to her, he had tears in his eyes as until tonight Spike had never realised how frightened he was of losing Buffy, of her not loving him and of losing there child. When he got to her he hugged her pouring all of his love out as tears came down his face,  
  
"Spike, baby, what happened, what's wrong are you ok?"  
  
Spike pulled away from her and grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You still want to marry me right."  
  
"Yes, of course I do, tell me what's wrong."  
  
"And you love me."  
  
"With all my heart, what is wrong with you, tell me your scaring me."  
  
"Tell me you love me please" He begged  
  
"Spike, I love you."  
  
At them words Spike fell to his knees, crying holding on to her waist.  
  
"I love you so much." He said into her stomach.  
  
Buffy started to get worried as she saw her fiancé crying in to her swollen stomach, Buffy pulled him up and pulled him to the couch and sat him down out of ear shot so Faith who was sitting on the stairs waiting to see if everything was ok so she could go back to sleep wouldn't hear.  
  
"Spike, calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Spike looked up into her eyes as his crying slowed down.  
  
"I, I had a dream that we were at the wedding and you, you said that you didn't want to marry me and that you didn't love me and that our child was disgusting and that you didn't want to have a kid that were half mine."  
  
As Spike replayed the dream in his head tears started to make its way down his cheek again and tears also made its way to Buffys eyes as he told her his fears.  
  
"Oh god Buffy when I woke I was so scared that you didn't want me and I just..." Spike couldn't finish his sentence before Buffy grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug while saying into his shoulder  
  
"I always want you, and I will always love you, ok." She pulled away from him to grab his hand and lay it on her stomach.  
  
"And I am proud to have your child." She said smiling as his blue eyes looked at her in amazement.  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too." She said back before capturing his lips in a kiss.  
  
When she broke the kiss she hugged him and with a smile looked over his shoulder to see Faith sitting in front of the front door smiling, she also saw that the front door was still open were Spike had come in, She saw a figure make its way to the door and at first she thought it was Angel come to get Spike, but as he came closer she saw his face and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
Riley  
  
"Oh my god." Buffy said as she got up and pulled Spike up with her "Faith get away from him and call the Angel and the police."  
  
"No wait." He shouted as Faith moved towards Buffy and Spike and away from Riley towards the phone. "Buffy I just want to talk."  
  
Buffy grabbed Spikes hand and pulled him towards Riley slowly,  
  
"Talk, talk, ok Riley lets talk, lets start with how you came in here and SHOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!!!!"  
  
Buffy screamed the last bit as she started to shake with anger; Spike came behind her and wrapped a protective arm around her.  
  
"I know and I don't know what I was thinking I am so sorry Buffy and Spike god I am so sorry" Riley begged as he began to advance to them, Spike instinctively stepped in front of Buffy as Buffy started to pull him away from Riley by his waist.  
  
"Stay away from us." Buffy spat out  
  
"Buffy please I need help please I need you to help me I ..." Riley said as he collapsed on the floor and began to sob.  
  
At that point Angel ran in through the door and ran to Faith and wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Is everyone ok." He said after kissing Faith on the on the head  
  
"Yeah, psycho soldier boy hear was just saying he needs B's help?"  
  
"Help with what?" Angel said still annoyed that he was still there.  
  
"I need help I'm not well, I think that's why I tried to hurt Spike, I so sorry."  
  
"Stop apologising and get up." Buffy said as she started to come round towards Riley  
  
Spike still had her hand and tried to pull her back towards him "No Buffy he might..." Spike said shaking his head  
  
"Its ok baby, he wont hurt me," She said to Spike as she let go of his hand,  
  
"Will you?" She said to a sniffling Riley on the floor  
  
"No, I promise." He said with his head down looking at the floor hi was sitting on.  
  
"Ok now what do you need help with and make quick before my boys here start to get angry." She said signalling at the snarling Spike and Angel.  
  
"I am a mess Buffy I just need to know that you will help me get through it."  
  
Buffy thought about it for a second, she really didn't like for what he did to Spike but she also remembered that she was a slayer and that it was part of her job to help people in need.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Spike, Angel and Faith screamed in unison  
  
"I will help you." She said to him as Faith unwrapped herself from Angel and walked to her friend  
  
"B what the hell are you doing." Faith said as she pulled Buffy over to Angel and Spike who was now standing with them  
  
"He needs help and being a slayer means that you help people in need."  
  
"Why don't we just get his ass arrested and put in jail?" Faith said  
  
"Faith if we helped you out after you killed that guy do you think you would have gone to jail?"  
  
Faith thought about it and looked at Angel and remembered how close he came to helping her before she got kidnapped by Wesley and the watchers council and then went to work for the mayor.  
  
"I guess not." She said grabbing Angel's hand  
  
"So the quicker I help him the less chance there is of him hurting Spike again and the quicker he can get the hell out of our lives."  
  
"Ok its your call." Faith said to her while Angel nodded  
  
"Buffy you can't do this I wont let you." Spike said as he grabbed Buffy by the shoulders plead with her not to do this.  
  
"Spike, its ok really, just let me do this ok."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I promise if he tries anything I will get him arrested."  
  
Spike looked up at Riley and back at Buffy  
  
"Ok." He simply said, as he knew if she wanted to do this he couldn't stop her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Buffy turned round to Riley, who was still sitting at the floor,  
  
"Riley, I can never fully forgive you for what you did but I will help you, first of all I just want you to tell me what happened and I'll give you advise, then I want you to go home and get on with your life start again go on with Sam,"  
  
Riley then shot a look at Buffy who was standing above him, this was the first time in months he had heard Sam's name, her name made him fell angry and hurt as she had left him, but also happy as he knew that he didn't want Sam, he only wanted Buffy.  
  
"Sam left me, just before I came here and shot Spike I think that half the reason I came."  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry." Buffy then realised to get this thing moving they had to be alone.  
  
Buffy turned round to look at Spike, Angel and Faith  
  
"Guys I think me and Riley need to be alone for a little."  
  
"Are you out of your mind woman, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Spike said as he walked up to her  
  
"Spike please he wont let it out if your all here, anyway Faith will be right up stairs." She said wrapping her hands around his neck.  
  
"Buffy I don't know about this." Angel said as he held Faith on his lap.  
  
"Look you and Spike go back to the house I'll see you in the morning." She said as Spike his arms wrapped around her waist  
  
"Ok but only if your sure." He said getting up holding Faiths hand, he leant down and kissed Faith before whispering in her ear  
  
"Call me in an half an hour to tell me what's happening, and be careful."  
  
"Ok, love you." She said smiling and stroking his face  
  
"Love you." He said back before kissing her again and making his way to the door and giving Riley a threatening look  
  
"My girlfriend and my friend are in this building, if you try anything I will kill you." Angel said to him before waiting for Spike at the door  
  
Spike mean while was still holding Buffy and pleading with her not to make him leave  
  
"Spike, don't worry, ok go home and get some sleep, we've got a big day tomorrow." She said before kissing him.  
  
"Call me when he has gone" He said letting her win  
  
"Ok baby, I'll see you in the morning." She said as he started to walk away with his hand lingering on her stomach.  
  
Spike headed to the door and stood in front of Riley, before pulling his fist back and punching him in the face as hard as he could,  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy screeched before Spike looked at her, nodded and left with Angel  
  
Faith watch the guys go before turning to Buffy and hugging her "I'm right upstairs ok." Faith said in to her ear  
  
"All right but I'm fine really." She said as Faith pulled back and made her way up stairs.  
  
Faith walked up to Riley and got right in his face "If you try anything, I might do something that will put me back in jail, got it."  
  
Riley just smirked while rubbing his face from Spikes punch, Faith snorted and made her way up stairs, she made a mental note to check on them in half an hour and call Angel.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Spike burst in to the house, as Spike was still mad that Riley was back and alone with Buffy.  
  
"I can't believe she is there with HIM!!!" Spike said starting to pace the room.  
  
Angel sat down on the couch in front of Spike as he paced "Buffy knows what she is doing Spike."  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"Spike, Buffy is right, he won't hurt her."  
  
"But what if he does," Spike said looking at Angel with his eyes full of worry.  
  
"Or what if... what if he takes her away from me."  
  
Spike bowed his head down at the thought of his dream coming true, even though Buffy said it would never happen, Riley turning up just made the worry come back.  
  
Spike slumped down in to the chair behind him with his head in his hands, Angel stated to feel frustration build up inside him at the site of Spike doubting Buffy.  
  
"God Spike, I always knew you were insecure but this is ridicules, Buffy loves you ok, she has been with you, she is living with you, she has agreed to marry you she is carrying your child, and you think that she is gonna leave you just like that?"  
  
Spike looked up at Angel with tears in his eyes, "I'm just so scared of losing her, you know."  
  
Angel calmed down and walked over to Spike "Spike, do you remember when Riley shot you?"  
  
Spike looked up at him and gave him a 'duh' look  
  
"Right course you do, well I was in the hospital with Buffy, you should have seen her Spike." Angel said moving to sit on the couch once again, by this time Spike was looking up at Angel with wonder in his eyes  
  
"God she was so scared, I've never seen her so scared in my life, she couldn't stop crying until she knew you were going to be fine, she made me promise that you would be ok, and you know what I said,"  
  
Spike shook his head  
  
"I said that you loved her to much to leave her, and now more than ever I am sure that over the last few months that love has grown and now I'm going to tell you Spike, Buffy loves you way to much to leave you, I'm sure off it."  
  
A tear came down Spike face at Angels words, Angel stood up and made his way to Spike and put a supporting hand on his shoulder, They stayed like that for a couple of second before Angels cell rang, he quickly dug in his pocket as he knew it was Faith.  
  
"Hello"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley sat down and told Buffy everything, from him getting back from Nepal and him and Sam tried for a baby to no avail, and Sam leaving him, Riley managed to leave out the part were he has been watching Buffy and Spike for the last 6 and a half months. And now they were sitting on the couch together  
  
"So then I got back home and all her stuff was gone and I haven't been quite right since then." Riley said as tears came down his face and Buffy rubbed a sympathetic hand on his back,  
  
"I'm so sorry Riley, is there anything I can do, I'm here for you." Buffy said as Riley looked up from the spot he was looking at on the floor.  
  
Riley looked up in to her eyes  
  
"You just being here makes it all better." He said softly, he sat looking in to Buffys eyes for a couple of second before leaning in for a kiss Buffy laid a hand on his chest to stop him  
  
"Whoa whoa Riley, I'm here for you but not like that, I'm engaged," She said showing him her ring  
  
"But, I'm still in love with you," Riley said still looking into her eyes  
  
"Riley, I really don't want to hurt you and I think you hurting already from Sam, but I'm in love with Spike, and I'm marrying him tomorrow." She said with a slight smile  
  
"Ok, is it alright if I drop by tomorrow, just to say congratulations."  
  
"That's fine thank you," Buffy said smiling Riley nodded and stood up, Buffy pushed herself up of the couch and walked Riley to the door,  
  
"Thank you for the help, I know what I have to do now, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Ok bye." Buffy said as he exited the hotel  
  
"Buffy let out a sigh, she felt bad for Riley and for the fact that he still loved her, but she knew her life now was with Spike. At the thought of Spike she walked over to the phone and began to dial her home number, like she promised.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike shot up as he realised Angel was talking to Faith and she might have information on Buffy  
  
"Faith what's happening," Angel said down he phone  
  
Faith was peeking out her bedroom door at Buffy rubbing her hand on the back of a crying Riley  
  
"Well Soldier boy is crying like a little girl and Buffys comforting him" Faith whispered so Buffy wouldn't know she was there "Comforting what do you mean comforting." Angel asked At the word 'comforting', Spike started towards the front door only to have Angel run to him and bloke his way telling him to wait "She's just sitting with him with her hand on his back." Faith said as she then spotted Riley starting to lean in and kiss her  
  
"He's leaning in for a kiss the asshole." Faith said so quietly Angel hardly heard her "What kiss her?" Angel said still standing in front of Spike who was now growling and really trying to get past Angel, Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was kissing Buffy "No wait she's pushing him back, she saying No," Faith said slightly relived  
  
Angel looked at Spike and whispered "She told him No." "Wait Angel I can hear something," Faith said poking her head out the door to make sure she heard rightly  
  
Faith put her ear back to the phone and told them what she heard, Spike had come to the ear piece of Angels phone to hear what she was saying  
  
"Ok, Angel he told her that he was still in love with her and she said that she was sorry but she's in love with Spike and that she marrying him tomorrow."  
  
Faith said all in one breath Spike let out a sigh of relief and rubbed his hand over his eyes and went and sat down, Angel smiled at him and carried on with Faith "What's happening now," "Err, yes, bastards leaving." "Ok has he gone." "Yeah, Angel all that crying shit, he made it look genuine to Buffy but I'm not buying." "Ok well see what his next move is then we'll see, ok night baby." "Night."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello" Spike answered the phone hopping it was Buffy "Spike its me." "Buffy, has he gone." "No he's sleeping over tonight." "WHAT!!!!" Spike shouted down the phone "Hey I'm kidding I'm kidding he's gone." "Did he touch you?" "No, of course not." "Because if he did, I swear Buffy I'll..." "Spike." "What." "Have you forgotten that we are getting married tomorrow?" "Of course I haven't." "Fine, now do you want to let me and your son get some sleep." "Ok baby, I'm sorry, I love you." "I love you too, I'll see you there." "Can't wait, night." "Night."  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Alive

Know body guessed what Riley was gonna do but I do like Crystal's idea of the drugging but not right I'm afraid but I'm happy today as I thought of an ending to this story (which isn't anytime soon) and a possible sequel idea so I've decided I'm going to put at least 2 chapters on a day, I have been righting this story since August 2003 so there is a lot, enjoy and please keep reviewing  
  
Chapter Eleven: Alive  
  
Angel and Faiths alarm clocks went off, Angel was still at Spikes and Faith was still at the hotel, Angel grabbed his phone to call Faith,  
  
"Hello." Faith answered "Hey, you ready." "And waiting, don't forget it ok." "I wont forget, are you still in bed?" "Just woke up, I can't seem to find my clothes." "Well maybe when I finished doing the spell on myself I could help you cope without them." "Mmmm that sounds like fun, I can't wait, god Angel you don't even know how much I can't wait to see you." "You wont have to wait long baby, I'm on my way." "Ok I'll see you soon." "Faith." "Yeah" "Erm, I just wanted to say that I love you." "Aww Angel I love you too big guy." "Bye Faith." "Bye."  
  
Angel hung up the phone and looked at it with a smile then turned to grab the spell and after a few chants a light shot through his chest and he dropped to his knees panting heavily, he put his hand on his heart and felt it beat. "I'm alive," He said glancing at his watch. "Ok, its 5 am..." He said getting up, writing a quick note to Spike reassuring him that he would be back at 11 o'clock ready to help with everything before the wedding which started at 2:30, grabbed his video camera and headed out in to the sunshine, he stood at the door step letting it rain on him for a second, then headed out the door to go and see his girlfriend.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith sat on the bed after she had got up and had a shower and got dressed, she was finishing up the video camera and getting it ready for when Angel came round, she checked the battery and the made sure the was enough tape in it, when she heard Angels car out side she jumped up and ran down stairs to meet him, her breath was taken away at the sight of him bathed in sunlight, this was the first time she had ever seen him in the sunshine, she ran up to him and jumped into his arms for a passionate kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked inside and lead her up to her bed room.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley walked into the house as he saw Harmony painting her nails "So are we game or is she coming back to you."  
  
"Oh no I'm sure now bitch is gonna pay." Riley said remembering that Buffy had turned him down.  
  
"So when are you going?"  
  
"In a minute, you remember what to do."  
  
"Yeah yeah I'm not that stupid." Riley turned to look at Harmony  
  
"I think that's debatable." Riley said chuckling  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't on the debate team." Harmony said still painting her nails  
  
"Fine what ever just remember to come, it can only happen tonight."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll be there, Spikes gonna get his for humiliating me and for all the shit I put up with when we were dating."  
  
"Why did you ever go out with that piece of shit?" Riley said getting up and about to go  
  
"Well he is sweet sometimes and my god have you seen him naked?"  
  
"Yeah actually." Riley said remembering the time he saw Spike in a not so dressed state back in his crypt.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Angel lay in bed naked and enjoying being together, Faith stroked Angels chest as he watched it go up and down, she couldn't take her eyes of the rise and fall as her head rested on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat.  
  
"I wish we could stay like this for ever." She whispered  
  
"Me too." He said leaning down and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"What time is it?" Angel reached for his watch on the floor and glanced at it  
  
"Mmmm quarter to 11."  
  
"And what time did you tell Spike you would be back?" Faith said looking up at him  
  
"Oh shit." He said starting to stir as he realised they had 15 minutes to do the tape and for him to get back and without Buffy seeing him, they had heard Buffy get up screaming and jumping about at about half 10.  
  
"Ok big guy we have to get up and do this before Spike throws a fit and Buffy comes looking for me." She said sitting up and looking down at him Angel smiled and looked up at Faith  
  
"What" She asked smiling back at him  
  
"Your just so beautiful that's all."  
  
She smiled and laid back down on his chest, "Oh that's all, huh." She said chuckling as his hand moved down to her hips.  
  
"No, and that I love you very much."  
  
She sat up and moved close to his lips before whispering  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Oh really." He said grabbing her hips and starting to tickle her.  
  
Faith started to giggle before capturing his lips in a breath-taking kiss.  
  
"Mmm baby not that I don't want to stay here and screw your brains out all day we've got to do the films." She said breathlessly as he worked on her throat.  
  
"Ok but later right." Angel said looking into her eyes  
  
Faith leaned in and kissed him quickly, "Defiantly." Faith kissed him again  
  
"Get the cameras ready I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Faith said as she walked to the bathroom, Angel got up and put his trousers on he reached for the camera and put them on chairs next to each facing the bed. Faith came out in a change of clothes and her hair damp. "Are we set," she said throwing the towel she was drying her hair with across the room, she didn't make much of an effort to do her hair as she was getting it do for the wedding anyway.  
  
"Yeah, come on." He said reaching for her hand and sitting on the bed in front of the cameras. "Ready," He said she just nodded, "Now" At the same time Faith and Angel reached for the cameras and switched then on  
  
[Camera image of both of them on the bed talking directly in to the camera] All writing in [ ] are Faith/Angel talking in to the camera or the camera view.  
  
["Hey B, hey blondie guess what day it is today, well its your wedding day and right now you Buffy are down stairs."]  
  
["And Spike you are at the house."] Angel said grabbing Faiths hand and stroking it softly,  
  
["Well I guess you wondering what this is about, well let me explain, I had this idea..."]  
  
["Wait you had the idea?"] Angel said looking at her  
  
["Yeah, it was my idea,"] Faith smiled as she saw Angel raise his eyebrows at her  
  
["Fine it was our idea, anyways, this is a wedding present from us to you, so what is happening is that for the whole day, Angel and I are going to follow around the bride and groom on their big day, now Buffy the camera on our left..." At the word left Faith and Angel both looked into the camera on the left ["...is going with you."]  
  
["And Spike the camera on our right is going with you."] Angel said as him and Faith looked in to the right camera.  
  
["So I think that about it we will see you in a few but right now Angel here has got to go back to Spike,"] She said patting his leg. Angel nodded and stood up and picked up the right camera, he turned it off and kissed Faith goodbye before climbing out the window. Faith turned to the camera and said in to it.  
  
["Hey Buffy, I've got a confession to make, this is not only for you this is for me to, cause on this tape will be the day Angel was human, and I'll never forget it, but enough about me, lets get down stairs to you."] She said before getting up and pausing the camera and taking it down stairs.  
  
AN its finally here, I know no Spuffy but boy is there a lot in the next chapter 


	12. The Big Day

Chapter Twelve: The Big Day  
  
It was 10:45 in the morning and Buffy burst out her room screaming and running down the stairs into the lobby "Woohoo I'm getting married today." Buffy screamed as she ran around, then she looked up the stairs to see Faith coming down the stairs with a video camera  
  
"FAITH, Faith, I'm getting married today." Buffy shouted at her friend coming down the stairs  
  
She saw Faith with the video camera, Faith started towards her with the camera in her face ["What is this,"] She asked smiling and pointing at the camera  
  
["It's a camera B, so, it's the big day wanna say a few words."] Faith said from behind the camera  
  
["Ok, umn hi my name is Buffy..."]  
  
["I think they know your name B."] Faith said  
  
["Oh yeah ok, I am very happy at the moment as I'm am marrying a gorgeous, amazing, adorable guy and I love him very much, and today, I'm gonna show him how much."] Buffy hopped away towards the front desk  
  
Faith followed Buffy with the camera as she grabbed the phone, ["Hey what you doing?]" Faith said again from behind the camera as there the camera view of Buffy picking up the phone  
  
["I'm calling Spike"] Buffy said as she began to dial  
  
["Err no you're not,"] Faith said grabbing the phone and hanging up  
  
["Hey"] Buffy shrieked  
  
["B, you only saw him a few hours ago, you are marrying him in a few hours and if you call him he will just run round here, so can you wait."]  
  
Faith said pointing the camera at her  
  
["No"] She said pouting and getting up and walking to the kitchen humming happily.  
  
Faith turned the camera round and talked straight into the lens  
  
["See what I have to put up with from you B, hope you know what your in for Spike."] Faith said before she turned her head to the sound of Buffys voice  
  
"Faith, were is my ketchup." Buffy yelled  
  
["I didn't buy any."] Faith said smiling and winking into the camera  
  
"WHAT!!!!" She shrieked  
  
["I'm kidding B, it's in the top cupboard."]  
  
Faith turned the camera around and led into the kitchen Faith chuckled as she pointed the camera at Buffy drinking a bottle of ketchup with big red dribbles of ketchup down her chin. ["Now that's a sight you don't wanna see every day, huh."]  
  
Buffy saw Faith and realised she still had the camera ["FAITH!!!!"] Was all she said before Faith cut off the camera.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Peaches." Spike said as he practically skipped down the stairs with a big smile on his face  
  
"Morning Spike, you look freakishly happy." Angel said turning his camera on and pointing it at Spike  
  
["Well why shouldn't I be mate, today the happiest day of my life in it, and what are you sticking that thing in my face for."] He said pointing at the camera  
  
["Well I don't know if things have changed since I used one of these but it looks like I'm filming you, now do you want to tell the nice little camera why you are so happy"] Angel said sarcastically  
  
["Alright then, gel king I am happy and by the way happy is an understatement, because today I am going to marry the woman of my dreams, simple as that I can't even begin to tell you how much I love her and today I'm going to show her how much."] Spike said as he basically skipped into the kitchen and grabbed the phone  
  
Angel followed him with the camera; ["What are you doing."] Angel said from behind the camera as he watched Spike dial the phone  
  
["What does it look like I'm doing, I'm calling Buffy."] He said, Angel walked up to him and grabbed the phone and hung up  
  
["What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"] Spike said to him as Angel still had the camera pointing at him  
  
["Spike, your marrying the woman soon, you don't need to call her, and any way if you call her you will talk then you will go 'I love you Buffy' and she will go 'I love you Spike' and then you will run over there and kiss her and then she will get mad at you for seeing her before the wedding with that bad luck thing she keeps going on about so why don't you sit down and eat."] Angel said shoving Spike into the stool on the island in the middle of the kitchen and moving to grab some cereal out of the cupboard, he pause once he got there and looked over his shoulder to see Spike shaking his head and reading the paper, Angel turned round the camera and looked straight in to the lens  
  
["Well Buffy, you really gonna marry this one, wow your in for a annoying life aint ya."] He said smiling in to the camera then turned the camera back round once he heard Spike voice  
  
["HEY I HEARD THAT YOU POOF."] Spike yelled before Angel shut of the camera  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was now half an hour before the wedding and Spike and Angel were putting the finishing touches on their suits as Angel continued to film Spike ["Nervous?"] Angel asked from behind the camera, as Spike adjusted his tie  
  
["Terrified, excited, blissful happy all rolled in to one mate,"] Spike answered, as he finally did his tie  
  
["Your terrified, why, "] Angel asked as Spike grabbed his jacket and put it on in front of the mirror  
  
["Mainly that something is gonna go wrong, and that Buffy wont be happy."] Spike said briefly looking at Angel  
  
["Don't worry Spike, it will go fine, have you got your vows ready"]  
  
["All in 'ere mate,"] Spike he said pointing to his head.  
  
Angel followed the camera around the room which lay lots of bottles of ketchup  
  
["Buffy still on this ketchup thing."] Angel asked as he lay the camera back on Spike  
  
["Yeah, that's all she eats and drinks, it hilariously disgusting actually"] Spike said chuckling as he finished dusting of and straightening his jacket  
  
["Yeah, you love her though,"] Angel said.  
  
["Yep nothing in this world would change that."] Spike said stepping away from the mirror and face Angel with the camera. ["How do I look"] He said extending his arms for Angel to examine his suit  
  
["You look ok I suppose."] Angel said from still behind the camera  
  
Spike slapped his hands back down to his sides  
  
["See now if it was you I was marrying and trying to impress that would hurt my ego."]  
  
["Well your lucky that your marrying Buffy and by the way I think she'll be impressed."]  
  
["You think so"] Spike said tugging his jacket with a smirk on his face  
  
["Yeah sure, hey why don't you tell the camera how you feel about Buffy in five words or less."]  
  
["All right then, I-love-you-Buffy-with-all-my-heart."]  
  
["That wasn't five words you idiot."] Angel said  
  
["Sod off its my wedding day and I can use how many words I like."]  
  
["Fine, whatever"]  
  
["Your not losing that camera anytime soon are you."] Spike said facing him again  
  
["No, hey what you doing?"] Angel said as Spikes reached for the camera  
  
["I'm taking it off you, what do you think I'm doing"] Spike said as Angel started to back up as Spike advanced on him reaching for he camera  
  
["Hey get away from me"] Angel said as he started to back up really fast, almost running  
  
All of a sudden Spike grabbed one of Buffys ketchup bottles opened it and held it up ready to through it on Angel  
  
["Hey now put that down, its Buffys she'll kill you if you waste it"] Angel said still backing away  
  
["I have to buy Buffy ketchup everyday, she got tons she wont miss one, but you won't get it all over your head if you turn it off,"] Spike said still advancing on Angel  
  
["Ok its gone."] Angel said putting the camera down and waiting for Spike to put the ketchup down  
  
["Right then. Let's get this show on the road."] Spike said as he walked towards the door.  
  
As Spike got to the door Angel grabbed the camera and pointed it back at Spike, Spike then whirled back round to face the camera  
  
["Oh bloody hell, you've got the ring, right?"] Spike asked  
  
["Yes Spike I've got the ring, lets go."] Angel said pushing him out the door  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stood in Faith and Angels room fiddling with her fingers  
  
["Oh my god, I feel funny, its like I'm nervous but excited at the same time, you know like when your about to go on a really big roller coaster, that feeling you get right when your about to get on it."] Buffy said as Willow helped her with her dress. Dawn was helping Willow button up the dress Faith sat across the room pointing the camera, she sat one a chair with one leg draped across the side  
  
["Buffy stop wriggling."] Willow said as she adjusted Buffys dress  
  
["Sorry, I'm just so excited, I can't believe I'm getting married."] She said  
  
["But you happy right."] Willow said  
  
["There is no words that can describe how much I love him, so to answer your question Willow yes I'm happy, very happy, the happiest."]  
  
Buffy then glanced over at Faith who just sat there doing nothing ["Hey there maid of honour girl, are you comfy sitting there doing bugger all"] Everyone stopped and looked at Buffy ["God I'm even starting to talk him aren't I"] Buffy said to them as she watched them nod  
  
["I think we're done lets take a look at you." Willow said as her and Dawn stepped back to admire Buffy, Willow stood by Faith reaching down and lifting her up by her arm  
  
["Oh wow."] Dawn gasped  
  
["You can say that again."] Willow said  
  
["Oh wow."] Dawn repeated  
  
["B you look great.] Faith said from behind the camera ["I think Spike might have a heart attack."]  
  
["Oh don't say that, knowing my luck he will actually have a heart attack."] She said as she turned herself around as admired herself in the mirror  
  
["Don't sweat it B everything will go just great, you'll see."]  
  
["Ooo I'm so excited, I wanna talk to Spike,"] Everyone gave Buffy a no look seeing as she'd been saying she wants to talk to Spike for hours ["Ok I wont talk to Spike,"] She then looked at Faith ["Hey Faith is Spike gonna see this?"]  
  
["Yeah why?"] She said as Buffy advanced on her, grabbed the camera and looked straight in to the lens  
  
["I love you Spike."] And with that she gave the lens a big kiss and handed it back to Faith  
  
["Ugh thanks a lot B."] Faith said wiping off the lens as Willow and Dawn giggled  
  
["Ok are we ready,"] Willow said, in responded everybody nodded  
  
["Ok Dawn go and see if Spike and Angel are here."] Dawn nodded and headed out the door ["And I'll go and find Giles."] Willow said before going out the door and leaving Faith and Buffy Faith stood there pointing the camera in Buffys face ["Are you gonna carry that around all day."] She said pointing at the camera  
  
["Pretty much, so B how you feeling now that we're only a few minutes from the big 'I do'."]  
  
Buffy took a deep breath ["I feel like my hearts gonna explode."] She said with tears in her eyes  
  
["Hey why you crying."] Faith asked her  
  
["Just from the thought of spending the rest of my life with the man I love."] She said before smiling at Faith  
  
["Hey your not supposed to be making me cry, you'll mess up my make up."] She said sniffling trying to hold back unshed tears Faith just chuckled as Dawn burst back into the room  
  
["They're here, they're here."] Dawn shrieked  
  
["Ok lets do this."] Buffy said as stepped out and met Giles on the landing she linked arms with him and they walked down the stairs, all of a sudden Buffy stopped and turned round to Faith  
  
["Have you got the..."]  
  
["Yes I've got the ring stop asking me that,"] Faith said showing her the ring Buffy smiled at her and carried on walking down the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Angel headed to the front greeting the guests on the way Once they got to the top Angel handed his camera over to Xander "You ready for this." Angel said patting Spike on the back  
  
"Spending my life with Buffy, always ready for that." Spike said with a grin Spike then turned to Angel  
  
"Have you got the ring?" Spike said panicked  
  
"Would you stop asking me that already, I've got the..." Angel said patting his coat pockets with a worried look on his face  
  
"What, don't tell me you've lost the ring Angel oh my god you've lost the ring haven't you, I'll rip your head off if..." Before Spike could finish his rambling Angel pulled out the ring with a grin on his face  
  
"That wasn't funny mate" He said to Angel with a scowl  
  
"Actually, it looked funny from over here, nice going deadboy." Xander said pointing the camera at them and chuckling slightly  
  
"Shut up Harris, you know seeing as this is my wedding day you too should be trying to relax me." Spike said to the with his hands on his hands on his hips  
  
"I know but its more fun seeing you like this." Xander said  
  
All of a sudden Kennedy came running up "You guys ready." She said bluntly  
  
"Yeah," Spike simply said taking a deep breath as Kennedy ran back inside and shouted ready before taking her seat  
  
The justice, an older man with greying hair and green eyes, gave the signal for the pianist they had hired to start.  
  
A few seconds after the music started, Dawn emerged from the hotel. She had long silk red dress on with spaghetti straps, she had her hair slightly curls Baby roses had been delicately placed in her dark hair, and she carried a small basket of flowers.  
  
Next came Willow, her dress the same as the other women's, with a spray of baby's breath crowning her vivid hair. Her eyes locked with Kennedy and she moved directly to the front to join Dawn, Spike, Angel and Xander.  
  
Then Faith came down with a similar dress to Dawn and Willow except for the low cut chest, Faiths hair was also slightly curled and a single white rose slipped in just above her right ear and she also held red and white roses, Faiths eyes were locked with Angels all the way down, she had to hold back a laugh when we winked at her, once she reached the top she patted Spikes shoulder and took her place next to Willow. As soon as she was in place, the bridal march started.  
  
Spike's eyes never left the hotel door, his breath coming out in a whoosh when she appeared. Spike was speechless. He thought his heart was gonna jump out of his chest as never in his life had he ever seen anything more beautiful. Her milky white gown graced the floor past her feet the satin and sparkling layers engulfed her. It was low-cut and had silky sleeves that just came off her shoulders. Her hair hung in gold ringlets around her flushed face, and small white flowers woven throughout. Her eyes were covered in smokey eyeliner and frosty white shadow. Her rosy cheeks were perfectly rouged and her lips were pale pink and glossy. In her hands she held a bouquet of white roses, To Spike she looked like an angel.  
  
Their eyes never left each other's as she made her way to him. The other people in the room melted away, leaving only them, ready to make their vow of forever.  
  
"Wow you look...wow," he breathed when she reached him. Her skin tinged a pretty red,  
  
"You look wow too," she told him, before the justice started the ceremony.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of two people in the bonds of matrimony." It seemed that neither of them breathed while they listened, waiting for the time when they could proclaim their devotion to each other in front of all their friends.  
  
"Buffy and William are now going to recite their own vows" The justice said signalling for Spike to go first  
  
Spike held Buffys hands in his own and as soon as they looked into each others eyes, they filled with unshed tears  
  
"Buffy I love you. You are my sun, my Heaven, my warrior. You are so beautiful, and I don't just mean on the outside but on the inside. You are so full of passion. When I look at you I see a blonde goddess with a big heart that is so full of love. And whenever you smile it could light up the entire world,. You're all I live for and all I want to live for. I cherish every part of you, and I promise with all my heart to never leave your side, to be your friend, your lover, your partner for all my days and thereafter, you're my fire and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
By now Buffy was crying, Spike wiped away a tear with his thumb as she smiled The justice looked at Buffy for her to go  
  
"Spike, baby I love you more than anything in this world, you're my everything, you're my heart, you're my soul, you make me feel complete and free. All you have to do is hold me or I'll look into those beautiful blue eyes and I'll know that everything is going to be ok. I'll never have enough time to show you how much I love you. And I can't wait for our baby to know what an amazing man his father really is."  
  
She said placing his hand on her stomach, feeling him kick, Spike by now was shedding his own tears as Buffy looked up at his smiling face as she still cried, they reached for each other and embrace whispering 'I love you's' in each others ears, when the parted they still held hand as the justice carried on  
  
"William, please place the ring on her finger"  
  
"Do you, William, take Buffy to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Buffy. Place the ring on his finger." Buffy slid the ring over his finger her eyes never wavering from his.  
  
"Do you, Buffy, take William to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of California. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the justice told him. Spike's smile stole her breath away as he reached for her, slowly pulling her to him. Their eyes drifted closed in the instant before their lips met, the cheers and laughs of their friends never penetrating their consciousness as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I present you with Mr and Mrs William Crawford" The justice announced  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After everyone congratulated Buffy and Spike, Spike led them out to the front of the hotel,  
  
"What are we doing out here Mr.Crawford?" Buffy said linking her arms around his neck gazing up into his eyes  
  
"Well, Mrs. Crawford I've got kind of a surprise for you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards Faiths car.  
  
"You're giving me Faiths car, yay." Buffy said admiring the cute sports car  
  
"No, but were are borrowing it." He said walking over to the passenger side and opening it  
  
"Wait, Spike this is the kind of borrowing she knows about right." Buffy said before Spike nodded and she climbed in  
  
As Spike climbed in the drivers side he reached over and grabbed a big bunch of red and white flowers that where the colours of Buffy wedding bouquet and handed them to her  
  
"Read the card." He said simply as he watch her face fill with confusion  
  
The card simply said,  
  
Dearest Joyce,  
  
Wish you were here on  
  
Our happy day  
  
All our love  
  
Buffy and Spike  
  
Buffy lifted her head with tears in her eyes as Spike started the engine "We are paying an old friend a visit." Spike said "Sunnydale crater here we come luv." He said before he watch Buffy lean in a capture his lips in a kiss  
  
"I love you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"I love you too." He said wiping the tear way and kissing her forehead before the started to move heading to Sunnydale.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Spike and Buffys car arrived at the crater the used to occupy the hellmouth the came to a halt as the dust settled around the car "You ready." Spike asked Buffy as he turned off the engine  
  
"As I'll every be." She said taking a deep breath and unbuckling her seat belt and climbing out the car She watched as Spike climbed out the car and reach over to grab her hand as he held flowers in the other They walked to the edge of the crater hand in hand as Buffys wedding dress blew in the breeze as she tried to hold it up with the her free hand.  
  
They had come to the Hell mouth to remember the old times, to throw in flowers foe the girls that died in the battle and more importantly to but special flowers down for Joyce who both Buffy and Spike wished could have been there to see them get married.  
  
"Err hey mom, its me and Spike, we got married today, but you probably already knew that, I wish you could have been there, we brought you flowers," Buffy said as she turned to Spike to indicate him through in the flowers, he slowly knelt down and let the flower slid down the crater "I miss you mom." She said as tears started to come down her face, Spike saw her and wrapped a supportive arm around her and pulled her to his chest as she cried  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while Buffy and Spike sat on the front of the car looking out as the sun set in front of them, they had spent the time talking about old times form when he first saw her in the Bronze, to when he died and came back in the battle with the First. Then they talked through the bad things that had happened to and with them over the years then they talked about the future, and what they hoped for their son they even tried discussing names but the just ended up disagreeing on everything and decided to wait until he was born.  
  
Once the sun had set he reached for her hand and they walked round the car still talking about how Spike would teach them to ride their bikes in the back yard.  
  
"Ok then daddy, what about if we had a daughter, and she went out and found a nice guy and he came to you and wanted to take her out what would you..."  
  
"I would rip his head off for even going near her." Spike said interrupting her  
  
"What even if he really nice." She said looking up at him smiling  
  
"No wanker out there will even come close to being good enough for my daughter," Spike said looking down as Buffy shook her head. "All right then missy what if a young girl, tall leggy, flirty with the guys, that sought of girl, wanted to be with our son would you like it."  
  
Buffy thought about for a second "That is not fair I said a nice boy and your saying some slut bag girl," Spike just raised his eyebrows at her to answer the question  
  
"Fine I wouldn't like it, but I wouldn't rip her head off as you so nicely put it." She said as the climbed off the car and got inside to go home.  
  
"Hey why can't I drive" Buffy asked as she put her seat belt on  
  
"Because Faith's exacted words were 'do not let Buffy drive my car'."  
  
"Ok fine, but one day, I will drive this baby" Buffy said stroking her hand on the dash board  
  
"Of course you will luv" Spike said starting the engine as he knew Faith would never let Buffy near her car  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley walked into the room that Harmony was in, with a lot of vampires,  
  
"Alright, the plan starts in a few hour, when she gets back, I've got someone out there to watch when the get back to L A it will be a couple of hours, does everybody know the plan," Riley said looking around at all of them as they nodded and then walked out the room  
  
"What's his deal any way?" One of the vampires asked Harmony  
  
"The guy is obsessed with Buffy and Spike, its kinda weird." She said sitting down  
  
So there was the wedding it isn't over yet but I hope you like the vows and the dresses it took me a very long time to do this chapter 


	13. Newly Weds

Ok no one guess what Riley was going to do but I got good guesses  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Newly Weds  
  
Everyone gathered in the hotel waiting for Buffy and Spike to get back, "So when are they getting back, cause I want cake." Andrew said eyeing up the cake  
  
"You wont be getting any if you don't stop asking." Xander told him Andrew sat back in his chair and pouted  
  
"Oh, I hear the car." Dawn said hysterically jumping up as she heard the newly weds drive in  
  
"Ok places everyone." Willow shouted Everyone stood up and spread out around the lobby  
  
Spike entered first with Buffy right behind him holding onto his hand, Buffy was still in her wedding dress and Spike was still in his tux, the hotel then erupted with clapping and whoops from everybody. Buffy blushed at the attention, and buried her face in Spike's shoulder, Spike only rubbed his hand over his face and chuckled,  
  
"Come on newly weds." Faith said holding the camera pointing it at Buffy and Spike,  
  
["Now, Mr and Mrs Crawford how does it feel to be married."] Faith said from behind the camera, by now Angel had moved to Faith's side with his camera  
  
["Amazing."] Buffy simply said  
  
["Got it in one luv."] Spike said before leaning down and kissing her  
  
["Ok, ok that enough come on lets get on with the party."] Angel said walking up and standing in front of Spike as Faith grabbed Buffys hand and pulled her down the stairs softly down in to the crowd, Angel stood with the camera in Spikes face.  
  
["You still got that thing mate."] Spike said in to the camera  
  
["Yeah of course, how you feeling then Spikey."] Angel said from behind the camera, Spike raised an eyebrow at the sound of Angel calling him 'Spikey'  
  
["Err well lets just say, I have to pinch myself every few minutes to check I'm not dreamin'."] He said before looking down in to the lobby at Buffy laughing and talking to people, Angel followed Spikes view with the camera to look at Buffy then turned the camera back up to Spike, then all of a sudden Angels arm shot out from behind the camera and pinched Spike hard on the arm as he still looked at Buffy,  
  
["Owww what the bloody hell was that for."] Spike said rubbing the spot on his arm  
  
["Just saving you the trouble of doing it yourself."] Angel said chuckling from behind the camera. Spike just scolded at him at walked down the steps to meet Buffy.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pouted in to her shoulder ["What's wrong."] She said turning her head away from Faith who stood in front of her with her own camera.  
  
["The poof pinched me."] He said raising his head to looking at Angel  
  
["Oh what your crying to mummy now."] He said standing next to Faith, Faith turned around and slapped him on the arm  
  
["Oww why'd you do that for."] He said putting the still running camera on the table next to him with the lens facing the door.  
  
["Why'd you pinch him you big bully."] She said smiling with the camera in her hand  
  
["It was fun"] Faith raised her eyebrows at him, ["Fine sorry."]  
  
Spike looked at him and chuckled before receiving a slap in the stomach from Buffy  
  
["That's ok"] He said looking at Angel then down at Buffy  
  
Dawn then came in between them, to grab her drink of the table "Man, you two are whipped." She said laughing at Spike and Angel who were now looking at each other laughing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been 2 hours since Buffy and Spike got in and now everyone was gathered around eating cake and talking about the past, Angel and Faith had run up stairs to prepare the tapes but told Buffy and Spike they had 'something to do' Spike sat on the couch with Buffy on his lap talking to Xander Xander all a sudden looked down at his hands then looked back up at Spike and Buffy  
  
"You know what guys, looking at you two and all of this, it just... you know makes me think about her."  
  
Buffy looked at Xander and raised a hand to his face "Xander I'm so sorry." Buffy said as she remembered how she felt when Spike died after the battle with the First, but Xander had not been as lucky as her to get the person he loved back.  
  
Spike then got Buffy off his lap and pulled up Xander, "Come on mate, grab your drink, Buffy you too." Spike said grabbing his own and motioning Buffy and Xander too follow him, He walked to the stairs so they were facing everyone  
  
"Err can I have everyone attention please." Spike shouted but everyone didn't hear him so carried on talking  
  
"Hey, "He said trying again  
  
"QUIET!!!!" Buffy yelled Everyone turned and looked at Buffy, Spike and Xander "Thanks luv." Spike said looking at her  
  
Spike then turned to the crowd "Hey pregnant slayer always handy to do public speaking huh." Spike said as everyone looked at Buffy and chuckled at her out burst  
  
Faith and Angel had heard the shouting and grabbed back the cameras and used up the last of the film left at the end by filming Spike, Xander and Buffy from the balcony on the first floor.  
  
"Ok, erm this has been truly and honestly the best day of my life and I cant thank you enough for it, but I just wanted to make a toast to someone who isn't here tonight and I would love if she could," He said before looking at Xander who had tears in his eyes, Buffy wrapped her arms around Xander for support  
  
"She was an amazing woman in everyway and we will all truly miss her, so I would like you all to raise your glasses in a toast." Everyone then grabbed there drinks and did as he said  
  
"TOO ANYA." Spike then shouted  
  
"TOO ANYA!!!" They all repeated before drinking their drinks  
  
"Thank you all so much, knowing her she would have been pissed that there was a dedication to herself and she's not here to enjoy it." Xander said chuckling as Spike patted him on the back before Xander he walked over to Willow.  
  
As Xander walked away Spike reached for Buffys, hand and pulled her towards him "Showtime luv" Spike whispered in her ear  
  
"Showtime" Buffy repeated smiling  
  
"Ok people, Buffy and I have went to the doctors and the baby, *she* is doing fine and *she* is perfectly healthy, the doctor also told us that *she* is moving about a lot so we have just got to hope that *she* is you know head first for the birth"  
  
Spike said smiling and looking at Buffy in which she rolled her eyes at his 'head first' remark  
  
Buffy and Spike watched as everyone's eyes grew wide the girls started grinning and the guys started to gather together whispering about changing the bets secretly. Buffy and Spike started to laugh quietly as they knew everyone had taken the bait  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Spikes waist, "I think they bought it" Buffy said smiling  
  
"Well I said *she* enough times so the best have bought it, if they didn't, we better think about getting smarter friends." Spike said chuckling while looking around as everyone was talking, Buffy looked up at her new husband and never thought she could be this happy.  
  
"I love you so much Mr. Crawford." She said looking into his eyes  
  
"I love you too Mrs. Crawford." He said before leaning down and kissing her when she pulled away she hugged him pouring all her love into the hug, over Spikes shoulder she saw Riley standing with a bunch of flowers in his hand, She pulled back from Spike and looked back at him  
  
"Now don't freak out ok, he said he was gonna drop round, I'll just go and talk to him then I'll be right back,"  
  
"Buffy what are you..." He cut him self off at the sight of Riley walking about outside  
  
"What the hell is he..." Spike started before he was cut of by Buffys finger pressing at his mouth  
  
"I'll be back, you big jealous husband of mine." She said pulling his head down for a kiss  
  
She broke of the kiss and lifted the bottom of her wedding dress up and walked out side to speak to Riley. Spike watched her go up the stairs and out the door "Jealous my ass." He mumbled to himself  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley smiled at the sight of Buffys dress, but couldn't help but be jealous over who the dress was for "Wow Buffy, you look, amazing. "He said holding the flowers in one hand and fiddling with something in his pocket with the other hand  
  
"Thank you, are these for me or do you just like carrying them around." She said pointing at the bouquet flowers.  
  
"Oh yeah congratulations." He said handing her the flowers then sitting down on one of the chairs left over from the ceremony,  
  
"Thank you, so how have you been since you know yesterday." Buffy asked sitting next to him  
  
"Oh yeah, I worked out a few thing something I wasn't sure about, I know what to do about it now." He said smiling, "What about you everything go ok with the wedding."  
  
Buffy turned her head to look at the hotel that her new husband was in "Yeah, everything has been perf..." Buffy was cut off as Riley's arm came from behind her and gripped her neck while the other held and napkin full of chloroform over her mouth and nose.  
  
Spike spotted Riley with his hand over his wife's face and ran to help her only to find 15-20 vamps standing in his way  
  
Spike watched as Riley picked up Buffy and carried her away, the last thing Buffy heard before slipping out of consciousness was Spike screaming  
  
"BUFFY!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel and Faith ran down the stairs to help Spike and Xander who were busy with the vampires  
  
"Angel, he took Buffy, I've got to go!" Spike shouted as he staked one of the vamps  
  
"Go we've got your back" Angel said as he moved his position so he could take care of the vamps that Spike had and also the ones that he had  
  
Spike ran out to the road and found Buffy no where to be seen, He looked around and found Buffys bracelet on the floor with a note attached to it  
  
The note simply said: Spike,  
  
I've got something to show you  
  
Riley+Buffy X x x x x x  
  
Spike looked on the back of the note to find an address, he felt the anger build up inside him even more, but what really made him angry was the fact that Riley tried to get under his skin by putting Buffys name on the note, like it was from both of them, he ran as fast as he could not really wanting to drive a then get stuck in traffic, as he ran he realised something he had to do, so he dug inside his pocket while running and dialled 911.  
  
"Hello what emergency service do you require?" "Police"   
  
"Were are you making your calling from." "I'm on my way to the roof of Paramount Studios, please hurry, some maniac has kidnapped my wife.   
  
"Ok sir, slow down what happened"   
  
"Its her ex boyfriend he has kidnapped her, we got married today and he came and took her, I think he's gonna hurt her, please hurry." "Ok we are on the way"   
  
"Just hurry," Spike said before picking up his pace again to go and get Buffy,  
  
Fear started to build up from the pit of Spikes stomach; different from the fear form the night before, this was fear of not only something happening to Buffy, but something happening to his son as well and tears came to his eyes at the thought of losing them on the day that was supposed to be the happiest of his life. He knew it was the right thing to do calling the police as he knew that as much as he wanted to kill Riley, he was still human and needed to be dealt with in a different way. 


	14. Because of you…

Song = Aerosmith Miss a Thing  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Because of you...  
  
Buffy woke up to find her self cradled in someone's lap; this person was rubbing her stomach, She automatically thought it was Spike and snuggled in to the embrace  
  
"Spike" She said sleepily still with her eyes closed  
  
"No my sweetheart, its me Riley." Riley said stroking her hair  
  
Buffy jumped at the sound of the voice she was not use to hearing when she woke up  
  
"Riley, what the hell is going on." She said looking around to find she was on a roof of a building  
  
Buffy look down to find that she was still in her wedding dress and Riley was actually stroking her with a gun "Oh my god," Buffy said a she shook with fear and tears came down her face  
  
"Shh, shh its all right Buffy, we'll be ok" Riley simply said Riley said to her  
  
"Riley, let me go, please." She sobbed.  
  
"Oh Buffy, I'll never let you go ever again, you and me were will last forever."  
  
Buffy felt more tears came down her face  
  
They both jumped as the door to the roof burst open and Spike still in his tux ran out.  
  
Riley stood up and pulled Buffy up with him as he moved the gun to her head and his other arm gripped around her neck  
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed  
  
"Hey Spike, what took you so long."  
  
"Let her go." He growled, Buffy whimpered as he dug the gun in to her head harder and chuckled at Spike  
  
"If you hurt her I swear to god..."  
  
"You'll do what, you see Spike this is just a little pay back, see everything that goes wrong in my life is because of you, Buffy and I were fine, then you come along and we broke up because of you, I come back again with my wife and want to see Buffy but I find her with you, then I go again my wife leaves me and I think I'll go to the person I've always loved and I FIND HER WITH YOU."  
  
"Look I don't give a piss about your wife, just let mine go" Spike spat at Riley as he started to get angry  
  
"See that seems a little unfair to me, all the shit you have done to her over the years and you get to marry her, all I did was love her and try to protect her but she still ends up marrying you."  
  
"If you love her so much why have you got a gun aimed at her head, why would you want to hurt her."  
  
"Oh well how do you know I'm gonna hurt her first, how do you know I'm not gonna hurt the little guy." He said as he slowly moved the gun down Buffys check, down her side and pressed the barrel in to her swollen stomach.  
  
"OH GOD OH GOD" Buffy screamed as she felt that not only was she gonna die but she would feel her baby die first  
  
"Oh no please, please I'll do anything just don't hurt them, there my world." Spike said as he started to get really worried for their safety  
  
Riley smiled as he held the gun at Buffys stomach "Give her up."  
  
"What" Spike said as he shook with fear  
  
"Give her back to me, leave and never come back."  
  
"I err.." Spike said as he hesitated  
  
He press the gun harder and Buffy decided she would speak up as she started to get desperate  
  
"Riley please if you love me you wont hurt me."  
  
"I have to do this Buffy, for us."  
  
"Err well their wont be an us if I'm dead."  
  
"Fine I'll let you go if you tell him you love me and that you don't love him"  
  
He said looking at Buffy then lifting his head to look at Spike, Buffy looked up at Spike and mouthed, 'I love you.' Just so he knew that what she was about to say she didn't mean, she took a deep breath  
  
"Spike, I don't love you, I'm in love with Riley." Buffy said looking at Spike; She then looked back up at Riley  
  
"Ok now say it like you mean it," Riley said increasing the pressure on the gun Buffy swallowed hard looked at Spike with tears in her eyes at the thought of what she was about to say  
  
"Spike, I hate you, you are a disgusting horrible thing and I don't know how I could have stayed with you for so long, when I said I loved you I was really thinking of Riley, he is who I really want to be with, not you." She said to him before mouthing 'I'm sorry'  
  
"See Riley I said it and I meant it" She said with a shaky voice "so are you gonna let me go, darling." Riley had a big smile on his face as he thought that he had won  
  
"Tell him, that it just gonna be me, you and the kid, he comes no were near." Buffy turned back to Spike with tears still coming down her face  
  
"Spike you have to go and stay gone, you don't come anywhere near my son because I will be raising him with Riley." She said looking at Spike and she could see the fear in his eyes but could also see that he knew she didn't mean it  
  
"So what do you think about that, then Spike."  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want to know the pain that you feel for..." Riley began to stroke Buffys face with his hand; Buffy closed her eyes and shuddered at his touch and then looked at Spike begging him to help her.  
  
Spike could hear the sirens and knew he had to get Buffy out, fast.  
  
"Well I feel hurt, of course hurt and sad yeah so that's how I feel." Waving his hand in front of him trying to show he was serious  
  
"See he's is hurt, so you gonna let me go, my son and I are no good to you if we're dead." Buffy said trying to steady her voice Riley slowly raised his arm but kept the gun at her stomach  
  
"The gun Riley." She said, Spike started to get ready to take Riley down Riley slowly raised the gun, as soon as she had enough space, she ran out towards Spike and behind him as he tackled Riley to the floor and started punching him,  
  
"You think you can touch her fucker, she's mine you hear me, you go near her again I'll fucking rip your heart out" Spike shouted as he hit Riley  
  
The sound of sirens could be heard and Spike climbed off Riley once he was slipping in to unconsciousness and ran to Buffy as the police came up and grabbed Riley, who was waking up  
  
"Oh Buffy, its ok baby, I've got you, you're safe its ok." Spike whispered as she cried into his shoulder, the police past a hugging Buffy and Spike as they took Riley away  
  
"This is not over Buffy it will never be over." Was the last thing he said before they heard the policeman read Riley his rights  
  
"Riley Finn I'm arresting you for kidnap, attempted murder and possession of a lethal weapon you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Was all Buffy and Spike heard before a policewoman came over to Buffy.  
  
"Are you ok miss." The woman said as Spike still held her in his arms Buffy just nodded slowly as her face was still in Spikes shirt  
  
"Ok a paramedic will be over shortly to check on you." She said glancing up at Spike.  
  
As she walked away Angel, Faith, Dawn, Willow and Xander ran up to them,  
  
"Oh god, Buffy are you ok." Angel said as they all looked at her  
  
Buffys crying had turned into sniffles as she turned around in Spikes arms not wanting to be apart from him she pressed her back into his chest to make sure he knew not to let go of her  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shocked, I cant believe he did that to me, I thought I'd got through to him, I never thought Riley would hurt me like that."  
  
"Well the wanker will rot in jail now." Spike spat out  
  
"But, he was so strong, I couldn't move, it was like he had a control over me."  
  
"Who called the police." Willow asked confused as she knew that none of them did as the were busy fighting the vamps then the came straight to the roof as Angel followed Spikes scent  
  
"I did," Spike said simply  
  
"You called the police." Buffy said looking up at him "I would have thought you would have wanted to kill him."  
  
"Oh I did, but I knew you wouldn't have wanted that and I just thought what would Buffy want and, just did it on the way."  
  
Buffy listen to him and snuggled herself further into his chest and smiled knowing that she was safe.  
  
"Thank you, god I cant believe he threatened to shoot me, my baby, I have never been so scared in my life."  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Spike said looking up as he saw the paramedic approach them.  
  
"Hi, my names Josh, are you hurt in any way are you felling any pain in your stomach," He asked as he signal for Buffy to sit down to examine her  
  
"No, but I'm feeling a bit numb in the top of my arm." She said rubbing it  
  
"Ok, lets take a look at it." He said moving the dress out of his way to look at her arm  
  
"Oh my well it looks like, he injected you with something." He said  
  
"WHAT!!!" Spike roared  
  
"This looks like a needle prick." He said as Spike jumped up and inspected it  
  
"So there is something in your system, now we know were that control was coming from,  
  
Spike ran his hands threw his hair as he started to get worried again  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital, now." He said pulling her up as the all made there way down stairs and off the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they all got to the hospital it was Spike shouted and argued with whoever tried to confront him about Buffy getting a doctor straight away, once the doctor took some tests she said that it was a tranquilliser and that's why he was able to control her and keep her from moving, but it hadn't harmed the baby and she was going to be fine so Buffy and Spike went home and enjoyed the rest of there wedding day alone at home.  
  
Angel and Faith went back to the hotel and went straight up to bed to get as much ' together' time as possible before the spell ended, Angel and Faith lay in bed together in each other's arms  
  
"Do you think B will be ok?" Faith asked as she looked into Angel's eyes  
  
"Yeah, she strong anyway I don't think Spike will be letting her out of his sight for to long," Angel said back  
  
"Yeah, her getting taken like that really shook him up."  
  
"Yeah, if something like that happened to you well..."  
  
"Well nothing like that is going to happen to me, so don't think about it ok" She said snuggling into his chest listening to his heartbeat  
  
"I'm gonna miss this sound."  
  
"Yeah me to," Angel said looking out the window  
  
"Suns gonna rise, do you wanna watch it with me." Angel said looking down at her  
  
"Ok" She said getting up and grabbing Angel's shirt while Angel grabbed his trousers  
  
They made there way up to the roof, Angel stood behind Faith wrapping his arms around her waist and stood and watch the sun rise, together for probably the last time.  
  
"What time is it." Angel asked  
  
"Five."  
  
Angel in that moment had completely forgotten that the spell ended in a few seconds  
  
"Faith, this is the happiest I have been in a while, this is perf...AHHHHHH"  
  
Angel said as the sun started to burn him and he had just said that he was PERFECTLY HAPPY.  
  
"Angel what wrong," Faith said worried as she reach out to him but he pushed her hand away  
  
"Get away from me" He growled  
  
"Angel" She started to plead  
  
"GO!!!" He shouted  
  
Faith backed off as she had a feeling what was going on, not wanting to call Buffy and Spike she could think who to call, then it came to her Willow  
  
If Faith was right and Angel had lost his soul, she would need Willow to put it back, Faith stopped and thought for a second as the thought of losing Angel made her feel sick so she ran and grabbed the phone and dialled  
  
"Hello" Kennedy answered sleepily "Kennedy put Willow on the phone quick." Faith said looking around to make sure Angelus hadn't come down "Faith what's wrong its 5 o'clock in the morning?" Willow said sleepily "Angelus is back." She simply said   
  
"I'm on my way." Willow said hanging up  
  
Faith didn't want them to come with him on the lose so she grabbed a stake and ran up stairs, She didn't want to hurt him because she knew that underneath Angelus wan Angel, the man she loved, but she also knew Angelus could hurt her and she had to protect herself She went to the top floor to find Angel in the corner she raised her stake and walked towards him  
  
Angel looked up at her suddenly and to Faiths surprise he had tears in his eyes  
  
"Oh right I supposed to fall for that" Faith shouted at him angry that he would use her feeling for Angel against her  
  
"Faith please its me"  
  
"Oh right do think I'm stupid." Faith said shaking her head  
  
"Faith please just listen to me, I don't know what happened, it felt like I was losing my soul but I didn't, I was perfectly happy but I'm still me."  
  
"Oh yeah prove it, go down to the basement and let me chain you up" She said still holding the stake above her head  
  
"Fine" Angel said walking past Faith slowly and walking down to the basement Faith was confused, she didn't know wither to believe him or not, it sounded like Angel, but she knew all to well that Angelus could play Angel as well as Angel could play Angelus.  
  
So she followed him keeping an eye on him, Once they got down to the basement Angel put one of the shackles one his wrist and waited for her to put the other one on Faith walked up slowly and used on hand to put the shackle on still holding the stake; once they were locked she backed off quickly  
  
"Does this prove anything to you," Faith didn't answer, she just looked at him  
  
"Faith its me really, Faith I love you" Angel pleaded  
  
"Don't, don't say that don't make me feel anything for you until I'm sure its you." She said shaking her head running up stairs as she heard Willow run in Faith walked up and called Willow down  
  
"Will, down here" She called up  
  
"Wow, you got him tied up" Willow said followed by Kennedy  
  
"No actually he got himself tied up, he volunteered." Faith said looking at him  
  
"Ok, picture me confused last time I checked Angelus was more into the killing rather then the tying,"  
  
"Well he says its Angel but..."  
  
"Faith did you and Angel, you know."  
  
"No well yes I mean, he was human at the time but we weren't screwing when he started screaming and telling me to go"  
  
"Well then it must be Angel, no perfect happiness"  
  
"I was perfectly happy." Angel said to them but looking at Faith  
  
"Why, what were you doing?" Kennedy asked confused  
  
"We, we were watching the sun rise." Faith said remembering the amazing moment that the shared  
  
"And as I said I was perfectly happy but I didn't lose my soul, I think its got something to do with the spell, you know the human spell, it ended the same time I felt like I was losing my soul" Angel told them  
  
"Ok, I'll call Giles he is the one who got the spell." Willow said running back up stairs with Kennedy Faith started to follow before Angel called her back  
  
"Faith, you see its me right." Angel said in a pleading voice  
  
"I want to believe its you, and some part of me does, but Angel has tricked me before and I know Angelus wouldn't hesitate to use my feeling for you against me, so I can't take any chances." She said not looking at him once before going up the stairs  
*~*~*~*~* About half an hour later Giles ran through the door holding some spell ingredients  
  
"Ok I think I have an idea what is going on but I need Willow to do this spell before I know for sure." He said running down to the basement as Willow Faith and Kennedy followed him  
  
Once the got down stairs, Angel was standing with his head in his chest, when he heard footsteps his head shot up  
  
"Faith." He called out  
  
"Angel, we have to do this spell on you to see if my speculations are precise." He said walking towards Angel and sprinkling some power on his head before backing of  
  
"Revealé" Willow said and almost instantly Angel started to glow with a white light  
  
"Just as I suspected"  
  
"What" Faith said coming out of the corner she was leaning in  
  
"Well the white light that you see is Angels soul" Giles said  
  
"So he is Angel." Faith said starting to walk towards Angel  
  
"Yes but the fact that the light is making Angel glow is the important thing, see if the white light was flashing it signifies the curse but the fact that its not flashing means that Angels soul is anchored." Giles said taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes  
  
"What, Anchored." Faith said while unchaining Angel she turned to Angel and hugged him quickly whispering, "I'm sorry" Into his ear  
  
"Yes, this means it is permanent, you can not lose it" Giles said  
  
"Wow, this is wow." Faith said looking up Angel  
  
"Well if that's all I think we'd better..." Giles said looking at Willow and Kennedy as thy could all see Angel and Faith wanted to be alone  
  
"Yeah bye guys" Faith said as they made there way up the stairs  
  
Faith an Angel were left alone in the basement  
  
"Angel, I'm so sor..." Angel interrupted Faith by crashing his lips to hers  
  
"Its ok, I'm glad you're strong enough to deal if something like that happened."  
  
"But it will never happen now will it, I mean you heard Giles." Faith lifted her hand to Angel's chest placing it over his heart "Permanent" She said pulling him down for a passionate kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Buffy lay in bed together, just holding each other thankful that they were there in each other's arms other thinking about the events that had happened earlier  
  
"Do you think he would have really hurt me?" Buffy asked him looking up in to his eyes  
  
"I don't know, I hope not, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you "Spike said in to her hair  
  
"Are you happy about us getting married?" Buffy said hesitantly as she just needed to hear him say it  
  
Spike released his hold on her a bit a her question shocked him  
  
"Buffy how could you even say that, I have never been so unbelievably happy in my entire life, sometimes I think that its all gonna end because nothing on this earth has ever made be feel this lucky. I love you and I love the way you make me feel so alive, even when I was dead. I will never stop loving you, ever." Spike leaned down and kissed her, when he broke the kiss he looked at her and started to chuckle  
  
"What's so funny" She said stroking his face  
  
"I just remembered I have said something like that before." He said with a grin  
  
"Oh yeah, when." She asked him  
  
"Don't you remember luv  
I died so many years ago,  
  
But you can make me feel like it isn't so  
  
Spike sang the first couple of lines from the musical a couple of years before that, Buffy started chuckling at him then all of a sudden jumped up to a seating position in his arms. Spike sat up  
  
"Buffy what's wrong." He said as Buffy held her stomach  
  
"Spike sing, sing again anything just sing." Buffy said grabbing his hand and laying it on her stomach  
  
Spike thought for a second then the last song he had heard popped in to his head  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
All of a sudden Spike stopped singing and jumped as he felt a strong rippling movement under his hand. Buffy started screeching excitedly "Hey was that..." Spike started  
  
"The baby Spike he moved. The baby moves when you sing quick do it again" Buffy said excitedly  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
The baby moved again as Buffy and Spike laughed with happiness.  
  
"Wow this is amazing, wait don't you wanna go to the doctor, he did say..." Spike said a bit worried  
  
"No we'll go tomorrow, and Spike, Aeorsmith, really" Buffy said raising her eyebrows at his choice off song  
  
"Well, when I hear the words of that song, I always think of you" Spike said  
  
"Finish the song, our baby wants to hear his daddy sing and so do I."  
  
She said stroking his face with tears in her eyes, she leaned in and kissed him when the broke apart Spike finished the song, all the while the son moved around after every line the baby moved more When he had finished Spike and Buffy feel into a blissful sleep in each other's arm, completely forgetting everything that had happened with Riley.  
  
AN: Until tomorrow people but for the record I love this song to bits and heres a little hint, He's not done 


	15. Water

AN: I got a review saying that this story was too cute, and I just wanted to say, I love cute, most of the stuff in this is things I would like to see in a program like Buffy, I know its mushy gushy but I like it and I hope most of you do too.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Water  
  
2 and half months later   
  
It had been 2 and a half months since Buffy and Spikes wedding day and Buffy was now 8 and a half months pregnant, about 2 weeks after the Riley incident, Buffy got a phone call telling her that he had been sent to jail for 10 years,  
  
It was a couple of weeks till Buffy due date and, she had been getting very frustrated over the last month, but more than anything Buffy was annoying everyone around her, the only ones who could put up with her was Spike, Willow and Faith, even Angel only went to see her when he had too. Giles had gone back with Andrew and some slayers to search for more slayers.  
  
Spike was out shopping and picking up something's for Buffy, so Faith stayed with her  
  
"How you doing there B?" Faith asked as she saw Buffy lying with one leg on the couch and an arm over her face, Buffy looked up at Faith with a scowl.  
  
"How am I doing, how am I doing, well let me tell you how I'm doing Faithy I'm as big as a whale, I haven't seen my feet in months, my back is killing me and I'm always hungry and I would be eating right now if a certain husband of mine hadn't forgotten to buy ketchup so at the moment Faith I'm PEACHY." She said slamming her head back down on to the back of the couch.  
  
"Whoa sorry I asked, I'm going out for a smoke." Faith said getting up shaking her head  
  
"Fine, fine leave me here, I'm fine, just fucking great." She said taking a few attempts of getting up before finally getting up and waddling to the kitchen She spotted a ketchup bottle and grabbed it, putting it to her mouth she found it was empty, and threw it in the bin and walked around to the fridge mumbling to herself  
  
"Well thank you very much Spike, I swear if I wasn't so pregnant and in love with you I would kick your ass." She said grabbing and bottle of water  
  
As Buffy started to get back to the living room the phone rang  
  
"Yes" She answered "Buffy it's me." Spike said down the phone from his car "SPIKE, why are you calling me why aren't you here." "Sorry pet, I'm stuck in traffic I'll be longer than Id expected" "Well that's just great Spike what am I supposed to do" "I don't know luv, erm go do some sit ups or something." Spike said chuckling, as he knew how frustrated she was and that she couldn't tie her shoes let alone do sit ups "SPIKE shut up and get your ass home, NOW" "Ok, ok I'll be as quick as I can, and Buffy, I love you" "Yeah yeah" Buffy said hanging up  
  
"Charming." Spike said hanging up and putting his phone on the dashboard  
  
Buffy again started to waddle back to the living room when all of a sudden a pain ripped through her and she dropped the bottle only to find the when she looked down a pool of liquid was on the floor  
  
"Oh god not now please," She said as she didn't want to have the baby with out Spike there  
  
"FAITH, FAITH!!!" She screamed  
  
"What" Faith said bursting in through the door to find Buffy sitting on the floor panting holding her stomach  
  
"My waters broken, the baby is coming"  
  
"WHAT, but she isn't due for a couple of weeks."  
  
"What do you think I'm faking it? Oh right Faith I'm faking being on the floor in a lot of pain!" She said getting annoyed while still panting  
  
"Oh man ok erm I'll call Spike."  
  
"No he just called he stuck in traffic, you have to get me to the hospital." She said still panting  
  
"Me but erm I don't, I mean I, I ..." Faith said as she started to panic  
  
"Faith, calm down just help me up get the bag its behind the couch, grab the car keys, make sure you've got your cell to call Spike and lets go, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy screamed grabbing Faith hand and squeezing it hard  
  
"Ahhh B my hand, you're breaking my hand,"  
  
Buffy let go once her contraction had past and Faith helped her out the front door grabbing all the stuff Buffy said to on her way out. 


	16. Son

Chapter Sixteen: Son  
  
Faith and Buffy drove down to the hospital after a short argument over Faith saying it would be faster to take her sports car and Buffy saying it would safer to take her mini van which Spike had brought for them after they found out they were having a baby, Faith won as Buffy gave up as her contractions were getting closer.  
  
"FAAAITH slow down you're gonna kills us!!."  
  
"Well do you want to get to the hospital or not." Faith said a she zoomed towards the hospital  
  
"I would love to get their ALIVE IF YOU DON'T MIND." She said holding her stomach  
  
"Chill ok we'll be alright." She said making a sharp turn and barely missing a car  
  
"Oh god I'm gonna die, again, Faith if I die, I'm sooo gonna come back as a ghost and haunt your ass." She said holding her hand over her eyes while clutching to the dashboard  
  
"You're not gonna die B, just breath or what ever"  
  
She said as she as she kept going while Buffy breathed  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were at the hospital Buffys contractions were getting more frequent and she was screaming a lot more and a lot louder. As she was wheeled down the aisle in a wheelchair she held Faiths hand as the midwife pushed  
  
"SPIKKKKE AHHHHH SPIKE, FAITH WHERE THE FUCK IS HE."  
  
"B let go of my hand and I can go and call him." She said as she winced in pain as Buffy squeezed her hand then let it go  
  
"Wow B I think you broke my hand." Faith said holding her right hand  
  
"Wow F you best quit whining and call my husband." Buffy spat back  
  
"Already gone," Faith said running out the door pulling out her cell as Buffy was pushed into a room  
  
Faith held the phone to her ear as it rung "Hello" Spike answered once again "Spike" Faith said down the phone "Hey Faith, Buffy getting on you're nerves already, don't worry I'm nearly home so just sit tight and..."   
  
"Turn round." Faith shouted down the phone "What" "Head to the hospital" "Why, what's wrong?" "Its Buffy she's about to burst man, the baby is coming"   
  
"Oh god I'm on my way." Spike said hanging up  
  
Faith hung up and ran back inside only to hear Buffy screaming, even though she was two floors down Buffys voice echoed down the stairs  
  
"SPIKKKKKKE, SPIKKKKKKKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Buffy screamed  
  
"Mrs.Crawford please calm down and breathe." The midwife pleaded with her  
  
"I WANT SPIKE, SPIKKKKKKE!!!!" She screamed At that point Faith ran in to her Buffys scream for Spike  
  
"Who is Spike?" The midwife asked  
  
"Her husband" Faith told her as she walked towards Buffy  
  
"Her husband is called Spike?" The midwife said almost chuckling  
  
"YES, now cant you give her something for the pain" She screamed as she sat next to Buffy on the bed and put an arm around her shoulder as Buffy buried her head in her shoulder to try and smother some of her screams  
  
"Here, get her to take deep breaths on this." The nurse said handing Faith the gas and air  
  
"Come on B, deep breaths" She said putting it in her mouth, Buffy started to take deep breaths out of the tube in her mouth All of sudden Buffy grabbed Faiths jacket and pulled her towards her face  
  
"Where is he?" She sobbed  
  
"He's coming B." Faith said trying to make her let go only to find Buffy grabbed her harder  
  
"If he misses this Faith I'll kill him," She said letting go of Faith grabbing the gas and air again and taking a deep breath  
  
"Don't sweat it he'll be here." Faith said thinking 'He best be'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike sped as fast as he could down the street towards the hospital, he ignored the beeps that he got from other cars and kept going, but he couldn't ignore the sound of a police siren behind his  
  
"Oh bullocks." He said as he slowed down and pulled over A tall woman with brown hair exited the car and walked towards Spike  
  
"Sir do you realise you were going over the speed limit" She said to him as she got out her note book to write a ticket  
  
"Yeah sorry, I'll just take the ticket and be on my way." He said to her  
  
"Not so fast, you got somewhere to be" She said to him  
  
"Look..." Spike looked at her badge that had her name on it, "...Alex, I have got to go, now, my wife she's in labour I have to be there, she will kill me if I'm not." Spike said looking up at her  
  
"Oh right your wife's in labour that what they all say... "She said as Spikes phone rang again and he reach for it knowing it was Faith "...what people will do to get out of a ticket."  
  
Spike answered the phone and heard Buffy, screaming in the background he gave the phone to Alex "Listen" He said Alex put the phone to her ear  
  
"Spike, Spike are you there, hurry up man Buffy, is screaming for you, she needs you." Faith voice said down the phone, in the background Alex could hear Buffy screaming  
  
"SPIKKKE... DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN I WANT MY HUSBAND NOW, SPIKKKKE!!!" She screamed Alex pulled the phone away and handed it back to Spike who put it to his ear and hung up  
  
Spike looked up at Alex "Now do you believe me?" He asked her  
  
Alex nodded ripping up the ticket "Follow me," She simply said before running to her car, pulling up in front of Spikes car and turning on her siren  
  
Spike did as she said and sped faster than he was in the first place towards the hospital, once he got there Spike jumped out the car and ran towards the police car  
  
"Thank you so much, Alex, I won't forget that name." Spike said to her  
  
"Its fine, good luck." She said as he ran off  
  
It had been an hour since Faith had first called Spike and he Spike burst in to the hospital and ran up the front desk  
  
"Err Crawford, I'm looking for Buffy Crawford." He said as he started to nervously tap the desk as she typed on her computer all of a sudden Spike looked up as heard a scream from up the stairs; he instantly ran up the stairs and followed the scream  
  
"SPIKKKKKE!!!!!!!!" Buffy screamed as Faith rubbed her back  
  
Spike burst into the room and nearly knocked over the midwife standing by it  
  
"Oh thank god." Faith said as she got up "She's all yours man" Faith said as she left the room to go and get a doctor to survey her hand  
  
"Spike" Buffy said stretching her hand out to him  
  
"I'm here baby." Spike said walking to her only to find that Buffy wrapped her hand around his throat squeezing it  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!" She growled  
  
"Buffy, the throat I can't breathe" He gasped out  
  
Buffy let go and pushed him back, after Spike got his breath back he ran over to Buffy sitting next to her putting a arm around her and kissed her forehead  
  
"Sorry baby, I was as quick as I could, I nearly got a bloody ticket, but luckily the police woman was ..."  
  
"WOMAN!!! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU..." Buffy screamed as she panted  
  
"I know I know with the decapitating of the balls but it wasn't like that, she got me through the traffic lights so I got here to you quicker."  
  
"Ok Buffy the baby is coming now." The midwife said as she prepared Buffy  
  
Buffy turned to Spike and lifted her hand to his cheek "Spike, I love you." She said looking into his eyes as tears filled her own  
  
"I love you too Buffy." He said smiling  
  
All of a sudden a big contraction ripped through Buffys body  
  
"AHHHHH SCRATCH THAT I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Buffy push." The midwife said  
  
"Yeah Buffy push." Spike said supporting her  
  
"I AM FUCKING PUSHING." She screamed  
  
Buffy pushed with all her strength  
  
"Spike I swear to god, after this is over you are *never* aloud to touch me again."  
  
"Ok baby" Spike said chuckling slightly  
  
"I MEAN IT SPIKE!" She shouted  
  
"Ok ok no touching." He said raising his hands in defence, only to find Buffy grab one to pull them back down to their original position.  
  
Buffy started to push again and after a few pushes a sharp cry hit the room as the baby got brought in to the world  
  
"It's a boy." The midwife said as she took the baby away to get cleaned up  
  
"You did great Buffy." Spike said as she leaned back in his arms, he kissed her all over her face  
  
The nurses wrapped him in a blue blanket  
  
The midwife held the little bundle of blue in her arms and handed him to Buffy. "Oh my god, he is so beautiful." Buffy said with tears coming down her face as she held her son in her arms  
  
"Yeah, the most beautiful boy in the world." Spike said as tears came down his face  
  
Buffy held a hand to his cheek to wipe the tears away, Spike smiled and started to chuckle  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy said looking up at him  
  
"Its just, I never thought I would be this happy, ever, I'm the luckiest man in the universe." He said as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, before going to watch her son  
  
"Erm Spike about the no touching thing..." She said smiling  
  
"Oh yeah of course no touching I remember, there will be no touching, *ever* again," He said smiling and holding his hands up in the air  
  
"Shut up bleach boy you know I didn't mean it, in a few mouths, you can touch me all you want." She said seductively, as he leant down and kissed her "Months" Spike said  
  
"And if this is the out come I would do it all again"  
  
"You want more already." He said stroking his sons face.  
  
"No, not yet, lets deal with this one first" She said as she brushed a kiss across her sons head.  
  
"Hey is it safe to come in?" Faith said as she peeked in through the door with Angel, Dawn, Willow and Xander came in  
  
"Ohh my god she is gorgeous" Dawn squeaked.  
  
"Yeah Buf she's amazing, "Xander said  
  
"How's mommy doing?" Angel asked  
  
"Besides the exhaustion mommy's doing fine except for the fact that my friends are calling my *son* a she." Buffy said smiling  
  
"SON!" Xander, Willow and Faith all said in unison  
  
"Yep, a beautiful bouncing baby boy." Buffy said looking up at Spike  
  
"Oh crap" Xander said when he got glares from Buffy and Spike he looked around to see that everyone was looking at him "I mean wow is he beautiful"  
  
"Err now I heard of some kind of bet," Spike said looking down at Buffy  
  
"Yeah, I guess you get the money," Xander said looking down at his shoes  
  
"Come on then monkey boy pay up." Spike said holding out his hand Xander dug in his pocket pulling out a pile of bills and handing them to Spike,  
  
Spike grinned and lent down to his son  
  
"College fund mate." He said before brushing a kiss on his head and leaning up kissing Buffy briefly.  
  
"You knew didn't you, that he was going to be a boy, dammit." Xander said shaking his head  
  
Buffy and Spike just chuckled at him, Buffy eyes then diverted to Faiths hand as she saw it bandaged up  
  
"Oh my god, did I do that" Buffy said to Faith  
  
"Yeah, least we know you have lost any of your strength." Faith smiled  
  
"I am so sorry," Buffy said to her with sorrow in her eyes  
  
"Its no big,"  
  
"Hey Spike what happened to your neck." Angel asked as he noticed the perfect red hand mark on Spikes neck  
  
Spike and the others just looked at Buffy, as the realised it must have been her  
  
"Oh right with the whole strangling thing, I'm sorry honey." Buffy said raising a hand to Spikes face  
  
"That's ok." Spike said covering it with his own and looking into her eyes  
  
"Ok I think mommy needs some sleep." The midwife said coming in and signalling for them to go  
  
"Yeah Buffy get some rest, I'll visit you later" Willow said  
  
"Bye Buffy." Angel said  
  
"Laters B."  
  
"Congratulations Buf"  
  
"I'll see you later Buffy." Dawn said she kissed Buffy on the cheek then walked round to the other side and kissed Spike on the cheek then her nephew.  
  
Spike reached and took his son out of Buffys arms and started to walk around with him  
  
Buffy sat up and watched him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey my little man, I'm your daddy, and ain't you just the most beautiful baby ever, yes you are, hey you've got my eyes, and your beautiful mummy's little nose." Spike cooed before looking back up at Buffy on the bed  
  
"Hey Buffy, he's got my ..." Spike cut himself off at the site of Buffy, unconscious and pale with a pool of blood around her staining the white sheets she was lying on  
  
Spike smile dropped at this site  
  
"Buffy, Buffy" He said as he walked towards her  
  
"BUFFY, WAKE UP" Spike cried  
  
"HELP SOMEBODY HELP HER." Spike yelled  
  
The midwife, nurse and doctor came running in with Faith, Angel and Dawn behind them  
  
"Buffy. Spike what is going on?" Dawn cried as she watch the doctors running around her  
  
"I don't know she just..." Spike said still holding his son in one hand and running his hand through his hair with the other as he began to shake with fear, Spike never took his eyes off his wife as the doctor ran around trying to help her, the nurse came round to Spike laying a hand on his back  
  
"Come on Mr.Crawford we need to give them some space." She said trying to lead him out only to find Spike stood his ground  
  
"No, no I'm not leaving her." He said "Come on Buffy, I need you babe, don't die on me, we both need you, please Buffy don't go"  
  
He said before he felt a stronger hand on his back and realised it was Angel  
  
"Come on Spike give them some space." Angel said trying to be strong for her  
  
"But..." Spike said trying to protest  
  
"Come on Spike let them do there job, you have to be strong for your son" Angel said  
  
Spike looked down at the cooing bundle in his arms and slowly walked out them room.  
  
=========================================================  
  
Dun dun dun, what gonna happen, well I know and you will know tomorrow, please review, 


	17. Mommy will be fine

Hope you liked the cliff hanger, I loved the response I got because of it, well here's the next part, and as I was so 'horrible' to leave you with a cliff hanger, here's three chapters today, bye  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Mommy will be fine...  
  
Spike paced around the waiting room holding his son in his arms, as Angel leant on the wall holding Faith while Dawn sat crying while Willow held her while she cried. Xander held his head in his hands. Faith detached herself from Angel and walked over to a frantic Spike who was walking back and forth clutching his son.  
  
"Spike, do you want me to take him you look like you about to drop man." Faith offered  
  
Spike looked up at her "No I'm fine." He said to her as he started pacing again  
  
"Come on Spike you need to sit down give the baby to Faith for a little while." Xander said to him  
  
"LOOK I SAID NO!!!" He shouted at them causing everybody to jump and the baby to cry  
  
"He is my son and he stays with me." He said lowering his voice as he started to walk away to a corner  
  
"Come on son, don't cry," Rocking him back to sleep only to find that tears made there way down his own cheeks. "Don't worry, mommy will be fine, mommy will be fine." He said as the baby went back to sleep in his fathers arms, Spike carried on whispering to his son, 'Mommy will be fine, mommy will be fine,' But he was not only telling his son, he was trying to convince himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple of minutes Faith slowly walked to Spike and stood in front of him  
  
"How you doing" Faith asked him, Spike merely shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Hey she'll be fine, you'll see, Buffys strong." Faith said laying a hand on his shoulder  
  
Silent tears started to make its way down Spike cheek as he kept his eyes on his son in his arms  
  
"What if she isn't, there was so much blood Faith, what if this little man never gets a chance to his mum, what if I never see my wife again Faith, what if Buffy dies."  
  
"Hey you listen to me, she is not gonna die ok, she will be fine and she will walk out of here with her little blond self with you on her arm and you will go home and raise this little guy together ok." Faith said as she lightly stroked the baby's head  
  
Spike looked up at Faith as she drank in his words then looked down at his son and carefully handed him to Faith Faith was shocked at first and then smiled at the small bundle in her arms  
  
"Have to say it blondie, the kids a looker, just like his parents euh." She said with a smile as she looked up at him he smiled to "And Buffy is going to see his beautiful blue eyes when she wakes up ok." Spike merely nodded and excepted as she handed his son back to him  
  
"Thought of any names yet?" She asked him  
  
"No I ... I want both of us to make the decision so I guess when she wakes we decide what his name is." He said as he realised why she asked him that question  
  
"That's the spirit." She said patting his shoulder  
  
"Thank you Faith." He said before she walked back to Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours had past and still no word on Buffy, slowly Spike let people hold the baby but only for a few seconds before taking him back, all of a sudden the door opened and a doctor walked out, Spike instantly ran to the doctor "Is she ok?" Spike asked hysterically  
  
"Yes she is fine, but she had a rather large haemorrhage and I'm afraid is in a small coma ..."  
  
"Oh god." Spike gasped as he cradled his son closer to him  
  
"...but once she wakes up she should be fine." The doctor finished  
  
"Can I see her?" He asked  
  
"Yes go in," The doctor said moving aside Faith, Angel, Willow, Dawn and Xander let out a sigh of relief and watched as Spike went in, Dawn was about to follow but Willow held her back telling her to give him a minute  
  
Once Spike go in he sat at Buffys side and lightly stroked her face with his free hand  
  
"Hey luv, were both here, me and your little boy, hey we've got to think of a name for this little guy huh, so how about you wake up and we can get started." Spike said as tears started to well up in his eyes  
  
"Please Buffy, wake up."  
  
Spike reached for Buffys hand pulling it and placing it on their sons sleeping head  
  
"Do it for him baby, wake up" He said as he lay his hand on hers that rested on their son  
  
Spike then stood up and sat on the bed next to Buffy on the bed as he stroked her hair  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	18. Names

Chapter Eighteen: Names  
  
As the days past Spike never left her side, Buffy had been in a coma for 3 days. Spike didn't like his son out of his sight so if someone wanted to hold him they did it in the room were he could see them. The nurses had brought a small bassinet in for the baby so he didn't have to sleep in Spikes arms all the time,  
  
Spike lay on the bed next to Buffy when she started to move "Spike." She whispered with her eyes closed  
  
"Buffy," He said hearing her whisper "Buffy come on wake up luv"  
  
"Spike is that you." She rasped opening her eyes  
  
"Its me I'm here" He said excitedly  
  
"What happened, I remember you talking to the baby and the rest is a blank" She said as he grabbed her hand  
  
"Shh baby everything's ok, I'm just going to get someone to make sure your ok alright pet, I'll be right back." He said before kissing her forehead and running out the door shouting 'she's awake, she's awake."  
  
Buffy glanced over at were Spike had been sitting and spotted her baby lying asleep  
  
She watched as Spike, Dawn and Faith came in followed by a doctor "How you feeling Buffy." The doctor asked while he checked monitors and Buffys pulse.  
  
"I'm fine, I want to hold my son." She said reached out to him Spike instantly walked over to him and picked him up handed him Buffy  
  
"Hello gorgeous" She said reaching a hand out to Spike to pull him next to her After a few hours the doctor checked Buffy over and said she would be able to go home in a few days  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the day Buffy was coming home and Dawn sat on the bed next to Buffy while Willow packed her stuff Xander leaned against the door frame, Angel sat with Faith on his lap as Spike stood at Buffys bed side holding his cooing son in his arms  
  
"So luv names." Spike said looking down at his son in his arms  
  
"You haven't thought of a name yet?" Dawn asked  
  
"Well every time we try we start to argue so we thought we'd get your help" She said looking around at everyone  
  
"What about Justin." Dawn said "As in Justin Timberlake."  
  
"My son is not being named after that prancing pounce." Spike said  
  
"What about Sean?" Faith asked  
  
"Sean rhymes with porn." Buffy said  
  
"So"  
  
"I don't want my sons name to rhyme with porn."  
  
"What about Zachary, Zack for short." Willow asked  
  
"No Zacks I have had enough of Zacks to last a life time, remember the vamp on my 18th." Buffy said  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Hey what about Angel?" Angel said with a smile  
  
"What did I say about poncy names Peaches?" Spike said with a grin as everyone looked at Angel and started laughing  
  
"Shut up Spike" Angel said as he nudged Faith to shut up as she was still laughing  
  
"How about Dan" Dawn said  
  
"That's just Dawn with no W" Buffy said smiling  
  
"I know."  
  
"Michael" Willow said  
  
"No" Spike and Buffy said at the same time  
  
"David" Dawn said  
  
"No" They said again  
  
"Nathan." Faith said  
  
"No"  
  
"Liam" Angel said  
  
"No"  
  
"No wonder he has no name you two disagree with everything." Faith said smiling  
  
"Hey what about Alexander." Xander blurted out  
  
"Or what about Alex." Buffy said looking up at Spike  
  
Spike remembered the policewomen that helped him get to the hospital and that he said he would never forget her name  
  
"I like Alex,"  
  
"Really." Xander said surprised  
  
"What about you son do you like Alex?" He said looking down at him as he made a big gurgling sound  
  
"Alex it is then." Spike said  
  
"Well Xander, looks like your sharing your name." Buffy said smiling at him and reaching for him from Spike  
  
"Hey, your son is named after me, me how great is that." Xander said excitedly  
  
"Not only after you whelp." Spike said  
  
"What." Buffy asked  
  
"Well the nice police lady that got me here when you were in labour was called Alex too" He said sitting next to Buffy and putting a arm round her and Alex  
  
"You are naming our son after a woman" Buffy said lightly hitting him on the arm  
  
"Hey." Xander shrieked  
  
"Sorry Xand." Buffy said  
  
"Well if it hadn't been for her, I would have never been here to see him born now would I" He said  
  
"Fine, Alex Crawford it is then, oh wait middle names" Buffy said  
  
Everyone groaned, as they didn't want to go through another round of names  
  
"That can wait." Spike said  
  
b  
  
If your really thought I was going to kill Buffy and leave Spike and little Alex, your crazy 


	19. Awake

Chapter Nineteen: Awake  
  
6 Months later   
  
It had been 6 months since Spike, Buffy and Alex William Crawford left the hospital as a family; Buffy and Spike lived in their house happily raising their son.  
  
Angel and Faith were still going strong spent a lot of time with Buffy, Spike and Alex.  
  
Angel was at his desk; Spike had just gone when one of the employees burst in through the door "Mr.Angel, Mr.Angel I'm sorry but..." The short man with dark hair and glasses said  
  
"What is it?" Angel said looking up at the stuttering man  
  
"She's awake sir" He said  
  
"Who's awake?" Angel said  
  
"Ms Chase, she out of her coma."  
  
As soon as he said Chase Angel shot up from his seat and out the door  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith sat on the couch at the hotel with Alex on her lap, the baby cooed and tugged on Faiths hair as Buffy sat on the chair in front of them falling asleep. "You ok B." Faith asked as she jumped him up and down on her lap  
  
"Tired, little Alex over there likes to scream his little heart out every hour of the night." She said smiling a little  
  
"What about hubby, doesn't he get up." Faith asked  
  
"Oh Spikes a different story, see Spike can sleep through a nuclear war, so if its his turn to get up, I still have to get up to get him up" Buffy said  
  
"I can believe someone this cute can cause so much trouble, "Faith said looking at Alex as he yawned  
  
"Just like his father, and on that note I think we best be going, he looks tied and the books say when he sleeps I sleep and I like that idea." She said as she got up and took Alex from Faith  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna go and see Angel, I wanna surprise him." Faith said getting up and grabbing her coat "If you wanna come back later I shouldn't be long"  
  
"Ok bye, say bye Alex." Buffy said lifting Alex's hand and waving it at Faith  
  
"Bye bye Alex, laters B."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cordy." Angel said running into the room she was in  
  
"Angel, Angel is that you." She said reaching her hand out to him Angel ran straight to her and put his head in her hand  
  
"Oh god Cordy, I missed you so much." He said before hugging her and kissing her cheek  
  
"I can't remember anything last thing I remember is everyone doing the spell for me to remember but everything else is so cloudy"  
  
"It ok your ok."  
  
"Angel," She said lifting his head of her shoulder to look into his eyes "Before anything else happens I just wanted to tell you, I love you, I really love you." She said smiling  
  
"I love you too Cordy," Angel said as he forgot everything around them and it was just them She leaned up and kissed him passionately.  
  
What they didn't know is that Faith had walked in and heard everything and was watching her boyfriend kiss another woman. Silent tears made there way down Faiths face as she ran out pushing over anyone who got in her way.  
  
Angel broke the kiss and looked into Cordelia eyes, "Cordy, I love you and I will always love you"  
  
"I feel a but coming" Cordy said stroking his face  
  
"But I have fallen for someone else." He said to her  
  
"Oh ok anyone I know." She said disappointedly  
  
"Faith." He said simply  
  
"Faith, as in Faith Faith."  
  
"Yeah Faith Faith." Angel said  
  
"How long have you been together"  
  
"Just under a year." He said  
  
"Wow so it's serious, "  
  
"Yeah very, I love her"  
  
"Well are you gonna tell me how it happened"  
  
"Well it all started at Buffy and Spikes engagement party..."  
  
"Buffy is married to Spike as in Spike Spike," She gasped  
  
Angel chuckled and crawled next to her on to the bed she was lying on and started to explain what had happen over the last year or so  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Faith pulled up outside the hotel with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe Angel did this to her, "Fine he wants to play sleeping beauty with cheerleader bitch he can fucking well do it." She said running up the stairs to her room and grabbing her clothes from the closet  
  
Down stairs Buffy walked in with Alex in her arms as she walked over to the toy he left behind she picked it up and heard crashing up stairs, she walked over to Angels office and put Alex down in his spare baby carrier that was left there and closed the door and grabbed a weapon, she walked up stairs quickly glancing at Angels office which held her son She followed the noise to Angel and Faiths room and kicked open the door to see Faith angrily putting her clothes into suitcases  
  
"Faith, what are you doing, where are you going?" Buffy asked putting down the sword she held and looking at Faith  
  
"Look just go ok Buffy." She said as she carried on packing  
  
"No tell me what wrong." Buffy said concerned  
  
"BUFFY JUST FUCK OFF!!!" Faith screamed  
  
"NO I WILL NOT FUCK OFF UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, is it Angel is he ok." Buffy said calming down, Faith snorted at the sound of Angels name  
  
"Yeah he is doing just fine, no will you get out of my room." Faith said turning her back to Buffy  
  
"Faith will you please explain to me where you are going to in such a hurry." She said  
  
"I don't know were I'm going as long as its not where he is "She zipping up her bag  
  
"Angel. What has he done" Buffy said walking to Faith and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder only to have Faith shove it off  
  
"Look it doesn't concern you ok, you've got a husband that worships the ground you walk on at that would never cheat on you"  
  
She said whirling around and pushing Buffy across the room Buffy recovered and pushed her harder so she flew back onto the bed; Buffy angrily grabbed the bag and threw it into the corner  
  
"FAITH, I don't know what the fuck is going on but I am not letting you leave this room until you tell me" Buffy growled at her Faith only bowed her head sadly,  
  
"Faith don't shut me out, I thought you'd grown out of that, I thought we could talk about stuff, tell me why you are leaving..."  
  
"Because Angel's got his honey back now he doesn't need me." She said as she wiped a tear from her face  
  
"Faith, Angel loves you" Buffy said and Faith just snorted  
  
"Yeah but not enough to keep his tongue out of Cordelia's throat huh." Faith said pulling her knees up to her chest  
  
"Cordelia, I thought she was in a coma" Buffy said taking a seat next to Faith  
  
"Well she sounded wide awake when she told him she loved him and when he said it back." She said fighting back the tears  
  
"Faith I'm sorry, I can't believe he would do that" Buffy said rubbing her back, Faith shot up and started to pace the room  
  
"Actually you know what I can believe he would do that, you know why, because he is a man, I forgot that, he made me soft but now I know you can't trust men there only out to screw you" She said walking towards her bag to pick it up on to find Buffy kicking it out of hands reach  
  
"There not only out to screw you Angel loves you I know it."  
  
"Oh yeah the why did he tell Cordelia he loved her, I didn't hear I loved you Cordelia but I love Faith no I heard I love you too Cordy" Faith said  
  
"So that's it your just gonna go, your not gonna let him explain"  
  
"Don't need an explanation, just need to go." Faith said trying to grab her bag only to find Buffy kicking it again  
  
"And what about me Faith, you have been one of my best friends for a long time now and you were just gonna leave without saying anything to me" Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest  
  
"You don't need me either, no one needs me" Faith said walking away from her and back to the bed and taking a seat on the edge of it  
  
"THAT'S BULL SHIT, so what are you saying that it wasn't you that came and visited me everyday when I was pregnant, that helped Spike organise our engagement, that was right by my side during the wedding as my maid of honour,"  
  
As Buffy talked tears started to come down both their faces,  
  
"It wasn't you that let me brake your hand during labour, yet still stayed until Spike came, it wasn't you that helped Spike when I slipped into my coma it wasn't you that did all that huh, so don't you dare tell me we don't need you because we do need you and you know what Faith, I don't know what we would have done if you weren't around." By now they were both crying, Buffy heard Alex crying  
  
"Stay there." She said as she ran down the stairs and grabbed her son and ran back up to her room  
  
She carried Alex to Faith and handed him to her "And what about him, I thought you wanted to see him grow up, grow into a stud you told me, yet your willing to just go" Faith looked down at Alex and then looked back at Buffy,  
  
"Fine, I'll stay" She said rocking Alex Buffy smiled and sat next to Faith  
  
"I'm serious you know, I don't know were I would be without you, you're one of my best friends." She said smiling as Faith till looked at Alex  
  
"Do you wanna talk to Angel." Buffy said, Faith merely nodded Buffy got up and grabbed her cell out of her pocket and started out the room  
  
"Buffy" Faith called to her, Buffy turned around  
  
"Thank you." Faith said, Buffy nodded and walked out dialling Spike as she didn't want to talk to Angel over the phone  
  
"Hello" Spike answered  
  
  
  
"Spike where are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to see Angel then I'm coming home why"  
  
  
  
"Tell Angel to get his cheating undead ass to the hotel."  
  
  
  
"Cheating, with who,"  
  
  
  
"Faith saw him with Cordelia, she needs to talk to him, can you get him here"  
  
  
  
"Yeah shouldn't be a problem, how's Alex"  
  
  
  
"Gorgeous like his father" She said with a smile  
  
  
  
"You know it baby."  
  
  
  
"Full of yourself much"  
  
  
  
"Just how you love me"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get over that."  
  
  
  
"Oh your funny, I love you"  
  
  
  
"Love you too"  
  
  
  
"Kiss Alex for me ok, bye"  
  
  
  
"Bye"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike hung up the phone and by now was on his way to Angels office, he was stopped and told Angel was at the ward with miss Chase so made his way there Spike open the door and saw Angel and Cordelia curled up on the bed together laughing and talking  
  
"Well now isn't this cosy" Spike said as Angel jumped of the bed  
  
"Spike this isn't what it looks like." Angel said  
  
"Oh really, cause it looks like your snuggling with your coma bound honey," Spike said looking over at Cordelia  
  
"Spike we were just talking"  
  
"Well you best hope that's all Faith saw because I just got a call from Buffy saying that Faith saw you with cheerleader girl over there and you should get your cheating ass over to the hotel." Spike said to him  
  
"Oh no, Faith" Angel said before running out the door  
  
"And Peaches, you best prepare for Buffy as well, she is not happy with you," He said as Angel set of running again  
  
Spike turned to Cordelia "Nice seeing you awake by the way" He said to her before leaving the room  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel pulled up in front of the hotel with a screech and ran inside to see Buffy on the couch with Alex  
  
"Where is she." He said looking around  
  
Buffy placed Alex down in his chair before walking to Angel and slapping him around the face  
  
"What the fuck do you think you playing at Angel, I can't believe you would do this to Faith."  
  
"Buffy what exactly have I done,"  
  
"What about kissing Cordelia and telling her you love her." Buffy said angrily  
  
"Oh god Faith saw me..."  
  
"You know she nearly left town because of you, I nearly lost a best friend because you couldn't keep your lips to yourself." She said poking him in the chest  
  
"I have to explain were is she." Angel said stepping back from Buffy  
  
"She's in your room" She said as Angel took off up the stair "Angel" She called  
  
Angel stopped dead in his tracks as Buffy called him "If she leaves because of you, I will never forgive you." She said before he carried on up the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel slowly entered the room as he saw Faith packing her stuff back into the drawers  
  
"Faith look I can explain" She turned round to face him  
  
"I'm listening." She said  
  
"Faith I was just excited that she was back and..."  
  
"You decided to make up for lost time."  
  
"No, it was just..."  
  
"I knew something like this would happen, I was beginning to think this thing we have was special but now I realise your just like all the other dick heads I've been with, just want a quick screw then move on"  
  
"No, its not like that, we're not like that and you know it, you know how I feel about you Faith"  
  
"You told her you loved her." She said bluntly  
  
"I know I did but I also told her I was in love with you"  
  
"Yeah right." Faith said turning back round and carrying on with what she was doing  
  
Angel walked over to her and hugged her from behind "I did I told her that I had fallen in love with you Faith." He said trying to kiss her neck  
  
Faith shook him off "How do I know that, how do I know this is not just some game to have two girls at once, what is this some sick fantasy of yours Angel."  
  
"No Faith please, I don't know what else to say its you that I want, its you that I love" Angel said turning her around with his hands on her waist  
  
"How can I believe you Angel, I saw you kiss her" She whispered  
  
"I only kissed her because I'd missed her, you knew that, I could never kiss her like I kiss you." He said hovering over her mouth  
  
Faith shoved him away and punched him in the face, as he hit the wall, Faith turned around and grabbed a vase of the table and threw it at him, Angel barely dodged it as it shattered above his head  
  
"YOU SHOULDN'T BE KISSING HER AT ALL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"  
  
Faith said before reaching for something else and throwing it a him, this time it hit him in the head, when he recovered he ran to Faith grabbing her wrist just in time before she threw the lamp at him.  
  
"Faith stop, I know I shouldn't have kissed her, I am so so so sorry, you have to believe me, nothings going on between me and Cordy, she not even staying in LA, she's going away," He said lowering her wrist hand resting his hands on her waist  
  
"I love you Faith, please forgive me." He said softly kissing her mouth, he was relived when she kissed him back and he deepened the kiss When she broke it he rested his forehead on hers "I love you." He said  
  
Faith thought about his words for a minute and looked into his eyes, all she could see was love for her "I love you too" She said, Angel was delighted and lifted her of the ground spinning her around  
  
When he put her down they hugged "Thank you" He said with a relived smile on his face  
  
But Faith was not smiling  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat with Alex when she heard the commotion up stairs, she was about to run up when she remembered that she had a letter that she hadn't opened, she was gonna open it when she got home but she had come back to the hotel, once she heard the noise die down up stairs she reached in to her pocket and opened it, she read it and gasped and folded it and stuffed it back in to her pocket. She looked at her watch and realised Spike was going to be back soon so grabbed her bag and picked up Alex and made her way out, while making a mental note to call Faith later  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: what's on the mysterious letter Buffy received, find out tomorrow 


	20. Letter

If you didn't get the point before, Faith was not smiling because she doesn't think she can completely trust Angel anymore  
  
Just for those who didn't get it  
  
Chapter Twenty: Letter  
  
Spike walked in through the front door and looked around to see if he could see his family, he spotted Buffy walk in from the kitchen with Alex in her arms crying,  
  
"Hey you" Buffy said before leaning up and kissing her husband  
  
"Hey, and what is wrong with my little man" He said taking Alex from Buffy's arms  
  
"Oh he's tired, I was about to take him to bed" she said taking him back  
  
"Oh and maybe afterwards I can take *you* to bed." He said putting his hands on her waist and wiggling his eyebrows  
  
"I'll have to hold you to that" She said kissing him again and walking up stairs with Alex  
  
Spike looked at her walking up the stairs with their son, he hung up his coat and he shook his head at his life and how six years ago when he first met Buffy he would have never thought that he would not only be married to her, but have a son, a home and a highly paid job too, he chuckled as he thought how lucky he was to have everything he has ever wanted.  
  
Spike walked into the living room and sat down waiting for Buffy, he spotted a piece of paper on the table, he picked it up and quickly read it to see what it was, Spike couldn't believe what he was reading  
  
Dear Buffy,  
I am sorry for scaring you, but I am not sorry for doing it, I did it because I love you and I wanted to prove how far I would go to have you, I know that you must feel something for me, and you being with HIM is only a  
way to repress your feelings for me, but when I get out of this place I  
will look after you.  
I think about you all the time, your smile, your eyes, everything about you. I miss you Buffy, which is why I sent you a visiting order I need to  
see you, I have to see you, please Buffy  
  
I love you always  
Riley  
x x x x x  
  
Spike looked over to the table and saw a pad and pen with the words  
  
To Riley  
  
Written on it, Spike looked up as he saw Buffy coming down the stairs and stood up facing away from her as anger built up inside of him  
  
"Alex is sleeping like a baby, which is kinda ironic seeing as he is a baby, but you get what I mean," She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him and leaning her cheek on his back  
  
"Still up for taking me to bed?" She said seductively and pressing her lips on to his back  
  
Spike stepped forward out of her arms and slowly turned round to face her "What's wrong?" She said worried about the cold angry look in his face  
  
"What is this?" He asked trying to hide the anger in his voice but failing to do so  
  
Buffy gasped at what was in his hand and tried to grab it but he dodged it "Its nothing." She said  
  
"Nothing, why is he writing you a letter Buffy, and more importantly why are you writing him back?" Spike said with his voice showing his anger  
  
Buffy just looked down at the floor not knowing what to say "ANSWER ME BUFFY!" Spike yelled  
  
Buffy jumped slightly then looked up at him  
  
"Keep your voice down!" She said looking up the stairs "I don't know why he is writing me"  
  
"Why are you writing him back?" He said looking at her  
  
"I don't know, maybe I just want to say a few things to him." Buffy said looking at her feet again then looking back at him "And anyway, who I send letters to is none of your business," Buffy said trying to snatch it again but once again missing  
  
"None of my business, NONE OF MY BUSINESS" Spike shouted throwing the letter and pad across the room, as it hit the wall Buffy jumped in shock  
  
"Have you forgotten what he has done? He nearly killed you, he nearly killed me, he nearly killed Alex before he was even born and you are writing him and you SAY ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS." Spike screamed  
  
"Spike will you keep voice down, do you want to wake Alex, and anyway its not like you haven't done a few unforgettable things to me in your time." Buffy said instantly regretting it  
  
Buffy looked into Spikes eyes not only seeing anger but also seeing hurt  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry I..."  
  
Buffy couldn't finish before Spike had stormed past her and towards the door,  
  
"Spike..."  
  
Buffy begged running after him only to have the door slammed in her face, Buffy heard Alex started to cry up stairs, but was to busy with her own tears as sobs wracked her body,  
  
Spike leaned up against the door for a couple of seconds, once he heard both Alex and Buffy crying he couldn't take the pain of upsetting them both, but he also knew that Buffy's words had cut him deep, so he decided to take a walk  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
From across the street two women watched as Spike walked away,  
  
"Well, that turned out well." Harmony said  
  
Out of the shadows came the beautiful face, long black hair, smiling an evil smirk  
  
Drusilla  
  
"Yes, my Spike needs to be taught a lesson, doesn't he little girl." She said looking at Harmony  
  
"Yes, right, here's the plan." Harmony said taking a piece of paper out of her pocket with the words PLAN written on it "You go do your stuff with Spike, and I'll go and call Riley." She said putting the paper back in her pocket  
  
"Is that all you had written on that paper?" Drusilla said confused  
  
"Riley called me and made me write it down, said I would forget, like I'm that stupid"  
  
"I'm going to give little Willie a surprise" She said smiling  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
who would have thought, another EX, can you please review this chapter a well as the next, I would like to see what you thought of what Buffy said and Drusilla's return 


	21. Fight

Chapter Twenty-One: Fight  
  
It had been 6 hours since Spike had stormed out and Buffy felt so guilty, she had tried calling him but he wouldn't answer, she didn't know why she said them things to him, she didn't mean it, she loved Spike and she had forgiven him for everything that happened in there past, she wouldn't have married him if she didn't, She didn't know why she hadn't explained to Spike that she was writing to Riley to tell him to leave her alone and never contact her again.  
  
She walked around the house and then she realised that Spike had left his coat behind, she picked it up and carried it to the couch and sat in side it and feel asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike sat in a bar with a bottle of Jack Daniels half empty, he took his phone out of his pocket and checked his voice mail  
  
"Message one" The operator said  
  
"Spike, please come home," He heard down the phone  
  
"Message two"  
  
"I miss you baby come home, please"  
  
"Message three"  
  
"Spike I'm so sorry for what I said come home"  
  
"Message four" Spike knew what was coming so just turned off his phone and slipped it back in to his pocket  
  
He couldn't believe Buffy had said that to him, after all this time she still threw things from their past in his face. He thought they had talked through all of that when they went to the Sunnydale crater and talked while watching the sun go down on there wedding day.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and sighed, then he realised that he had left his coat at home,  
  
"Hey, Will, where's the wife." The bar man asked, he knew Buffy and Spike from when they came out together  
  
"At home, we had a fight," Spike said glancing at him then staring back in to his glass  
  
"Oh tough break man, you should go home and make it up with her, you too are a great couple, you shouldn't mess it all up over one little fight," He said to Spike  
  
"Yeah guess your right, kinda missing my coat any way," Spike said smiling, before walking out  
  
As he stepped out in to an ally 15 vamps stepped out in front of him, Spike sighed out of frustration then heard something behind he glanced behind him to see another load of vamps ready for a fight, Spike smirked as he thought he could give as good as he got, but deep down he knew he was out numbered  
  
The vamps stormed Spike. Spike blocked a kick and a punch and punches one of the vamps. Several more vamps surrounded Spike. He hit one, took a kick in the stomach, kicked back, punched another vamp, kicked another, grabbed a third and threw him into a fourth, then four other vamps came behind Spike and held him while another continuously punched him in the face and stomach, Spike started to lose consciousness as the vamp threw him to the floor,  
  
Spike then saw woman's shoes walk towards him, he looks up and thought he saw a ghost,  
  
"Hello my sweet Willie, were gonna play a little game." Drusilla said  
  
"Dru." Spike said before she kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious  
  
As these are quite short I will but another one on later today, bye 


	22. Video

Chapter Twenty- two: Video  
  
Buffy woke up and looked at her watch only to find that it had been a day since Spike had stormed morning and she was still on the couch wrapped in Spikes coat,  
  
"Spike" She whispered  
  
She then heard Alex crying up stairs and ran up and got him, she began to worry, usually when they had a fight he came back after a few hours and they talked it out, he had never been away all night. She carried Alex down stairs and picked up the phone to call around. Once she had called Xander, Willow and Dawn, she even called the bar they always went to but they said he had been there but he left pretty early, she began to get frantic, tears started to make their way down her face as she called Faith and Angel  
  
"Hello" Faith said sleepily  
  
  
  
"Faith, h-h-have you seen Spike" She said trying to hold back her tears  
  
  
  
"No, why?" Faith said sitting up in bed with Angel waking up next to her  
  
  
  
"Oh god Faith, Spike and I had a fight and he hasn't come back all night, I know somethings wrong, he usually comes back before morning but he hasn't and I going out of my mind..." She said as she started to cry  
  
  
  
"Come on B don't cry, I'm sure he's fine"  
  
Buffy looked over to the door as something was slipped underneath it, she walked over and picked it up and gasped at what it was  
  
"OH NO" She screamed as she looked at the picture of him beaten and blooded on the floor, on the back of the picture was written in blood,  
  
'BUFFY'  
  
"Buffy what wrong, Buffy" Faith said down the phone  
  
"What's wrong," Angel asked  
  
"I don't know she just started screaming" Faith said as Angel took the phone from her  
  
"Buffy, Buffy are you ok" Angel said  
  
  
  
"Me and Alex are coming round" She said before hanging up  
  
Running over to the couch she picked up Spikes coat and slipped it on, she picked up Alex, grabbed her car keys, the letter and the picture and ran out  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once she got in she ran over to Alex's chair and put him in it, she then sat next to it with her head in her hand as Faith came over and sat down next to her  
  
"What has happened?" She said as Angel came over and stood in front of her  
  
Buffy looked up with tears in her eyes  
  
"W-we had this fight, and he stormed out and then when I woke up this morning, this was under the door." She said handing then the picture, they both gasped and looked at each other then back at Buffy  
  
"What was the fight about?" Angel asked  
  
"This," Buffy simply said, while handing him the letter from Riley  
  
Faith and Angel read it and then looked back at Buffy "But Spike was more angry with me cause I was writing him back"  
  
"Why" Angel said a little to loudly  
  
"I don't know, I was just gonna tell him to fuck off and leave us alone but Spike didn't give me a chance to explain"  
  
"That sounds like Spike, what do you want us to do" Angel said  
  
"Ask around, you have been in LA longer Angel so you get on to your contacts, Faith do you think you can search the streets as Angel cant due to the sun."  
  
"Sure thing," She said getting up  
  
"I'm gonna go home just in case something else turns up, and guys, please find him" She said with sorrow in her eyes  
  
"We'll do our best Buffy." Angel said before he walked to his office and Faith ran up stairs. Buffy looked around and grabbed the picture and letter, stuffing it into the coat pocket she picked up Alex and headed home  
  
Once Buffy got home she sat down with Alex on the couch, Alex sat in her arms as Spike coat was wrapped round the two of them, once Alex asleep she carried him up stairs putting him in his cot, she then went down stairs and sat on the couch think for a couple of minute, she then walked over to the TV and picked up a video, on it, it simply said SPIKES BIG DAY, beside it was another on saying BUFFYS BIG DAY. Buffy smiled and slipped in the Spike one and pressed play and smiled at what was on the screen  
  
"Well why shouldn't I be mate, today the happiest day of my life in it, and what are you sticking that thing in my face for."  
  
Buffy touched Spikes face on the screen before going and sitting down still in Spikes coat  
  
"Well I don't know if things have changed since I used one of these but it looks like I'm filming you, now do you want to tell the nice little camera why you are so happy"  
  
"Alright then, gel king I am happy and by the way happy is an understatement, because today I am going to marry the woman of my dreams, simple as that I can't even begin to tell you how much I love her and today I'm going to show her how much."  
  
Tears were now pouring down Buffys face as she watch Spike hop around and say that she was the woman of his dreams  
  
"What are you doing." Angel said from behind the camera as he watched Spike dial the phone  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm calling Buffy." He said, Angel walked up to him and grabbed the phone and hung up  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Spike said to him as Angel still had the camera pointing at him  
  
"Spike, your marrying the woman soon, you don't need to call her, and any way if you call her you will talk then you will go 'I love you Buffy' and she will go 'I love you Spike' and then you will run over there and kiss her and then she will get mad at you for seeing her before the wedding with that bad luck thing she keeps going on about so why don't you sit down and eat."  
  
"Well Buffy, you really gonna marry this one, wow your in for a annoying life aint ya." He said smiling in to the camera then turned the camera back round once he heard Spike voice  
  
"HEY I HEARD THAT YOU POOF." Spike yelled before Angel shut of the camera  
  
Buffy laughed softly as the camera cut to Spike getting ready in front of the mirror  
  
"Nervous?" Angel asked from behind the camera, as Spike adjusted his tie  
  
"Terrified, excited, blissful happy all rolled in to one mate," Spike answered, as he finally did his tie  
  
"Your terrified, why, " Angel asked as Spike grabbed his jacket and put it on in front of the mirror  
  
"Mainly that something is gonna go wrong, and that Buffy wont be happy." Spike said briefly looking at Angel  
  
"I've never been happier" Buffy said to herself  
  
"Don't worry Spike, it will go fine, have you got your vows ready"  
  
"All in 'ere mate," Spike he said pointing to his head.  
  
Angel followed the camera around the room, which lay lots of bottles of ketchup  
  
"Buffy still on this ketchup thing." Angel asked as he lay the camera back on Spike  
  
"Yeah, that's all she eats and drinks, it hilariously disgusting actually" Spike said chuckling as he finished dusting of and straightening his jacket  
  
Buffy chuckled slightly at her pregnancy craving  
  
"Yeah, you love her though," Angel said.  
  
"Yep nothing in this world would change that." Spike said stepping away from the mirror and face Angel with the camera. "How do I look" He said extending his arms for Angel to examine his suit  
  
"Beautiful" Buffy said as more tears poured down her face  
  
"You look ok I suppose." Angel said from still behind the camera  
  
Spike slapped his hands back down to his sides  
  
"See now if it was you I was marrying and trying to impress that would hurt my ego."  
  
"Well your lucky that your marrying Buffy and by the way I think she'll be impressed."  
  
"You think so" Spike said tugging his jacket with a smirk on his face  
  
Buffy nodded to herself as she remembered first seeing Spike in his suit at the wedding  
  
"Yeah sure, hey why don't you tell the camera how you feel about Buffy in five words or less."  
  
"All right then, I-love-you-Buffy-with-all-my-heart."  
  
"God Spike, I love you so much" She whispered  
  
"That wasn't five words you idiot." Angel said  
  
"Sod off its my wedding day and I can use how many words I like."  
  
"Fine, whatever"  
  
"Your not losing that camera anytime soon are you." Spike said facing him again  
  
"No, hey what you doing?" Angel said as Spikes reached for the camera  
  
"I'm taking it off you, what do you think I'm doing" Spike said as Angel started to back up as Spike advanced on him reaching for he camera  
  
Buffy watched as Spike chase Angel with ketchup, she pulled the coat tighter around herself and wished it was him as tears still came down her face  
  
She cried even harder when she watched the ceremony and his vows to her  
  
"Buffy I love you. You are my sun, my Heaven, my warrior. You are so beautiful, and I don't just mean on the outside but on the inside. You are so full of passion. When I look at you I see a blonde goddess with a big heart that is so full of love. And whenever you smile it could light up the entire world,. You're all I live for and all I want to live for. I cherish every part of you, and I promise with all my heart to never leave your side, to be your friend, your lover, your partner for all my days and thereafter, you're my fire and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
She then watched as they both walked in hand in hand through the hotel doors after just coming back from Sunnydale  
  
"You still got that thing mate." Spike said in to the camera  
  
"Yeah of course, how you feeling then Spikey." Angel said from behind the camera, Spike raised an eyebrow at the sound of Angel calling him 'Spikey'  
  
"Err well lets just say, I have to pinch myself every few minutes to check I'm not dreamin'."  
  
Buffy could not stop crying, she missed him so much, and the thought that he might be hurt made her feel sick  
  
She then watch as Angel put the camera down and it face towards the door  
  
"Oww why'd you do that for." He said putting the still running camera on the table next to him with the lens facing the door.  
  
"Why'd you pinch him you big bully." She said smiling with the camera in her hand  
  
"It was fun" Faith raised her eyebrows at him, "Fine sorry."  
  
Spike looked at him and chuckled before receiving a slap in the stomach from Buffy "That's ok" He said looking at Angel then down at Buffy  
  
Buffy heard the conversation in the background while she saw people moving out side of the door, she recognised them straight away and jumped to the screen to get a closer look, she wasn't mistaken who they were  
  
"Riley and Harmony." She knew that was just before Riley took her and she realised it must have been her that was leading the vamps that held Spike and the others back from getting her sooner  
  
Buffy jumped up and grabbed the phone, calling Faith to come round  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well well what do we have here" Faith said looking at the screen  
  
"Do you think you could try track her down" Buffy asked with her arms crossed over her chest  
  
"Yeah sure, what are you doing?"  
  
Buffy looked at the frozen screen, "Straight to the source himself " She said looking at Riley on the screen  
  
See what Riley says, tomorrow, hope you like it so far, please tell me what you think and please I am very confused with how to code things to make it bold or italic, and I need that for the following chapters, I know its a lot to ask but can someone email me and tell me how to do it, I'm kinda stupid, thank you 


	23. Special Meeting

Chapter Twenty- three: Special meeting  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and dialled with a determined look on her face, she was going to find out Riley's involvement in this  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
  
"Hi Jane, its Buffy"  
  
  
  
"Hey, and how's my favourite client"  
  
  
  
"Fine, but I need to ask you a big favour" Buffy asked  
  
  
  
"I need you to organize a one on one meeting with Riley, and I mean no glass no guards just us."  
  
  
  
"Buffy, that is a lot to ask and very dangerous"  
  
  
  
"Please, Jane this is really important, I need to speak to him but I need him to feel like he can tell me stuff, I'll do anything as long as it happens soon"  
  
  
  
"Ok, but it will have to happen in a room with a one way window and cameras."  
  
  
  
"That's fine, when?"  
  
  
  
"Tomorrow, just come and I'll meet you for them to let you in"  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much" Buffy said before hanging up  
  
Buffy looked over at Alex  
  
"See Alex, now lets see if that scum bag knows who has got your daddy." Buffy said before picking up the phone again to phone for a baby sitter, she called Dawn, but she would be at school, same as Willow would be in college, Xander would be at work and Angel would at the office and Faith busy out looking for Harmony's lair.  
  
"Well, Alex looks like your coming with mommy tomorrow, rather keep you in my sight anyway," She said as she held Alex in her arms  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy, wearing Spikes coat held Alex in her arms as she finished talking to Jane she walked towards the room and sat down, Riley then came in with his hands hand cuffed he had a big smile on his face as he sat down in front of Buffy  
  
"Buffy, its so good to see you did you get my letter." Riley asked  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Buffy said bluntly as she remembered the fight that letter had caused  
  
"I couldn't believe when they told my we were having a special meeting, you've made me so happy Buffy," Riley said still smiling  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said snorting slightly  
  
"And who is this little guy." Riley said reaching towards Alex, Buffy instantly saw his actions  
  
"Touch him and he will be the last thing you ever see," She spat out before Riley's hand touched Alex  
  
Riley pulled back and smiled "He looks like you, so beautiful." Riley said  
  
"Really, cause more people say he looks like Spike, his father." Buffy said smugly  
  
As she mentioned Spike, Riley's smile dropped  
  
"Where is he Riley?" Buffy said trying to compress her anger towards him  
  
"I have now idea what you are talking about?" He said leaning back in his chair smiling again  
  
"Don't bull shit me Riley, I know you are working with Harmony and I know you have something to do with Spike being taken, now tell me, were is he." She said slightly raising her voice  
  
"Harmony who?" He said smiling  
  
"Riley I swear to god if you don't tell me something I will tell the police about what you did to Spike a year and a half ago, which means you'll spend longer in this hell hole."  
  
"I don't know were your precious husband is, and I don't know were Dru...a...Harmony is." Riley said closing his eyes briefly as he knew he had let slip about Dru but he didn't think she noticed  
  
Buffy heard Dru and knew that Riley hadn't even met Dru so wouldn't say her name if she wasn't involved. Buffy knew that was vital information and needed to go to tell Angel  
  
"Fine, I'm going I hope you rot in this place." Buffy said as she walked to the door  
  
"Buffy." He called after her, Buffy turned round to face him "I wont give up." He said before she walked out.  
  
Please review and please tell me how to do the bold italic coding 


	24. Little Lesson

Little bit of angst coming up but don't worry, its still a fluffy spuffy story  
  
Chapter Twenty-four: Little Lesson  
  
Spike groaned in pain. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Second thing he discovered was that he was vertical and leaning against a hard surface and his shirt had been ripped off. Third thing was the reason he couldn't move his arms and legs was because he was chained to a wall. Spike was afraid to open his eyes in fear of what he would see. Who he would see. But, being difficult like he was, Spike did open his eyes and immediately closed them.  
  
"Come on my sweet William, you have been a naughty boy ain't you, mummy's going to teach you a little lesson," She said grabbing his chin and licking his face before slapping him hard The vampires in the background started chuckling before Drusilla whirled around and picked up a knife.  
  
"My Spike is all human again, and now, my Spike belongs to the Slayer, bad daddy bad daddy." She said as she scratched Spike with the knife on his bare chest, Spike winced in pain as his swollen eyes strained to stay open  
  
"Drusilla, what do you want," Spike struggled to get out  
  
"Sweet William, I told you, to teach you a little lesson." She said before slitting Spike in the abdomen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Drusilla" Buffy said as she came in to the hotel holding Alex  
  
"WHERE" Xander said jumping up and looking round frantically  
  
"Not here Xander" She said handing Alex to Dawn "That fucking bitch has got Spike"  
  
"Buffy minor in the room" Dawn said holding Alex's ears  
  
"Dawn, he's six months old" Buffy said glancing at Dawn "Anyway, Riley mentioned something about not knowing were Dru was, he slipped up when I was asking him about Harmony." She said with her hands on her hips  
  
"Wait, you went to see him" Angel said  
  
"Yes, I had to, he is working with Harmony" Buffy said while walking to Faith "What did you find"  
  
"Nothing, I've checked every crypt in every cemetery in town, chicks well hidden." She said to Buffy  
  
"You knew she was going to see Riley, didn't you" Angel said slightly angry  
  
"Yeah, what of it"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me" He said walking to her and standing in front of her  
  
"Is wasn't mine to tell, what you gonna get pissed at me cause I didn't tell you something" Faith said before trying to walk away only to have Angel grab her arm  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I just, get worried when I'm not completely in the picture" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly  
  
Meanwhile Buffy was telling Xander, Dawn and Willow everything that happened  
  
"So then he accidentally said that he hasn't seen Dru." Buffy said as she finished  
  
"So how have you come to the conclusion that he is working with Dru and that she has Spike if Riley says he doesn't know where she is." Willow asked  
  
"Because Riley hasn't even met Dru, so why would he mention her name, I didn't even mention her name" Buffy said to her friend  
  
"So what are you gonna do Buf" Xander asked  
  
"Angel you know more about Drusilla can you tell me a few things she like, places you think she will be?"  
  
"Sure Buffy"  
  
"Faith can you keep looking for Harmony" Buffy asked Faith  
  
"No probs" Faith said before kissing Angel quickly and walking out the door The rest of the gang listened to Angel as started to tell them about Drusilla.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley walked back to his cell as he turned around to see it being slammed and locked, he smiled and sat on his bunk and pulled out a cell which Harmony had snuck in for him, as she didn't have a heart beat or body temperature, the guards had thought there was something wrong with the machine and all Harmony had to do was use her beauty and sex appeal for them to let her in any way.  
  
Riley dialled, the guards never noticed the phone, they just thought he was talking to him self,  
  
"How's everything going"  
  
  
  
"Fine, Drusilla has got Spike she got that warlock guy to put a spell around them so Willow cant find him and I'm staying at your place," Harmony said  
  
  
  
"Are you keeping an eye on Buffy?"  
  
  
  
"Every night, hey you should see her little boy, he looks just like Spike"  
  
  
  
"LISTEN YOU STUPID BITCH," Riley hissed angrily "We are supposed to be destroying there lives not saying how cute there kid is"  
  
  
  
"Ok I'm sorry, why do you have to be so mean, we are supposed to be partners and all you do is.... hello...hello...hello"  
  
Harmony threw the phone down as she realised Riley had hung up on her  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Think of it as a game. A funny game. Without all the rules, or any of the bothersome winning part." Drusilla said as she inspected the red raw shallow cuts on his chest (AN, I know, Bring on the Night, I just love the stuff she said during this episode)  
  
"Was besotted with little Buffy, weren't you." Drusilla walked away from Spike and picked up a box of salt  
  
"But is she happy with you, my boy?" She said getting a few grains of salt and flicking it at his chest, luckily for Spike, it didn't get in to any of his open wounds  
  
"Who would be happy with you? A pathetic excuse for a vampire" She said pouring a little salt in to her hand and throwing it at Spikes chest, Spike winced as a few grains hit his wounds  
  
"And now a pathetic excuse for a human" She said pouring more salt in her hand and rubbing it in to Spikes wounds  
  
"AAHHHHHHH GOD DRU STOP"  
  
Dru started to laugh at Spikes scream  
  
"Poor little lost lamb, they put a little tinker-toy in your head and then you fell in love with the slayer, but I knew you know, before you did, I could see her all over you, swimming in you head, swim swim, like little fishes in the ocean."  
  
She said as she started to rub more salt in the cuts on Spikes head Instead of screaming Spike started to chuckle  
  
"What's so funny," She asked him  
  
"I was just think how much Buffy is gonna kick your ass for this pet."  
  
Drusilla backed away as she started to chuckle herself  
  
"Poor William, she's not gonna hurt me, because she's not coming for you my sweet,"  
  
"Yes she is, I know she is she loves me" Spike struggled out  
  
"She doesn't love you, no one does, she doesn't need you, she's got everything that she wants, why would she want you." Drusilla said as she walked towards Spike and looked in to his eyes  
  
"No, your wrong" Spike said shaking his head weakly  
  
"Look in to my eyes Spike," She said grabbing Spikes face and forcing him to look at her, as soon as he did Spikes eyes glazed over and he was under Drusilla's spell  
  
"Look at me Spike, Be in me" She said as she waved her hands in front of his face slowly, as his eyes followed her hand she smiled Drusilla slowly danced to the table and picked up a jug of boiling hot water, and danced back  
  
"Who are you, boy" She said  
  
"No one" He said  
  
"Do you deserve her"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do she want you"  
  
"No" Spike said as tears came down his face  
  
"Good boy, Now do you love her" She asked  
  
Something clicked in Spikes brain as he answered  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No, wrong answer, daddy" She said as she poured some water on his chest Spike screamed as it burned into his chest  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After spending the day looking round every place Angel could think of, they called it a day and went home, Willow went with Buffy to keep her company  
  
"How are you holding up" Willow asked  
  
"I fine, I'm just worried about Alex," She said looking up at the baby monitor as she heard her son sleeping up stairs  
  
"You know he won't go to sleep unless he is in my arms and I'm wearing Spikes coat, other than that he just cries, its like he can sense if were both not there"  
  
"And I notice that you have the coat on all the time" Willow said signalling to the leather coat Buffy was wearing  
  
"I know, it just reminds me of him and helps me cope with him not being here, because when I stop and think of what he must be going through I cant breath,"  
  
She said as she wrapped the coat more around herself and started to cry, Willow jumped up and wrapped her arms around her friend as Buffy buried her head in Willows lap  
  
"Oh god Willow, I miss him so much, what if I never see him again"  
  
"Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry, we'll find him don't worry." Willow said as she stroked her hair as Buffy cried herself to sleep  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy found herself walking up a beach as the sun started to rise behind her she saw Spike, standing wearing blue jeans with no shirt  
  
"Spike," she whispered as she ran to him, she crashed her lip on his in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him she felt her own top get damp, she pulled away slowly and looked down at his chest, she gasped as cuts started to appear, followed be burns, and realised her shirt was soaked in blood, Buffy looked up and saw Spikes face was know covered in bruises and cuts,  
  
"Oh god," She said reaching up and trying to touch his face, Spike smiled and backed away, he looked down at the sand, she followed his eye line and written in the sand was  
  
380 Spring Street  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike as she saw him smile again then disappear  
  
"SPIKE NO COME BACK" She screamed  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy woke up to find Willow next to her and it was morning and she was lying on the couch, Buffy glanced at her watch, which said 6:00 Buffy thought about her dream and remember the address Spike had given him, then she thought about what he looked like in the dream, and tears came to her eyes She pushed back the urge to cry and woke up Willow  
  
"Willow, wake up"  
  
"Buffy what's wrong."  
  
"I need you to look after Alex." She said getting up and straightening up the coat she was still wearing  
  
"Sure" Willow said rubbing her eyes  
  
"He is still asleep but will need his milk when he wakes up" She as she headed to the door picking up her car keys on the way  
  
"That's fine, were are you going"  
  
"I'm taking Spikes advice" She said opening the door  
  
"Oh ok, wait what," Willow never got an answer as Buffy slammed the door behind her 


	25. Little Birdy

I had a review saying that this story wasn't good because it had no plot, well if that's the case then I have done it well because its not suppose to have one plot, its suppose to have several plots that start and finish then moves on to the next one, that's the way I wanted it, hope the rest of you like it  
  
Chapter twenty-five: Little Birdy  
  
Once Buffy was at the Spring Street she looked up to find it was a big apartment building, She got out the car and took a deep breath as she didn't know what she was gonna find She walked in and up to apartment 380, she kicked open the door and her eyes widened to see Harmony sitting on a chair watching TV while painting he nails  
  
"Oh no, err hi Buffy." She said getting up and inching towards the bedroom  
  
"Harmony, we've been looking for you." She said as she advanced on Harmony  
  
"How did you find me"  
  
"Well lets just say, a little birdy told me" She said as Harmony realised Buffy had backed her into a wall  
  
"Oh really that's great," She said as she tried to run only to find Buffy had grabbed her throat  
  
"Hey now where do you think you're going" Buffy said as she squeezed tighter  
  
"No where" Harmony gasped out  
  
"Good because we hadn't had a chance to have a little chat yet" Buffy said as she raised Harmony of the ground be her throat, held her there for a couple of second then threw her across the room into a cabinet  
  
"Buffy please don't kill me, what happened to the chat we were supposed to have" Harmony said trying to get up  
  
Buffy walked up to her and punched her in the face twice before picking her up again and throwing her into the sound system that sat on a shelf, sparks flew as it feel to the floor  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you, yet, maybe I'll just play with you for a bit until you tell me what I need to know" Buffy said as she walked up to her and lifted her up by her hair and held her above her head  
  
"Ahhhh Buffy I could show you where Spike is." Harmony managed to get out  
  
Buffy threw her across the room into the table, wood went everywhere, Buffy picked up a sharp piece of would and walked up to Harmony, she grabbed her hair again and put the stake to her heart  
  
"You know where Spike is" She said  
  
"Yes, please don't kill me"  
  
"I wont kill you because you are going to take me to Spike."  
  
"I cant go yet the suns up" Harmony said  
  
"Ok, I'll come back later" Buffy said letting go of Harmony and backing off as she got up, once she was up Buffy punched her again and she stumbled back into the wall,  
  
"Harmony if I come back later and find you have gone, I will kill you, very very slowly." Buffy said right in Harmony's face then walked out slamming the door behind her,  
  
Harmony ran to the phone and quickly dialled  
  
"Drusilla, its Harmony..."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What shall we try now my Spike, maybe some glass, do you think there is any space left."  
  
Drusilla said as she picked up a bottle smashed the bottom off and waved the weapon in Spikes face, then the phone started to ring. She went over and picked it up,  
  
"Lo'" She said, Spike watched her as she listened on the phone, his breathing had become raged and his whole face was swollen and blooded His chest was covered in burns and cuts  
  
Drusilla hung up the phone and walked back to Spike "Well' looks like we're getting a visitor, well lets give the slayer a nice surprise shall we Spike"  
  
Spikes breath stopped as he looked up at Drusilla's evil grin, she walked away and went and talked to the minion vampires that stood guard all day Spike tried to listen all he heard was  
  
"Let her in, I want him to watch me kill her, turn her into one of us, before I get the old Spike back"  
  
Spike tried to scream at them but when he opened his mouth no sound came out, the only thing he breathed was one word "Buffy"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had just set and Buffy was walking up to the apartment, she kicked open the door to find Harmony pacing, Harmony jumped when Buffy came in  
  
"Oh you're here, I was hoping to have the excuse to do that slow painful killing thing we were talking about, now let's go" Buffy said as she moved aside and let Harmony walk past  
  
Once they were at the place Harmony lead her too Buffy looked around, they were at a big abandoned house, Buffy looked at Harmony and pulled a stake from the back of her pants, grabbing Harmony's hair she pulled it back slightly and held the stake to her heart  
  
"This better be it Harmony." Buffy said in to her ear  
  
"It is, it is" Harmony said nodding frantically Buffy pushed Harmony in front of her and let her lead the way  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they were in side Buffy looked around, Harmony lead her into a big room, all the windows were boarded up and there were candles on shelves and a bed with a red silk sheet on it,  
  
Buffy looked to the wall, nothing could have prepared her for the image she ran into. At least ten times worse than what Glory left him with. His face was barely recognizable as a face. His hair was matted with blood and a dark substance like grease or oil. His eyes were swollen shut. His nose was at least twice as large with a big bump on his bridge. His lips were cut and bloodied  
  
"Oh my god Spike." She said running towards him and tried to and chain him, she managed to get one undone when she realised Spike was trying to speak  
  
"Shh sweetie its all right I'm here now, god what did she do to you" She said, but Spike carried on struggling to speak  
  
"What is it baby" She said Spike pushed her away slightly but Buffy moved back to him  
  
"Its all right Spike I'll get you out of here" She said but Spike push her back again  
  
"Spike stop pushing me away, I'm trying to help you." She said moving to him and working on the other chain but once again Spike pushed her away again  
  
"Spike what is it" She said getting frustrated  
  
Spike breathed in and gasped out "Trap" He said  
  
Buffy frowned the before she could respond Drusilla came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with a shovel "Hello little slayer" Drusilla said standing over her  
  
"Dru....please...No..." Spike gasped out  
  
Drusilla walked up to Spike and slapped him around the face  
  
"Naughty boy, not nice to interrupt" She said wagging her finger in his face, when she turned round Buffy was up; she grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall  
  
"Don't you dare touch him" Buffy spat out, Buffy was about to reach for her again when vamps came out from nowhere, Buffy fought them off while still on the wall Spike used all his strength to finish of the work Buffy did on his chain Once all the vamps were gone Drusilla walked up to Buffy from behind and lifted her up by her neck  
  
"I like the taste of slayers, lets see what you taste like" Drusilla said as she vamped out and leaned in to bite Buffy  
  
"NOOOOO" Spike screamed as he broke free of his chains and rammed himself into Drusilla knocking her over and away from Buffy, Harmony came out and picked up Drusilla and ran out  
  
Buffy recovered and crawled over to Spike, she lifted up his head as he started to pass out, she carefully laid his head in her lap and studied his face, tears started to come down her face  
  
"Its ok Spike, I'm here, its ok"  
  
"Buffy don't love Spike" Spike struggled out  
  
"Yes I do now shh help will be here soon" She said as she stroked his head with one hand and reached for her cell with the other  
  
She called Angel and Faith and told them to hurry and bring the car so they could take Spike to a hospital when she hung up she realised Spike was mumbling something  
  
"What is it Spike." She said as she got closer to hear him  
  
"I'm no one, I don't deserve Buffy, Buffy doesn't want me, Buffy doesn't love me, I'm no one, I don't deserve Buffy, Buffy doesn't want me, Buffy doesn't love me I'm no one, I don't deserve..." He rambled on as he shook his head Buffy looked at him worriedly and grabbed his head softly  
  
"What did she tell you, what did she do to you Spike" Buffy said wishing she could get her hands on Drusilla  
  
"I'm no one, I don't deserve Buffy, Buffy doesn't want me, Buffy doesn't love me" He said again  
  
"Spike please stop, I do love you I do" She said as tears came down her face  
  
"I'm no one, I don't deserve Buffy, Buffy doesn't want me, Buffy doesn't love..." Spike couldn't finish before Buffy crashed her lips to his, she could taste his blood but she didn't care, she needed him to believe she loved him when she broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes and wait for a response  
  
"...Buffy" He said with a smile  
  
"Yeah," she said resting her fore head on his  
  
"I love you" He said  
  
"I love you too" She said Spike smiled and then passed out  
  
"Spike, wake up, Spike" She said as she listened for his breath and realised it was weak, she felt for his pulse and gasped as she realised that was weak too  
  
She pulled out her cell again and called Angel  
  
"Angel, please hurry, he's not doing to good, he's not waking up." She said as tears poured down her face and she tried to shake Spike awake  
  
  
  
"We're close Buffy, just try and wake him up" He said  
  
Buffy hung up and stood up and looked around, she saw a jug of water and felt it, it was warm but not hot, she looked at Spike and realised at one point it must have been hot and on his skin  
  
She picked up the jug and carried it to Spike, she sprinkled some on his face, he started to wake up then go back to sleep but Buffy knelt down and lifted up his head back on to her lap  
  
"No honey come on, stay with me" She said as he looked up at her  
  
"Buffy..." He said reaching up to her face  
  
"Yeah Spike, you've got to stay awake for me ok" She said, Spike nodded slightly and touched her face  
  
"Do you want me to tell you about some things that's been happening" She said, Spike nodded again  
  
"Ok, Alex, misses his daddy," She said smiling "He's with Willow. Angel and Faith are on there way, Alex cant fall asleep unless he's near your coat, see look, I'm wearing it now, here have it back" She said slipping of the coat and laying it on top of him to keep him warm  
  
"I sing our song to him sometimes, you know the song you sang to me before he was born" She smiled when he gazed up into her eyes  
  
"Spike, we missed you so much, you're going to be fine, I'll make sure of it ok" Silent tears made there way down Buffys cheeks as she looked at her half broken husband, then she heard Angel and Faith come in,  
  
"Ok Spike, we are going to get you to hospital ok"  
  
"ANGEL FAITH were in here" She yelled  
  
Spike grabbed on to her hand  
  
"Don't worry Spike, I'm not going anywhere" She said before kissing the back of his hand  
  
"My god" Angel gasped at the site of Spike, he ran to him and Faith helped him pick Spike up  
  
Buffy held on to Spikes hand as they left the house. 


	26. Anniversary

Chapter Twenty-Six: Anniversary  
  
4 years later   
  
Spike fully recovered from the injuries inflicted on him from Dru, no matter how much the searched they couldn't find Dru and Harmony,  
  
A few months after Alex's first birthday Buffy decided that she wanted to work, she loved working as a counsellor so 3 days a week she was a counsellor but also she decided that because she was still a slayer her destiny was to protect people from the forces of darkness, but as that was her husbands paid job now she thought what if she taught people to defend them selves, so 2 days a week she teaches girls in self defence classes.  
  
Alex was growing in to a healthy boy and was coming more and more like Spike everyday. Alex tried to copy everything that Spike did,  
  
+*+*FLASHBACK 1 and a half years ago*+*+  
  
"Hi baby" Spike said as he greeted Buffy as she came home from work  
  
"Hey, where's the three year old" Buffy asked wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
"Up stairs" He said leaning down to kiss her  
  
"AHHHHHHH" They heard from up stairs  
  
"ALEX" Spike yelled as him and Buffy ran up the stairs  
  
"AHHHHHHH MOMMY, DADDY" They followed the scream to the bathroom where they burst open the door to see bleach all over the floor and Alex crying and rubbing his eyes  
  
"Alex what did you do" Buffy said running to him and picking him up  
  
"Eyes momma hurt" He said  
  
Buffy took him to the sink and washed his eyes out, he stopped crying and looked at them both  
  
"Alex what happened" Spike asked him as he ran his fingers through his hair  
  
"Wanted to look like dadda" Alex whimpered  
  
Buffy looked down at the bottle of bleach Alex was using, there were blotches of white hair in his head from where got some of it in  
  
"Alex, you didn't try and bleach your hair did you" Buffy asked him, he just nodded Buffy sighed and looked up at Spike  
  
"Alex you can't do that ok, that stuff is for the grown ups" Buffy said to him  
  
"And anyway" Spike said taking Alex from Buffy "I like your hair the way it is,"  
  
"And if you look in the mirror, Alex you look just like your father" Buffy said pointing to them in the mirror "See same blue eyes, same cheeky smile ok so don't try anything like this again, its dangerous"  
  
"Sowy dadda, sowy momma" He said  
  
Buffy looked at Spike again and mouthed 'hospital'  
  
"Come on Alex lets go to the big place with the doctors to check out your eyes" Spike said as he walked out the bathroom with Buffy right behind him  
  
+*+*END FLASHBACK*+*+  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy woke up slowly and glanced at her bedside clock then looked up at Spike who was still asleep, it was Buffy and Spikes, fifth Anniversary, every year Spike had remembered everything from the wedding, the time, the month, the year, but he always forgot the most vital thing... the day, he always made up for it but Buffy wanted to see what would happen this year. She stroked Spikes face softly  
  
"Spike wake up... do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Hmmm what... day... oh yeah Buffy I know what day it is." Spike said smiling down at her  
  
Buffy smiled as her mind was saying 'Yey he remembered,'  
  
"Its Friday pizza day in it, its my pick this time luv," He said jumping out of bed to go and get breakfast ready for Alex leaving a bewildered Buffy in bed, she looked at his retreating back, she flopped down on to the bed  
  
"Ok mister 'I will forget one day out the whole year', I'm not helping you this year, if you don't know, I not gonna tell you" She whispered to herself as she jumped out of bed stomping down the stairs loudly  
  
Once she got down stairs Spike was making breakfast and Alex was watching cartoons in the living room Buffy walked in to the kitchen and started opening and slamming cupboards, with a scowl on her face she started to eat breakfast. Spike smiled at Buffy as he watched how angry she was, she didn't look up at him as she ate.  
  
"I'm getting ready for work" She said getting up and stomping up stairs  
  
Spike chuckled and walked into the living room and sat next to Alex on the floor  
  
"Hey little man" Spike said to his son as he ran his finger through his sons light brown hair  
  
"Hi daddy, do you wanna watch cartoon wid me" Alex asked  
  
Spike smiled as after all these years he still couldn't believe that someone was actually was calling him dad, he still remembered Alex saying it for the first time  
  
+*+FLASHBACK+*+  
  
"Come on Alex, let's get you cleaned up" Spike said picking Alex up  
  
"Dadda" Alex said  
  
Spike looked at his son in awe  
  
"Did you just say dadda, you just said dadda, BUFFY!" Spike screamed running into the kitchen  
  
"What" She said while making Alex's bottle  
  
"He just said dadda, he said dadda" He said frantically  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious, and I missed it" She said standing in front of them  
  
"Come on baby say it again for mummy to hear"  
  
"Dadda" Alex said smiling as he could see be his parents praise he was doing something right  
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD good boy" Buffy squealed, she looked up at Spike to see there were tears in his eyes  
  
"Aww Spike you're crying" Buffy said stroking his face  
  
"No, I'm not, there's just...something in my eye that's all" He said using his free hand to wipe his eyes of his tears  
  
"Of course, dadda" She said leaning up and kissing him  
  
"Momma" Alex said  
  
Spike and Buffy started laughing and squealing again  
  
+*+END FLASHBACK+*+  
  
"Sure, just wanted to ask you if you remember what I said to you last night"  
  
"Yep, the secwet" Alex whispered putting his finger over his mouth  
  
"Yes the secret, are you packed and ready to go later"  
  
"Yeah," Alex said  
  
"And remember, mummy doesn't know and can't find out..."  
  
"Until daddy tell her" He said trying to repeat the words Spike had told him  
  
"Right, good boy, now lets watch some cartoons" Spike said lifting up Alex and placing his on his lap as they sat together  
  
"Daddy,"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can I be like you when I grow up"  
  
Spike smiled down at his son, never in his whole existence had he ever thought someone wanted to be like him let alone his four-year-old son.  
  
"You my son can be what ever you want to be"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
About an hour later, Buffy came down the stairs, and looked into the living room, she smiled at the sight of the two men in her life that she loved more than anything, then she shook her smile off as she remembered that one of those men she was very angry with She walked in and kissed Alex  
  
"Bye baby" She said to him  
  
"Bye mommy, can you bring me back..."  
  
"Some candy I know" She said rolling her eyes as Alex said the same thing everyday, kissing him again on the forehead she then was about to walk away before Spike grabbed her hand  
  
"Don't I get a goodbye" He said pouting slightly  
  
"Bye" She said bluntly before walking away  
  
Spike chuckled as she slammed the door  
  
"Daddy, is mommy mad at you" Alex said looking up at him  
  
"Yes, but hopefully she wont be for long" Spike said to his son  
  
"Are you gonna get a diworce" Alex asked  
  
"A divorce no Alex of course not" Spike said slightly shocked and guilty that his son would think that  
  
"Where did you hear that from"  
  
"My friend told me his mommy and daddy got a diworce and he said that all mommy and daddy's get a diworce and that you are gonna fly away and leave me and mommy all alone"  
  
Spike was shocked and angry that some little brat had said these things to his little boy Spike kissed Alex on the top of the head  
  
"Alex I'm not going anywhere, ever, I would never leave you or your mum, ok"  
  
"Ok, that what I told him" Alex said triumphantly  
  
"Really," Spike said smiling  
  
"Yep I said that my daddy was the best daddy in the world and he would never fly away and leave me and mommy cause he love us" Alex said  
  
Spike smiled and the best daddy in the world bit and held Alex tighter  
  
"That I do mate"  
  
"And I told him to shut his bloody mouth"  
  
"Alex" Spike said in a threatening tone  
  
"Sorry daddy"  
  
"You will be sorry if your mum hears you say that"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Stupid bloody husband" Buffy said as she began to get ready for her class  
  
She said as she huffed then sighed as she realised that over the years she had been with Spike, she had picked up his vocabulary  
  
"Hey Buff you ok"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry guys" She said as she realised all her students were waiting for her  
  
"Did Spike forget again" Zoë said as she stretched her muscles  
  
"You see now something must be wrong with that, you remember, how come he can't"  
  
"Because you've been teaching us for three years and you looked the same as you did last year and the year before" Katie said  
  
"Well I'm not telling him this year no way"  
  
"OK Buffy what ever you say" Emma said as she finished off her stretches  
  
"What's that supposed to mean"  
  
"Well Buffy this happens every time you two have a fight or he forgets something, you say your not gonna say anything to him then you do then he does some spur of the moment grand gesture and you love him again"  
  
"That does not happen," She said, she paused as she looked around at the 15 girls who all stood there staring at her  
  
"Fine sometimes it does happen like that but not this time, I'm defiantly not telling him"  
  
The girls continued to look at her "I'm not!!" They still stared at her  
  
"Oh carry on with your stretches" She huffed  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
About half an hour after the girls had finished stretching  
  
"Ok girls now we are gonna carry on with what we were doing last week..." Buffy started before the door was flung open and Spike walked in  
  
"Hey luv" He said walking to her with a smile on his face "Hey girls"  
  
"Hi" They all said as they all gazed at Spike, it was no secret that all the girls in the class thought Spike was hot  
  
"What are you doing here?" She said with her arms crossed  
  
"Come for a visit, you girls don't mind me visiting do you?" He said seductively looking at the girls as he stood in front of Buffy with his hands behind his back  
  
"God no" Zoë said as she looked at Spike ass  
  
"See." Spike said smiling at Buffy  
  
"That's not the point Spike, you can't just walk in here and..." She cut herself off as Spike pulled a rose from behind his back and gave it to her  
  
"Oh Spike," Buffy said looking up at him as he stepped towards her  
  
"Happy Anniversary Buffy" Spike said  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled as he leaned down kissed her briefly and hugged her  
  
"Thank you" She whispered  
  
"Did you think I forgot" he said to her  
  
"What no" She lied  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows and turned to the girls "Ladies did she think I forgot" He asked them  
  
"Oh yeah" Emma said  
  
"Course she did" Another said  
  
"She did the huffy, stomping thing and everything" Zoë added  
  
"Thanks girls" Buffy said  
  
Spike looked back at Buffy "Fine I thought you forgot but its not like you haven't every year Spike"  
  
"I just forgot the exact day not everything else, I'm just not good with days, but anyway that's not exactly why I came, can I have your car keys" He said with his hand stretched out,  
  
She dug in her jacket that was on the chair and handed over her keys  
  
"Why do you want my keys?" She said  
  
"Surprise baby" He said kissing her nose  
  
"Ohhh come on Buffy how much for him, please, I will give you a 100 million dollars for Spike" Zoë said  
  
"Sold" He said as he started to walk towards Zoë  
  
"Shut up" Buffy said pulling him back and hitting him in the stomach lightly  
  
"Sorry, he's not for sale." She said wrapping her arms around his waist  
  
"Hey lets think about this, at least half of that money would be mine right" Spike joked  
  
"Yes but you wouldn't live to see it" Buffy said with mock anger  
  
Spike chuckled then lifted Buffys chin and kissing her lightly "Faith will pick you up ok pet"  
  
"Why can't I drive home"  
  
"Because your not coming home, your going, god help my credit card, shopping" He said  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Ok see you later luv" He said kissing her again  
  
"Bye" She said smiling still holding the rose as he started to back away  
  
"Bye girls" he said waving  
  
"Bye Spike" They all said  
  
As Spike turned round Zoë wolf whistled at Spike, Buffy shot Zoë a look as Spike left the building  
  
"You are so lucky Buffy" Emma said  
  
"I know, "Buffy said smiling as she looked down at the rose then placed it behind her before turning back to the girls  
  
"Right Zoë can you give me 15 push ups" Buffy said  
  
"Why me"  
  
"Because you whistled and my husband now go 15 before I make it 20" She said smiling as the other girls laughed  
  
Buffy wondered what Spike had planned  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Find out what Spike does for the anniversary surprise, in the next chapter,  
maybe today maybe tomorrow 


	27. De Ja Vu

I don't know wither I should keep putting chapters on, I will keep writing till I've finished but this story wasn't designed for other people to read it was designed for ideas I had in my head to go down on to paper, if you still like it tell me, I don't want to upset any one by not putting the finished story on, I know how annoying that is  
  
And I would like to say a big big big thank you to the lovely Kristine, aka krepander who helped me with the HTML coding, I couldn't have done it with out you  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: De Ja Vu  
  
Spike, Willow, Faith, Dawn and Alex all were busy setting up the evening Spike had planned for him and Buffy,  
  
"Right just put the candle right there, that's it" Spike instructed to Dawn "I think we've finished, thanks ladies, thanks a lot"  
  
"I helped too daddy" Alex said from his place on Faiths back  
  
"Yeah you helped me with the notes didn't you, little prince" Faith said to him  
  
"I licked the envelopes" Alex said proudly  
  
Alex had grown attached to Faith and insisted on him being her prince  
  
+*+FLASHBACK+*+  
  
It was Halloween night and as nothing usually happens on Halloween Buffy, Faith, Willow and Dawn had a girl's night in while Xander went out with Gunn, Kennedy, Wesley and Angel patrolled for a little while, just in case and Spike took three year old Alex trick or treating.  
  
"FAITH" Alex screamed as he detached himself from his father and ran past Buffy straight to Faith Alex was in a little prince's costume  
  
"Hey Alex" She said hugging him  
  
"That's just typical, hours of painful labour and she gets the first hug every time" Buffy said with her hands on her hips, Spike came up behind her and kissed her on the head before sitting down on the chair next to her  
  
"What can I say, they love me" Faith said with a grin as Alex sat on her lap  
  
"I love you too mommy" Alex said looking at Buffy  
  
"I know baby" Buffy said sitting down on Spikes lap  
  
"Alex, show everyone what you got" Spike said  
  
Alex jumped down from Faith and poured his bag out onto the floor, tones of candy poured out,  
  
"Wow nice going Alex" Buffy said to her son  
  
Then Alex poured out another bag and more candy came out followed by money and CDs and a watch.  
  
"How did you get them to give you this stuff you're not that cute"  
  
"DAWN" Buffy yelled  
  
"I'm kidding, you're very cute Alex" Dawn said to Alex as she rumbled through the money and CDs  
  
"One man was not nice so daddy went into their house and made them give me stuff"  
  
Everyone turn round and looked at Spike who was looking proud of him self, he looked up at Buffy who raised her eyebrows at him  
  
"What, he wouldn't open the door to him, rude little bugger," Spike started, Buffy hit him in the shoulder for saying 'bugger' he just rolled his eyes and carried on  
  
"So I went through the back and made the bas... err...bloke come out and give him what he deserved"  
  
"Yeah he was so scared of daddy he gave me all his CDs and the shiny watch" Alex said  
  
Everyone shook their heads at Spike  
  
"Hey everyone." Angel said as he walked in  
  
At the sight of Angel, Alex scrabbled onto Faiths lap before Angel had a chance to kiss her; Faith just shrugged and let Alex hug her  
  
"Score hey Alex, you gonna share those stuff with me" Faith joked  
  
"Id share anything with you" Alex said to Faith  
  
"Awwwww" Buffy, Willow and Dawn said in unison  
  
"Thank you but this is your stuff little man"  
  
"Can I be your little prince" Alex said hugging Faith  
  
"Awwwww" Buffy, Willow and Dawn said again  
  
"Course you can" Faith said to him smiling and looking up at Angel  
  
"Couldn't you just die" Buffy said to Angel who was standing next to her  
  
"Already dead" Angel mumbled  
  
"Oh come on Angel don't tell me your jealous" Willow said to him  
  
"Course not" Angel said crossing his arms over his chest  
  
"Na why should you be jealous, just because *my* son his moving in on *your* woman" Spike teased Angel  
  
"Shut up Spike" Angel growled  
  
"Oh come on Angel he's four and a half years old, you can't be jealous" Buffy said  
  
"I'm not jealous" Angel said  
  
+*+END FLASHBACK+*+  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok you remember what to do" Spike asked as he knelt in front of his son  
  
"Nop I forgot" Alex said smiling  
  
"Ha Ha come on smarty pants go and check you've got everything" Spike said as he watched his son run up the stairs  
  
Spike turned to Faith  
  
"He's such a smart ass sometimes I don't know were he gets it from" Spike said looking up the stairs  
  
"I wonder" Faith said sarcastically as she knew full well Spike was the king of being a smart ass sometimes and it was obvious his son had picked it up  
  
"Right I gonna go get B," Faith said walking towards the door with Spike credit card in her hand then she suddenly stopped  
  
"What" Spike asked  
  
"Nothing, just sensing a bit of de ja vu." She said smiling as she remembered doing this 4 years and 2 months before  
  
Spike smiled as Faith walked out the door; he looked around at the picture perfect evening he had prepared for his wife  
  
"Hope you like this Buffy" He said to him self  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Faith picked up Buffy they headed to the mall "So were to first" Buffy asked  
  
"Bikinis" Faith simply said  
  
"Faith, you do realise it's the middle of November, right"  
  
"Yeah, no harm getting ready for the summer" Faith said  
  
"Ok. I wanna pick up some clothes for Alex to, he is so attached to you its so cute, its always, Faith this and Faith that and mommy I'm Faiths little prince, he wont let anyone else call him a prince accept you" Buffy said as they walked around the bathing suit section  
  
"I know you should see Angels face when he comes, its like he isn't jealous but there is still a tiny bit of him that wants my attention, big baby" Faith said shaking her head  
  
"I don't suppose it helps Spike teasing him about it and telling Alex to give you stuff in front of Angel"  
  
"Is that were he got that idea from" Faith said as she looked at the string bracelet Alex had given her  
  
"How are you and Angel, you don't seem as close as you were before" Buffy said  
  
"Were...were fine B still goin strong you know" Faith said putting on a fake smile and moving on Buffy could see right through her friend and knew something was wrong between her and the vampire but she didn't want to push her  
  
"So do you know what Spike has planned?" Buffy asked  
  
"Yes" Faith simply said  
  
"Are you gonna tell me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Thought so" Buffy said with a smile as she carried on shopping 


	28. Roses

This chapter might be to cute and lovey dovey for some people if so skip right to the end, but I love it, its one of my favourites  
  
Frank-Sinatra's - Way You Look Tonight  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Roses  
  
Once Faith and Buffy had finish shopping the went back to the hotel, tried on some of the clothes by about 1 am Faith said it was time to go home. Buffy had fallen asleep.  
  
They drove to the house in silence as Buffy thought about what her husband had planned for her and next to her Faith thought about the question Buffy had asked her  
  
"How are you and Angel, you don't seem as close as you were before"  
  
Faith knew her and Angel were drifting apart but she didn't want to admit it to herself or anybody else  
  
"Were here B" Faith said "Have a good time" She said as Buffy got out the car  
  
Buffy looked at Faith suspiciously but knew there was only one way to find out as she walked down the path way slowly, she looked over her shoulder and realised Faith was not driving away  
  
All of a sudden the front door was opened and Alex ran up to Buffy with a backpack on his back, he gave Buffy a hug  
  
"Hey baby, you know you shouldn't come out on your own" Buffy said as she knelt in front of him  
  
"I know mommy, here you go" He said handing Buffy a envelope "I licked the envelopes, and it's a secwet" He said proudly before running to Faith who had got out the car  
  
Buffy looked at her son run in to Faith arms and drive off in the car  
  
Buffy carried on to walk to the house, she paused and opened the envelope Alex had given her, she pulled out a note and read it out loud  
  
=========  
Roses are red  
Violets are Blue  
This is what you have to do  
Go up the stairs and into our room  
This night will begin soon  
==============  
  
Buffy smiled and followed the instructions she entered the house to find a trail of rose petals leading up the stairs and to her room, there she found a beautiful black spaghetti strap dress with a rose on top of it and another red envelope, she opened the envelope and once again read the note out loud  
  
===========  
Put on the dress  
And follow the trail  
And then let  
Your night prevail  
===========  
  
Buffy put the note down and got undressed and put on the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, Then she turned around and picked up the rose and stepped out of the room, she gasped as she saw the trail of rose petals had been replaced with a pathway of candles just like when they got engaged.  
  
Buffy smiled and followed the pathway to the top of the stairs were she found another note  
  
============  
Walk down the stairs  
And into the yard  
There you will find  
Your final card  
===========  
  
Buffy ran down the stairs and into the kitchen she slowly walked towards the door and opened it, she was speechless at the sight There was tall candles sticks surrounding a table for two that was bathed in moonlight, soft music was playing in the back ground, Buffy walked down the steps and on one of the candle sticks was attached another note  
  
=========  
My beauty my love  
Don't make a sound  
Just step back  
And turn around  
==========  
  
Buffy smiled again and silently took a step back, only to find she stepped back into something warm, she turned around and looked up to find the beautiful blue eyes of her husband,  
  
"Happy anniversary my love" He said wrapping her arms around her, only to find she was crying  
  
"Ok not the outcome I hoped for, were the poems that bad pet" He said pulling away slightly to look at her  
  
"I don't deserve you" She said as tears came down her face  
  
"You deserve the world Buffy" He said pulling her back to him  
  
"I love you so much Spike" Buffy said into his chest  
  
"I love you too Buffy" He said kissing the top of her head then taking her hand and leading her to the table.  
  
They sat and ate talking about memories and each others day and they talked about Alex and how happy they were with there lives, when they finished Spike walked into the house briefly and turned the music over and turned it up slightly, he walked around and blew out all the candles and walked back over to Buffy and held out his hand  
  
"May I have this dance" He asked, she smiled and took his hand and let him lead her to a patch of grass that was bathed in the light of the full moon Spike wrapped his arms around his wife, he began to sway softly the music  
  
Her head was tucked against his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her hair. They both closed their eyes at the same moment, enjoying the feel of each other.  
  
Buffy sighed. There was no way she could have planned this better herself. He had done more than she could have ever imagined, and he had done it perfectly.  
  
++++++  
Someday  
  
When I'm awfully low  
  
When the world is cold  
  
I will feel a glow  
  
Just thinking of you  
  
And the way you look tonight  
  
Oh but you're lovely  
  
With your smile so warm  
  
And your cheek so soft  
  
There is nothing for me  
  
But to love you  
  
Just the way you look tonight  
  
With each word  
  
Your tenderness grows  
  
Tearing my fear apart  
  
And that laugh  
  
That wrinkles your nose  
  
Touches my foolish heart  
  
Lovely  
  
Never, ever change  
  
Keep that breathless charm  
  
Won't you please arrange it?  
  
Cause I love you  
  
And the way you look tonight."  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike and took his hand, with a seductive smile she led him back into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike lay naked in bed in each others arms, then all of a sudden Buffy remembered something  
  
"Oh" She gasped sitting up slightly  
  
"Good oh or bad oh" He said as she climbed out of bed  
  
"Good oh, I forgot to give you your present," She said walking over to him with a box  
  
"What is it" He said grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning  
  
"Open it and find out" She said sitting in front of him  
  
Spike opened the box only to find and black helmet. He looked up at her confused  
  
"Like it" She asked  
  
"Yeah, but why would I need this luv" He asked  
  
Buffy then pulled some keys out from behind her back and handed them to him, his eyes went wide with shock  
  
"Well, I kinda miss seeing you on that bike of yours" She said smiling, Spike dropped the keys into the helmet and put the box on the floor and pulled Buffy in for a passionate kiss, when he broke the kiss he rested his forehead on hers  
  
"Thank you" He whispered  
  
"That's ok, its at Angel's when you want it, but Spike the bike, its nothing compared to what you did for me tonight, it was perfect" She said kissing him again he pulled back and looked at the window  
  
"Its not over yet" He said jumping up and putting on his jeans Buffy looked at him and followed his lead by slipping on his white shirt buttoning up she watched Spike open the window  
  
"Spike what are you doing" She laughed as he ran across the room and grabbed to glasses of champagne  
  
"Come on," He said holding out his hand to her  
  
She grabbed it and climbed out the window, she realised the sun was about to rise Spike handed her the glasses and when she wasn't looking grabbed a couple of envelopes and slipped them in to his pocket and climbed outside, sitting down next to Buffy on the roof he took a glass from her and put and arm around her, she rested her head on his chest and together  
  
"Could this get anymore perfect" She said to him out in into the air as they watched the sun rise  
  
"Could you get anymore perfect"  
  
"I'm not perfect luv but I'm awfully close don't you think" He smirked They both chuckled slightly as Spike ran his hands through Buffys hair  
  
"But I have got to give you your present" He said  
  
Buffy sat up and looked at him "But I thought..." Buffy said pointing down to the set up still down stairs  
  
"Oh no that wasn't you're present, that was just to make you extra happy," He said smiling, he reached behind him and handed over the envelopes  
  
"Happy anniversary Buffy, although it was kinda yesterday in it" He said as he watched her open the first envelope  
  
"OH MY GOD HAWAII" She screamed as she looked at the three tickets to Hawaii, Buffy threw her arms around his neck  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you" She screeched  
  
"Its ok luv but open the other one" He said Buffy quickly tore part the second envelope and stared at it, tears came to her eyes  
  
"England" She said her voice full of emotion  
  
"Yeah, thought we could visit dear old watcher while were there, get him to see how much Alex has grown, that's only if you want..."  
  
Spike never got a chance to finish the sentence before Buffys lips cut him off,  
  
"You don't -even know -how much -I love you right now- theirs -no words for it" She said between kisses  
  
"Are we goin then" He said to her  
  
"HELL YEAH" She said wrapping her arms around his neck again  
  
"Great, its 2 weeks in Hawaii and then 2 weeks in England ok, we'll be back for Christmas" He said as she pulled away to look at him  
  
"When do we leave" Buffy said to him  
  
Spike looked at his watch and back at her "In about three hours so we best get moving" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside  
  
"WHAT Spike, three hours, I haven't packed and Alex and work and the house and..."  
  
"Buffy calm down, everything's taken calm of" He said grabbing a t-shirt  
  
"What are you talking about" Buffy said running into the bathroom  
  
"Willow emailed all the girls to tell them you'd be away, Angel said he will keep an eye on the house and Alex is packed and ready to go" Spike shouted through the bathroom door  
  
"He is...oh that's the secret he was talking about"  
  
"Yeah" He said laughing  
  
"And what about me what about my..." She paused as she realised that he had sent her shopping and the clothes were at the hotel  
  
"All packed, hope you brought some nice stuff today luv" He said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
She playfully hit his arm  
  
"How long have you been planning this" She said wrapping her arms around his neck  
  
"Me to know luv" He said leaning down and kissing her softly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready" Spike said as Buffy came down the stairs  
  
"Ready" She said smiling  
  
Spike turned round to open the front door when Buffy grabbed his arm and spun him round and gave him a mind-blowing kiss  
  
"Well, what was that for" Spike asked breathlessly  
  
"For being the best husband in the world" She whispered  
  
They smiled at each other before running out the front door and locking it behind them  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hi this Crawford house, Buffy and William ..."  
  
"And me mommy"  
  
"Alex shh"  
  
"And Alex are not home right now so please leave a message after the tone, bye"  
  
BEEP  
  
"Hey Buffy, its Jane I hope you get this message, just need to tell you Riley has escaped so please be careful, he is trained and dangerous and not in the right frame of mind, call me when you get this message"  
  
BEEP  
  
Buffy and Spike where long gone when Jane called, what they didn't see was Riley walk out from the bushes in front of there house and watch them drive away  
  
"Let the games begin" Riley said to himself  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	29. Gone

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Gone  
  
Two week later   
  
It had been 2 weeks since Buffy, Spike and Alex left, they sent post cards to everyone and were having an amazing time. Willow, Xander and Dawn had got a call from Giles inviting them to come to England and spend time with the four that were already down there.  
  
Back in LA things were not going as well, Angel and Faith were growing further and further apart everyday and Angel didn't even realise it, Faith and Angel still hadn't talked about Cordelia but to Angel everything was fine and she had forgiven him for that but Faith still couldn't fully trust him.  
  
Angel was sitting and doing some paper work in the hotel; he decided to kill two birds with on stone by doing work and spending time with Faith as well. Faith had just run up stairs when Angel heard a familiar voice at the door "Hey stranger"  
  
"Cordelia my god" He said getting up and giving her a hug  
  
"Hey Angel, how you been"  
  
"I've been fine, you look great," He said pulling back holding her hands in his to look at her  
  
"And you look the same as the last time I saw you" She said chuckling  
  
At that point Faith saw them laughing together and holding hands, she walked down the stairs to them, Angel immediately saw her coming and let go of Cordelia hands  
  
"Well, long time no see Cor" Faith said standing in front of Angel  
  
"Faith, hey how you been"  
  
"Five by five and livin' large, very large" She said backing into Angel and lifting her arm around his neck while reaching for his hand to wrap around her waist  
  
"Right" Cordelia said, slightly uncomfortable  
  
"Faith what are you doing" Angel said trying to pull away  
  
"Nothing, yet" Faith said leaning up and nibbling on his ear  
  
"Maybe I should come back later" Cordelia said walking towards to door  
  
"Maybe you should" Faith said sharply  
  
"No, please don't leave you just got here" Angel said pulling away from Faith and grabbing Cordelia's hand and pulling her across the room to sit down  
  
"So where have you been all this time" Angel asked excitedly  
  
"Angel, what are you talking about you've called me everyday" Cordelia said  
  
"What" Faith said as calmly as she could  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I thought..."  
  
"No, its fine I'll just..." Faith said backing up and walking up the stairs  
  
"Ok, talk to you later baby" Angel said to her  
  
Faith was a little shocked that Angel lied to her, so just walked back up stairs while they talked  
  
Faith sat down and listened while Angel talked and laughed, usually, Faith would go and talk to Buffy about it but she wasn't there Faith stood up and walked towards her closet she took a deep breath and slowly pulled put some clothes out stuffing them into a bag. Once she had enough she grabbed a picture of her and Alex and Buffy and another of her and Angel she stuffed them into her bag sat down and wrote a note. Once she was finished she got up and climbed out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith, Cordy said bye" Angel said bursting in to there room Angel looked around to see that the room was empty  
  
"Faith" He said looking around the room he spotted a note on the bed  
  
Angel, By the time you find this letter, I will be gone. I don't know where I'm  
going, I don't know how long I will be gone, I just need some time to think, I just need some space for a while. I do love you but I don't know  
if I can fully trust you. There is a letter for Buffy and Spike and a  
letter for Alex, please give them to them.  
  
I'll try to keep in touch, and I will be back  
  
I love you,  
Faith  
  
"What, no oh no" Angel said running out the door, grabbing his coat on the way, he had to find her  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel spent all night looking for Faith, until the sun came up and he went home, he spent the hole day in his room, not talking to anyone then the next night he spent the looking for her again, but it was no use, Faith was gone.  
  
Angel couldn't take being at work, to many people that asked him if he was ok, he couldn't take being at home, to many reminders of her so he decided to go out. While he was out he stumbled on a quiet bar, only a couple of people in there so he went in  
  
"Hey what can I get you"  
  
"Something strong"  
  
"So what's up, girl trouble" The bar man said Instantly Angel lunged forward and grabbed the man by the neck  
  
"I don't think I asked for a counsellor, I'm pretty sure I asked for a drink" Angel said letting him go The man backed off and got Angel a drink  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After Angel had a few he started to talk to whoever would listen to him  
  
"And so she's gone, I don't know if she's coming back, I mean I've been looking for her but I cant find her"  
  
"Never mind dude, I'm sure she'll be back" The bar man said  
  
"But what if some other guy tries it with her, she could kick his ass for sure but I mean she's hot"  
  
"How hot"  
  
"She is hot hot, she's beautiful, she gorgeous she's amazing she's Faith" He said as he started to think about her  
  
"That her name"  
  
"Yeah, Faith look I've got a picture." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture of him and Faith  
  
"Wow she is hot, Id like to get me a piece of that" She said chuckling and patting Angel on the back  
  
"Yeah and if you tried I rip your head off" Angel said chuckling The bar man carried on laughing  
  
"You think I'm kidding" Angel said The bar mans chuckling died down as he could see Angel was serious  
  
"Get me another drink I'm going for a walk" Angel said getting up  
  
The bar man backed of quickly and got Angels drink as Angel stepped outside  
  
From the other side of the bar, Riley had been listening all night, once Angel walked away and his Riley got up and emptied a small bag off powder into Angels drink and walked to the side He watched as Angel came back and drunk the drink in one go and ordered another  
  
Riley went out and leaned up against the wall and looked at his watch  
  
"10, 9, 8,"  
  
Inside Angel got up not feeling so good and began to walk out side  
  
"7,6, 5, 4" Riley carried on counting outside  
  
As Angel got outside he didn't see Riley standing right next to him he stumbled to the floor as he started to feel dizzy  
  
"3, 2, 1" Riley finished smiling  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Angel screamed  
  
"Don't worry it will only last a second" Riley said  
  
"You, what have you done to me"  
  
"Well looks like I need a little help, and I think he is just the guy to help me" Riley smirked  
  
"Who" Angel gasped out as he was still in pain  
  
"Angelus"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
+*+ FLASHBACK+*+  
  
"Cant use me anymore little boy, you need someone stronger" Drusilla said as Harmony held her up  
  
"Someone stronger, who"  
  
"Daddy little boy, you need Angelus, he can punish Spike and the little slayer"  
  
"But his soul is anchored right Harm"  
  
"That's what I heard Buffy say" Harmony said  
  
"Give him this and daddy will come back to us" She said handing him a packet of white powder  
  
+*+END FLASHBACK+*+  
  
"No, my soul is anchored you moron" Angel gasped out as he tried to over come the pain  
  
"Well what will happen in a little while is you Angel, will be pushed way deep inside Angelus so unfortunately you'll still be there but just not on the surface" He said with a smirk  
  
"You don't know what you're getting yourself into"  
  
Riley moved and stood in front of Angel and got right in his face  
  
"Oh I do and you're not getting out of it this time, because for this to end your true love has to come and pull you out and since that isn't Buffy any more and your little slut has gone bye bye well..." An angry Angel lunging at him but only doubling over in pain cut off Riley as he taunted Angel  
  
"Hey don't get mad I mean once we're done with Buffy maybe we can go and kill Faith" Riley said with a grin  
  
"No, I will not let you touch them AHHHHH" Angel screamed in pain  
  
"You wont, but he will" Riley replied as he stood back and watch the drug take affect on Angel  
  
All of a sudden Angel jumped up and turned around with a smile on his face,  
  
"When do we start?" Angelus said laughing  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Keep reading to find out what Angelus and Riley are up too 


	30. Helpless

Thank you for all the reviews, I got one saying, Willow can just reverse the spell and bring Angel back WRONG if you go back to 'Gone' Riley clearly explained the only way to get Angel back is for his true love to come and pull him out  
  
And another thing people keep asking, What's wrong with Faith and Angels relationship more will come out later but right now Faith cant fully trust Angel anymore, before he was her friend and when the got together he was her friend on another level, she always thought this was a level that could guarantee him never hurting her then when he kissed and proclaimed his love for Cordelia, the trust she had for him was tainted she stayed with him because she loved him but she no longer trusted him completely, then when she found out he had been talking to Cordelia behind her back it was the last straw, she couldn't take the fact that she didn't know if she could trust him or not, so she ran away, to give them space and to give her time to think  
  
I hope this has answered some of you questioned if you have anymore please tell me and I will answer them Bye  
  
Chapter Thirty: Helpless  
  
13 days later   
  
"They come back tomorrow" Angelus said as he walked Riley and his meeting place  
  
"What are you gonna do"  
  
"I'm gonna do what I do best, I'm gonna play" Angelus said with an evil grin  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day   
  
"We're home!" Buffy shouted as she walked into the hotel with a sleeping Alex on her shoulder to find know one there  
  
"Oh, no ones here" Buffy said disappointedly  
  
"Err Buffy a little help" Spike said as he struggled in with the luggage from the cab  
  
"Oh sorry honey" She said putting Alex down and running to him to bring in the suitcases  
  
"Buffy, how did we... I'm sorry let me rephrase that, *you* manage to come back with twice as much stuff as we left with"  
  
"You really expected me to go to Hawaii and not shop"  
  
"Shop, yes, bring back the whole island, no" Spike said walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly  
  
"Guess no ones..." Buffy started  
  
"Buffy" Angelus said with a sly grin walking down the stairs  
  
"Hey Angel"  
  
"Its been a long time" He said advancing on her  
  
"Oh come on its only been a month" She said as he stood in front of her and pulled her from Spikes arms for a hug  
  
"Oh nice to see you too"  
  
"Mmmmm" Angelus said as he looked up at Spike with a smirk while he rubbed himself up Buffy slightly, Angelus let his hands slip down Buffys waist while still looking at Spike  
  
Spike didn't like the way Angel was looking at him and touching Buffy so he stepped closer to them  
  
"Ok, enough hugging" Buffy said pulling away and looking at Spike who had a scowl on his face  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, she knew there was something different about him, the hug he had given her was not like they way they usually hug, it was a cold intense and border line sexy hug which Angel would never do let alone do in front of Spike  
  
"Mommy" Alex said waking up  
  
"Hey baby, we're home" Buffy said walking to Alex and sitting him up  
  
"Can I see Faith now"  
  
"Yes course you can" She said standing up and turning to Angelus "Where's Faith"  
  
"She's not here" Angelus said with a grin  
  
"We're is she" Buffy said confused over Angel actions Angelus just shrugged his shoulders  
  
"Err Alex come on lets go play with some of your new toys that Giles gave you" Spike said picking up Alex and walking up stairs  
  
"We're is Faith, Angel" Buffy said starting to get angry that he didn't care  
  
"Dunno" Angelus said, all of a sudden he shot up and ran in to the office  
  
"What are you doing, soulboy" Angelus said as he ran to his desk  
  
"Fighting you" Angel said  
  
Angelus pulled out some letters and ran to Buffy, he frantically gave them to her  
  
"Buffy ..." he said stumbling back  
  
Buffy looked at the letters and opened the one with her name on it, before reading it she looked up at Angel  
  
"Are you ok" She said to him All of a sudden Angelus shook his head as Angel was buried back inside him  
  
"I'm just fine, what does it say" He said walking to her Buffy turned her back to him as she read the note, Angelus came up behind Buffy and lent in close her neck  
  
"What does it say Buf..." Angelus said Buffy moved and looked at him suspiciously as she remembered Angelus called her 'Buff'  
  
"...fy, Buffy" He said trying to save his mistake Buffy nodded her head at his save and read the letter to him  
  
Dear Buffy,  
I'm sorry I left before you came back but I couldn't stay any longer, I know you've been noticing Angel and I growing further apart, so I left to give me time to think. Look after my little prince and look after hubby,  
you've got a keeper there Buffy, don't let him go. Don't worry B, I'll be back, I'll send you a post card from where ever I  
end up I don't know when I'll be back but I will  
  
Your friend  
  
Faith  
  
"Oh no" Buffy whirled round to Angel "What did you do"  
  
"Didn't have to do anything she just upped and ran away" Angelus said sitting down  
  
"Don't you care" Buffy said to him Angelus just smiled and shrugged his shoulders  
  
Buffy took Spike and Alex's letters and ran up stairs  
  
Angelus watched her go then stood up looking at the ceiling  
  
"Ok Angel stop. You're really starting to piss me off," Angelus said  
  
"Well I don't give a shit, I'm still in here wither you like it or not" Angel said  
  
"How does it feel" Angelus said laughing  
  
"How does what feel" Angel said  
  
"Being just beneath the surface, buried under all my glorious evilness, fully conscious, fully aware, but trapped. Unable to help the helpless because now your helpless...it must be agony."  
  
"Shut up, I'll be back you'll see"  
  
"Yeah whatever you say" Angelus said  
  
"Who you talking to" Buffy said as she came down with Spike with Alex on his back  
  
"No one, I need to make a phone call" Angelus said running up stair  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
  
  
"What" Riley aid  
  
  
  
"Angel keeps popping up to say hello" Angelus said pacing  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about"  
  
  
  
"You said I would be in charge how am I supposed to do this when he keeps getting in the way"  
  
  
  
"Has he said anything to Buffy"  
  
  
  
"No, and hasn't she grown, oo in all the right places" Angelus said down the phone as he knew it would get on Riley's nerves  
  
  
  
"Shut up, you said..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll play with her for a little bit, Id love to hear her scream if you know what I mean"  
  
  
  
"Look you said you'd help me ok so leave Buffy for the mean time and I'll sort out you soul problem, and remember, if Faith comes anywhere near call me cause..."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, the Angels true love will have to pull him out thing I know just make sure when we kill her its my way, it would kill Angel for sure and plus it would be fun."  
  
Before Angelus could carry on Alex came with his remote control car and sat on Angelus's bed  
  
"Hold on" Angelus said down the phone "Get out brat"  
  
"Hang up the phone and make me why don't ya" Alex said driving the car around the room  
  
"I'll call you back," He said hanging up  
  
Angelus through the phone on the chair and slowly walked up behind Alex Angelus vamped out and started to lean down to Alex's neck He jumped back as the door opened and Buffy walked in  
  
"Alex its time to go home baby" Buffy said picking up the toy car  
  
"Can I go on daddy's motorbike with him" Alex begged  
  
"No" Buffy simply said  
  
"Oh mom" Alex said pouting  
  
"Don't oh mom me and don't give me that pout either, I invented that pout your dads a sucker for that pout, now pick up your toys and go down stairs now"  
  
"Ohhhhh" Alex wined as he ran out the room  
  
"He's a bit upset at Faith leaving, plus he's sulking cause Spike wont let him have a puppy, its like a broken record with them two its all ways 'dad can I have a puppy,' 'No' 'dad can I have a puppy' 'No' he didn't bug you did he,"  
  
"No not at all" He said advancing on her  
  
"Angel, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm here ok"  
  
"I might need something else" He said backing her into the wall  
  
"Ok, thanks for keeping Spikes bike here" Buffy said starting to feel a bit scared at his actions  
  
All of a sudden Angelus backed up and sat on the bed gripping the sheets "Angel are you ok"  
  
"Yes just go" Angel said  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"No" Angelus said  
  
"Yes" Angel said  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later" Buffy said walking out the room  
  
Once Buffy was out he room Angelus shot up  
  
"Why did you do that for, I could smell the fear on her" Angelus screamed  
  
"You leave her alone" Angel growled  
  
"What is it with you and slayers, ah it's the muscles in it, when you slip inside there..." Before Angelus could finish his arm raised punching himself in the face  
  
"Err newsflash moron, you're punching your own face"  
  
"Don't you ever say anything about Buffy or Faith"  
  
"Oh I'll do more then that, I'm gonna play with them for a little" 


	31. I see you…

As I said before this story was designed for me and not the public to read, so I'm sorry if some bit confuse you, I will explain as much as I can, keep telling me if somethings confusing you  
I think the thing that is confusing most people is the Riley- Angel-  
Angelus thing, so I'll explain  
  
I know Angelus wouldn't team up with Riley, but in this story he is not 'teaming' up with him, he is teaching him, to be evil and get Buffy and Spike When Angel and Angelus are talking it is both of them talking out load, the potion Riley gave Angel meant Angel got pushed down into Angelus, but sometimes Angel pops up and is trying to fight his way out, fight his way back to the surface but Angelus keeps pushing him back down, the Angel- Angelus thing in this story is a fight for dominance and at the moment Angelus is winning, but Angel (inside Angelus) is trying his hardest to protect the people around him but Angelus just wants to play  
  
If there's anything else tell me  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: I see you...  
  
Buffy and Spike lay in bed together curled up in each others arms, when all of a sudden Buffy woke up to a sound, she looked around at her clock that flashed 4:00 then down at Spike who was still sleep with a possessive hold on her waist  
  
"Spike, Spike wake up" She said shaking him, he just groaned and went back to sleep "Come on Spike wake up" She said shaking him a bit harder  
  
"Mmmmm" He grumbled out sleepily  
  
"Are you awake" She whispered  
  
"No" He answered  
  
"Do you hear that noise?"  
  
"No cause I'm still asleep," He grumbled  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and pushed him to wake up  
  
"Spike, listen" She said sitting up  
  
Spike listened carefully then rolled his eyes and looked at Buffy as the both realised who the culprit was, they got out of bed and together walked down the stairs  
  
"THE WHELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND, ROUND AND ROUND ROUND AND ROUND THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND ALL DAY LONG"  
  
Alex screamed down the microphone  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the living room side by side and looked at Alex  
  
"Come mommy, come on daddy let's sing," He said jumping up and down  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other then Spike signalled for Buffy to go and turn off the machine She nodded and walked over to the machine and switched it off, mean while Spike walked over to his son knelt down and took the microphone out of his hand and placed it down  
  
"No, I want to sing daddy" Alex screamed, Spike ignored him and stood up, scooped his son up in his arms and threw him over his shoulder  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to go to bed, I want to sing, THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND" Alex continued to sing as Buffy turned off the light and followed her husband carrying their screaming son up the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley watch as all the lights went back out and smiled, he crept to the front door and threw some dust on it; silently a hole appeared in the middle it. He slowly entered the house and walked into the living room and looked around, he looked at the pictures all over the place, pictures of Buffy and Spike on there wedding day, pictures of Alex and Spike, Buffy and Alex pictures of Alex by him self, baby pictures he went around the room and turned around all the pictures in the room, then he deleted the message they obviously hadn't got yetwalked over to the karaoke machine and smiled  
  
+*+FLASHBACK+*+  
  
"So what do you want to do to Spike and the Slayer," Angelus asked Riley  
  
"Well I want to destroy them"  
  
"Ok what have you done to them so far"  
  
Riley told Angelus everything he has done to Buffy and Spike and how he has failed in each  
  
"No wonder you messed up you've got a lot to learn kid"  
  
"I know, I want you to teach me"  
  
"How do you know I wont just kill you?"  
  
"Because you wont like my blood" Riley said with a grin  
  
"Oh yeah, lets find out" Angelus said lunging at Riley and sinking his teeth in to his neck, then he spat Riley out wiping the blood off his face  
  
"Ugh that taste like shit"  
  
"I know, that's what Dru and Harmony said," He said with a grin "So will you teach me"  
  
Angelus smiled "First lesson, its not all about the kill, its about the pain and the fear"  
  
+*+END FLASHBACK+*+  
  
Riley grinned as he remembered Angelus's advice and turned on the karaoke machine  
  
Once his task was accomplished he stepped outside and sprinkled some more dust on the door that closed the hole. And he walked away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Buffy and Spike came down stairs to get breakfast ready, Spike walked into the living room and sat down, once Buffy had finished making her breakfast she came and sat next to Spike and snuggled in to his chest. They loved these times, when it was just them, no one else mattered around them, they wasn't parents, Buffy wasn't a counsellor or a self defence instructor and Spike wasn't head of warriors, they were just a couple in love. There time was interrupted with a knock at the door Buffy looked up at Spike and kissed him before getting up to answer the door  
  
"DAWN, WILLOW, XANDER OH MY GOD," She screamed as her sister and friends walked in  
  
"Hey sis," Dawn said hugging her sister  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow and Xander said hugging her  
  
"How was England once we left" Buffy said walking in to the living room and sitting on Spikes lap  
  
"Hey Spike," They all said  
  
"Hey" Spike said  
  
"Oh Buffy, England was great I got to see all my old coven friends and we went sight seeing, Giles took me to Tower of London, wow the stories are pretty gruesome"  
  
"But funny to watch" Spike said, Buffy looked round at him "Back then of course"  
  
"And Buffy the guys in England, I mean some of them are just drunk hooligans but some are really charming and nice" Dawn said dreamily  
  
"Yeah got myself one here" Buffy said pointing back to Spike  
  
"Aww you think I'm charming and nice luv" He said looking up at her  
  
"Oh no honey I meant the drunk hooligan bit," She said smiling  
  
"Ha ha, didn't know I had a comedian for a wife" Spike said She smiled and kissed his nose  
  
"And Buffy I'm aloud to drink there" Dawn said  
  
"What, you let her drink" Buffy said to Willow and Xander who were looking at there shoes sheepishly  
  
"Well she kind of got drunk when she went out with this guy, but only the once"  
  
Before Buffy got a chance to lecture Dawn, Alex walked in sleepily rubbing his eyes  
  
"Mommy, Daddy" Alex said  
  
"Morning baby look whose here" Buffy said pointing towards Dawn, Willow and Xander  
  
"HI" Alex screamed not so tied any more, he went round and hugged everyone  
  
"Hi Alex how has my nephew been" Dawn  
  
"Fine, I'm nearly five" He said proudly  
  
"We know, you're a big boy now" Willow said  
  
"Did you bring me presents?" Alex asked excitedly  
  
"Alex," Buffy said  
  
"No its ok Buff, hey Alex we've got a bag of goodies for you here" Xander said  
  
"YEY" Alex said jumping off Dawns lap  
  
"Hey Buffster we've got some thing in here for you to"  
  
"YEY" Buffy said like her son jumping off Spikes lap They all chuckled as the watched Buffy and Alex look at the things in the bag  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while the friends were sitting talking about what's been happening, with Faith, and Angel acting strange and also let Alex sing to them much to his delight  
  
"Alex, got a surprise for you mate" Spike said kneeling by his son  
  
"What is it daddy" Alex said as he played with his new toys  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, as she didn't know anything about a surprise Spike slowly got up and went outside to the car, when he came back in a small puppy was in his arms  
  
"A PUPPY" Alex screamed  
  
"Spike you got him a puppy" Buffy said smiling  
  
"Well his birthdays coming up, so I just thought what the hell" Spike said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Buffys waist  
  
"Thank you daddy" Alex said playing with the puppy  
  
"Yes, thank you daddy" Buffy said with a grin Spike leant down and kissed Buffy softly  
  
"I'm just gonna get her things out of the car" Spike said pulling away  
  
Buffy nodded and watched her husband walk out the door, then she noticed a tape on the table  
  
"Oh look a tape, is this another one of yours Alex"  
  
"Yep" Alex said as he carried on playing with the puppy and Dawn and Willow, Spike came in through the front door and put the dogs things down and sat down  
  
"Lets see what's on it" Buffy said putting the tap in the karaoke machine, she was about to press the play button when she stopped "Wait, its not just you singing wheels on the bus is it"  
  
"No, its other stuff too mommy" Alex said to Buffy  
  
"Aww, him singing is cute" Willow said  
  
"Not the same song all day, all night then at 4:00 in the morning it isn't" She said pressing play and walking over and sitting in Spikes lap  
  
"THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND"  
  
Came out through the speakers, Spike and Buffy groaned out loud as everyone laughed when Buffy buried her face in Spike neck, then all of a sudden the tape stopped  
  
"Thank god" Buffy whispered  
  
After a few seconds a familiar voice came through the speakers  
  
"Buffy, Buffy I love you Buffy," Riley's voice said through the speaker Buffy and Spike couldn't looked at each other and carried on listening  
  
"Who's that mommy?" Alex asked picking up the puppy  
  
"Err come on Alex, let me teach you some more songs" Dawn said picking him up  
  
"Some one used my tape" Alex said as he was carried out the room  
  
The rest of the room carried on listening to the tape  
  
"I can see you Buffy, you know that, I see you everyday, you're so beautiful, I know you love me Buffy I will have you" Then the tape stopped  
  
"Was that who I think it was," Spike said  
  
"If you're thinking its Riley then yeah" Buffy said still in shock  
  
"How did he get on the tape?" Xander asked  
  
"Maybe he made it then slipped it under the door or something" Willow suggested  
  
"No that was Alex's tape, my god how did he get in to the house," She said turning to Spike  
  
"I dunno did you lock up last night" Spike asked Buffy  
  
"Yeah remember I checked after Alex came down this morning"  
  
"What time was that?" Willow asked  
  
"4 o'clock"  
  
"Hey guys, why are all your pictures turned round" Xander said looking round  
  
"What are you..." Buffy started, for the first time that day Buffy and Spike looked around the room to find that every single picture had been turned round  
  
"Oh my god, this is so creepy" Buffy said  
  
"How did he get in and more importantly why is he out of prison" Buffy said getting up and turning round the pictures  
  
"Buffy call Jane and then call the police" Spike said, Buffy nodded and walked over to the phone As soon as she stepped near it rang Buffy looked round at her friends and husband confused  
  
"Maybe that's her," Willow said Buffy picked up the phone  
  
"Hello"  
  
  
  
"Don't even think about calling the police Buffy"  
  
  
  
"Riley" She said looking at Spike who got up and put his ear to the receiver  
  
  
  
"Yeah its me, and if you try and call the police I will kill you" He said Buffy hung  
  
"What did he say?" Willow asked  
  
"He said..." Before Buffy got a chance to carry on the phone rang again Buffy picked it up  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME BITCH" Riley screamed down the phone  
  
  
  
"WHAT ABOUT IF I FUCKING DO IT" Spike screamed down the phone as he took it from Buffy and hung up and pulled her away from the phone  
  
"What is all the screaming about" Dawn said with Alex at her side  
  
"Dawn can you grab Alex's coat, were getting out of here," Buffy said as she took the tape out of the karaoke machine  
  
"Lets go to the hotel and figure out everything," She said grabbing her coat  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	32. Tiger

Sorry its taken so long, here's another chappy  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Tiger  
  
Angelus was in his room with Riley when he heard commotion down stairs "Remember, take this and Angel will go back down for 2 hours" Riley told him  
  
"Nice" Angelus said holding up the white powder while Riley climbed out the window  
  
"ANGEL" Angelus heard Buffy yell  
  
"Bye Angel" Angelus said to himself taking the powder, then making his way down stairs  
  
"What" Angelus said  
  
"Its Riley, he's escaped" Buffy said  
  
"So" Angelus said, then he looked at her shocked face, "I mean, so what are we gonna do"  
  
Then Dawn, Willow, Xander, Spike, Alex and the puppy came in through the door  
  
Angelus's eyes diverted to the puppy and he grinned evilly "And who is this little guy" Angelus said pointing at the puppy  
  
"He's my puppy, his name is Tiger, because he has got stripes on his back" Alex said proudly  
  
"Dawn can you take Alex upstairs" Buffy asked  
  
As Dawn, Alex and Tiger went up stairs, Buffy explain to Angelus everything.  
  
"Well that was so interesting. I thought I was gonna pass out from the excitement" Angelus said sarcastically getting up and grabbing his coat  
  
Everyone was shocked at Angel's behaviour as he walked out  
  
"What's up dead boy's ass?" Xander said  
  
"I dunno but I think everyone needs to get home and we can think about this tomorrow" Willow said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Buffy and Spike had got Alex home they talked for a little while, then went to bed themselves.  
  
Alex was allowed to sleep in bed with Tiger, During the stormy night Tiger jumped off Alex's bed and ran down stairs to get some food. All of a sudden a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Tiger.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy woke up and looked out the window to see it was still raining, she looked at her watch and thought she would go and feed the dog. As she walked down stairs there was a piece of paper on the floor She picked it up and read it out loud  
  
&"& Blood is like the California Rain &"&  
  
&"& Comin' down easy on my windowpane &"&  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to..." Buffy gasped as she looked up dropping the note and bringing her hands to her mouth Hanging from a nail was Tiger on the wall with his blood dripping freely onto the windowpane below.  
  
Buffy backed up slowly and ran up stairs, with tears coming down her face she yanked Spike out of bed and dragged him down stairs  
  
"Buffy this better be good for you to..." Buffy pointed at the puppy "Bloody hell", Spike gasped as he looked at the small puppy, the smell of blood was everywhere as Tiger's blood, stained the walls  
  
Spike turned to Buffy as he saw her still looking at Tiger "Buffy can you go up stairs and make sure that Alex doesn't come down" Spike said  
  
"Oh god Alex, he's gonna be heart broken, what are we gonna tell him?" Buffy said  
  
"I don't know, let's just get this cleaned up first ok?" He said kissing her on the head as she turned and walked up the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Spike had cleaned up the kitchen him and Buffy told Alex that Tiger was not well and went to a happy place, he seemed happy with that explanation,  
  
Once Buffy and Spike stepped out of Alex's room they went down stairs and talked about what they were going to do "Who would do something like that, to a four year old, he loved that dog" Buffy said as she started to get angry that someone would try and upset her son like that  
  
"Well over the years, there's only one person I know that has done something like that", Spike said  
  
"But he wouldn't do that, not now, I mean years ago yeah but not now his soul is permanent"  
  
"Ok, but there's no harm in asking" Spike said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy, Spike and Alex made their way to the hotel; once they got in they went up stairs to Angel's room to see Angel on the phone  
  
"Hey" Buffy said as they walked in  
  
"Buffy, Spike what a lovely surprise, call you back" Angelus said  
  
"Yeah err Alex baby can you go and play next door so we can talk to uncle Angel?" Buffy said to her son  
  
"Ok" He said walking out the room  
  
"So what can I do for you two?" He said  
  
"We just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok," Buffy said  
  
"Awww how nice, I'm feeling fine, right as rain, why?" He said, as he knew exactly why  
  
"Somebody nailed Tiger to the wall," Spike said  
  
"And you thought it was me?" Angelus said laughing  
  
"We just wanted to check mate" Spike said putting his hand on Buffy's waist and turning her round  
  
"I'm gonna take Alex back home ok?" He said  
  
"I think I'll stay here for a little while," She said pulling his head down for a kiss  
  
"Bye baby" Spike said  
  
"Bye", She said as Spike walked next door and picked up his son and walked down stairs  
  
"Sorry Angel we just had to make sure" Buffy said  
  
"Its ok Buff, my soul is permanent remember?" He said with an evil grin  
  
Once Angelus heard the door close he looked at Buffy  
  
"Alone at last" Angelus leered  
  
"What?" Buffy asked confused and Angelus approached her  
  
"Well I would have done it in front of him but its much funnier seeing his reaction when I tell him"  
  
"Tell who what, Angel? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know, back then I would have rather died than do you, but that was because you were, 'in love' with Angel, but now, I would love to hear you scream just to get up Spikey boy's nose" Angelus said as he was now standing right in front of Buffy  
  
"What, Spike, what are you talking a...."  
  
"You haven't got it yet Buff? I would have never put you down as a dumb blonde", He said leaning in close  
  
"Buff, you just called me.... Angel what's the matter with you" Buffy said starting to get a little frightened  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike got to the car when he saw Willow pull up  
  
"Hey Red" Spike said  
  
"Hi aunty Willow" Alex said running to Willow  
  
"Hey guys where you going?" Willow said picking up Alex  
  
"We're on our way home, Buffy's with Angel" He said pointing up to the hotel  
  
"Oh well if you want I can take Alex with me and you can go back to Buffy"  
  
"YEAH" Alex cheered  
  
"Well he approves, ok thanks Willow" Spike said  
  
"Its fine, bye Spike" Willow said  
  
"Bye Red, Bye Alex" Spike said kissing his son on the head  
  
"Bye daddy"  
  
=========  
  
Meanwhile  
  
=========  
  
Angelus grinned evilly and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and lifted her to her feet and threw her to the floor hard, she twisted her ankle as she went down Before Buffy got a chance to get up Angel was on top of her holding her down Buffy struggled and managed to kick him off When she tried to climb to her feet she yelped in pain from her ankle, by then Angelus had recovered and walked to her again, this time Buffy got up and punched him in the face, Angelus recovered and punched her back and kicked her hurt ankle in which she doubled over in pain Buffy started to crawl away but then she realised she was backed in to a corner and the door was on the other side of the room Buffy tried to kick him in the stomach from her place on the floor but Angelus just caught it and jumped on top of her holding her legs down with his knees and pinning her arms above her head Buffy struggled underneath Angelus but he just threw his head back and cackled Buffy looked up in shock as she realised she recognised that evil laugh  
  
"Oh no, no this cant be happening, Angels soul is permanent - you cant be here!" She said struggling again underneath him  
  
"Ha, wriggling. I knew you wanted me you dirty bitch but even if you didn't that wouldn't stop me" He as he slapped her then started to tug at her trousers  
  
"NO, NO STOP! PLEASE STOP, YOU CANT DO THIS!" Buffy screamed as she tried to fight back  
  
"Oh I can Buff and I will" He said unbuttoning his trousers  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE STOP, NO GET OFF ME!" Buffy sobbed and Angelus just punched her  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile down stairs Spike came in and heard a scream, and realised it was his wife  
  
"Buffy" He said to himself running up the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NOOOOO PLEASE STOP, NO PLEASE!" She screamed  
  
"Come on keep screaming, no one will hear you" He said slapping her around the face again  
  
Spike burst in the room and ran over to them kicking him off her and lifting her to her feet only to find that she fell down again holding her ankle Spike was about to kneel down and ask her what's wrong when he saw Angelus get up and climb on to the windowsill  
  
"Well Spike my boy, wish you could have joined us but I don't think your whore could have taken both of us, catch you later" He said, before Spike got a chance to lunge at him he had dropped down in to the night  
  
"Shit" Spike said running to the window and looking down to find that Angelus had disappeared  
  
"Spike" Buffy whimpered from the floor  
  
Spike ran over to his fallen wife as tears started to come down her face. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt  
  
"Did he hurt you baby? I mean he didn't..." Spike said as he rocked back and forth, Buffy shook head and looked up at him  
  
"Spike, you were right. It's Angelus," She said to him  
  
"But, I thought you said the soul was permanent?" He said to her  
  
"I know but its him I know it. Spike what are we gonna do? We've got enough to deal with." She said hugging him  
  
"Don't worry Buffy, we'll figure this out. Now where would Angelus be heading if he wanted to hurt us?" Spike said  
  
Buffy and Spike looked at each other "Alex" They said at the same time. Spike shot up trying to bring Buffy with him but she yelped in pain  
  
"Spike I can't walk" She said, Spike nodded and bent down and scooped her up in to his arms and ran out the door  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Buffy and Spike got to Willow's apartment they came to a screeching halt, Spike jumped out the car and ran round to Buffy's side "Can you walk luv?" He said in a panic  
  
"No, you go, get Alex, and get Willow hurry!" Buffy said starting to get worried about her son  
  
Spike nodded and ran as fast as he could up to Willow's apartment "WILLOW! WILLOW, OPEN THE DOOR!" Spike screamed as he pounded the door  
  
"Spike, what's wrong?" Willow said as she opened the door, Spike sped past her and looked around for his son  
  
"Where's Alex? We've got trouble - Angelus is back and he's having some fun", Spike said itching to go and look for his son  
  
"What happened? Is Buffy...?" Willow asked  
  
"Buffy's fine, he... he tried to...but I stopped him and we think he will come after Alex - where is he?"  
  
"He's playing in my room, I'll go get him" Willow turned round and got Alex from her room  
  
"Daddy" Alex said running into Spikes arms  
  
"Hey mate, come on lets go home, mummy's waitin' down stairs" He said as he started to carry Alex to the door  
  
"Daddy can't I stay a little longer with aunty Willow?" Alex whined  
  
"Well aunty Willow is coming with us for a little bit, right Red?" Spike said looking at Willow  
  
"Err, I am?" Willow said confused  
  
"We need you to reverse Angel's invitation to the house" Spike said  
  
"Err ok, let me just leave a note for Kennedy" She said  
  
Once she was done the three of them made their way down to Spike's car as soon as the got close Buffy jumped out the car and took her son from Spike's arms "Oh Alex baby I'm so glad you're safe" She said hugging him  
  
"Mommy you're squeezing me" Alex said wriggling  
  
"I'm sorry baby, lets get you home, you can have ice cream" Buffy said just glad to have her son in her arms  
  
"YEY! Cookie dough ice cream?"  
  
"Yep" Buffy said looking at Willow, Spike took Alex and put him in the car Willow walked to Buffy and hugged her "Buffy are you ok?" Willow said  
  
"Better now I know Alex is ok. God Willow - Angel... Angelus, he tried to rape me, and do you know what he said? He said, he would have... would have loved to hear me scream just to get up Spike's nose"  
  
Buffy said as a tear made its way down her cheek, Spike slammed the door after putting Alex in he angrily rested his head on the top of the car  
  
Buffy saw Spike's actions and signalled for Willow to get in the car, once she did Buffy stepped over to Spike and rubbed his back  
  
"Spike honey, this wasn't your fault" Buffy said  
  
"Buffy how can you say that? I heard you. He was gonna hurt you to get to me, because of me, I'm to blame"  
  
"NO, it is not your fault, you are not to blame. The only person to blame is him, and do you know what Spike? At the moment I don't need self pitying Spike, I need my Spike, my husband that stands beside me through anything - that makes me feel safe and loved and that at this moment, would be holding me right now and telling me we will get through this, instead of blaming himself for something that isn't even his fault" Buffy said as more tears came down her cheeks  
  
Spike looked up and at her and in an instant pulled her to his chest "I'm sorry Buffy, I can't help but feel responsible, but we will sort this out ok? And then you can start think about what your getting me for Christmas, I've got expensive taste luv" He said glad when he heard her chuckle  
  
They parted and Spike kissed her on the forehead and the got in the car  
  
"Alex, can you do me a favour mate?" Spike said getting in to the car  
  
"If you see uncle Angel anywhere don't talk to him, know matter what, I want you to run and tell me or your mum ok?"  
  
"Ok daddy" Alex said  
  
"Promise me mate" Spike said  
  
"I promise," He said  
  
Spike looked at Buffy and kissed her briefly and squeezed her hand to tell her that everything will be all right. 


	33. Christmas

Chapter Thirty-Three: Christmas  
  
A couple of weeks later everyone joined forces to try and figure out how Angel had lost his soul. Willow tried to put it back only to find it was still in him. Everyone decided as it was Christmas they would forget about their problems, just for the day, as nobody had seen Angelus or Riley for a while. During that time Willow and Kennedy had decided to adopt a young girl called Rachel. She is five years old and a nice playmate for Alex. Also Xander had got in a relationship with a woman called Sarah. Dawn had got in to a relationship with a young man called Zack - she had met him in college.  
  
It was 5:00 in the morning and Buffy and Spike were sound asleep in each other's arms when Alex crept into their room and climbed on, then Alex started to jump up and down frantically  
  
"MUMMY, DADDY, WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" He screamed while jumping up and down on Buffy  
  
Buffy moaned and rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table.  
  
"Alex baby, it's still really early," Buffy said.  
  
"No, its time to wake up and open presents" Alex replied. Alex jumped on his father's stomach and started to wiggle around.  
  
"Okay, fine I'm up, I'm up" Spike said sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Yay, presents!" Alex squealed. Buffy rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, thinking that Spike would take care of Alex.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Spike exclaimed "If I don't get to sleep neither do you" he pulled Buffy onto her back and started to tickle her with help from Alex.  
  
"Stop, SPIKE, sssssttttttttoooooooooppp" Buffy cried, "This is no fair, it's two on one!"  
  
"Come on mommy, its Christmas, its Christmas" Alex squealed  
  
"Ok let's go" Buffy said climbing out of bed  
  
"YEY!" Alex said grabbing Spike's hand,  
  
"Ok you two go down, I'll just make up the bed" She said As they got to the door Buffy walked backwards towards the bed and climbed back in  
  
Spike turned around and walked back to the bed and grabbing her by the waist and picking her up said,  
  
"Yeah right like I'd fall for that one"  
  
Buffy groaned as he carried her to the door where Alex stood, Alex grabbed both their hands and walked down the stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Buffy, Spike and Alex had got down stairs Alex ran to the tree and started to rip his presents open, Buffy and Spike stood back and watched their son, Spike wrapped and arm around Buffy's waist and brought her closer. Alex unwrapped all his presents until he got down to the last one  
  
"This one's from me" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear  
  
"WOW!" Alex yelled as he pulled out a long black coat "It's just like yours daddy"  
  
"Wow, I guess it is" Spike said with a grin  
  
Alex jumped up and put on his new coat "Now I look like daddy, look mommy I look like daddy" Alex said jumping up and down  
  
"I know, Just what the world needs, two Spikes, one is bad enough" Buffy said jokily  
  
Alex picked up his toys and ran up stairs  
  
"Hey, you love it baby" Spike said pulling Buffy to him and kissing her passionately before she pulled away and smiled up at him before walking away  
  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked  
  
"I've got to get breakfast ready, then start Christmas dinner" She said  
  
"Bit early innit luv?" He said clearing up the paper all over the floor  
  
"Spike, I'm cooking for 16 people, I have to get started. Your job today honey is to watch and play with your son"  
  
"That I can do, but don't you want any help?"  
  
Spike said walking into the kitchen and standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist  
  
"No the girls are coming round later, and Spike baby your second job", She said turning around and pushing him backwards with her finger  
  
"If you or Alex set foot in this kitchen or any where near the food without my permission, you will not live to eat it okay?" She said as he stepped outside the kitchen  
  
"Ok" He said with a worried look on his face  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips  
  
"Love you" She said before turning back into the kitchen "Oh and Spike, I got a surprise for you later" She said before going in to the kitchen  
  
"What kind of surprise, Buffy?" He shouted before shaking his head and walking up stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 hours later, Buffy was still in the kitchen cooking, Spike and Alex stayed upstairs away from the kitchen. Buffy turned around to see the front door open and Willow, Dawn, Cordelia and Fred came in holding food  
  
"Hey, merry Christmas Bu...whoa" Dawn said as she came in to watch Buffy running around the kitchen trying to do various things at once  
  
"Guys, oh thank god you're here I need your help" She said "Dawn stir, Willow peel, Cordy chop, Fred mash, come on people move it!" She said putting people to their tasks  
  
"Buffy why isn't Spike helping?" Dawn asked as she stirred 2 pots at once  
  
"I kinda banned him from the kitchen" Buffy said  
  
"Why?" Fred asked  
  
"Because every time me and Spike try and cook together it takes twice as long because we end up getting distracted with the kissing and the groping and the sex on the counter" Buffy said  
  
"Ewwww" Everyone said in unison as they started to back out the kitchen  
  
"Hey, hey come back I'm kidding"  
  
"No you're not", Cordy said as she went back to her task  
  
"No I'm not, but I still need your help" Buffy said as she went back to basting the turkey  
  
"What time is everyone coming?" Willow asked as she peeled the potatoes  
  
"Err around 3 o'clock, Giles' flight comes in at 2"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later Spike came down with Alex on his back and stood out side the kitchen  
  
"BUFFY?" He shouted through the kitchen door  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy shouted back  
  
"I'm gonna take Alex round to Kennedy and Rachel, I'll be back soon" He said  
  
Buffy came through the door and kissed Alex goodbye  
  
"Have fun baby, have you got some of your toys?" Buffy asked her son  
  
"Yep, I bet I've got more toys then Rachel" He said bouncing up and down on his fathers back  
  
"I'm sure you have, make sure you play with your girlfriend" Buffy said teasingly  
  
"Ewww she's not my girlfriend she's a poo poo head, she said bad things bout Santa" Buffy and Spike chuckled at their son  
  
"How's it going in there pet?" Spike asked  
  
"Ok, I suppose, why did we decide to have everybody over for Christmas?" Buffy said rubbing her neck  
  
"'We', no luv I'm pretty sure it was you, don't you remember? You said 'Oh Spike, wouldn't it be great if we had everyone over for Christmas?' "Spike said in a mocking girly voice  
  
"Yeah but you agreed with me" Buffy said  
  
"No I didn't" Spike said  
  
"Yes you did, you said 'Yeah luv that will be great, a piece of cake'"  
  
"I don't talk like that" He said grinning at her  
  
"And I don't speak like the cheap imitation you did of me, but I've decided, if the dinner goes wrong its your fault because you jinxed it by saying it was going to be a piece of cake" She said proudly  
  
"Oh thanks for the honour pet" He said sarcastically  
  
Buffy shook her head and kissed Spike goodbye before he turned round and walked away,  
  
"Eugh you and mommy always kissing"  
  
"Cause I love her mate, and when you're a bit older I'm sure you'll be kissing Rachel" Spike said as he opened the front door  
  
"Yuck" Alex said as they closed the door  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Spike going?" Willow asked as she carried on cooking  
  
"To your place, Alex wants to show Rachel that he has got more toys than she has" Buffy said  
  
"Rachel said the exact same thing this morning" Willow said  
  
"According to Alex, Rachel is a poo poo head because she has been saying bad stuff about Santa" Buffy said shaking her head  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Rachel knows all about the none existent jolly Saint Nick" Willow said  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Half and hour later Spike came back through the front door with a bag in his hand  
  
"Hey, what you doing back?" Buffy asked him as she came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish cloth  
  
"Got a little surprise of my own" Spike said smiling  
  
"Really" Buffy said trying to peek in the bag only to have Spike slap her hand away  
  
"No peeking" He said running up stairs  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Cordy and Fred all sat in the front room as the food cooked when they heard Spike start to come down the stairs  
  
"Buffy, can you come to the stairs pet?" Spike shouted  
  
Buffy walked to the stairs and looked up as Spike walked down  
  
"Oh- my -god" Buffy said as she covered her mouth as she watched her husband come down the stairs in a Santa suit  
  
"Like it? Its for Alex" He said itching at his beard  
  
"Girls, get out here you have you got to see this" Buffy said The rest of the girls came out and gasped at Spike  
  
"Well do you think Alex will like it?" Spike asked  
  
"Oh its for Alex" Fred said  
  
"Yep," Spike said  
  
"You do realise that in the last five minutes you have lost all trace of big bad left in you" Dawn said  
  
"Hey I'm still the big bad to Buffy aren't I luv" He said stepping closer to her  
  
"Yeah you are and you look great honey Alex will love it" Buffy said wrapping her arms around his waist  
  
"Oh look Xanders here" Willow said as she saw his car pull up  
  
"Oh great, now the whelp's gonna take the piss out of the suit, well I'll show him" Spike said  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at the fact that after all these years Xander and Spike still bantered and argued  
  
She opened the door with Spike right behind her and greeted Sarah  
  
"Hey Sarah merry Christmas" She said  
  
"Hey Xand... uh oh" She said as Xander stepped in wearing a Santa suit  
  
Spike and Xander looked at each other  
  
"HEY I'M SANTA, NO YOUR NOT, YES I AM" They said at the same time  
  
"Hey Xander, hey you're Santa too" Willow said looking at Xander  
  
"Not too, I'm Santa I was Santa first, captain peroxide stole my idea" Xander said  
  
"No I didn't, I had this idea way before you whelp" Spike growled  
  
There was another knock at the door, so Buffy went to answer it, she opened the door, she took one look at Giles and burst out laughing  
  
"What is it Buffy" Willow said coming to the door  
  
"Giles, is that, oh no not another one" She said as Giles came in wearing a Santa suit  
  
"Another one, what an earth do you..." Giles stopped as he saw Xander and Spike stop arguing and look at him  
  
"GILES WHAT THE HELL..." Xander yelled  
  
"I CANT BELEVE THIS..." Spike said as he looked over at Buffy still laughing  
  
"Oh you think this is funny do ya?" Spike said to Buffy  
  
Buffy nodded as she held her stomach as she laughed  
  
"Well ok, since you find it so hilarious you my dear wife you can pick which one gets to be Santa, cause we can't all stay like this" Spike said pulling Buffy in the middle of them  
  
Buffy's laughing died down as she looked at the position she was in; she had Spike to her right, Giles behind her and Xander to her left  
  
"What, why do I have to pick?" Buffy whined  
  
"Come on Buffy, you're the only one that has a connection to all three of us, so Buff, fancy being my Mrs Santa Claus?" Xander said pulling Buffy by the waist  
  
"HEY, hands off" Spike said pulling Buffy back towards him "She is *my* wife every other day so she is *my* Mrs Santa Claus right baby?" Spike said looking at Buffy  
  
"Hey you have to remember all those years I was by your side as your best friend Buffy" Xander said looking at Buffy  
  
"Oh no Xander, using emotional blackmail? I didn't know you would sink that low, I mean if I was going to do that I could say" Giles turned his head and looked down at Buffy who was looking at him "All those years I was your watcher, helped train you into the amazing slayer you were and to remember when I walked you down the aisle at your wedding, but all that is irrelevant as it is Buffys decision" Giles said  
  
Buffy whimpered at the look in Xander and Giles face  
  
"Oh please, you two are unbelievable, ok you gonna play it that way, ok" He said slowly sliding his hand round Buffys waist and leaning down and whispering in her ear, Buffy giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully  
  
"Hey, hey no fair, that's sex stuff, we can't use sex stuff on her"  
  
"Not that I'd want to, "Giles said to him self  
  
"And you had better remember it Harris, my wife, my sex, Oww" Spike yelped as Buffy stamped on his foot  
  
"So Buffster, whose it gonna be?" Xander said  
  
Buffy looked round at the three men all looking for an answer, then she heard a ding from the kitchen  
  
"Oh, the pies done, excuse me" She said running into the kitchen before one of them had a chance to stop her  
  
"Talk about saved by the bell" Willow whispered to Dawn  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy went in to the kitchen and heard Giles, Xander and Spike still arguing, she shook her head, took off her gloves and walked back to them  
  
"Ok guys stop" Buffy said standing in the middle of them again  
  
"I think, Giles should be Santa"  
  
"WHAT?!" Spike and Xander yelled  
  
"Well, Xander you did get to be the Indian at Thanksgiving and tell all the stories, and plus I think the kids will get confused if Santa's doing the Snoopy dance" She said, Xander nodded  
  
"And what about me?" Spike said  
  
Buffy turned around and put her arms round her husband's neck "Well you I was hoping we could save the suit for later and we could play Mr and Mrs Claus when were alone maybe" She said pecking him on the lips  
  
Spike smiled at his wife "Alright then," He said "Congrats old man, you are Santa", He said patting Giles on the back not taking his eyes of Buffy  
  
"Well I'm glad you all saw sense" Giles said smugly  
  
"Nice save Buffy," Willow said  
  
"Just call me the Christmas queen" Buffy said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while everyone had gathered in the living room, there was Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Kennedy, Sarah, Zack, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Giles and Alex and Rachel who played with their toys in the next room Giles had finished his Santa routine and changed into normal clothes Everyone had opened their presents, the kids had gone to play with their toys and all there was left was the exchange of Buffy and Spike's presents  
  
"Where's your present Spike?" Dawn said  
  
Spike lowered his head and walked over to Buffy and handed her a black velvet box, she inhaled sharply in genuine surprise when she saw what the box contained; a delicate gold chain, with a heart shaped locket, nestling in a bed of black velvet.  
  
"Spike, this is...it's beautiful." As she lifted the treasure from it's setting, Buffy saw the words engraved on the back of the locket  
  
*~Love Never Dies~*  
  
Buffy opened up the locket and inside was a picture of Spike, Alex and herself on one side and Joyce, Dawn and herself on the other side  
  
"I just thought now you would always have your family close to your heart" Spike said  
  
"Oh, Spike" She said getting up and kissing him passionately with tears in her eyes, she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his with her eyes still closed  
  
"Its perfect, thank you"  
  
"That's ok luv, you're worth it" He whispered  
  
She smiled and kissed him again  
  
"Ok, enough with the love dovey stuff you two come on, I want to see what Buffy's got for Spike"  
  
"Oh of course I almost forgot, its upstairs", She said detaching herself from him and running upstairs  
  
Five minutes later she ran back downstairs with Spike's coat on and a package in her hand  
  
"Why are you wearing my coat?" Spike asked  
  
"Just open the package" Buffy said  
  
Spike shrugged and opened up the package, he gasped at the contents of the package, it contained a silver pocket watch and carved on it was a big W+B Spike lifted it and looked at the back that read  
  
~*Our Love Will Last Forever*~  
  
Spike looked up to Buffy and took her hand and kissed the back of it  
  
"Do you like it?" Buffy asked  
  
"Of course I love it, thanks luv" He said trying to pull her in for a kiss only to have her pull back,  
  
"Wait, I've got one more present" She said stepping back so everyone could see what she was doing  
  
She smiled at everyone before opening the coat and placing it on the chair, underneath the coat was a red Mrs Santa Claus dress that came up just above her knees she smiled as everyone looked at her confused  
  
"Err Buffy, shouldn't we be saving sex outfits for when everyone isn't looking at you?" Spike said  
  
"Its not a sex dress you pig, the dress is just part of the day, but I just wanted to ask if anyone noticed anything different about me?" Buffy said her hand on her hips  
  
Everyone shook their heads Buffy grinned and turned side ways to them  
  
"Ok, well how about now?" She said  
  
Everyone looked at Buffy and her hands that were wandering over her stomach  
  
Everyone started to realise what she was talking about  
  
"Buffy, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Willow said  
  
"What, what is she saying?" Spike said not quite getting it yet  
  
"Spike honey, looks like there's a new edition to the Crawford family" She said rubbing her stomach  
  
"You mean..." Spike said putting his hand on her stomach  
  
"I'm pregnant" She said looking at him as all her friends and family screamed around them as they kiss passionately  
  
*~*~**~  
  
Buffy and Spike stood in the corner whispering to each other between kissing and ignored everyone around them  
  
"How far are you gone?" Spike asked as he rested his forehead on hers  
  
"8 weeks" She said  
  
Spike thought for a second then smiled as he remembered when his baby was conceived  
  
"Our anniversary" He said  
  
"Yeah" She said leaning up and kiss him, he broke the kiss and once again the rested the foreheads against each others with there arms around each other  
  
"How long have you known?" He said  
  
"I found out a couple of weeks ago, I went to the doctor after Angelus... you know, tried to..." She cut herself off as he stepped back a little and looked into her eyes  
  
"Buffy why didn't you tell me pet?" Spike said  
  
"Because a) Everyone was worried about stuff with Angelus b) If I told you, you would go out your way trying to protect and look after me and I needed you to be there for Alex and c) I wanted to save the surprise for Christmas, I wanted it to be a present for you" Buffy said  
  
Spike pulled Buffy to him again  
  
"Best present ever" He whispered before kissing her passionately again  
  
"You know, you two are way too snuggly for a married couple, its like you act like your in the first stages of a relationship all the time" Dawn said  
  
"I think its sweet" Fred said  
  
"Don't they say that after the first year or so of marriage all the passion is supposed to disappear?" Xander said  
  
"There's no chance of that" He said pulling Buffy towards him and nuzzling her neck  
  
Buffy giggled then saw Alex come in with Rachel "Look your mommy and daddy kissing again" Rachel said  
  
"I know they always kissing" Alex said sticking his tongue out in disgust  
  
Everyone started laughing and Buffy and Spike looked at each other in defeat  
  
"Fine we kiss a lot, can we please move on?" Buffy said embarrassed  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and nodded her head towards Alex, Spike nodded understanding  
  
"Alex baby come here" Buffy said  
  
Alex ran over to his parents, Buffy sat down and pulled Alex onto her lap "Alex, how do you feel about having another kid around the house?" Buffy asked  
  
"Can I play with them, are they gonna bring toys like Rachel does?" Alex asked excited  
  
"Well the kid will be living here, because mommy's going to have a baby" Buffy said  
  
"Where is it?" Alex asked confused slightly  
  
"The baby, is in mommy's tummy, growing" Buffy said placing his hand on her stomach  
  
"Hey Alex you're going to be a big brother" Spike said  
  
"Big brother?" Alex asked  
  
"Yeah like, your aunt Dawn, I'm her big sister" Buffy said glancing at Dawn Everyone in the room started to listen to them, Dawn smiled briefly  
  
"But aunt Dawn's bigger than you mommy" Alex said  
  
Everyone in the room snickered as they realised the four year old was right Dawn was taller than Buffy and had been for quite a while Buffy elbowed Spike in the chest to stop him chuckling  
  
"Yes, she is taller than me but I'm older than her, like you will be older than your new brother or sister"  
  
"Ok" Alex said smiling brightly before jumping off Buffy to Rachel  
  
"Rachel, I'm going to be a big brother" He said to her Buffy and Spike smiled as there hands met on her stomach  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on everyone sat down and ate, once they had finish everyone groaned from the fullness of their stomachs  
  
"Buffy that was great" Xander said  
  
"Err yes, Buffy truly lovely meal" Giles said  
  
"Oh, thanks everybody but I suppose nobody is in the mood for apple pie?" Buffy said  
  
"I couldn't eat another bite" Willow said  
  
"I'll try this pie, Buff" Xander said  
  
"Pfft yeah right whelp, you couldn't eat another bite" Spike said looking at Xander who was sitting in front of him  
  
"Oh and you could?" Xander said  
  
"Damn right" Spike said  
  
"Please, I can eat way more than you, had more practice" Xander said patting his stomach  
  
"Yeah I can see that, pretty obvious you eat way more than me, chubby" Spike said  
  
"CHUBBY? I am not chubby" Xander said  
  
By now everyone had got up and was standing around watching them argue as the kids got bored and ran off to play  
  
"Course your not... chubby" Spike said  
  
"See your just calling me these names because you know you can eat the pie" Xander said smugly  
  
"Is that a challenge Harris?" Spike said  
  
"You bet your ass it is" Xander said  
  
"Buffy... pie" Spike said staring at Xander straight in the eye  
  
"Guys you do realise this pie was made for sixteen people, it's a least 15 inches"  
  
"I can handle it, I don't know bout monkey boy here"  
  
"Oh I can handle it" Xander said back  
  
Buffy shook her head and went and got the apple pie and a knife, she placed it in the middle of Spike and Xander and cut it in half The both picked up a fork  
  
"You don't have a chance peroxide boy"  
  
"Have more chance than you...chunky" Spike said before they both dived in to the pie  
  
Buffy and Sarah stood side-by-side watching their guys stuff their faces  
  
"By the way guys gluttony, big turn on" Buffy said sarcastically  
  
The guys just groaned in response, Buffy and Sarah looked at each other and rolled their eyes  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
15 minutes and an apple pie later both guys could hardly breathe "Ok Xander time to go home" Sarah said helping him up  
  
"I won right? I beat him?"  
  
"No way whelp, I won fair and square" Spike said sitting on the couch not being able to move  
  
"You wanna go again?" Xander said leaning on Sarah  
  
"Anytime any place" Spike groaned  
  
"Buffy... bake another pie" Spike said  
  
"Ha yeah right honey" Buffy said as she opened the door as everyone started to leave,  
  
"Bye Rachel" Alex said  
  
"Bye Alex" Rachel said from Willows side  
  
"Bye Willow"  
  
"Bye Buffy congratulations about the baby" Willow said  
  
"Thanks, suppose at the moment I better look after the baby I got now" Buffy said  
  
"Alex is big boy now ain't ya little man?" Willow said ruffling his hair  
  
"Oh Alex is fine, it's the other one I got to deal with, the one who decides he can eat his body weight in Christmas food" Buffy said  
  
"I heard that sweet cakes" Spike said  
  
Buffy and Willow smiled and hugged before she left  
  
Buffy looked at her husband and laughed, his jeans were unbuttoned and his arms hung over the side of the couch, his mouth hung open as his chest heaved up and down  
  
Buffy shook her head  
  
"Spike, you look like you're gonna throw up so I'm going to the convenience store to get something to settle that stomach ok."  
  
Spike looked up at his wife still in her Mrs Santa Claus dress  
  
"You're not going out like that Buffy not in your condition" He said trying to get up only to find he couldn't  
  
"Oh my God Spike, stop whining. I'm fine. Just stay here, I won't be long. The store is five blocks away. I'll take the car. It will take me ten minutes max."  
  
"Can I come mommy?" Alex said  
  
"Its past your bed time Alex," Buffy said  
  
"Pleasssssse, "Alex begged  
  
"Fine but straight to bed when we get back."  
  
"Ok." Alex said happily  
  
"I mean it Alex, no, mommy, daddy said I can stay up ok, we both fell for that one before but not again" She said slipping his new coat on over his shoulders  
  
Before Buffy opened the door she reached for the camera again she walked over to Spike and snapped a picture of him, he groaned from the flash  
  
"Good, last one, I'll take these to get developed, love you baby" She said pecking him on the forehead  
  
"Mmmm" He groaned  
  
"Too full to get out words now sweetie?" She laughed as she made her way to the door  
  
"Buffy, I love you" Spike said  
  
She smiled and left the house with Alex  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sound of Buffy's high heels echoed in the empty night, with Alex falling asleep on her shoulder and a bag in her other hand she made her way back to her car. Convenience store was completely deserted and the orange light at the corner of the building gave it an eerie feeling. Buffy put the bag on the floor so she could unlock the driver's door and put Alex in the back. She scolded herself for buying way too much useless stuff when she was only supposed to buy a couple of items, but giggled a little at the thought of the two containers of ice cream she brought because she hadn't been able to decide which one she wanted.  
  
She carefully placed Alex in his seat and smiled at how gorgeous he was and how much he looked like his father, lost in her thought while gazing at her son she didn't hear the foot steps come up behinds her and stick a needle in to her neck. She gasped at the sudden pain then passed out  
  
"Merry Christmas Buffy" Riley said smiling as he looked down at her in his arms then at her sleeping son and smiling 


	34. Play with Phones

Chapter Thirty-Four: Play with Phones  
  
Once Buffy woke up she looked around to find herself chained to the wall of what looked like a warehouse, she watched as Riley walked up to her with a smile on his face,  
  
"Hi Buffy, long time no see, how was your Christmas" He asked  
  
"Getting better by the minute" She said struggling against her chains  
  
"I love the dress, very festive" He said tugging at the hem  
  
Buffy tugged away from his hand  
  
"Don't touch me, there is only one man that gets to touch me" Buffy said  
  
Riley smile dropped as he took a deep breath and looked away  
  
"Bugs you doesn't it, that Spike is everything I want and everything that I need. He's my friend, my companion, my lover, my husband, the love of my life and what are you, my fucking stalker" Buffy snickered  
  
Riley hated hearing her talk about Spike that way so he raised his hand slapped Buffy hard across the face, Buffy yelped in pain as her face turned sharply from the impact  
  
"You think you're so smart don't you Buffy, I know, I can see right through you, all those things you said about him, you want from me" He said stroking the cheek he slapped  
  
"What, are you completely insane" Buffy spat out  
  
"Just say the word Buffy, and you and your little boy can come away with me"  
  
"Little boy what are you..." Then she looked around Riley to Alex sitting in the corner  
  
"Alex" Buffy gasped then started to struggle against the chain again "I swear to god Riley, if you even touch him I will kill you"  
  
"Then just say the word and we can go away..."  
  
"My god Riley what does it take, I love Spike, not you, I don't even like you any more, I pity you, you sick son of a bitch" Buffy yelled  
  
Riley punched Buffy in the face twice more "Language Buffy, you don't want your son to here things like that at his age" He said walking to Alex and that's when Buffy spotted the gun in his pocket  
  
"NO, I mean," Buffy stopped as she saw him start to advance her son and thought the only way to get around a mad man who is in love with you is to play on his sexual frustration, in other words seduce him.  
  
"Riley, you were right about all those things I said, I don't know what I was think not coming to look for a man like you" She said batting her eye lashes at him, he walked back to her and started twisting her hair around his fingers  
  
"Oh yeah" He said with a smirk as he started to lean in to kiss her  
  
"Wait" She said "I don't wanna kiss in front of my son, can you let me go for a few minutes so I can talk to him, please" She said  
  
"Ok since you ask so nicely, but don't try to run away" He said letting her chains lose  
  
Buffy knew if she tried to run he would catch her and maybe hurt her son, as she was still weak from the drug he had given her Buffy seductively walked over to Alex, giving Riley a clear view of her legs, Riley licked his lips, Riley then backed away and went and started to make himself a drink at the other side of the room she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, then turned round again and shuddered at the way he was looking at her She bent down to Alex level and hugged him  
  
"Oh baby, are you ok" She said  
  
"That bad man hurt you" He said putting his hand up to her face  
  
"I know but I'm ok, did he hurt you" She said looking over him  
  
"No," Alex said shaking his head "Mommy, I want daddy, I wanna go home" Alex said as tears came to his eyes  
  
Tears came to Buffys eyes to as she hated see her son in upset  
  
"I know baby, but I got a job for you do you remember your daddy and I telling you not to play with the phones,"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok I need you to forget all that ok, and don't talk about your father, I don't want the bad man to get angry" She said picking him up  
  
"Oh Riley" She said holding Alex on her hip  
  
"Yes Buffy" He said walking over to her  
  
"Erm I didn't want to ask but as we're going away with you can we go and get some of Alex's stuff" She said  
  
"We're not going to your house, he will be there" He said advancing on her  
  
Buffy backed up trying to shield her son "No, I meant the car, can we go back to the car and maybe pick up some stuff from the shop while we're there" She said in her best innocent girl voice,  
  
"Hey little guy, we're going on a trip" He said reaching for Alex Alex whimpered and clung to his mother  
  
"Ok, lets go" He said reaching for her hand She looked at it then at her son, she gulped at took it in her own  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they got back to the convenience store Buffy let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was still open and her plan would work  
  
"Riley, my car is still here and Alex is cold and tired, so can I just put him in the car to keep him warm, maybe get some sleep before we go" She asked  
  
"Yeah ok," he said  
  
Buffy nodded and walked to the car while Riley sat on the bonnet  
  
Buffy climbed in with Alex then kept an eye on Riley's back; she quickly reached for her cell  
  
"Alex, I'm going to call daddy, when he answers I want you to tell him, that a soldier got mommy at the store ok" She said as she glanced at Riley who was looking at them, she smiled at him making sure the phone was out of site, when he smiled and turned back she quickly pressed the speed dial on the phone to Spikes cell and gave it to Alex, she then grabbed the blanket and put it on his head  
  
"Stay under the blanket, like when we play hide and seek ok" She said kissing him on the forehead and pulling the blanket over his head and climbing out the car  
  
She walked to the front off the car to Riley glancing at Alex still under the blanket  
  
"What do you want to buy" Riley asked  
  
"Lots of things, maybe we she should split up around the shop, oh look there's Carrie I didn't know she was working this shift" She said starting to walk to the counter but Riley caught her arm  
  
"Don't try and escape Buffy, I will find you and I wont be as nice" He whispered in her ear  
  
Buffy gulped, as she looked at her arm where he was holding her, she could see a bruise forming, she didn't know how he had gotten so strong, she already knew he was twice her strength from the impact of him hitting her  
  
"I'm not going to try and escape" She said before walking to the front to talk to Carrie and grabbing a pen and paper on the way  
  
===============  
  
Meanwhile in the car  
  
===============  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hello" Spike said down the phone  
  
  
  
"Alex, I thought I told you not to play with phones"  
  
  
  
"Mommy said I could"  
  
  
  
"Oh did she now" Spike said  
  
  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared" Alex said as he started to cry  
  
  
  
"Alex, what's wrong, where's your mum" Spike said worriedly  
  
  
  
"She told me to tell you soldier got mommy at the store"  
  
  
  
"Oh no, Alex are you ok what has he done to her son" Spike said grabbing his coat and running out the door  
  
  
  
"He hurt her daddy, I'm scared"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'm on my way"  
  
Spike as running down the street while dialling his phone "Hello" Willow answered  
  
  
  
"Red, I need you to come to the convenience store and pick up Alex quick"  
  
  
  
"What why?"  
  
  
  
"I just got a call from my four year old son telling me he is at the store and a soldier has got his mum" He said running  
  
  
  
"Riley! Ok Spike I'm on my way" When Willow hung up Spike ran as fast as he could 


	35. Carrie

Chapter Thirty-Five: Carrie  
  
Buffy walked to Carrie glancing at Riley as she walked, she moved to a part of the front desk  
  
"Hi Buffy" Carrie said  
  
"Hi Carrie how are you" Buffy said writing on the paper and showing it to Carrie  
  
*@* need your help,*@* it read  
  
Carrie looked at her and then at Riley, Carrie simply nodded  
  
"Err you know, work that's about it" Carrie said keeping an eye on Riley as Buffy wrote another message  
  
*@* I need you to get a message to my husband *@*  
  
Carrie nodded again  
  
"Yeah, so how's that boyfriend of yours" Buffy said writing another message  
  
*@* Can you tell him to come to the warehouse down the street and that he is strong*@*  
  
"Oh he's fine, he taking me out tomorrow night" Carrie said taking the pen from Buffy  
  
*@* Do you want me to call the police? *@* Carrie wrote  
  
Buffy shook her head frantically as she knew Riley would easily escape from the police and she would get hurt and he would get mad and come for her  
  
"Oh that should be nice"  
  
*@* Please no just give him the message and look after my son till somebody comes and gets him and play along with what ever I say *@*  
  
Carrie nodded and took the paper and pen from her  
  
"Carrie could you do me a big favour" She said glancing at Riley who was starting to come over  
  
"Yeah sure" Carrie said  
  
"Alex is asleep could you look after him until I pick him up later" Buffy said wincing slightly as Riley put his arm around her  
  
"Yeah sure Buffy" Carrie said  
  
"Come on Buffy, there nothing here I haven't got already lets go"  
  
"I just have to get Alex to give to Carrie"  
  
"Lets go" Riley said grabbing her arm  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder at Carrie and nodded  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike arrived at the convenience store at ran in  
  
"Carrie have you seen..." Spike said breathlessly  
  
"Spike, oh thank god, Buffy was here with some wired man, she told me to tell you to go to the warehouse down the street and that he is strong"  
  
"Did she have Alex with her" Spike asked  
  
"Yeah, but she left him here, he's round back" Carrie said leading Spike round the back  
  
Once Spike spotted his son sleeping on the chair he ran to him and picked him up  
  
"Daddy" Alex said waking up  
  
"Yeah son, I'm here, its ok" He said as Alex tightened his grip around Spikes neck  
  
"Daddy, can we go home now, me, you and mommy" Alex said  
  
"Ok, Alex I need you to be brave and stay here for a little while longer until auntie Willow comes and gets you" Spike said lowering Alex back down to the chair  
  
"NO, DADDY NO" Alex screamed as tears came down his eyes clutching on to Spike  
  
"Hey hey, shh its ok, Alex I'll be back soon, but tonight you've got to put that new coat of yours in action, remember who am I when I've got it on" Spike said pulling Alex's arms from around his neck and kneeling in front of him  
  
"You're the Big Bad" Alex sniffled  
  
"That's right so tonight, you're gonna have to be the Lil Big Bad while I go get your mommy" Spike said  
  
Alex nodded reluctantly  
  
"That's my boy, don't worry Alex I wont be long" He said kissing Alex on the fore head  
  
Spike put a blanket over Alex as he curled back up on the chair He stood up and turned to Carrie  
  
"Red head called Willow is coming to pick him up soon, if he wakes up just tell him a story or something and humour him with the Lil Big Bad stuff will you, thanks luv"  
  
Spike said before running out the shop and up the street  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	36. Trick

Chapter Thirty-Six: Trick  
  
Once Buffy and Riley got to the warehouse and Riley pounced on Buffy as soon as she got there, Buffy struggled against him as he kissed her neck  
  
"What are you doing, I thought you wanted me" Riley said  
  
"I...I do but, Riley how are you so strong" Buffy said wincing as he kissed her neck  
  
"Why" He said starting to reach under her skirt  
  
"I just wondered" She said pushing his hand away  
  
"Come on you don't need to know that just yet" He said pushing his hand back up her skirt  
  
Buffy couldn't take it any more and squirmed away from him and walked away  
  
"Buffy, come on" He said walking to her Buffy just backed up again  
  
"You lying bitch, you lying little, I should have killed you when I had the chance, and kill that brat of yours too" He said pulling out the gun  
  
"Hey Buffy, do you wanna see a trick," He said smiling "While I was away, I meet a few people on the way"  
  
"Commander of worlds, hear my plea, open a door to the world of dreams, the place where creatures of hell fear" He said raising his hands,  
  
All of a sudden Buffy heard a crackling she looked up to find a portal slowly opening, getting bigger and bigger, Buffy turned and saw Spike turn in to the warehouse  
  
"Spike" Buffy yelled  
  
"Hey peroxide boy" Riley said raising the gun to Spike and pulling out a knife at Buffy  
  
"Bloody hell, what is it with you" Spike said then looking up at the growing portal  
  
"Riley don't do this, close it now" Buffy said  
  
"Sorry Buffy, it can only close if somebody goes in and kills the beast, now I would stay and watch the show but I have to go" He said backing up to the door and stepping out, locking it behind him  
  
"Well that one problem gone" Buffy said  
  
"Buffy are you ok" Spike said running to her  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" She said starting to walk to him, once they reached each other they hugged  
  
Spike let her go and walked to the growing portal and looked inside, all of a sudden and tentacle came out heading to Buffy  
  
"BUFFY GET OUT OF THE WAY" Spike screamed as he pushed his wife out the way of the tentacle that were shooting out the portal  
  
Spike turned round and looked at the portal and knew what he had to do  
  
"It can only close if somebody goes in and kills the beast" He remembered Riley saying  
  
"Well here we go again" Spike said to himself as he realised that once again he had to sacrifice himself for the world and for his love  
  
He walked over to Buffy, Buffy looked at him and looked at the portal and realised what he was thinking  
  
"Spike, no" Buffy said as tears came to her eyes  
  
"Hey no tears, it will be ok" He said pulling her to him and kissing her passionately as tears came down both faces  
  
"Spike please don't go, don't leave me, don't leave us" She said putting her hand on her stomach  
  
"I'm so sorry Buffy but I have to do this, I can't let anything happen to you or the little ones" He said as he bent down and kissed her stomach,  
  
"Don't give your mum to much trouble ok" He stood back up and gave her a watery smile as tears were still coming down her face  
  
"We had a good run didn't we pet, over five years " Spike said smiling and wiping a tear away with his thumb  
  
"Spike its not over please you can't die I wont let you, we'll find another way to close it"  
  
"Buffy, listen there's not enough time" He said looking back at the growing portal  
  
"There's time, there's lots of time dammit" She screamed  
  
"Please Buffy listen, I should have given this to you before but..." He pulled out a small red velvet box, he opened it to her  
  
Buffy gasped at the beauty of the ring. It was a line of rubies and diamonds incrusted in a gold eternity band  
  
"Its an eternity ring, this ring shows that I will love you forever, I will always be here Buffy" He said placing the ring on her finger then putting his hand over her heart "And never forget it"  
  
"Spike, I don't think I can live with out you" She whispered  
  
"You have to Buffy, for Alex, for the little one growing inside of you," He said putting his hand on her stomach  
  
"NO, not without you, I need you," She cried  
  
Spike couldn't take it any more and pulled her to his chest, as she cried into his shirt he cried into her hair  
  
"Tell Alex I love him and that he'll have to take over being the Big Bad for me,"  
  
He said chuckling slightly, Spike looked back and realised it was time He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, and kissed her one last time then kissed her fore head before backing away  
  
"Oh god, Spike please don't go, I love you" She said trying to hold on to him  
  
Spike hugged her again "I love you Buffy I'll always love you no matter what" He said before pushing her away and running to the portal  
  
"SPIKE, NO" She screamed as he jumped in, almost instantly it closed up behind him  
  
"No" She whispered as she collapsed to the floor and sobbed  
  
AN: NOOOOOOO SPIKES GONE, what's is she gonna do, she's got a son, a baby on the way and two ex boyfriends who want to kill her poor Buffy 


	37. Pay

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Pay  
  
Buffy didn't know how long she was there crying but after a while she heard a car pull up  
  
"Buffy" She heard someone shout  
  
"Oh my god Buffy are you ok" Willow said picking her up as Xander ran from the car  
  
Xander came and picked up Buffy and ran to the car, he looked at Willow confused as he looked at Buffys face red and tear streaked face staring off into space  
  
Once they were in the car Willow told Xander to go to her home  
  
"Buffy, what happened are you ok" Willow asked  
  
Buffy just sat there not saying a word  
  
"Buffy please tell me what happened, where's Spike" Willow asked  
  
As soon as Spikes name was said Buffy burst into tears Willow pulled Buffy into her arms rocking her back and forth  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were at the house Buffy was silent and just staring off into space, Willow and Xander got her in the house and Buffy started to run up stairs  
  
"Buffy are you ok" Willow asked  
  
"I'm fine, where's Alex?" Buffy asked  
  
"He's at my house, Kennedy is bringing him later" Willow said  
  
"Great thanks" Buffy said with no emotion as she continued to run up stairs  
  
Once in her bedroom she ripped off the dress, she looked at the garment in her and remembered what Riley had said  
  
*"I love the dress, very festive"*  
  
She threw it in the bin, she changed into some normal clothes and went to the chest in the corner, she threw it open and pulled out a long sword, she walked to the door and walked out She walked down stairs and walked to the front door Willow and Xander saw her from the living room and ran to her  
  
"Whoa whoa Buffy what the hell do you think you're doing?" Xander said throwing himself in front of her to block her way  
  
"Get out of my way Xander" Buffy growled  
  
"Not until you tell us where you're going with a very big sword" Xander said eyeing the sword clasped in Buffys hand  
  
"Simple, I'm going to kill Riley, now move" Buffy said trying to get past  
  
"You cant kill Riley, we'll find another way but you cant no matter what he is human, he's just a very insane human" Willow said  
  
"I don't give a shit Willow, he's going to pay" Buffy said forcefully pushing Xander out the way, Willow watched in horror as Buffy pushed Xander to the floor, she raised her hands to Buffy saying, "freeze" She watch as Buffys feet stuck to the floor as she tried to move  
  
"Willow let me go!" Buffy growled  
  
"NO, not until you tell us what happened"  
  
"HE TOOK HIM AWAY, that bastard took Spike away, my husband, the father of my children is gone because of him and I'm not gonna let him get away with it" Buffy said as tears came down her face  
  
"So killing Riley and ending up in jail will help huh, we don't even know where he is and remember the police are still after him so if they find something and it leads back to you, you are gonna be in a cell for the rest of your life, or even worse, we could lose you to you Buffy, like what happened to Faith all those years ago, please Buffy think about it, what about Alex, and your baby" Willow said  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and then at the sword, Xander and Willow let out a breath of relief as Buffy dropped the sword to the floor, Buffy dropped to her knees and sobbed  
  
AN: I know you want Riley dead, and your probley wondering why I made Willow and Xander stop her... all good things come to those who wait 


	38. Over

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Over  
  
Xander had taken Buffy back up to her room while she was crying; she laid he on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Down stairs Willow, Xander and Dawn sat in Buffys living room, Willow comforted Dawn as she cried for the loss of her brother in law and her sisters pain. Once Dawn had stopped crying, they looked up at the ceiling and heard Buffys heart wrenching sobs and calls for Spike  
  
"God, poor Buffy, she's heart broken" Xander said sadly  
  
"Did you see the look in her eyes...I haven't seen that look since...." Xander cut himself off looking at Willow  
  
"After what I did its ok Xander, I remember what I was like, that's why I stopped Buffy, we'd lose her for ever, I cant let her do that to herself" Willow said  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok" Xander said  
  
"I really don't know Xander" Willow said stroking Dawns hair  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked out into her bedroom, she watched as the sun shone through her window and the birds sung outside, she smiled; she turned over to her side and looked into the blue eyes of her husband  
  
"Morning luv" Spike side  
  
"Are you really here" Buffy said  
  
"I think that's for you to decide pet" Spike said stroking her cheek  
  
Buffy leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes, in the distance she heard music  
  
[It must have been love]  
  
[But it's over now...]  
  
[Lay a whisper ]  
  
[On my pillow]  
  
[Leave the winter]  
  
[On the ground]  
  
[I wake up lonely]  
  
[There's air of silence]  
  
[In the bedroom]  
  
[And all around..]  
  
[Touch me now ]  
  
[I close my eyes]  
  
[And dream away]  
  
"What's that music" Buffy asked running her fingers through his hair lovingly  
  
"Don't know sweetheart," Spike said  
  
"You know if your not really here, this is like the worst song to listen to ever" She said with a smile  
  
"Yeah" He said chuckling  
  
"You look so real, maybe everything that happened before was a dream" She said hopefully  
  
"Maybe" Spike said smiling  
  
Buffy moved closer to him and kissed him, when he broke the kiss Buffy still had her eyes closed  
  
"I love you, Buffy" Spike whispered  
  
Buffy was about to say it back when she open her eyes and he was gone  
  
"Spike" She whispered  
  
"SPIKE" She screamed  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Spike" Buffy said waking up, she looked around at her bedroom just like she had done in her dream, only now; there was no sun, no birds and more importantly no Spike.  
  
Buffy looked to the empty space in her bed and stroked his pillow softly as tears started to come down her face once again  
  
[It must have been love]  
  
[But it's over now]  
  
[It must of been good]  
  
[But I lost it somehow...]  
  
[It must have been love]  
  
[But it's over now]  
  
[From the moment we touched]  
  
['Til the time had run out]  
  
Buffy lay her head down on his pillow and smelled it knowing it would smell  
like him, of his unique scent as she listened to the words of the song  
  
[Make-believing]  
  
[We're together]  
  
[That I'm sheltered]  
  
[By your heart...]  
  
[But in and outside]  
  
[I turn to water]  
  
[Like a tear drop]  
  
[In your palm]  
  
[And it's a hard]  
  
[Winter's day]  
  
[I dream away...]  
  
"Its not over" She whispered to herself as she got up and walked into the hallway to go and turn of the song that was not making her feel better  
  
[It must have been love]  
  
[But it's over now]  
  
[It was all that I wanted]  
  
[Now I'm living without...]  
  
[It's where the water flows]  
  
[It's where the wind blows...]  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Down stairs Willow, Xander and Dawn waited for Kennedy to arrive with Alex. Willow watched as Kennedy drove up with Rachel asleep in the car and Alex in her arms as she walked towards the house Willow walked out as Xander stroked Dawns hair as she slept on his lap  
  
"Hey, what's going on" Kennedy asked giving Alex to Willow  
  
"Spikes gone, and Buffy is not dealing very well" Willow said as Alex slept on her shoulder  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy watched as Willow and Kennedy talked out side, she watched her son in Willows arms, her and Spikes son, she knew that she needed him in her arms  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't think we should leave Alex here, she's a bit unstable, come on lets take Alex back to our place" Willow said walking back with Alex to the car  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy watched in horror as she heard her best friend say she was unstable and say she was going to take her son away Buffy thought fast and grabbed the radio that was playing the song she was going to turn off, she turned around and sent the radio crashing through the window  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Willow and Kennedy jumped as the radio landed with a crash a few feet behind them Xander and Dawn ran outside and looked at the scene in front of them, they looked up at the window to see Buffy standing at the broken window, then move away  
  
Buffy walked down stairs and came to the front and walked out side "Buffy what the hell did you think you were doing" Xander said  
  
"Give me my son" Buffy growled  
  
"Buffy we think it's best if we take Alex with us for a while, just to give you some time to..." Willow was cut off by Buffy  
  
"No, I really appreciate the thought but I really need my son right now" Buffy said stretching out her arms indicating her son  
  
"But Buffy, you threw a radio through a window and you've been crying none stop since Spike..." Xander said  
  
"I KNOW, ALL I WANT IS MY SON" Buffy yelled cutting off Xander, as she didn't want walking to hear anyone say that Spike was gone, Alex woke up to the shouting  
  
"Buffy, calm down..." Dawn said  
  
"NO, WHY DONT YOU PEOPLE GET IT, ALL I WANT IS MY LITTLE BOY OK" She said taking Alex from Willow  
  
"Buffy I think one of us should stay with you" Dawn said  
  
"No, Dawn I just want to be alone with Alex and Sp..." Tears welled up in Buffys eyes as she nearly said Spike  
  
"Ok, just give us a call if you need us ok" Willow said as they all started to back away  
  
"Mommy, where's daddy?" Alex asked sleepily  
  
Buffy looked at her son in her arms  
  
Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Dawn all turned around and waited to hear what she was going to say  
  
"Erm Alex baby your daddy, is...gone, he's gone..." Buffy said  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn let out breath, as it was the first time she had said, but felt sorry that she had to say it to her son but to their surprise she carried on  
  
"...But, we are going to get him back, me and you, because your daddy would never leave you or me for too long, he just cant stay away can he" She said rubbing noses with Alex as she turned round and walked into the house  
  
Willow, Xander, Kennedy and Dawn watched in shock at what they just heard as they watch Buffy shut the door  
  
"Did that just happen," Xander said  
  
"I can't believe Buffy lied to Alex like that" Dawn said  
  
"She didn't, I think she actually thinks she will get him back" Willow said  
  
"So what, your saying she's in some kind of denial" Xander said  
  
The four of them watch as Buffy walked past the broken window with Alex still in her arms  
  
Roxette Lay- It must have been Love 


	39. Between Worlds

I cant believe you people would think I would kill Spike, Amanda you are right, Spike should never die, and he isn't in my story, but people I need your help, this story needs some fluffy Spuffy, if you have any ideas I will but it in, and stuff with Alex would be great  
  
Thanks  
  
Used some dialogue from past episode  
  
The beginning of this chapter is important but not the whole thing,  
  
Chapter Thirty-Nine: Between Worlds  
  
AN: +~+~+~+~+ means a dream  
  
And = = = means the past  
  
Once Buffy had reassured her son and herself that some how she was going to get Spike back she went to bed a slipped into a deep sleep  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Buffy looked around and all she could see was light, it was so bright she had to squint her eyes when she saw a light get brighter and come towards her  
  
"Hello" She said to the light  
  
All of a sudden the light formed into her husband,  
  
"Spike" She said  
  
"Hey pet" He said  
  
Buffy tried to walk to him but every time she did he moved away  
  
"Spike were am I" She said  
  
"You are in between worlds luv, see were I am is not as nice as this place but the perks of this particular dimension is that you can pick some one from another dimension to help you out"  
  
"So your not really here" She said  
  
"No, and nor are you, see really you are all snug in our bed with our son across the hall" He said  
  
"So what happens, how do I get you back"  
  
"Do you remember this..." He said clicking his fingers  
  
Buffy blinked and found herself at the Sunnydale crater watching herself cry, she looked to her side to see Spike by her side but not close enough to touch watching the scene  
  
======================  
  
"Happy to see me luv"  
  
"Get –away- from me." Buffy said with anger raging in her voice, as she turned round from the figure she thought was the First,  
  
"Your not Spike, I want the real Spike your not real so get away from me."  
  
"Buffy look into my eyes and tell me if I'm real or not," he said to the back of her head as she was turned back towards the crater. She turned round slowly and looked up into his blue eyes and she began to cry again.  
  
"Now do you think I'm real" he said with his famous grin.  
  
"Oh my God, Spike," she cried as he picked her up into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist and cried into his shirt.  
  
"Guess that's a yes then luv." He said as she began to frantically kissing her way up his neck and up his jaw line and to his lips as they were locked in a passionate kiss. When she broke off for air she said quickly with excitement filling her voice,  
  
"What's happening? Why are you? I don't care." she said just before she kissed him again feeling him chuckle under her mouth. She broke off the kiss and started to hug him tightly as her legs tightened around his waist.  
  
"Oh god Spike don't you ever leave me again not ever ok I love you too much for you to leave me again promise me that you will never leave me again." She said frantically as she held on to him.  
  
"I promise I will never leave you a...wait what did you just say?" he said as he realised what she had just said. Buffy lifted her head and looked into his eyes and said,  
  
"I love you Spike, god I love you so much."  
  
"Buffy you don't have to say that I know you don't mean it I know you could never love me," He said as he bowed his head so not to look at her and as he did that Buffy lifted it back up again to look back in to her eyes.  
  
"Spike, I –love-you." She said looking directly into his eyes  
  
"Buffy..." He said with sorrow in his eyes, as he still didn't believe her.  
  
"Oh my god, Spike will you listen to the words I am saying *I*am in love with *you*." Buffy said, not only for him but also for herself as the more she said it the more she knew it was how she felt.  
  
A big smile came to Spikes face when he realised Buffy was serious and that his dream had come true.  
  
"Really." He said just to make sure he wasn't hearing things.  
  
"Really Really." She said before kissing him softly on the lips still with her leg wrapped around his waist.  
  
=======================  
  
"Of course I remember this, it was when you came back to me" Buffy said not taking her eyes of herself kissing Spike  
  
"I was so happy in that moment, you told me you loved me and that you meant it" He said turning to look at her  
  
She looked up at him and smiled "So this is what they want me to do, watch us get back together" She said  
  
"No, I wish it was but its not that easy, the powers are going to send us over the next few months to..."  
  
"MONTHS, but I thought Id get you back sooner than that" She said  
  
"No again, not that easy, they want to show you things that has happened before this," He said pointing to the couple talking and walking away  
  
"Like what" She said  
  
"You have to wait and see" He said smirking "But if you ever think you cant take seeing something you have to press the button and you will wake yourself up" He said pointing to the little button that had appeared in her hand  
  
"But Buffy, if you press that button, it will cost you something so a little advise, think about it before you press it ok"  
  
"Ok" She said  
  
"Ok, here we go, hold on to your hat baby, its gonna be quite a ride" He said clicking his fingers again  
  
Buffy looked around to find herself now in Sunnydale, outside the Bronze, she smiled and looked around at the familiar setting she hadn't seen in years she looked up at Spike suspiciously  
  
"Ok, what are we doing here" Buffy asked  
  
"You'll see" Spike said as they walked Buffy looked and saw herself at 16 years old fighting with a vampire  
  
=====  
  
Buffy punches the vampire's face again and then his chest. He gets loose from her and lands a punch on her face. She goes spinning down to the ground and lies there, momentarily stunned. The vampire looms over her.  
  
"I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You're mine." The vampire said  
  
He bends down to get her, and she kicks him in the face. He staggers backward as she maneuvers to he feet.  
  
"Spike! Gimme a hand!"  
  
== "I know what is coming up" Buffy said  
  
==  
  
Buffy looks over at Spike in the shadows. Xander is back with the stake.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander yelled  
  
She turns to him and he throws her the stake. She catches it out of the air, and in a smooth, swift motion plunges it home into the vampire's chest. He doesn't even have time to fall before he crumbles to ashes. Spike comes out of the shadows slowly clapping his hands. Buffy looks at him with a confused expression on her face. Willow and Xander see him, too.  
  
"Nice work, luv." Spike said  
  
"Who are you?" Buffy said confused  
  
== "The man of your dreams" Spike said  
  
"You weren't back then Saturday boy" Buffy teased  
  
==  
  
"You'll find out on Saturday."  
  
"What happens on Saturday?"  
  
"I kill you" Spike said before walking away  
  
===  
  
"You know looking back, that was a terrible line" Spike said as they watch Buffy walk away  
  
"Your just realising that now" Buffy said "Ok, what's next"  
  
Spike smiled and clicked his fingers again  
  
Once again Buffy blinked and she was in a different place, she watch herself walk wearing black and walking with her head down  
  
"This is after Angel turned isn't it" She said to Spike  
  
"Yeah and also a first for something else" Spike said smirking  
  
Buffy looked confused as she watched a man point a gun at her younger self  
  
=== She stares at his gun, frightened, and begins to raise her hands. Suddenly the gun gets kicked out of the officer's hands. He gets kicked in the face and in the shin, then grabbed and thrown onto the hood of his car, where he lies unconscious. His attacker faces a surprised Buffy.  
  
"Hello, cutie." Spike said smiling  
  
Spike takes a step toward Buffy, and she immediately decks him twice in the face. He grabs her by the shoulders to restrain her, but she brings her knee up into his gut.  
  
==  
  
"Typical" Spike said  
  
"Excuse me" Buffy said looking at him  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to talk before you using my face as a punch bag"  
  
"Spike you were evil" Buffy said as she watched herself hit Spike  
  
==  
  
"Now, you hold on a second!" Spike said shoving her away  
  
She reaches into her coat and pulls out a stake. Spike jumps back and holds up his hands in surrender.  
  
"Hey! White flag here. I quit." He said with his hands still up  
  
"Let me clear this up for you. We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs."  
  
"You want to go around, pet, I'll have a gay old time of it. You want to stop Angel... we're gonna have to play this a bit differently."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground." Spike said  
  
"This has gotta be the *lamest* trick you guys have ever thought up." She said lowering the stake  
  
"He's got your Watcher. Right now, he's probably torturing him."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I told you. I want to stop Angel. I want to save the world." Spike said snickering  
  
== "Another first of many huh" Buffy said as her other self said something she didn't hear  
  
Spike nodded and carried on listening  
  
== "We like to talk big. Vampires do. I'm going to destroy the world. That's just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got...dog racing, Manchester United. And you've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. But then someone comes along with a vision. With a real... passion for destruction. Angel could pull it off. Goodbye, Piccadilly. Farewell, Leicester Bloody Square. You know what I'm saying?" Spike said as he sat on the hood of the police car smoking a cigarette  
  
"Okay, fine. You're not down with Angel. Why would you ever come to me?" Buffy said  
  
== "Cause of your nice little arse" Spike said  
  
"Shut up" Buffy said chuckling  
  
== "I want Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back. The way she acts around him..."  
  
"You're pathetic" Buffy said  
  
He punches her in the face. She punches him right back.  
  
==  
  
Buffy and Spike shook their heads at their past selves  
  
==  
  
"I lost a friend tonight!" Buffy yelled  
  
"I wasn't in on that raiding party."  
  
== "I really wasn't you know" Spike said looking down at her  
  
"I know, but back then, I really didn't care, you were on their side so in my view, you were one of the ones to blame" Buffy said as her past self carried on yelling at Spike  
  
== Buffy punches him hard in the jaw, making him flinch. He straightens back up and feels his jaw, checking for blood.  
  
"I hate you." Buffy said with venom dripping of her voice  
  
"And I'm all you've got." Spike said  
  
The police officer begins to stir on the hood of the car.  
  
"All right. Talk" Buffy said  
  
"I'm just gonna kill this guy." Spike said turning to the officer  
  
Buffy clears her throat loudly. Spike faces her.  
  
"Oh, right." Spike said realising he couldn't with her there  
  
== "You would have eaten him wouldn't you, right in front of me" Buffy said turning to Spike  
  
"Well yeah, I was hungry luv" Spike said smirking as there past selves walked away and he clicked his fingers again  
  
Buffy blinked to find her self in Giles old house she looked at Spike in confusion  
  
Spike smiled and pointed at the front door Buffy jumped as Spike came bursting through tied up with Buffy right behind him aged 18  
  
== "Hey! Watch it!" Spike said  
  
"One more word out of you, and I swear..." Buffy warned  
  
"Swear, what? You're not gonna do anything to me. You don't got the stones."  
  
"Oh, I got the stones. I got a whole bunch of... stones."  
  
"Yeah? You're all talk."  
  
"GILES! I accidentally killed Spike. That's okay, right?" Buffy yelled  
  
== "Just out of curiosity would you have killed me" Spike said  
  
"I don't know, you were pissing me off" Buffy said  
  
"Thanks that good to know" Spike said sarcastically as he watch him self being slammed into a chair  
  
==  
  
"I get this spell reversed, they'll be finding your body for weeks." Spike said sneering  
  
"Oh, make a move... please. I'm dying for a good slay" Buffy said as they glared at each other  
  
== "You would have tried wouldn't you"  
  
"I don't know you were pissing me off" Spike said in a high mocking voice She was about to retaliate when he stopped her  
  
"Hey look show time" He said smiling  
  
==  
  
"If the two of you could remain civil long enough to..."  
  
Buffy sitting in the chair Spike was once occupying, Spike on his knees in front of her, holding her hand  
  
"It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say." Buffy said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth." Spike said looking into her eyes  
  
"Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!" Buffy said  
  
They embrace and kiss. Giles walks forward and takes off his glasses, quite baffled by the whole thing.  
  
==  
  
"Well what would you call this then pet, our first engagement" He said grinning a her  
  
"Whatever, I like the second one better" She said looking at him then at her hand that held her engagement and wedding ring  
  
==  
  
"Here you go... 98.6." Buffy said before kissing him  
  
==  
  
"Ugg I can't believe I fed you blood" Buffy said scrunching up her face as she watch her self settle herself on Spikes lap and give him his blood  
  
===  
  
"There's so much to decide. Ceremony, guests, reception." Buffy said chewing on his ear  
  
"Well, first thing I'd say, we're not having a church wedding."  
  
"How 'bout a daytime ceremony. In the park."  
  
"Fabulous. Enjoy your honeymoon with the big pile of dust."  
  
"Under the trees. Indirect sunlight, only."  
  
"Warm breeze tosses the leaves aside, and again — you're registering as Mr and Mrs Big-Pile-of-Dust."  
  
"Stop it! This is our wedding and you're treating it like a big joke!" Buffy said pouting  
  
"Oh, pouty! Look at that lip... gonna get it... gonna get it." Spike said grinning  
  
==  
  
"Oh the lip" Spike said looking at Buffy then back at the Buffy and Spike kissing on the couch  
  
"You still got a thing for my lip don't you" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, if I could cut it off and take them around with me all day I would" Spike said  
  
Buffy looked at him for a couple of seconds  
  
"That's comforting, really it is" Buffy said shaking her head and returning her site to the scene  
  
"By the way, I think the powers that be have lost their touch cause so far this is fun, a piece of cake" Buffy said  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow at her  
  
"What, what have I jinked it or something" She said laughing  
  
Spike kept on looking at her  
  
"Oh god I've jinked it haven't I" She said with a worried look on her face  
  
Spike just simply clicked his fingers again  
  
Buffy looked around and found herself in the cemetery in the middle of the day  
  
"Ok what are we doing here" Buffy said  
  
"This memory is a little different from the others, this is my subconscious after that thing with captain cardboard and the doctor" Spike said as he walked her to his crypt they walked through the door  
  
"So what, you dream of yourself sitting on your ass" Buffy said pointing to Spike sitting in his chair  
  
"Shut up and watch" Spike said  
  
"Smart ass little..." Spike muttered under his breath  
  
"I heard that, after all these years you think I can't hear what you say when your standing right next to me" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah yeah just watch the scene luv" Spike said to her ==  
  
The door flies open and Buffy walks in.  
  
"Should have known it's you. Been nearly six hours." Spike said getting up  
  
"Well, it would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess."  
  
"*My* mess? I just *borrowed* the doc. The mess is yours, Slayer. Yours and the boy's."  
  
"I'm done." She said pulling a stake from her back pocket and walking toward Spike.  
  
"Spike, you're a killer. And I shoulda done this *years* ago. " ==  
  
"So you dream of me staking you"  
  
"Buffy" Spike said annoyed that she kept interrupting  
  
She held up her hands in defence and carried on watching ==  
  
Spike looks her in the eye.  
  
"You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"End ... my ... torment. Seeing you, every day, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me ... out of a world ... that has you in it!" Yanks off his shirt and throws it aside "Just kill me!" He said  
  
Buffy stares at him, then raises her stake and lunges. Spike winces, but she stops at the last minute. They stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly Spike grabs Buffy by the upper arms and kisses her passionately. She returns the kiss. ==  
  
"Ooo hear we go" Buffy said watching herself kiss Spike == It goes on for a moment and then Buffy pulls back with a little noise of dismay, bringing her hand to her mouth. She stares at Spike and he stares back, both panting. The stake is gone from her hand. Slowly Buffy drops her hand from her mouth and walks back to Spike, putting both her hands to the back of his head and pulling him down toward her. They kiss again, very passionate. Spike brings his hands up to clutch her back, kissing her cheek and the side of her neck.  
  
"Spike ... I want you." Buffy said panting  
  
"Buffy, I love you." Spike said against her neck  
  
"God, I love you so much."  
  
=== Buffy watched as Spike told her he loved her then she blinked and she was in the lower level of Spikes crypt watching as Spike sat up gasping with Harmony next to him ==  
  
"Oh, god, no Please, no." Spike said still gasping  
  
==  
  
"Wait what happened" Buffy said  
  
"I woke up" He said  
  
"I know that but why were you so shocked that you said you loved me, you told me all the time" Buffy said  
  
"Because..." Spike said clicking his fingers again "...that was the first time I realised I was in love with you" Spike said  
  
"Wow, I never knew that's how it happened" Buffy said  
  
Buffy then looked around to realise she was surrounded by white again  
  
"Wait what are we doing back here" Buffy said looking around  
  
"Time to go back pet" Spike said  
  
"No, cant we do more, maybe if more is done now you can come home quicker" She said  
  
"Sorry babe, it's the rules"  
  
"Screw the rules, I cant wait mouths to have you back" She said with tears in her eyes  
  
Spike walked right up to her  
  
"I will see you tonight ok, same place same time" He said looking into her eyes  
  
"Can... can I touch you" Buffy said  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, not just yet, but as time goes on, if you play by their rules, over time, I can touch you"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and bent her head in defeat  
  
Spike bent his head as close to her ear as possible  
  
"I miss you" She whispered with tears in her eyes  
  
"I miss you too" Spike replied  
  
"I love you Spike" Buffy said  
  
"I love you too, I'll see you soon" He said stepping away from her and clicking his fingers  
  
+~+~+~+~+ 


	40. Me and My Son

Chapter Forty: Me and my son  
  
Buffy woke up with a smile on her face, 'I'm going to get him back' she thought  
  
She looked over to his side of the bed, and was surprised to be meet with the small body of her son  
  
Alex lay next to his mother waiting for her to wake up, when she did he looked up and moved over to curl up in her arms  
  
"Hey baby"  
  
"Morning mommy" He said  
  
"What's wrong" She asked as she knew that if he ever got up before her he would either go and play or be causing some kind of trouble  
  
"I had a dream" Alex said in to his mothers chest  
  
"Was it a bad one" Buffy asked  
  
"Don't know, daddy was there" Alex said  
  
Buffy eyes widened as she carried on listening to her son  
  
"He said that he would be back soon, but until then I had to look after you and baby" Alex said  
  
"So what's the bad part" Buffy asked  
  
"He went away again, then when I came here to see him, he was not here" Alex said  
  
"Its ok sweetheart, daddy *will* be back soon" She said holding him tighter  
  
"And I'll tell you what, instead of you looking after me, how bout we look after each other, deal" She said looked down at him  
  
"Deal" Alex said "Can we have some chocolate cake and then play"  
  
"For breakfast you little trouble you" She said tickling him  
  
Alex said Buffy tickled each other on the bed for a little while until they were both out of breath  
  
"Come on breakfast, real breakfast" She said picking him up and placing him on the floor  
  
"No chocolate cake" He said running away  
  
Buffy laughed as she chased him around the house then picked him up again and put him in front of the TV so she could go and make breakfast for him, they sat together laughing and watching cartoons then made plans to go to the park, Buffy wanted to spend as much time with her son as possible  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Alex were having a great time playing when Buffy heard the door knock she glanced out the window and saw it was Willow, Xander and Dawn  
  
"Ok Alex I'm coming to find you" Buffy shouted  
  
"Count to 20 mommy" Alex said  
  
"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4..." Buffy shouted answering to door  
  
"Hey guys come in," Buffy said opening the door wider then turning round to the house "5, 6, 7, 8..." Buffy shouted  
  
"Buffy are you ok" Willow said  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, 9, 10, 11, 12" Buffy said  
  
"Err how are you coping, no thoughts of killing anybody" Xander said  
  
"Nope, well yeah still wanna rip his heart out but I'm not gonna cause Spike will be back soon, 13, 14, 15..."  
  
"What are you talking about Buffy" Dawn said  
  
"Well, last night Spike came to me in my dream, and told me that every night he would come to me and show me things from the past, 16, 17, 18 and then after a while he will be sent back to me, great huh" Buffy said backing up a little getting ready to go and look for her son  
  
"Buffy, this isn't possible, I don't think your...handling this very well" Willow said  
  
"Handling... what do you guys think I'm crazy or something, 19, 20 ready or not here I come" Buffy said she turned to her friends who were all looking around uncomfortably  
  
"You guys think I'm crazy don't you" Buffy said  
  
"No Buff not crazy just well..." Xander said  
  
"Look I'm not crazy, he really came to me, he said that the PtB's said that he had to show me stuff from our past then I could get him back, I saw stuff last night, I saw back when we first met, our first alliance, when we got engaged because of Willows spell and then he showed me when he first realised he was in love with me, then he told me that he missed me and he loves me and that he'll see me tonight, now where could Alex be, I cant find him anywhere" She said searching for Alex even though she knew he was behind the curtain  
  
"Buffy are you sure its not just a normal dream, I mean I dreamt of Tara a lot after she died" Willow said sadly  
  
"Yeah Buffy same with Anya with me "Xander said  
  
"No guys this is different, because he is coming back, I've had a dream dream of him before but this one is different it felt different, I felt his breath at my ear when he told me he loved me" She said still pretending to look around for Alex  
  
"Buffy..." Dawn started  
  
"There he is your to good at this game for me Alex" Buffy said she picked up Alex from behind the curtain  
  
"Buffy would you just..." Xander said  
  
"Alex tell everyone about the dream you had last night" She said as Alex sat on her hip  
  
"Daddy came to me and said that I had to look after mommy and the baby in mommy's tummy" Alex said proudly  
  
"See guys he came to Alex as well" Buffy said  
  
Everyone still looked unsure  
  
"You guys still don't believe me do you" Buffy said "Alex run up stairs and put your coat on" She said putting him down  
  
"Look I don't know how to prove this but it is happening and I don't really care if you guys think I'm crazy or what ever because this is happening for me and my son, and Alex is my priority" She said grabbing her coat  
  
"Now if you don't mind Alex and I are on our way to the park" She said opening the door and signalling for them to leave  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn looked at her and realised there was no talking to her yet and left  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ 


	41. Park

I haven't got any fluffy Spuffy ideas, I have got some other ideas from people but not any Spuffy  
  
Chapter Forty-One: Park  
  
Buffy set Alex down in the sandbox, and moved away to sit on a near- by bench. Smiling at another mother, she struck up a friendly conversation with a lovely dark-haired woman beside her.  
  
"Hello," said the graceful lady in a smooth British accent. "I'm Lydia Elliot."  
  
"Hi. I'm Buffy Crawford have I seen you here before?"  
  
"Oh, no... We just moved here. I'm trying to get Emma - my little girl- to make some friends here. She's the little blonde in the sand box."  
  
"I have a little terror. His name is Alex. He's light brown hair and blue eyes. He turns five in a few months, and is letting us all know how grown up he is." The women shared a smile,  
  
"Emma's four"  
  
"So where you from?" Buffy asked  
  
"London" Lydia said  
  
"Oh, my husbands from there" Buffy said  
  
"Really, the name Crawford doesn't come to mind" Lydia said  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't, he's been in America for quiet I while"  
  
Buffy smiled and began to tell Lydia about Alex, Spike and herself  
  
Emma sat, content in her new play place and her ballerina Barbie. She was going to be Barbie one day. She piled the sand, tossing the occasional handful in the air and giggling.  
  
A shadow fell over her making her look up, puzzled.  
  
A boy stood over her, raggedy brown hair and piercing yet shy blue eyes looked at her.  
  
"Hello luv." Alex said trying one of his fathers' pet names on for size  
  
Emma scrunched up her nose. "I'm not your luv."  
  
"Good, don't want you to be."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Why you call me it then." Under her breath, she muttered, "Bloody Poophead."  
  
His eyes popped wide. No one had ever called him that because none of his other friends had a British dad. "I bet you don't even now what bloody means"  
  
Emma looked covertly to the left, then right. Motioned him to sit down. He did. "I do so, my mommy says it when she's angry, but you cant tell on me cause when I say it I get told off a lot by my mommy" They both looked at there mothers  
  
"My mommy yells at me if I say it too, I'm Alex."  
  
"I'm Emma, I'm four."  
  
"I'm four too but I'm nearly five. So my daddy is British, is yours." He turned the doll this way and that.  
  
"No but my mommy is, where is your daddy" Emma said  
  
He made a face at her. "He gone away for a little while but he'll be back, cause he's the best daddy ever" Alex said proudly  
  
"No he's not"  
  
He sneered at her. "Yes he is you cant say that bout my daddy"  
  
"Yes I can my daddy's better than your daddy, my daddy's getting me ice cream, your daddy's not even here "  
  
Alex frowned and pushed her down into the sandbox.  
  
Emma looked up at him, big, fat alligator tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her little cheeks.  
  
Guilt swept through him like blood through his veins. He was on his knees beside her in a moment, shushing her, praying to the God, that his mother would not hear of this.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Emma's little fist smashed into his nose.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Holding his injured member with both hands he thought of one of the dirtiest word he had ever heard Daddy used and fired it off,  
  
"You mean BINT! THAT HURT!" He lunged into the sand with her, and the two began clawing and pulling hair.  
  
As their astonished mothers came rushing towards them, Alex leaned forward and bit Emma. In retaliation, she kicked him, hard. Twice.  
  
Their mother's pulled them apart, each admonishing their child.  
  
"Alex! We do not bite people! It is NOT how we make friends!"  
  
"And Emma! We do NOT kick people. It is NOT nice."  
  
Buffy and Lydia at the same time, pushed their children gently forward, saying simultaneously, "Apologise."  
  
They stared mutinously at eachother for a moment, each admiring their handiwork. Her hair was quite mussed now, and each sported various red marks and bruises.  
  
Alex picked up her now VERY ungraceful looking Ballerina Barbie, her skirt torn and missing one shoe, and handed it to Emma.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Sorry," she echoed back at him.  
  
As their mother's led them away, Emma turned back to mouth at Alex, "Bloody Poophead."  
  
Turned away from his own mother, he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy sat with Alex next to her wiping away his scratches that he had on his face  
  
"Alex, you know its not nice to start fights" Buffy said to him  
  
"I know, but she said mean things bout daddy and so she started it"  
  
"Oh so she made you push her over" Buffy said  
  
"But I said sorry then the bint punched me" Alex said  
  
"Alex William Crawford how many times do I have to tell you not to say words like that" Buffy said  
  
"Sorry mommy" He said wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into her chest  
  
"Do you remember our deal this morning" Buffy said hugging him back  
  
"Yeah, we gonna look after each other" Alex mumbled into her chest  
  
"That's right, and I cant do that if your gonna be a naughty boy and fight with other children ok, so no more fighting" She said  
  
Alex merely nodded and tightened his grip on his mother  
  
"Good boy "She said kissing him on the forehead "You know I love you right" She said  
  
"Yeah, I love you too mommy" He said  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a couple of minutes Alex was ready enough to go back to the sand pit, Buffy watched as he walked away, it still amazed her that she had a four year old son and a baby on the way, and it still amazed her how much Alex looked like Spike, except for the obvious hair difference Spike and Alex were the spitting image of each other.  
  
Buffy was broken out of her thought as Alex screamed  
  
"DADDY"  
  
Buffy watched in horror as Alex ran away  
  
"ALEX" Buffy yelled  
  
Alex kept running and ran into the arms of a man with bleach blond hair and a long leather coat The man instinctively picked Alex up Alex looked up at the man and frowned  
  
"Your not my daddy" Alex said  
  
"Sorry little man I'm not" The man said as he watched a small blonde running towards him  
  
"God, I'm so sorry" Buffy said taking Alex from the man  
  
"That's fine" He said chuckling  
  
"No its not, I cant believe he just ran off like that I don't know..." Buffy stopped as she for he first time looked up at the man  
  
For a split second Buffy thought it was Spike, but then looked at him a bit longer at realised that was just wishful thinking, and also realised why Alex had made the mistake and that either this as a big coincidence or someone was playing a sick joke  
  
"...Err yeah so I'm sorry" Buffy said as tears threatened to spill if she looked at this man any longer, she turned to walk away but he caught her shoulder and turned her round  
  
"Wait err I couldn't help but notice he called me daddy" He said  
  
"He made a mistake see with your hair and coat you look like my husband" She said trying to explain as quickly as she could so she could go  
  
"Oh, is he not here" He asked  
  
"No, not at the moment, but he will be" She said confidently  
  
"Ok, if you ever want to talk here's my card" He said shoving a card into her hand  
  
Before she could say anything he ran off, Buffy looked at the card and was puzzled as she realised it was a small envelope, she turned it over and gasped as it read  
  
~~'I am always watching you'~~  
  
Buffy lowered Alex down to the floor and opened the envelope to find a picture of her and Alex hugging on the bench  
  
Buffy stuffed them both into her pocket and frantically looked all around her, she then looked down at Alex and picked him up and started to walk to he car  
  
"Come on baby, its time to go home" She said still looking round to see if she was being followed  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Buffy and Alex drove up to the house she spotted Willow and Xander at the door, she got her and Alex out and walked to the front door  
  
"Hey guys" Buffy said with little emotion  
  
"Hey Buffy, is it alright if we come in" Xander asked  
  
Buffy nodded and let them in  
  
"Did you have a good time at the park Alex" Willow asked Alex as he took off his coat  
  
"Yep I got in to a fight with a little girl called Emma" Alex said  
  
"Getting into fights with girls, like father like son huh" Xander said with out thinking  
  
Both Willow and Xander instantly looked at Buffy to see her reaction  
  
"Buffy what I meant was..."  
  
"Its ok Xander, he is like his father"  
  
"And you can tell you father all about the little incident at the park no go up stairs and play baby" She said to Alex  
  
"Buffy do you really think you should be telling him things like that" Willow said once Alex went up stairs  
  
"Like what, it's the truth" She said picking up some toys off the floor  
  
"Buffy we did some research on this dimension and theirs no way to get back, that's why it's the dimension all creatures fear, he's not coming back, I'm sorry Buffy, Spike is gone" Willow said  
  
"No, what you've researched is bull shit, I'm sorry Willow but I know he is coming back"  
  
"NO HE ISNT BUFFY, and the faster you realise he is gone the faster you can get on with your life!!!" Xander shouted walking up to her  
  
Buffy pulled her hand back and slapped Xander round the face  
  
"How dare you, how dare you think I can just forget my husband just like that, I love him Xander and I'm no letting him go so easily, he is coming home and I don't give a DAMN IF YOU THINK HE IS OR NOT BECAUSE I KNOW HE IS, NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" She screamed  
  
Xander looked at Buffy then at Willow, then both Willow and Xander turned around and left, Willow turned round before she left  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I'll be in touch" She said  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at Willow before Willow shut the door  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ 


	42. You're Beneath Me

Sorry its taken so long to update I had some serious writers block and I have been writing other stories and new chapters to 'Slayer Love'  
  
This chapter was just written out of desperation and I watched the episode and wondered what would happen if Buffy really knew what he felt that night  
  
So here it is  
  
Chapter Forty-Two: You're Beneath Me  
  
Buffy looked around again and searched for Spike, she smiled as she watched him walk towards her  
  
"Got a surprise for you luv" He said raising his hand to her face and stroking it softly, Buffy sighed as he touched her  
  
"What does this mean" She said leaning into his touch  
  
"It means they're liking your work pet and are giving you a reward" He said  
  
Buffy smiled and walked towards him with her arms out to hug him only to walk straight threw him  
  
"I guess it was to much to hug you huh" Buffy said  
  
"Sorry darlin', just soft touching for tonight, but what I've got to show you today is quite important stuff, and I'm afraid not all of it your going to like"  
  
Buffy looked up at him confused as she watch him click his fingers  
  
Buffy looked around and didn't recognise where she was  
  
"Spike, where are we" She asked  
  
"Not where baby, when" He said pointing at William with his brown hair and wire glasses  
  
"Oh my god is that you" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, I didn't particularly want you to see me like this" He said  
  
"Why I think you look adorable" She said  
  
"I do not look adorable I look like a poofter" Spike said  
  
Buffy shook her head and watched as one of the other men snatched something of him  
  
"What's going on" Buffy asked  
  
"Well why don't we go and find out" Spike said walking over to them  
  
========  
  
"Careful. The inks are still wet. Please, it's not finished." William said quietly  
  
  
"Don't be shy." The man said as he began to read  
  
"'My heart expands 'tis grown a bulge in it inspired by your beauty, effulgent.' ... Effulgent?" He said laughing  
  
Everyone laughs, mocking William. Uncomfortable, Cecily glances at William and walks off. William shoots the man a sour look, snatches back his poem, and follows her.  
=====  
  
"Asshole" Buffy said  
  
=====  
  
"And that's actually one of his better compositions." One of the Aristocrats said  
  
  
"Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!" Said another  
  
======  
  
"Oh so that's were you got that name" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah, don't go telling people though" He said with a smile  
  
=====  
  
"It suits him. I'd rather have a railroad spike through my head than listen to that awful stuff!" The man said  
  
====  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike and gave him a knowing look at to what they just said  
  
Spike gave Buffy a cheeky smile and gestured for her to come over to William and Cecily  
=====   
  
William approaches Cecily who is sitting on a sofa, away from the main party, and looking out the window.  
  
  
"Cecily?" William said  
  
  
She turns and sighs when she sees him.  
  
  
"Oh. Leave me alone." She said  
  
"Oh, they're vulgarians. They're not like you and I." He said glancing at the other people  
  
  
"You and I? I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer. Do you understand?"  
  
  
He nods.  
  
  
"Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?"  
  
  
"They're about how I feel." He said sincerely  
  
"Yes, but are they about me?"  
  
  
"Every syllable."  
  
"Oh, God!"  
  
  
"Oh, I know... it's sudden and ... please, if they're no good, they're only words but... the feeling behind them... I love you, Cecily"  
  
  
  
"Please stop!" She said  
  
  
"I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-  
  
  
"I do see you. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William. You're beneath me."  
  
  
She stands and walks off, leaving Spike devastated and alone.  
  
====  
"Oh, look at your face, that fucking bitch did that to you, did you kill her" Buffy asked  
  
"Do you remember Anya's friend Halfrek" Spike said  
  
"Yeah, but what has that got to do with..." Buffy gasped as William ran past her and she realised what Spike was talking about  
  
"Come on, lets see what happened to dear old William after Cecily ripped his heart out" He said walking outside  
  
Buffy saw William and Drusilla talking in an ally, she watched Drusilla pull his shirt collar down and bury her fangs into his neck  
  
Buffy gasped as she watch him cry out in pain then cry out in pleasure and sink to the floor  
  
"My god, you died because you got your heart broken, you died because the woman you loved hurt you" Buffy said  
  
"Yeah well women that I love seem to keep telling me I'm beneath them" He said  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
Spike just clicked his fingers again  
  
Buffy looked around to find her and Spike behind the Bronze, they heard a fight round the corner and follow the sounds  
  
Once the got there Spike was on his knees in front of herself  
  
"Do you remember this pet" He asked  
  
"Yeah I remember, had you realised you were in love with me when this happened" She asked him  
  
"Oh yeah, keep that in mind and watch this" Spike said pointing to the scene  
  
=====  
  
Spike stares intently into Buffy's eyes, then steps back.  
  
  
"Here endeth the lesson. I just wonder if you'll like it as much as she did." Spike said  
  
  
"Get out of my sight. Now." Buffy said coldly  
  
  
"Oh... did I scare ya? You're the Slayer. Do something about it. Hit me. Come on. One good swing. You know you want to." Spike said getting slightly closer  
  
  
"I mean it."  
  
  
"So do I. Give it me good, Buffy. Do it!"  
  
  
Buffy could see the tension is rising between them.  
  
  
"Spike..." Buffy said  
  
  
Spike leaned in to kiss her. She backs away in horror.  
  
=====  
  
"Oh that's why you did that, I really had no idea how you felt about me"  
  
"I figured that when you said what your about to say to me" Spike said nodding back to the scene  
  
=====  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" She said in horror  
  
  
He grabs Buffy by the arms, his words coming in a breathless pant.  
  
  
"Come on. I can feel it, Slayer. You know you want to dance."  
  
  
"Say it's true. Say I do want to."  
  
  
She shoves him to the ground and looks down at him with disgust.  
  
  
"It wouldn't be you, Spike. It would never be you."  
  
  
She tosses the wad of cash at him contemptuously.  
  
  
"You're beneath me."  
  
  
Buffy turns and walks off into the night, leaving Spike alone in the dark alley.  
  
  
He begins to gather up the money, stifling a sob  
  
====  
  
"Oh god Spike, I'm so sorry, I... god I'm such a bitch" Buffy said with tears coming down her face as she watch Spike gather the money then she gasped at the look he his face, it had turned from sad and hurt, to pure and utter anger  
  
"See that look in my eyes Buffy, you saying those three little words to me made me shoot through the years, and I became that same spurned and awkward young man I once was. Your words hurt me more than your blows ever have." Spike said looking at him self  
  
By now Buffy had floods of tears coming down her face  
  
"I'm so sorry... I don't know what else to say,"  
  
"Do you remember what I did after that" Spike said  
  
Buffy thought for a minute and hung her head  
  
"I found out about my mom and... Spike do we really have to do this" She said wiping away her tears and looking at the floor  
  
"Yes we do"  
  
"You came and sat with me when I cried, you... you comforted me" She said  
  
"I comforted you, after you put me through the most pain I had had in a long time, I comforted you and the amazing thing about it is you still gave me shit afterwards" He said chuckling softly  
  
"Spike please...stop" She said bringing her hands to her face as tears shook threw her body  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, but they think you need to remember all this" Spike said walking to her and wiping away her tears with his thumb  
  
"Time to go pet" Spike said clicking his fingers  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Buffy woke up with tears poring down her face  
  
"Oh god, Spike I'm so sorry" Buffy said crying and holding her swollen stomach  
  
"Mommy" Alex said coming in like he had every morning  
  
"Hey baby, come here and give your old mom a hug" She said opening her arms up  
  
"Why are you crying" He asked  
  
"I had a bad dream"  
  
Alex nodded  
  
"Alex, do you think your mommy's horrible" She asked  
  
"No, you're lovely" He said  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said burying her head into her sons shoulder and kissing it softly  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ 


	43. I'm Back

Chapter Forty-three: I'm Back  
  
  
  
Two and a half months later  
  
  
  
Buffy refused to see her friends as they still didn't believe her about Spike, and she had no way to prove it to them, she talked to Dawn a little, but she left Willow and Xander to get on with trying to help Wesley, Fred, Gunn and the rest of them get Angel back, so far it was no luck, they couldn't under stand why no amount of magic could bring him back, Willow tried to put his soul back only to find, it was still in Angel, they were stumped.  
  
After two mouths of dreams and threats Buffy was on edge all the time, she got peace for a few minutes talking to Spike and getting closer and closer every couple of days as long as she watched what he showed her, but that was one of the problems, what he showed her she didn't always like, he showed her Riley staking him with a plastic stake because he showed her what he was doing,  
  
Then that night she got silent phone calls  
  
Then a couple of nights later he showed her when Spike first told her he loved her and her rejecting him  
  
Then that night she received a bouquet of blood red flowers riddled with maggots  
  
Then one night he showed her the night she died and him saying the words  
  
"I know you'll never love me, I know I'm a monster but you treat me like a man"  
  
She woke up crying from the look on his face and the look on everyone's face when she had died  
  
Then that night she thought she was going to lose Alex when he saw a raccoon out side and went after it, Buffy could see Angelus in the bushes watching her son, she ran out after him and threw holy water out the window and he was gone,  
  
Then Buffy was shown the part she knew was coming but dreaded, the time after she came back from heaven  
  
There kiss after the musical and the way she pushed him away after wards the kiss they shared after Willows Tabula Rasa spell and she pushed him away  
  
Then came the night they had sex for the first time the things they said to each other Spike didn't bother to show her every time they had sex but he showed her some of the times he was left hurt when she left him and the way he looked at her sometimes with his eyes full of love and then he showed her when she broke up with him, the look in his eyes broke her heart but even he said it was the right thing to do.  
  
With so much heart ache and fright going on in Buffys life the only thing keeping her from have a nervous breakdown was Alex, and that she was positive she would get Spike back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ The next day Buffy walked down the street to her house, she walked through an ally, she came to the end of it when she all of a sudden heard a sinister laugh, she stopped and turned around to find know one was there, she turned back round to carry on walking but stopped in her tracks when she was met with the face of Angelus  
  
"Hey Buffy long time no see" Angelus said  
  
A long time ago Buffy would of exchanged banter with him before kicking his ass but she wasn't alone right now, she had her unborn child to think about and she just couldn't risk it So instead she immediately pulled out a stake and held it up with one hand resting protectively on her swollen stomach  
  
"What no comeback Buff that's so unlike you" He said  
  
"Must be my hormones of the fact that I violently dislike you" She said  
  
"Well all this talk of violence amazingly make me want to be violent" He said edging towards her  
  
Buffy on the outside looked ready for anything he could through at her but on the inside she was terrified when he got close enough she punched him, he just laughed and backhanded her, Buffy stumbled back from the impact and fell onto her ass  
  
She looked up in terror as Angelus got closer to her, she felt tears sting the back of her eyes as a whirlwind of thoughts crashed through her mind  
  
'I'm gonna die'  
  
'I'm never going to see my unborn child'  
  
'I'm never gonna see Alex again'  
  
'I'm never gonna see Spike again'  
  
Then all of a sudden Angelus hit the hall Buffy looked up to see a women holding a metal pole, she gasped in surprise when she realised the women was Faith  
  
"Hey psycho, thought we stuffed you away" Faith said  
  
"Shit, what are you doing back" Angelus said  
  
"Kinda asking the same question" Faith said  
  
Buffy under all the commotion was still on the floor in shock of the events that had happened in the last 5 minutes  
  
"Well at least I'll have a decent challenger now not an over the hill knocked up poor excuse for a slayer" he said looking down at Buffy Faith took the opportunity to pull out a bottle of holy water and through it at him Angelus jumped back and growled as hit his chest and started to burn  
  
"Now that hurt, I guess we'll just have to take a rain check on that whole eviscerating you thing. Catch you later Faithy." He said backing away into the shadows  
  
Once she knew he was gone, Faith bent down to Buffy  
  
"Hey B you ok" Faith said  
  
Buffy looked up to her in shock, Faith looked her over to check for any injures and spotted her stomach  
  
"Hey your pregnant again" Faith said excitedly  
  
Buffys mind finally clicked and she did the only thing she could think of, she threw her self into Faiths arms and cried  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Faith got Buffy home she sat her down on the couch, she told the lady from next door that she could go home and that everything was fine and thanked her for watching Alex  
  
When she closed the door she sat down next to Buffy and waited for her to talk to her  
  
"Why does this happen to me, why do they keep doing this to me"  
  
"Err who" Faith asked  
  
"The Powers That Be pissing me off anytime they feel like it, do you think I'm a game to them, see how far they can push me" Tears started to pour down Buffys face as she stood up and started pacing  
  
"What happened here Buffy"  
  
"Well lets see, since you've been gone, my husband is not even in this dimension, my ex boyfriend is insane and trying so hard to ruin my life, and my ex ex boyfriend is once again a homicidal maniac, and that's the recent chapter of the world of Buffy" She said before slumping down to the couch with tears still streaming down her face  
  
"Why do they punish me Faith, what did I do, I was the slayer on the hellmouth for seven years, I have done everything in my power to save this world so many times but they still punish me" Buffy choked out as she broke sown and sobbed her heart out on to Faith shoulder  
  
Buffy then heard little feet coming down the stairs  
  
"Mommy" Alex said  
  
Faith stood up and walked to the stairs  
  
"Hey Alex" She said  
  
Alex looked at her and frowned  
  
"Ain't you happy to see me" She said  
  
"You went away" Alex said  
  
"I know but I'm back now, see, and I brought you presents" She said pointing to the bag she had  
  
Alex smiled and launched him self into Faiths arms,  
  
"You still my little prince" Faith said  
  
"Yep, and I'm the man of the house"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yep, I look after mommy, and she looks after me, until daddy comes back" He said wriggling out of Faiths arms and running to his mommy  
  
"Hi mommy"  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed young man" She said wiping away her stray tears  
  
"You crying mommy" Alex said worried and putting his small hand on Buffys face  
  
"Yeah but I'm ok now, so go up to bed" She said  
  
Alex hugged his mother then ran to Faith and hugged her then ran up stairs  
  
Faith walked up to Buffy and sat down next to her  
  
"Ok, now tell me the story from the top" She said  
  
*~*~*~*~* After about an hour Buffy had finished telling Faith her story  
  
"So let me get this straight, on Christmas day, you told everyone you were pregnant, everyone was happy including blondie, you got out with Alex to get something from the store, Riley kidnaps you both then says he is going to take you away then Alex calls Spike, Spike comes and scares Riley away, but before he goes he opened up a portal to suck the world into abyss, so Spike plays the hero and jumps in to close it and now he is stuck in another dimension and can only reach you threw your dreams and you have to watch things to get him back" She clarified  
  
"Yep" Buffy said nodding  
  
"And where does Angelus come into all of this"  
  
"Well a couple of week after you left he tried to... rape me" Buffy said putting her head down  
  
"Whoa B shit I'm sor..."  
  
"Its ok, Spike stopped him, but we still don't know how he got here, and how to get Angel back"  
  
"Love" Alex said from the stairs  
  
"Alex I told you to go... wait what did you say"  
  
"I heard uncle Angel said long time ago..."  
  
+*+*FLASHBACK*+*+  
  
"Oh yeah, the Angels true love will have to pull him out thing I know just make sure when we kill her its my way, it would kill Angel for sure and plus it would be fun." Before Angelus could carry on Alex came with his remote control car and sat on Angelus's bed  
  
"Hold on" Angelus said down the phone "Get out brat"  
  
"Hang up the phone and make me why don't ya" Alex said driving the car around the room  
  
"I'll call you back," He said hanging up  
  
+*+*END FLASHBACK*+*+  
  
"Love will bring Uncle Angel back, I think that's all I can remember, I just had a dream about it" Alex said  
  
"Ok, honey, I think its time we all went to bed, we can talk about this in the morning" Buffy said getting up  
  
"Oh, right yeah, it is pretty late, I'll just look around for a hotel or..."  
  
"What, your leaving, you cant I thought you were going to stay here" Buffy said  
  
"Well I don't wanna be any bother..." Faith said  
  
"Please, I really want you to stay, there's still a bed in the guest room until I put the baby's crib in there" Buffy said  
  
"Ok, sure thanks Buffy" Faith said as the walked to the stairs 


	44. Past

Ok people I know your getting agitated that Spike isn't back but please just wait and see what happens, I wont let anyone down, hopefully, keep reviewing please  
  
And by the way the writers block I've got, it isn't on these chapters, it's a few chapters ahead of these ones  
  
Chapter Forty-Four: Past  
  
Buffy said good night to her son and her returned best friend and went to bed  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Buffy looked around for Spike as she was now used to the routine, she spotted him and ran to him and locked him in a passionate kiss, which she could now do  
  
"Well nice greeting luv"  
  
"I'm just happy to see you, but I want to get you home a soon as possible" She said with her arms around his neck  
  
"Well lets do this, and Buffy, I need to warn you, this night might be harder then the others" He said clicking his fingers  
  
Buffy eyes widened as she watched Spike fight demons, and have insects crawl over his body and go through torture and pain that brought tears to her eyes, her finger hovered over the button she knew she wasn't suppose to press  
  
"What is going on" She said holding back her tears  
  
"Just watch"  
  
=====  
  
"You have endured the required trials." The demon said  
  
"Bloody right I have." Spike said as he slowly, painfully, Spike rolls onto his side and pushes himself up onto his knees. His face is swollen and bruised, more bruising and injuries on his chest and arms.  
  
"So you'll give me what I want. Make me what I was. So Buffy can get what she deserves."  
  
"Very well." The demon said with his green eyes glowing  
  
"We will return..."  
  
The demon's hand reaches out toward Spike's chest.  
  
"...your soul."  
  
The hand touches his chest and it glows fiery yellow-orange. Spike's eyes glow the same colour. He throws back his head and screams.  
  
====  
  
Buffy winced as Spike screamed, she hated to hear him scream  
  
"You got your soul, when you were a vampire like this, you went through all this for me" She said  
  
Spike just merely nodded then he frowned, as he knew what he had to show her next  
  
Buffy looked around after Spike clicked his fingers again, she was in her bathroom  
  
She watched her self run a bath then watched as the door opened and Spike entered  
  
"I cant I cant see anymore..." She said pushing the button  
  
All of a sudden the zoomed back to the white place, Buffy put her head down and took a deep breath  
  
"You cant do it can you, you cant face it"  
  
"I just didn't want to see it ok" Buffy said slightly annoyed at herself  
  
"That's what they thought, I know you love me and trust me, but you don't trust me enough to look back on the bad parts of our past, you can bury the past Buffy and hope for it to go away, this is what the test the powers gave you was about"  
  
"Test, I thought it was to get you back" She said walking to him  
  
"It was but they were testing you, us, our relationship cause remember six years ago the powers that be brought me back to fight evil and to be with you, but if you cant..."  
  
"I can, I can show me again, I can do it this time, please" She said  
  
"Sorry babe, no repeats, but there is a forfeit"  
  
"Forfeit, what kind, I still getting you back right"  
  
Spike smiled and started to fade  
  
"SPIKE, NO COME BACK WAIT, SPIKE..."  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
"SPIKE COME BACK WAIT..." Buffy screamed  
  
Faith came rushing into her room and woke her up  
  
"What's wrong" She said holding her shoulders  
  
"Dream, I was with Spike, I... no what if, oh god, what have I done, I've lost him" She cried onto Faith shoulders 


	45. Double Trouble

Chapter Forty- five: Double Trouble  
  
Faith stayed with Buffy all night as she cried herself to sleep, occasionally wailing that she had lost him forever, the next day, Buffy asked Faith to come to her doctors appointment with her, Buffy was quiet the whole way there, Faith put a supportive arm around her as the sat in the waiting room, Buffy leaned her head on her friends shoulder, trying not to cry again  
  
"Crawford" The nurse called out  
  
"Come on B" Faith said pulling Buffy up by the hand, Faith was about to let go only to find Buffy held on to it, Faith smiled and pulled her to the room  
  
"Buffy, how have you been" The nurse asked  
  
"Not good" Buffy replied with her head down  
  
Faith put a hand on her shoulder, the nurse looked at Faith curiously  
  
"And you are..." The nurse asked with a glint in her eye looking at Faiths body up and down  
  
Faith saw what she was doing and answered  
  
"Totally straight so don't get any ideas"  
  
Buffy looked up at Faith hit her on the stomach slightly to stop being rude  
  
"Sorry Louise, this is my best friend Faith, she just got back in town and I think she left her manners behind" She said giving Faith a pointed look  
  
"Right, sorry, hi Louise" Faith said not meaning her apology extending her hand to the tall brunette woman, who was still giving Faith the eye  
  
Louise winked at Faith and walked to the other side of the room to collect some equipment  
  
"Do you have to be so horrible" Buffy said  
  
"She was coming on to me" Faith said  
  
"It doesn't matter she was being nice to you"  
  
"Well as long as she doesn't try and get too nice, if she thinks she can sweet talk me in to getting into my pants she got another thing coming" Faith said  
  
Buffy chuckled slightly and was very glad she had her friend back  
  
"Now Buffy, you aid you haven't been doing to well, what's wrong is the baby giving you trouble"  
  
"No, its just ..." Buffy started to choke up as she remember the main reason she wasn't  
  
"She been having some family problems, the baby's fine, right" She said looking down at Buffy  
  
"As far as I know but I've had a lot of pressure on with Alex and my husband..." Buffy cut her self of thinking about Spike  
  
Louise could see she was getting worked up and knew it was time she moved on  
  
"Ok, lets see how baby is doing" She said signalling for Buffy to lie down and lift her shirt up, once Louise circle the scanner her swollen belly, she gasped  
  
"What is it what wrong" Buffy asked worried  
  
Louise smiled and turned the screen round  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said  
  
"What, I don't see what's wrong" Faith said  
  
"Well Faith, looks like Buffy has got double trouble"  
  
"What are you having twins" Faith said  
  
"Looks like" Buffy said with tears coming down her face  
  
"Err Lou could you leave us for a second" Faith said  
  
"Sure, Ill be outside" She said briefly touching Faiths shoulder  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and looked down at her friend wiping at her tears  
  
"Hey, what's with the waterworks, you should be happy,"  
  
"I am, but at the same time I'm so not, I've got these little people in my body and I've just sent their father away...forever" She said crying again  
  
Faith grabbed onto her shoulders and stopped her from getting right into it again  
  
"You listen to me, you have got a beautiful son and two babies on the way and *when* Spike comes back, he will see them and he will be happy, what ever happened in that dream last night we will sought it out ok, no big, and I will be with you every step of the way, as long as this nurse doesn't try and kidnap me for her sexual pleasure" Faith said jokily  
  
Buffy chuckled and wiped at a tear  
  
"We'll get through this ok B," Faith said  
  
"Ok, thank you" She said hugging Faith  
  
Louise then came in with a picture of the ultrasound and handed it to Buffy  
  
"Well Buffy, I'll see you in a few weeks for your next check up"  
  
"Thank you Louise" Buffy said walking over to the chair to grab her coat,  
  
"And hopefully I'll see you again, Faith" Louise said slipping her phone number into Faiths pocket  
  
Faith was about to say something when Buffy grabbed her arm and pulled her out the room  
  
"Do I have gay and available, written on my forehead" Faith said as the left the doctors' office  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	46. Sleeping Beauty

Thanks for all the reviews,  
  
Id like to take up *Ammers* to beta my story, but I cant get hold of your email address so if you email me I can send you chapters  
  
Chapter Forty- Six: Sleeping Beauty  
  
Angelus walked the night, with a smile on his face, he couldn't be bothered to train Riley anymore, he was doing this for him, all he needed was the drugs to keep Angel down and we was fine, he was so happy, everyone was in pain except for him, Angel was in pain as he had to watch everything that Angelus did with his body, Buffy was in pain from losing Spike and all Angels little friends were in pain from not know how to get Angel back, life was great for Angelus, he fancied a snack so he turned a corner and watched the woman with dark hair walking down the street  
  
He followed her then she turned round holding a stake, Angelus rolled his eyes as he looked at Cordelia  
  
"Oh shit, is all Angels old flames coming back this week" He said annoyed  
  
"Now what the hell are you doing back" Cordelia said  
  
"Haven't you heard, I'm back and Angels gone" He said with a smirk  
  
"Well you know what I heard" She said getting closer to him  
  
"Yeah, what's that" He said  
  
All of a sudden Cordelia grabbed Angelus and kissed him hard and pushed him to the ground  
  
"Ugh, what the fuck...ahh...no oh shit Angel go away... no...I'm not going..." Angelus screamed on the floor  
  
Cordelia smiled as he stopped screaming and lay on the floor, her looked up at her with tears in his eyes  
  
"Welcome back sleeping beauty" She said before clicking her fingers and disappearing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy and Faith were talking in the living room when Buffy had to go to the bathroom she looked in to Alex's room to check on him still playing and panicked when she saw he wasn't there  
  
"FAITH" She screamed running down stairs  
  
"What"  
  
"Where's Alex" She said in a panic  
  
"I don't know lets look around he must be... oh shit" She said as she ran to the front door  
  
Buffy followed and stood by Faith as they watched Alex play in the front yard and talking to Angel  
  
Buffy ran to her son as Faith ran and hit Angel  
  
Buffy picked Alex up and ran into the house with him  
  
"ALEXANDER CRAWFORD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO GO OUT SIDE AT NIGHT ON YOUR OWN" Buffy said shaking with fear  
  
She glanced at Angel and Faith out side, Faith seem to be talking to him  
  
"I'm sorry mommy, I wanted some dirt for my game" Alex said with tears in his eyes at being shouted at  
  
Buffy grabbed Alex in a fierce hug  
  
"Don't cry baby, I just love you so much, I cant stand the thought of anything happening to you, I cant loose you to Alex" She said  
  
"I'm sorry mommy" He said  
  
Faith took that moment to come back  
  
"He says he is Angel" Faith said  
  
"Yeah right" She said with venom in her voice as she picked up Alex  
  
"He's telling the truth mommy, he said he was sorry and that he would buy me a present in memory of Tiger" He said laying his head on his mothers shoulder  
  
"I want to see for myself" She said handing Alex to Faith "Don't let him out side, he's safe in the house, Angel cant get him" She said going outside to Angel who was still on the floor  
  
"Buffy, god.. I'm so sorry, for everything I've done to you, but its me you have to believe me" He said looking into her eyes  
  
Buffy didn't know how she knew, but she knew it was Angel, she gave him her hand and helped him up  
  
"How?" She asked  
  
"Cordelia" He said  
  
"You better go to the others and tell them, once they tell me for sure, then we'll talk, but at the moment I don't want you in the house, not with Alex" She said looking back at Alex as he waved sweetly to his mother  
  
Angel nodded and turned away  
  
Faith looked at Angel walk away, stopping herself from going after the man she still had strong feeling for  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A police car drove down the street patrolling, when all of a sudden officer Alexander Jones saw a man on the ground shaking his head  
  
She ran up to him and recognised him instantly  
  
"William, William Crawford isn't it, I help you when your wife was in labour, are you ok"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to sleep, "He said rubbing his head  
  
"Do you want me to take you to your wife"  
  
"What are you talking about, I don't have a wife"  
  
Well I was getting sick of Angel and Spike being away, so I brought them both back, like you ask me to, right? 


	47. Forfeit

Chapter Forty- Seven: Forfeit  
  
When Alex or Lexy as she like to be called brought Spike to her place he remember everything except the fact he had a wife and child, Lexy decided to call the number marked home on Spike cell phone in his pocket  
  
"Hello" Faith voice said down the phone  
  
  
  
"Hi this is Lexy Jones is this Mrs Crawford  
  
  
  
"That depends what you need from Mrs Crawford"  
  
  
  
"I have got a William Crawford here, I'm looking for his wife" She said  
  
Faith looked at Buffy who was watching a movie with popcorn balanced on her belly, Buffy looked at Faith after hearing her name  
  
"What is it" Buffy asked  
  
"Err, I sure hope this isn't some sick joke, but, this chick is saying she has got Spike with her" Faith said  
  
Buffy jumped up so fast the popcorn went all over the floor, she grabbed the phone and  
  
"Hello hello this is Buffy Crawford" Buffy said down the phone frantically  
  
  
  
"Hi, erm I've got William here with me"  
  
  
  
"Is he ok, is he hurt oh god please tell me he's not hurt"  
  
  
  
"No he's fine, he needed some sleep but..."  
  
  
  
"I have to see him" Buffy said cutting he off  
  
Lexy gave Buffy her address and hung up, not giving Lexy a chance to tell her what she needed to tell her  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy left Alex with Faith and drove as fast as she could to Lexys house, once she got there she ran as fast as she could to the door and knocked frantically  
  
Lexy opened the door, Buffy didn't even ask if she could come in she just walked in and looked around for Spike She saw him and her heart leaped out of her chest as she ran to him  
  
"Oh Spike, I thought Id never see you again, I've missed you so much" She said as she hugged him not caring that he wasn't hugging her back,  
  
Spike looked up at Lexy silently asked whom this woman clinging to him was  
  
"You don't know how much I love you" Buffy said into his shoulder Spike carefully pried Buffy off him and looked at her  
  
"Look luv, I don't know who you are but I know I'm a good looking son of a bitch but we just meet, what's your name pet"  
  
"Spike what are you talking about I'm Buffy, your wife" She said  
  
"Wife, you're off your bird darlin' I aint got a wife, and by the looks of it some guy has already got you" He said pointing at her stomach  
  
"Spike listen to me, I don't know what's wrong with you but you know me, we've been together for over 5 years, we've known each other for longer, you have got a son at home, please tell me you remember" She said clinging to his arms  
  
Spike stepped back from her  
  
"Sorry pet, got me confused with someone else, or I don't know maybe I don't remember you not quite sure, just give me some time yeah, I'll get back to you" He said turning her around as Lexy opened the door Buffy brought her hand to her mouth and backed away from the face she longed to see for mouths, she ran out and ran to her car, and she realised what was happening  
  
"Sorry babe, no repeats, but there is a forfeit"  
  
"Forfeit, what kind, I still getting you back right"  
  
Buffy drove home crying the whole way  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Buffy got home she was in shock, she walked through the front door and came face to face with Faith  
  
"What happen, where is he, Buffy what's wrong"  
  
"I just got my forfeit" She said before walking up stairs  
  
Faith shook her head and grabbed Buffys keys and the address and ran out the front door  
  
Once she got to the address she ran in and banged on the door, Lexy opened it and Faith barged past  
  
"Doesn't anyone have manners today, this is my house dammit" Lexy said following Faith  
  
"Well guess what, I don't give a shit" She said walking towards the living room she spotted Spike and walked up to him  
  
Spike looked up and smiled "Faith, long time no see, how you been gorgeous" He said getting up in front of her  
  
"Why are you here and not at home with Buffy and Alex" Faith said with her hands on her hips  
  
"I would be doing exactly what you are saying if I knew what you are talking about" Spike said  
  
"Buffy, you moron your wife" She said  
  
"What the nutty bird that came round earlier, never seen her before in my life" He said turning around to get a drink  
  
Faith spun him back round "That nutty bird has been your wife for 5 years and is probley crying over you again, so why don't you do us both a favour and come home, because I cant watch her cry anymore" Faith half yelled at him  
  
"Well Faith maybe we split up or something and I erased her from my memory but..."  
  
"Memory... forfeit... oh shit" Faith said to herself before running out  
  
Faith drove back to Buffys and ran up stairs to her room, she found her not crying, just sitting on the bed, looking at the locket he had given her before he went, Faith walked over to her and hugged her, Buffy looked up at her then buried her head into her shoulder  
  
"Its the..."  
  
"I know forfeit, don't worry, I think it will where of, just give him time" Faith said  
  
"Faith"  
  
"Hmm" Faith said looking down at her  
  
"I'm so glad you're here, don't go away again ok" She said  
  
"I wont" She said to her friend 


	48. Miss

OK people, heres the next chappy, I've started a new story so look out for it Id love to thank my new beta Ammers  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight: Miss  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
  
  
For the past couple of weeks Buffy had been missing Spike more than anything, she would sometimes go round to the house to see him but Lexy always sent her away, she would see the two of them around and she would be livid when she saw Lexy flirt with him.  
  
Faith had gone round to Willow, Xander and Dawn and proved Buffy's story to them, they all came round and begged for Buffys forgiveness but Buffy had forgiven them when she found out they found out how to get Angel back and called Cordelia.  
  
Faith wasn't very happy about that detail but didn't tell anyone.  
  
Faith was happy about the fact she was still staying round Buffy's house Buffy was now 5 mouths pregnant and getting quite big, so Faith suggested Buffy, Willow, Dawn and herself go out to a quiet club before Buffy got into her major stages of pregnancy.  
  
Buffy hesitated but then let Faith talk her into it.  
  
As soon as Buffy got in to the club she saw Spike and Lexy, together. Buffy watched as Spike walked across the club and chatting to Lexy, she felt tears come to her eyes and was about to turn and leave, only to be stopped by Faith who caught her, turned her around and walked her to a table to sit down as Willow and Dawn followed.  
  
"Please guys, can we just go back to my place and stay in?"  
  
"Why? Come on it will be fun, girls night out, and we get to watch people make a fool out of them selves while singing on stage. And you're five months pregnant, this might be the only chance you can go out before you have the twins " Willow said as they all looked up at the twin girls singing Livin La Vida Loca.  
  
Willow looked over from the stage to see Buffy was looking at something Willow followed her eye line to see Spike talking to Lexy, she looked at Buffy with tears in her eyes, Willow nudged Faith who nudged Dawn, they all looked at Spike then at Buffy.  
  
"Dammit what's he doing here?" Faith said.  
  
"Buffy are you ok?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah it not his fault he doesn't remember us." She said looking away.  
  
"But why is he here? Shouldn't he be trying to get his memory back about oh lets say his family?" Willow said.  
  
"He probably got bored, he goes out when he gets too bored, I remember on our honeymoon I had just come back from talking to the people in the room across from us, well when I got back Spike lifted me up from the ground, he kissed me then took my hand and said that he was tired of the hotel scene, even though we were only there a couple of hours. We went out, he rented a motor cycle and we road around for hours, then we stopped by this near by beach and kissed and...other stuff while the sun set in front of us...it was so..." Buffy stopped as she realised that half way through the story tears poured down her face. Willow Dawn and Faith looked at each other then at Buffy as Willow stood up and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"Oh god, I miss him so much it hurts, and the worse thing about it is this hurts more then when he wasn't here at all, he's so close yet..." She looked up at Spike as he started to laugh with Lexy.  
  
"God look at me, breaking down in the middle of the club, I m just gonna step out for a while ok" She said getting up.  
  
"B don't you wanna go home?" Faith asked worriedly.  
  
"No, this is your night as well, don't worry, I'll be back." She said walking towards the club, then she spotted Lexy walk to the restroom and followed she went into one of the stalls and sat down on the seat while listening to the conversation between Lexy and someone else.  
  
"Did you see the guy I am with, he's hot, and he's got this sexy British accent too." She said.  
  
"You sure he's single?" The girl asked.  
  
"He has a wife but he said he doesn't remember her, I think that he's trying to tell me he wants me to help him forget about her."  
  
"You taking him home?" The other one said.  
  
"He is already living with me, but tonight, I think he will be sleeping across the hall, with me." She said as they left, Buffy came out of the stall and walked to the mirror and redid her make up.  
  
"Over my dead body!" She said to herself.  
  
Once she finished her makeup she nodded to her self and walked out the door, she walked to the stage and picked up the microphone, she put the song word she wanted on the screen then looked out to the crowd.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy!" Dawn said looking up on stage as the three women looked up at their friend in shock.  
  
Spike looked up at the stage as the women he had meet a couple of weeks ago was on stage, She claimed she had known him for 11 years, married for five and they had a son together and she was pregnant with their baby. Spike couldn't remember so thought nothing of it, he felt sorry for the women but it wasn't his fault.  
  
"Hi everyone, erm this next song I would like to dedicate to my husband, before I start I'd just like to say, I love you baby, please come home." She said looking Spike right in the eye as the music started.  
  
Spike couldn't look away from her, no matter how much the girl beside him tried talking to him; his eyes were locked with Buffys, Buffy looked in to Spike eyes and sang:  
  
*How do I, get through a night without you*  
  
*If I had to live without you, *  
  
*What kind of life would that be... *  
*Oh I, need you in my arms need you to hold*  
  
*Your my world, my heart, my soul, if you ever leave*  
  
*Baby you would take away everything good in my life*  
  
*And tell me now, how do I live without you*  
  
*I want to know, *  
  
*How do I breathe without you*  
  
*If you ever go, *  
  
*How do I ever, ever survive*  
  
*How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live*  
*Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky*  
  
*There would be no love in my life, *  
  
*There'd be no world left for me*  
  
As Buffy sang Spike gasped as everything came back to him, his past with Buffy, the bad then he remembered coming back to her after he died in Sunnydale, then he remembered them going to the doctors and finding out she was pregnant...  
  
====  
  
"Your pregnant with, a baby." He said holding her by the waist.  
  
"No Spike with a snake of course with a baby, with your baby." She said smiling.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad." He said as the same excitement built up inside him.  
  
"And I'm gonna be a mom." She said, as she got more and more excited.  
  
They hugged as the doctor left the room to give them some time alone.  
  
====  
  
...proposing to her  
  
===  
  
"Err Buffy, I love you more than anything in the world, I love everything about you, even this ketchup thing you've got going on,"  
  
"And now, we are having a baby and I can love him as much as I love you."  
  
"It gonna be a g..." Buffy tried to say before Spike started talking again.  
  
"And what I'm trying to say is...Buffy Anne Summers," He said reaching in to his pocket.  
  
Buffy gasped as he opened a small red velvet box to present a gold ring with a blood red ruby and a diamond on each side off it.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my god" Spike looked as tears ran down her face, she started to nod and realised he needed words, "Yes." She simply said.  
  
A smile grew on Spikes face. "Yes" He said repeating what she said.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said jumping up into his arms and kissing him passionately on the lips.  
  
====  
  
...then marrying her  
  
===  
  
"Spike, baby I love you more than anything in this world, you're my everything, you're my heart, you're my soul, you make me feel complete and free. All you have to do is hold me or I'll look into those beautiful blue eyes and I'll know that everything is going to be ok. I'll never have enough time to show you how much I love you. And I can't wait for our baby to know what an amazing man his father really is."  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, by the state of California. I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the justice told him. Spike's smile stole her breath away as he reached for her, slowly pulling her to him.  
  
===  
  
.... when she gave birth to there son  
  
===  
  
"It's a boy." The midwife said as she took the baby away to get cleaned up.  
  
"You did great Buffy." Spike said as she leaned back in his arms, he kissed her all over her face.  
  
The nurses wrapped him in a blue blanket The midwife held the little bundle of blue in her arms and handed him to Buffy.  
  
"Oh my god, he is so beautiful." Buffy said with tears coming down her face as she held her son in her arms.  
  
"Yeah, the most beautiful boy in the world." Spike said as tears came down his face.  
  
Buffy held a hand to his cheek to wipe the tears away, Spike smiled and started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy said looking up at him.  
  
"Its just, I never thought I would be this happy, ever, I'm the luckiest man in the universe." He said as she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, before going to watch her son.  
  
===  
  
... when his son said his first word  
  
===  
  
"Come on Alex, let's get you cleaned up" Spike said picking Alex up.  
  
"Dadda" Alex said Spike looked at his son in awe.  
  
"Did you just say dadda, you just said dadda, BUFFY!" Spike screamed running into the kitchen.  
  
"What?" She said while making Alex's bottle.  
  
"He just said dadda, he said dada!" He said frantically.  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious? And I missed it" She said standing in front of them.  
  
"Come on baby say it again for mummy to hear".  
  
"Dadda" Alex said smiling.  
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD good boy" Buffy squealed, she looked up at Spike to see there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"Aww Spike you're crying" Buffy said stroking his face.  
  
"No, I'm not, there's just...something in my eye that's all" He said using his free hand to wipe his eyes of his tears.  
  
"Of course, dadda" She said leaning up and kissing him.  
  
"Momma" Alex said. Spike and Buffy started laughing and squealing again.  
  
===  
  
...when she said she was pregnant with his second child  
  
=== "Spike honey looks like theirs a new edition to the Crawford family." She said rubbing her stomach  
  
"You mean...?" Spike said putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She said looking at him as all her friends and family screamed around them as the kiss passionately.  
  
===  
  
...his last words to his son  
  
===  
  
"Ok, Alex I need you to be brave and stay here for a little while longer until auntie Willow comes and gets you." Spike said lowering Alex back down to the chair.  
  
"NO, DADDY NO!" Alex screamed as tears came down his eyes clutching on to Spike.  
  
"Hey hey, shh its ok, Alex I'll be back soon, but tonight you've got to put that new coat of yours in action, remember who am I when I've got it on" Spike said pulling Alex's arms from around his neck and kneeling in front of him  
  
"You're the Big Bad" Alex sniffled  
  
"That's right so tonight, you're gonna have to be the Lil Big Bad while I go get your mommy" Spike said  
  
Alex nodded reluctantly "That's my boy, don't worry Alex I won't be long" He said kissing Alex on the fore head  
  
===  
  
...and finally when he had to say good bye to her  
  
===  
  
"Spike, I don't think I can live with out you" She whispered  
  
"You have to Buffy, for Alex, for the little one growing inside of you," He said putting his hand on her stomach  
  
"NO, not without you, I need you," She cried  
  
Spike couldn't take it any more and pulled her to his chest, as she cried into his shirt he cried into her hair  
  
"Tell Alex I love him and that he'll have to take over being the Big Bad for me," He said chuckling slightly, Spike looked back and realised it was time He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, and kissed her one last time then kissed her fore head before backing away  
  
"Oh god, Spike please don't go, I love you" She said trying to hold on to him Spike hugged her again  
  
"I love you Buffy I'll always love you no matter what" He said before pushing her away and running to the portal  
  
"SPIKE, NO" She screamed as he jumped in, almost instantly it closed up behind him  
  
====  
  
So much more came flooding back, as he carried on watching her  
  
*And I, baby I don't know what I would do*  
  
*I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave*  
  
*Baby you would take away everything real in my life*  
  
*And tell me now, how do I live without you*  
  
*I want to know, *  
  
*How do I breathe without you*  
  
*If you ever go, *  
  
*How do I ever, ever survive*  
  
*How do I, how do I, Oh how do I live... *  
  
Buffy couldn't finish the song as she put the microphone down and jumped of the stage with her hand over her mouth and ran away holding her swollen stomach Spike jumped out of his chair and up to the stage  
  
"Hey stop that woman" Spike shouted "Err hey people, I've got a song, that I would like to dedicate to ...my wife" He said smiling as Buffy gasped and slowly turned around and looked at him Spike smiled at her and sung  
  
*I could stay awake just to hear you breathing*  
  
*Watch you smile while you are sleeping*  
  
*While you're far away dreaming*  
  
*I could spend my life in this sweet surrender*  
  
*I could stay lost in this moment forever*  
  
*Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure*  
  
Buffy brought her hands to her mouth as she sobbed even harder as she recognised the song, their song  
  
"Hey isn't that..." Faith asked  
  
"That's there song, Buffy told me that's her and Spikes song, oh my god he remembers" Willow said smiling at Buffys face  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes*  
  
*I don't want to fall asleep*  
  
*Cause I'd miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
*Cause even when I dream of you*  
  
*The sweetest dream will never do*  
  
*I'd still miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
Spike walked off the stage slowly and started to walk towards her as the crowd parted as the spot light shone on his head  
  
*Lying close to you feeling your heart beating*  
  
*And I'm wondering what you're dreaming*  
  
*Wondering if it's me you're seeing*  
  
*Then I kiss your eyes*  
  
*And thank God we're together*  
  
*I just want to stay with you in this moment forever*  
  
*Forever and ever*  
  
Once he reached her he took her hand and walked her to the front of the stage, he put her hand on his shoulder and his hand on her waist and began to slowly sway to the music  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes*  
  
*I don't want to fall asleep*  
  
*Cause I'd miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
*Cause even when I dream of you*  
  
*The sweetest dream will never do*  
  
*I'd still miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
*I don't want to miss one smile*  
  
*I don't want to miss one kiss  
  
*I just want to be with you  
  
*Right here with you, just like this  
  
*I just want to hold you close  
  
*Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
*And just stay here in this moment  
  
*For all the rest of time  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes*  
  
*I don't want to fall asleep*  
  
*Cause I'd miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
*Cause even when I dream of you*  
  
*The sweetest dream will never do*  
  
*I'd still miss you baby*  
  
*And I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
*Don't want to close my eyes*  
  
*I don't want to fall asleep*  
  
*I don't want to miss a thing*  
  
As the song ended Spike threw the microphone to someone and leant down and kiss Buffy passionately as tears still made their way down her cheeks The club clapped and whooped at the couple as they kissed When they parted she looked into his eyes  
  
"I love you" She whispered  
  
"I love you too" He said hugging her tightly  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Spike stood holding each other on the dance floor as the music restarted and people started to dance around them Lexy saw the show and stomped over to Spike and Buffy  
  
"Hey, Spike, what the hell is going on" She said  
  
"Lexy, look..." Spike started slightly pulling away from Buffy but his arms were still around her  
  
"Don't 'Lexy look' me," She said pulling Spike away from Buffy  
  
"You came here with me tonight and this bitch sings you a little song and you go running to her"  
  
"Hey, that my wife you talking about" Spike said, Buffy smiled at him defending her  
  
"Your wife, so now she's your wife after..." Lexy yelled, then she spotted Buffy smiling and walking up to her  
  
"And what are you smiling at bitch, don't you forget who your husband has been with these past few week" Lexy said with her hands on her hips  
  
"But who does he want to be with now" Buffy said smugly  
  
"YOU FUCKING..." Lexy screamed raising her hand to slap Buffy round the face, only to find that a strong hand grabbed her wrist  
  
Spike pulled Lexy back from Buffy Spike smiled sweetly at Lexy  
  
"Err Lexy pet, thank you for everything that you have done for me, putting me up and everything, but I think I'll go home now...and also here's a little tip..."  
  
Spike took a step closer to Lexy as he still held her wrist "...if you ever try and touch her again, you'll have me to deal with ok," Spike said squeezing her wrist slightly then letting it go, Lexy turned on her heel and walked out the club Spike turned to Buffy and took her hand; kissing it softly he pulled her to him  
  
"Come on baby, lets go home" He said smiling  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Spike walked in silence most of the way home with their arms around each other until Spike broke the silence  
  
"How's the pregnancy going, your nearly five months now in it" He asked reaching over and laying his hand on her swollen stomach  
  
"You haven't been told have you" She said smiling  
  
"Told what"  
  
"I'm... we're having...twins" She said Spike stopped suddenly with a shocked expression on his face  
  
"Twins" He said  
  
"Yeah, I found out couple of weeks ago" She said a few paces in front of him He walked up to her and kissed her  
  
"That's great Buffy, I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't be there" He said Buffy raised a hand to his face  
  
"Its ok, you're here now" She said smiling  
  
"But still I would have wanted to be there" He said  
  
"Spike its ok, really, Faith, god I don't know what I would have done without her and Angel was there with me a little" Buffy said  
  
"Angel, oh, really" Spike said jealousy dripping off his voice  
  
"Yeah, he's with Alex now" Buffy said  
  
Spike looked at Buffy but didn't answer as they kept walking Buffy told Spike about how they got Angel back and how he has been trying to make it up to her since by helping with Alex and the house and her pregnancy And Spike couldn't help but feel jealous  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once they got in the house Spike looked around at the now familiar setting  
  
"Guys, we're back" Buffy yelled  
  
"Mommy" Alex yelled running in to Buffy's open arms  
  
"Hey baby, look who's back" She said stepping to the side to let Alex see Spike  
  
"DADDY" Alex screamed leaping into Spike arms  
  
"Hey there mate" Spike said as his son clung to his neck  
  
"I missed you daddy." Alex said  
  
"I missed you too Alex" Spike said kissing the side of his head  
  
"Can you come and play with me and uncle Angel, we're playing zombies" Alex said wriggling out of his grasp and pulling on his hand  
  
"You be zombie with uncle Angel and I be warrior" He said pulling Spike in to the dining room, Spike looked up and saw Angel hiding behind a curtain  
  
"You go hide and I count to 14 and I have to kill you and uncle Angel ok" Alex said as Buffy walked up stairs to get changed  
  
"Ok, why 14" Spike asked  
  
"Because I like the number 14" He said turning around  
  
"Ok" Spike said as Alex started counting  
  
Spike walked over to the curtain Angel was at and went behind the one next to him  
  
"Angel" Spike said  
  
"Spike, you remember then" Angel said  
  
"Yep, you can stop trying to take Buffy now" Spike said  
  
"5, 6..." Alex said as he counted slowly  
  
"What the hell are you talking about" Angel said  
  
"I've heard about all your goings on, trying to jump in to my boots huh" Spike said  
  
"Spike, I don't know what you are talking about" Angel said  
  
"8, 9..." Alex said  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, I thought we were friends Angel" Spike said  
  
"We were" Angel said, then realised he used past tense "I mean..."  
  
"Just remember Angel this is my family and..."  
  
"That you weren't here for" Angel stated  
  
"12, 13..."  
  
"I am now" Spike growled  
  
"14 come out zombies" Alex said  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy entered her room after hearing Alex tell Spike he like the number 14, she shut the door and leaned her back against it, she closed her eyes and thought to he self 'Thank you, for sending him back' before moving away and looking at her bed and thinking it was going to be the first time in 3 mouths that she was not going to bed alone  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Downstairs Angel, Spike and Alex played for a while, Angel and Spike glared at each other  
  
"I got you uncle Angel" Alex said clinging to Angel's legs Angel smiled and picked him up  
  
"Guess you did kiddo" Angel said playfully punching Alex's cheek  
  
Spike glared at Angel and was about to say something to him when Buffy came down the stairs in a t- shirt and jeans  
  
"Hey, you guys having fun" She said walking to Alex and Angel and tickling Alex playfully in Angels arms  
  
Spike watched the display and it was making his blood boil  
  
"Did you have a nice time, Buffy" Angel asked  
  
"Better then nice" She said glancing over at Spike  
  
"Right, err I guess this one should get to bed" He said  
  
"No cant I stay up and play with daddy" Alex said  
  
"No mate, I'll play with you in the morning" Spike said walking to Angel and Alex  
  
"Ok, night uncle Angel" He said wrapping his arms around Angels neck  
  
"Night Alex" Angel said putting him down  
  
"Night daddy, will you come and see me later" Alex said clinging to his legs  
  
"Course I will mate" He said  
  
"Come on Alex" Buffy said holding Alex's hand as they went up stairs Spike and Angel watch as Buffy disappeared up stairs  
  
"Think you're so smart don't you" Spike said  
  
"What is your problem, Spike?" Angel said  
  
"You are, ya ponce! You're my problem. You're king of a 30-floor castle, with all the cars, comfort, power, and glory you could ever want, and now your trying to take my family away from me, the only thing in my life that matters to me and you want it, It's not fair Angel."  
  
Angel looked at Spike angrily  
  
"FAIR, you asked for a soul. I didn't! It almost killed me I spent a hundred years trying to come to terms with infinite remorse. You spent 3 weeks moaning in a basement, and then you were fine! Then you became human, got Buffy, a son, a home, everything that I could possibly want but cant have what's fair about that" Angel said angrily but not loud enough for Buffy to hear.  
  
"So what over all these years you've been pretending to be fine with Buffy and I, pretending to be our friend, what you thought that if you kept you self close enough over time you would get her back, you were just been waiting for your chance to take Buffy away from me" Spike said.  
  
Angel looked at him but didn't get a chance to answer because Buffy walked in and sensed the tension.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy said.  
  
"Nothing, I best be going" Angel said walking to the door.  
  
Buffy followed him to the door as Spike watched from the door way as they talked for a second then Buffy giggled and Angel leant down and kissed her on the cheek and walked out.  
  
Buffy turned to Spike with a smile and walked to him, she slipped her arms round his waist and tried to rest her head on his chest only to have him pull away and walk into the next room.  
  
Buffy frowned and went after him.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" Buffy said.  
  
"Nothing" He said bluntly.  
  
"No something's wrong." She said worriedly.  
  
Spike looked at her.  
  
"Is something going on between you and Angel?" He said.  
  
"What?" She asked, shocked  
  
"While I was gone did you and peaches get back together?" He said.  
  
"Spike, I'm pregnant with your children." She said laying her hands on her stomach.  
  
"I know it's just..."  
  
"Then why would you think I would have sex with another man?" She said a little angry he would even think that.  
  
"Well what was all that about then, all the giggling and kissing and you saying he is hanging about so much." Spike said as he began to pace.  
  
Buffy walked up to him and grabbed the back of his head to stop him pacing.  
  
"Spike, do you have any idea how much I love you?" She said.  
  
"Yeah but, I haven't been here have I, for all I know you could have gone back to your ex for a little while." Spike said.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe what he was saying; she pushed him away and walked away then walked back.  
  
"Where the hell is all this coming from Spike?" She yelled.  
  
"Truthfully its always been there, I got turned into a vampire because the woman I loved broke my heart, I came to Sunnydale with Dru then after a while she breaks my heart I fall in love with you Buffy, and you, well you broke my heart for a long time, over and over before you mended it again by being with me, and I just don't want you to break it again that's all."  
  
"That's all, Spike do you know what I went through to get you back, I had to relive all the terrible things I said to you after you fell in love with me and before that, I know I broke you heart over and over because it broke my heart just as much watching myself do it, and every time I did, it made me disgusted with myself but also made me love you so much more for putting up with it, and I don't think for the rest of my life I could ever be with anyone else, I could never break your heart again Spike." She said as tears coming down her face.  
  
"Please don't Buffy, I couldn't take it," Spike said with his own tears coming down his face.  
  
"I love you Spike, I love you so much, I promise I'll never ever break your heart." She said kissing him .  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Buffy held each other and talked for a little while before going up stairs to bed.  
  
Spike lay in bed with Buffy and cuddled each other, then they saw there bedroom door open and Alex rubbing his eyes with tears steaming down is face as he clutched his blanket.  
  
"Oh Alex, come here baby." Buffy said.  
  
Alex walked over to Buffy and Spike and climbed into bed with them, Alex's sniffled as he sat in between his parents.  
  
"What's wrong son?" Spike said.  
  
"I heard you shouting and thought daddy had gone away again." He cried Buffy and Spike looked at each other and sigh.  
  
"Alex we're sorry, your mom and I were just having a discussion that's all." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, your dads not going anywhere again, we promise." Buffy said.  
  
"But you promised before and then you were gone." Alex hiccupped.  
  
"I know and Alex I'm so sorry for leaving but this time I double promise this time I will be here for you and your mom and your little baby brothers or sisters ok" Spike said glancing up at Buffy to make sure she knew he was talking to her too, Buffy smiled.  
  
"Can I sleep with you two tonight?" He said  
  
"Course you can sweetheart" Buffy said snuggling down. Alex snuggled up to his mother then reached round him and grabbed his father's arm so it went over him and his mother and so Spike was pressed up against his back.  
  
Buffy and Spike smiled at each other over Alex's head and kissed softly.  
  
"I love you" Buffy mouthed.  
  
"I love you too" Spike mouthed back before they both closed there eyes and the three of them fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Spike woke up and looked over at his family, he smiled and reached over and softly placed his hand on Buffys stomach, his smile grew when he felt the one of the babies kick under his hand, when he started to chuckle Alex woke up.  
  
"Morning mate" Spike whispered, as Buffy was still asleep.  
  
"Hi daddy, can we play?" Alex whispered.  
  
"You want to play already?" Spike said Alex nodded.  
  
"Don't you want some breakfast first?" Spike said. Alex nodded again.  
  
"Ok, let's go and let your mommy sleep." Spike said getting up slowly and turning around to let Alex jump on his back. They went down stairs as Buffy slept.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Alex were down stairs eating breakfast when the door opened and Faith walked in.  
  
"Hey blondie, hey Alex." Faith said.  
  
"So apparently, you don't knock any more." Spike said teasingly.  
  
"Apparently not" Faith said, "Glad to have you back man" She added.  
  
"Glad to be back" Spike said looking at his son.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy woke up with a smile on her face, she reached over the bed trying to find the body of her husband, only to feel and empty space, she opened her eyes expecting to see her family there beside her, her Spike back home only to find an empty bed. Buffy shot up in bed, her heart started racing and she started to panic.  
  
"Spike...Spike?" She whispered she swallowed hard and started to shake her head.  
  
"Oh no, oh... no... NO" She said getting louder.  
  
"NO PLEASE, NO, SPIKE..." She screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike looked at Faith as he heard the screaming.  
  
"Hey come on Alex, lets go play outside" She said picking up Alex and motioning Spike to go.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"SPIKE PLEASE GOD... SPIKE!" She cried.  
  
Spike burst in to the room and ran over to her and held on to her It took her a few second to realise who it was and once she did she started crying.  
  
"Buffy what's wrong?" Spike said.  
  
"I... I thought it was a dream, you coming back home everything was all a dream, when I woke up and you weren't there I panicked." She said clutching on to him and not letting go.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I went down stairs to make breakfast for Alex, then Faith came and we got talking."  
  
"Is she down stairs with him now?" She said still holding on to him.  
  
"Yeah" Spike said.  
  
"Good, cause I'm not ready for you to let me go yet, please don't let me go" She said tightening her grip on him.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you go baby I'm never gonna let you go" Spike whispered to her.  
  
See and you thought I'd keep them apart and have Spike have no memory of his family for long, no way. And by the way  
  
Miss a thing =Aeorsmith  
  
How do I live without you= Leann Rimes 


	49. Tangle

Sorry its taken so long for updates, other then the fact my internet hasn't been working, I have been writing chapters for my other story 'Slayer Love' and I have also started writing another story, this story is nearly finished so stay with me, and please check out Slayer Love and look out for my new story, and also look out for the sequel to MY EX  
  
Chapter Forty-nine: Tangle  
  
  
  
two months later  
  
  
  
Since Spike got his memory back he didn't leave Buffys side for long and Buffy was glad he did that, Spike left for work for a few hours, and even then Buffy had Faith with her or Willow or Dawn, fussing over baby clothes. Faith had got herself her own apartment instead of moving back in with Angel, she still had feelings for him but she didn't want to admit it to herself or anyone else.  
  
Andrew had come back for a break from searching for slayers and was staying at Angel's hotel until he went back to England with Giles.  
  
Buffy for the first time in months was unbelievably happy, she had her son, her husband and all her best friends including Faith with her, and she hadn't heard from Riley in a while. She was having fun in her pregnancy, since everyone found out she was having twins they brought her two of everything, she felt so spoilt.  
  
What Buffy wasn't seeing was the tension between Spike and Angel, Spike could see that Angel was jealous of all Spike had, and truthfully Spike couldn't blame him, but he made sure Angel got the message that Buffy and Alex were his family and that's it. But Angel wouldn't back down. He would come round everyday and help Buffy out and touch her growing stomach, feel the twins kick and to Angel, if only for a few hours he felt like it was his family, then Spike came back and kissed Buffy and Alex would run to him shouting 'Daddy daddy' and Spike would give him that, 'This is my family, back the hell off' look and reality would come back to him.  
  
The only thing about this pregnancy that Buffy hated was her craving, it wasn't like when she was pregnant with Alex and she put ketchup on everything, this time she craved food... all the time, Spike spent three times as much money on food.  
  
Buffy slept in a peaceful sleep as Spike was make some food for her and Alex and Andrew played in the living room, Spike came in to he living room and looked at the clock. "Alex, can you go and wash up for me mate." He said to his son, Alex nodded and ran away  
  
"You staying for dinner?" Spike asked Andrew.  
  
"Ok, that's if I can, Alex and I are involved in an exciting game of Lord of the Rings the board game." He said.  
  
"Right, err do us a favour, Andy, go up stairs and wake up Buffy for us." Spike said running back to the kitchen.  
  
Andrew grabbed his camera and ran up stairs. He opened the door to Buffy's bedroom and looked around, there was food everywhere, Andrew looked at Buffy and chuckled slightly as she was sound asleep with a bag of potato chips in one hand, and a bar of chocolate in her mouth, Andrew watched her for a couple of seconds before he heard Spike come up stairs, he turned around and walked out.  
  
"Is she awake?" Spike asked before walking in, Spike spotted his wife and started laughing.  
  
His laughing woke her; she looked at herself in the mirror and started crying.  
  
"Oh baby, don't cry."  
  
"WHY NOT? YOU FIND MY HUGE AMOUNT OF UGLYNESS FUNNY!" She yelled.  
  
"Your not ugly, you're adorable." He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"You don't think I'm adorable, you just saying that so I stop crying. I'm not adorable, I'm disgusting, I eat everything, I'm fat and gross..."  
  
"Now you can stop that right now, you are not disgusting or any of the rest of the crap you just said, you are an amazing gorgeous woman with a stomach full of my kids, I don't call that gross, I call that a miracle, a beautiful miracle." He said stroking her tears away.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"How do you do that?" She asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Are able to make me feel so much better just by telling me how you see it, you do it so well." She pulling him onto the bed with her and kissing his neck.  
  
"Ah ah ah, none of that darlin', dinners ready, and I suspect that their is a certain Andrew outside this door filming us and he is lucky I'm in a good mood because if I wasn't I'd walk out there and that camera would be shoved down his throat." He said loudly so Andrew would hear.  
  
Buffy laughed and shook her head as she heard Andrew run away.  
  
Buffy, Spike, Andrew and Alex were eating when they heard the door. Spike got up to get it and raised his eye brows at the person who was at the door.  
  
"Err hi Spike, can I come in?" Wood asked.  
  
"Sure, come in." He said.  
  
"Spike who's at the... Robin, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Hi Buffy, I'm... wow look at you!" Robin said looking at her very swollen stomach.  
  
"Yeah, its this one," She said pointing at Spike. "Keeps knocking me up" She said jokingly.  
  
"Takes two to tango luv." Spike said.  
  
Buffy laughed then put her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Feels like these two are doing a bit of tangoing themselves." She said.  
  
"Congratulations Buffy, err do you know were Faith is?" Wood asked not feeling guilty for not saying congratulations to Spike.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll go write down her address." She said walking away, leaving Spike and Wood in the hallway.  
  
Wood glanced around at their home; his eyes got drawn to the coat hanging next to the door, with a smaller one next to that  
  
"Look mate about that..." Spike said pointing to the coats.  
  
"You do know I'll never forgive you." He said picking up the coat.  
  
"I don't expect you too." He said taking the coat out of his hands and hanging it back up/  
  
"You think just because you got the girl and the family that people are just gonna forget what you did..."  
  
"When I was a vampire, its not me anymore" He said.  
  
Alex took that time to walk out to the hall way.  
  
"Hi" He said to the stranger.  
  
"Hi, you must be Alex" He said.  
  
"Yep, what's your name" Alex asked.  
  
"I'm Robin Wood, I'm a friend of your mommy's," He said glancing up at Spike.  
  
"Have you met my daddy?" He said grabbing his father's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I've met him" He said glaring at Spike.  
  
"Alex have you finished your dinner?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, so if I go in there I won't find out that you bribed Andrew into eating it for you so you can get dessert?"  
  
Alex looked up at his father then tried the line that always worked on his mother  
  
"I love you daddy." He said hugging his leg.  
  
"I love you too, but I'm not as gullible as your mother to fall for that line every time, go...eat" He said pushing his son out  
  
"I found the address, but it looks like someone's pulling up right now, so she can tell you herself, so you can sit for a while if you want." Buffy said waddling to the living room.  
  
Faith walked in through the back door like she usually did, she stopped to talk to Andrew and Alex for a little while and Spike, Buffy and Wood could hear a male voice that was to deep to be Andrew.  
  
Faith walked in. "Spike are you aware you son tried to sell his food to me?"  
  
"Grr ALEX!"Spike shouted while going to the dining room.  
  
Faith looked across the room and spotted Robin. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Buffy could see her friend was not to thrilled to see Robin, she could also see Robin was not to thrilled to see Faith with Angel.  
  
"I came to see you, and tell you, I'm staying in LA, with you, hopefully." He said moving towards her.  
  
Faith just looked at him like she was unsure and confused then looked at Angel and looked down.  
  
"Err guys the babies are kicking again." Buffy said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Angel instantly sprinted over and put his hand on her stomach "Wow, Buffy you have got yourself a pair of football players in there." He said.  
  
They both started laughing when Spike came in. "What's going on?" He said walking over to Buffy and pushing Angel out the way.  
  
"The babies were kicking again honey." She said putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"We've got a pair in their ain't we darlin'? Just know they're my kids, just by the way they move in that stomach of yours." He said wrapping his arms around Buffy and pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck while looking at Angel.  
  
Angel could see what Spike was doing and could help but rise to the bait a was starting to get very jealous, so he walked away from them and back over to Faith, Faith looked up at him and Wood looked between them.  
  
At that point Andrew came in and could instantly see the tension and thought it could make a brilliant movie, he quickly grabbed his camera.  
  
[Hello kind views welcome to what I love to call, The Love Tangle, this story starts in the Crawford household, let's take a look shall we?]  
  
Andrew quickly did a scan of the room; he took a close up of Spike with his arms possessively around Buffy's swollen stomach and glaring at Angel.  
  
Angel, who was glancing between Spike and Buffy's stomach.  
  
Buffy who was oblivious to her husbands silent warnings to the vampire was to busy watching for Faiths reaction to Woods proposal.  
  
Faith who was glancing at Wood then back up at Angel and Wood who could see her looking at Angel and didn't like it.  
  
Once Andrew had finished the close ups turned the camera back to himself.  
  
["See that viewers, tension you could cut with a knife."]  
  
Everyone in the room could sense the huge amount of tension, so Buffy decided to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know if anyone's interested but my water just broke." She said calmly. 


	50. Labour

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I have not only finished this story and will be putting chapters on quicker, I have done a lot of Slayer Love and Summers Dream Winters Nightmares (please read them) any way, thank you if you stuck by me with this story, I've enjoyed righting it for the last 9 months, I hope you enjoyed reading it  
  
Chapter Fifty: Labour  
  
Everyone was silent for a second not registering what she had just said until Spike whipped his head round to her.  
  
"What?" He gasped.  
  
"What?" Angel gasped.  
  
"What" Faith gasped.  
  
"Holy crap." Andrew muttered pointing the camera at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna have the babies, my water broke."  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy in shock, everyone all of a sudden forgot there troubles for a second and ran over to Buffy.  
  
"Baby are you sure?" Spike asked in a panic.  
  
"Just about." She said surely.  
  
"Well, I kinda remember the last time you were in labour, I still can't flex my hand all to well, but you don't seem in pain." Faith asked.  
  
"Well it just feels kind of a uncomfortable pain, maybe because I had Alex, it wont be to painful this time, oh yay." Buffy said smiling.  
  
  
  
7 Hours later  
  
  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Buffy screamed at the nurse.  
  
"Mrs. Crawford please, this will ease the pain, let me give it to you." The nurse said trying to give her the injection.  
  
"NO, PISS OFF!" She screamed.  
  
At that moment Spike walked in with the ice Buffy asked for.  
  
"What's going on"? Spike asked.  
  
Buffy turned her head slowly to him with rage in her eyes.  
  
"You." She said with venom in her voice and looking at him murderously.  
  
Spike looked at her shocked.  
  
Buffy slammed herself back down to the bed with a thump.  
  
"You bastard, I should have killed you when you were a vampire, before I could have ever fallen in love with you and let you knock me up." She said.  
  
The nurse looked at her with a funny expression then looked over at him.  
  
"Err, gang... yeah we were in a gang, vampire was a name for me, and when she says kill she means dump... yeah." Spike said quickly, nodding to make it sound convincing.  
  
"O...kay, I'm going to find a doctor." The nurse said leaving the room.  
  
Spike watched her go and ran over to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, honey you can't go saying stuff like that in front of people."  
  
"But its true, if you would have just left me alone, and not been so sexy and sweet, I would have fallen for you and I would be in this much paINNNN! Shed screamed as another contraction ripped through her.  
  
"I'm sorry sweet heart, I wish I could take it away." He said sitting next to her and rubbing her back.  
  
The doctor came in and smiled at the scene and the love in Spikes eyes.  
  
"How you doing Buffy?" The doctor asked.  
  
"She not doing to well." Spike said jumping in and kissing her on the neck.  
  
Buffy put her hand on his face and pushed him away from her, Spike dropped to the floor with a thud.  
  
"THAT'S THE KIND OF THING THAT GOT US HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE"  
  
She yelled at Spike before turning to the doctor.  
  
"YOUR BITCH NURSE IS TRYING TO POISON ME." She screamed.  
  
Spike got up and dusted him self of looked at the doctor.  
  
"Buffy, do you trust me?" The doctor asked as she picked up the syringe.  
  
"Yes." She said as she had been seeing this doctor all the way through her pregnancy plus the fact she was a woman helped.  
  
"Well what I'm going to give you will ease the pain, ok?"  
  
Buffy hesitated then looked up at Spike and back at the doctor.  
  
"Ok." She said simply.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and began to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked him.  
  
"Just to update everyone outside pet, I'll be right back." He said walking out.  
  
As the door closed behind him, he paused to collect himself, and then headed for the waiting area.  
  
Faith saw him first and jumped to her feet. "Is it over?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I wish." He sat down on the couch next to Willow. "The doc is giving her something so it doesn't hurt so much, I'll tell you what, what she was like last time, nothing compared to the monster in there I'll tell you that." He said pointing over at the door.  
  
"We heard the screaming, is she being horrible?" Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, the nurses are all scared of her." He said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Spike what's wrong with your arm?" Faith asked.  
  
Spike took his jacket off as he decided not to wear his duster, so he wouldn't piss off Wood too much, he didn't have time to apologize for his past to him and he wasn't about to either. He pulled up his t –shirt showing everyone the rather large bruise.  
  
"Ouch, what happened?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Fell off the bed... actually Buffy pushed me off the bed." Spike said taking his whole jacket off.  
  
He spotted Angel snickering in the corner at Buffy pushing Spike off the bed. Spike glared at him.  
  
"But it's all worth it in the end, when Buffy comes home with me, to our family, to our bed." He said looking at Angel.  
  
Angel stopped smiling instantly and looked away.  
  
Spike smirked and stood up.  
  
"I'm going back in." He said.  
  
"Tell her we're all proud of her."  
  
"I will." Spike looked back at them from the doorway. "Good-bye." he said, sounding like a condemned man.  
  
Outside of Buffy's room, he waited, listening for her harsh voice. After almost a minute of silence, he pushed the door open. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike and instead of the venomous look she gave him last time she gave him the sweetest look.  
  
"Spike, baby, I missed you, come ere." She said holding a hand out to him.  
  
Spike smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Accepted the drugs, huh?" He asked sitting down next to her again.  
  
"Yep, they are good drugs, verrrrry good drugs." She giggled as she snuggled into his side.  
  
Spike hesitantly put his arm around her, as the last time he did that he ended up on the floor, this time she leaned up and kissed him softly.  
  
"Mmm, I like drugged up Buffy." He said.  
  
"I like drugged up Buffy too, hey maybe if you ask the doctor nicely, she will sell you some so we can take it home." She said hopefully.  
  
"I don't think that's legal luv." He said hugging her closer.  
  
"Legal smegal, this stuff is good." She said looking up at him.  
  
Even though Buffy was in labour in room 264, out side that door was another story.  
  
Andrew still held his camera sitting in the corner talking in to the lens.  
  
["My god viewers, the tension in this waiting area is unbelievable, did you see the look Angels gave Spike when he came in? Something's up there, but at the moment viewers, lets concentrate on what's going on in here."] Andrew said before turning the camera round and zooming in on Angel looking out the door towards Buffy's delivery room with a longing look on his face. Faith who was sitting down with her foot propped up on the table looking between the floor and Angel, and Wood who was leaning up against the window glancing between Faith and Angel, he obviously could see the way Faith was looking at Angel.  
  
Faith looked up at Angel and saw him duck his head and take a deep breath.  
  
Faith instantly got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" She asked her voice full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, just worried about her, is it supposed to take this long?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe, Alex was born quicker but some labours are longer, she'll be ok." She said rubbing his back.  
  
Wood was across the room glaring at the scene. Willow, Dawn and Xander sat and talked while Alex sat on Willows lap, refusing to go to sleep unless he saw his mommy and his brothers or sisters.  
  
"Maybe I should go in there to see if she wants anymore support." He said to her.  
  
Faith shook her head and chuckled slightly before moving into his arms lending him the warmth of her body.  
  
"Believe me, Buffy in labour isn't fun" She said raising her hand in front of his face, they both started chuckling and before they knew it Faith was ripped from Angel's arms.  
  
["Oh oh, viewers, the action begins"] Andrew said pointing the camera at the scene.  
  
"SO WHAT YOU SPEND ALL THAT TIME WITH ME AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING ALL CUDDLY WITH HIM?" Robin yelled.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Faith said.  
  
"Hey Alex lets go get some ice cream." Willow said picking up Alex and walking out the room, with Dawn behind her. Xander was about to leave when he walked over to Andrew, Andrew saw him coming and arranged the camera in a position that could see the whole room.  
  
Once everyone was out Faith turned to Robin with fire in her eyes  
  
"Now tell me what THE FUCK YOUR GOING ON ABOUT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A CLUE?" Faith yelled.  
  
"When we met up in New. York, after you left here, we got close, then you all of a sudden say your coming home and you'll call me, but you don't, then your hugging him."  
  
"When you left me you met up with him?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, it was unexpected, we didn't plan it or anything." Faith said looking at him and ignoring Woods huffs behind her.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, she wanted to come back and fuck her vampire." Wood spat out, before Faith got a chance to react Angel used his vampire speed to grab him y the collars.  
  
"Hey, you guys, sorry to interrupt but Buffy is delivering." Willow said.  
  
As soon as she mentioned Buffy, Angel ran out followed by Faith then Wood.  
  
Spike sat next to a panting Buffy as she neared delivery.  
  
"This...sucks." Buffy panted.  
  
"I know baby." Spike said.  
  
"Ok Buffy are you ready to push." The midwife said.  
  
"Yes, very ready." Buffy panted.  
  
"Ok, push." The midwife said.  
  
"AHHH SPIKE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU AND YOUR PENIS RIGHT NOW?" Buffy screamed pretty loud.  
  
"I know honey, me and my penis is on your death list, now come on your doing so well." Spike said holding her shoulders.  
  
Buffy pushed with all her might until she heard a piercing cry, Buffy slumped back into Spikes arms as he laughed with delight.  
  
"It's a girl." The midwife pronounced  
  
"A girl, I've got a baby girl." Buffy said.  
  
"We've got a little girl Buffy." Spike said excitedly.  
  
The midwife handed the baby to the nurse who took her to the other side of the room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She out of the way for a second so number two can come out."  
  
"Oh god, number two, I can't do it, I can't do it again, I'm too tired." She said trying to lie back down.  
  
Spike lifted her back up into a sitting position.  
  
"No, baby, come on you have to do it."  
  
"Can't you do it for me?" She said stroking his cheek.  
  
The midwife chuckled slightly.  
  
"I would if I could sweet heart, but I can't." He said pushing some hair out of her face.  
  
Buffy huffed and started to push when the midwife old her too.  
  
"Ok the head is out." The midwife said, "Come on Buffy keep going."  
  
"NO I can't do it any more I give up." Buffy said lying down exhausted.  
  
"Come on Buffy you can't give up now." Spike said picking her back up again.  
  
"Watch me." She said as Spike rubbed her back.  
  
"Come on Buffy this one will be a bit easier."  
  
Buffy gave one last hard push when a second scream entered the room.  
  
"Oh god, please don't tell me I'm having triplets" Buffy said lying down exhausted.  
  
"Nope, just the two, and this little guy, looks as healthy as his sister " The midwife said.  
  
The nurse brought the tiny little girl over and handed her to Spike as the midwife handed Buffy her newborn son.  
  
Buffy looked at her new children with tears of joy in her eyes.  
  
She leaned up and kissed Spike then kissed her daughter then her son in her arms.  
  
"They are amazing" Spike breathed.  
  
"They really are, and Spike, these are the last, I'm not going through that again." She said playing with the hair behind his neck.  
  
"Anything you want darlin', I'm so proud of you" He said leaning down and kissing her soundly on the mouth.  
  
"I love you so much Spike, I'm so glad you're here, with all that happened couple of mouths ago, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here for this." She said gazing at Spike.  
  
"Well, you might have broken Faiths hand again." He joked.  
  
She chuckled slightly before Spike kissed her.  
  
"I'm never leaving you again, not for long any way, if I ever went away, I would always come back to you." Spike said sincerely.  
  
Buffy smiled and leaned up and kissed him again.  
  
She broke the kiss and carefully placed her son in his other arm and smiled at him.  
  
"Why don't you go and show everybody the new additions to the family."  
  
Spike smiled at her then frowned and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" She said stroking his face  
  
"Its just, the last time, we were here and I took my eye off you for a second, I looked at you and you were lying in a pool of blood. What if I go out and come back in and it happens again?" He said worriedly.  
  
Buffy smiled up at Spike and kissed his nose  
  
"I'll be right here waiting for you, its not gonna happen again, last time it was because was a first birth, go, its ok" She said.  
  
Spike gave her one last longing look and kissed her forehead and stood up and walked out the door.  
  
The tension from the Angel- Faith- Wood argument was still around, but as soon as Spike stepped out with the new born babies, it all melted away. They all cooed and fussed over them before going in and saying hi to Buffy, they all knew the issues were still there, but they let it rest for a while. 


	51. Advise

Chapter Fifty-one: Advise  
  
  
  
4 years later  
  
  
  
Buffy, Spike, 9 year old Alex and the 4 year old twins Katie and Jamie lived happily in there home, but all was not well in the group, Buffy was still oblivious to the fact that Angel wanted her back and even though Faith and Wood lived together, they didn't sleep in the same room, Wood knew Faith still had feelings for Angel, no matter how much she denied it. Everyone except Spike didn't know how Angel felt towards Buffy. Spike didn't bother telling Buffy because he didn't want to risk her saying he was paranoid and not believing him, he knew she enjoyed Angel coming round as a friend and helping her out, he didn't want to upset her.  
  
Faith saw Angel nearly everyday, much to Robins dislike, and one day she realised she wanted to know once and for all if they ever had a chance together again.  
  
Faith walked in to the hotel, a spotted Angel walking about.  
  
"Faith, hey." He said.  
  
"Hey, err can I talk to you for a second?" She said walking over to him.  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"You" She said simply looking into his eyes .  
  
Angel took a deep breath  
  
"Faith I..."  
  
"Look I know we haven't been together for a long time but... do you ever think that me and you could..."  
  
Angel took hold of Faiths hands  
  
"Faith we, me and you, we had good times together, but, I think we should leave that in the past. I think we're much better as friends, a part of me still loves you but, recently I've realised I'm still in love with someone else."  
  
'Buffy.' He thought.  
  
'Cordelia' Faith thought as he let go of her hands.  
  
"Ok, at least you set my head straight you know, and I might see how things work with Robin, and you, I think you should go for it, with the girl your still in love with, go for it."  
  
"You think so?" He said  
  
"Yeah, I think she still loves you too." Faith said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"I'm going to go and see her now, thanks Faith." He said grabbing his coat and running out.  
  
"Anytime" She said to herself.  
  
Buffy was making a drink for the twins when she heard the door, she walked over and opened it and smiled at Angel.  
  
"Hey, come in." She said.  
  
"Hi Buffy, how you doing?" Angel said almost nervously.  
  
"Fine, thanks, just got to give Katie and Jamie their drinks, you can take Katie if you want, if you take Jamie, Alex will want to play, and we do not want that" Buffy said handing Angel Katie's drink.  
  
Angel looked down at Buffy and smiled. 'This is how it can by everyday, we'd be a family.' Angel thought happily.  
  
15 minutes later Angel and Buffy came downstairs.  
  
"Ugh" Buffy said slamming herself down on the couch.  
  
"Thought you said she only wanted a drink." Angel said sitting next to her.  
  
"She did, why what did she do?" Buffy said knowing what her daughter was like  
  
"She somehow managed to get me to read her 3 different books." Angel said leaning back on the couch with Buffy.  
  
"Did she do the pout and the puppy eyes and the little angelic voice." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, nearly broke my unbeating heart."  
  
"You shouldn't fall for that, she got that from me apparently." Buffy said giggling.  
  
"I could defiantly see you in her, she looks just like you, beautiful." Angel said gazing at her.  
  
"Oh stop, I'm blushing." Buffy said hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
They both laughed then Angel stopped and looked at her smiling.  
  
"You are beautiful you know." He said.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy can I ask your advice?" He said sitting up and facing her.  
  
"Sure" Buffy said sitting up a facing him.  
  
"Umm, see there's this girl that I used to be with, and I fell in love with her but under some circumstances we broke up, and when I got with Faith, I knew I still loved her but I thought that I could live without her, but I don't think I can. Recently she been on my mind all the time and I cant get it to stop, and really I don't want it to, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Faith told my to go for it, but there are some obstacles, and I don't know if she'll take me back." Angel said sincerely looking in to her eyes hoping she'll get the point.  
  
'Aww Angel wants Cordelia back.' Buffy thought.  
  
"Well first of all I think Faith is right and you should go for it, despite the obstacles if you really love this... girl." Buffy said with a knowing smile.  
  
"You should defiantly go for it, be happy and I'm certain you could make her happier then anybody else ever could." She said putting her hand on his.  
  
"Thank you" Angel said before leaning in and kissing Buffy.  
  
Buffy pushed him away but it was too late because behind them stood a very, very furious Spike. 


	52. Take

Chapter Fifty two: Take  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and got up to go to him.  
  
"Spike I can exp..." Buffy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Spike leaped from his spot furiously punching Angel.  
  
"SPIKE" Buffy screamed.  
  
"I KNEW IT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME?" He screamed as he continuously hit Angels face.  
  
Angel managed to push Spike off him, Spike flies in to the wall.  
  
"What's happening?" Alex said coming down stairs with his brother and sister behind him.  
  
"Alex go up stairs, take your brother and sister and stay up stairs." Buffy said running back to Spike and Angel looking for an opening to split them up.  
  
"You always were a bit simple... Willy." Angel said.  
  
Spike shook with rage at the name Angelus used to call him before he got the name Spike.  
  
"Always trying to keep what really belongs to me, that was mine first, trying to be like me". Angel said kicking him across the room.  
  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU" Spike screamed as he lifted up a small table and hit Angel with it.  
  
"No you're less, that's why Buffy never really loved you, like she loved me, because you weren't me." Angel said coughing up blood.  
  
"NO..." Spike screamed picking up a stake and raising it up in the air above Angel.  
  
"SPIKE NO" Buffy said pulling Spike off him Angel.  
  
Spike stood up and glared down at Buffy, when she tried to touch him he backed.  
  
"Spike please don't..." Buffy pleaded.  
  
Spike couldn't even look at her he opened the door and walked out slamming it behind him; Spike didn't see his three children and wife crying behind him.  
  
Tears ran down Buffy's face as she watched Spike leave, that pain turned to rage and anger towards Angel, she turned slowly to face him, he had got up and was standing in the middle of the room waiting for her.  
  
"Thank you for stopping him staking me" Angel said softly.  
  
"I couldn't let him kill you, because I wouldn't be able to do this..." She said before punching him with every bit of anger and strength she had inside her.  
  
This punch caused Angel to fly through the wall and out to the bottom of the stairs. Katie and Jamie cuddled up closer to their older brother as they watched Angel fly and crash in front of them.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO HIM, I DO NOT BELONG TO YOU, I AM NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH YOU. I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE ANGEL." She screamed.  
  
The kids were shocked, never had the seen there mother this angry, and Angel was a little scared too as Buffy had never hit him that hard before and he had never seen her that furious and upset.  
  
"Buffy please I was..." Angel said getting up and standing in front of her.  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU CAME OVER HERE TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM SPIKE DIDN'T YOU." She screamed punching him again.  
  
"Buffy I meant what I said, I love you, I want to be with you and the kids." He said from the floor.  
  
"SO YOU CAME HERE TO ROB SPIKE OF HIS FAMILY?" She screamed kicking him in the face  
  
Angel didn't say anything, Buffy didn't think she could get any angrier but she did at his silence enraged her even more, she bent down and lifted him of the floor and slammed him against the door.  
  
"You listen to me and you listen good, you are never to set foot in my house again, you are never to come near my kids again, you are never to come near me again GOT IT?" She screamed throwing him out the front door.  
  
When he landed on the floor, Buffy came out after him and grabbed the collars of his blooded shirt.  
  
"If I lose him because of you, I will personally kill you." She said before walking back to the house, Angel watched as Buffy slammed the door so hard it cracked a couple of windows.  
  
Buffy leaned against the front door and inspected the damaged the three of them had caused then she started to cry, she slide down the door and cried into her knees. Alex, Katie and Jamie watched there mother with tears coming down their little faces since Spike left, Alex walked down the stairs and stepped up to his mother.  
  
"Mom" He whispered, curling up next to her, Buffy put an arm around her eldest son.  
  
Then she felt the other two come and curl up next to her  
  
Buffy hugged them all; she kissed each of them on the head as they cried  
  
I know what your going to say, and don't worry they wont be apart for long 


	53. Message

Chapter Fifty-Three: Message  
  
Buffy and the kids moved from the door to her bedroom, and they all slept together as Alex was scared to leave his mother and still felt he n eeded to protect her, even though he knew she was protecting him and the twins we're scared and confused and wanted to be with their mom. So the all slept together on the bed. Buffy stayed up for a while with Alex curled in to her left side. Jamie curled into her right, and Katie on her lap, she constantly tried to call Spike. She left him voice mail and texts but still nothing, she finally thought of something that she hadn't used before, she selected the video message, she turned round the phone and pointed to camera at her and the kids and left one final message.  
  
Spike stumbled down the street drunk, he looked up and realised he was at Angels hotel, he was about to stumble in when he saw Faith come out, she spotted him and walked towards him.  
  
"Spike, what you doing here?"  
  
"Hey Ffffaith wanna help me kill Angel, it will be fun." He slurred.  
  
"What? Your wasted man lets get you home." She said walking closer to him.  
  
"No, don't wanna go there, what am I doing here any way he probably back there with her, shagging her with my kids in the next room, my kids." Spike said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Spike come on and get in the car and tell me what the hell you are talking about." Faith said putting an arm around him and leading him to the car.  
  
"He is probably back in my house, shagging my wife with my kids next door, my lovely kids, Alex is my right hand man you know." He said stumbling  
  
"Yeah I know" Faith said carrying most his weight.  
  
"And Katie, my little princess, and Jamie the baby of the house, Alex gives him a right hard time you know." He said laughing as Faith pushed him into the car.  
  
"Spike what is happening?" She said getting in but by that time he had past out.  
  
"Ok, lets get you home to Buffy."  
  
"No, your place." He said waking up for a brief second.  
  
When Faith arrived at her and Robin's apartment she carried him inside and dropped him on the couch.  
  
"Faith, hey where you..." Robin started  
  
"What's he doing here?" Robin said pointing at an unconscious Spike.  
  
"Think he had a bust up with B, kept saying stuff about Angel shagging B with the kids in the next room." Faith said confused.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I don't know, I have to call Buffy" Faith said picking up the phone.  
  
"Faith are we ok?" Robin asked.  
  
Faith took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"We'll talk later." She said dialling.  
  
"Spike" Buffy said down the phone, Faith instantly knew they had had a fight as she always did that when you call her and she was waiting for him to call.  
  
"No its Faith, and by the way you answered the phone and that fact I've got a unconscious bleached blond on my couch tells my you had a fight."  
  
"Spikes there? Is he ok? What's he said? Is he coming home?" She said frantically own the phone.  
  
"He hasn't woken up yet, I just thought you would want to know he's ok, little homicidal but ok." She said.  
  
"Homicidal, who does he want to kill?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel, said something about Angel is in his house shagging his wife with his kids in the next room, Buffy what's going on?" Faith said.  
  
"Oh god, Faith come round tomorrow and I'll tell you the whole story."  
  
"Ok see you later B."  
  
Later on Spike woke up with a splitting headache and something vibrating in his pants, he looked around and realised it was 3 o'clock in the morning and he was at Faiths. There was a blanket thrown over him and his shirt was off, he reached into his pants and pulled out his phone, he opened it and realised it was a video message from Buffy. He pressed play and watch as he saw his whole family on his bed, no Angel just Buffy, with sleeping Alex, Katie and Jamie all with her.

* * *

  
_"Hey Spike, I hope you get this message, I've been calling you all night, except when I've been crying, or rather we've been crying." She said looking at the kids.  
  
"They cried them selves to sleep when you left. I'm not trying to guilt trip you if that's what you're thinking but they miss you. We miss you Spike please I am so sorry, nothing is happened between me and Angel I swear. Please come home so we can talk, call me when you get this message, I love you." She said ending the message.  
_

* * *

Spike rewound it and watched it again and paused it on the family, he rubbed his hand over his face and leaned back on the couch, he looked at his children's angelic faces and the beautiful face of his wife. He felt a tear come down his face, he heard Faith come in to the room and sit next to him. Spike rewound the message again to show her and see it again. She watched it again then when it was finished she put a reassuring hand on his back.  
  
Robin watched from the hallway.  
  
"You gonna tell me what happened?" Faith said.  
  
"I got home and they were kissing her, end of story." He said angrily.  
  
"Ok, now that's the short story, I'm kinda looking for the long." She said.  
  
Spike took a deep breath and knew he could talk to Faith and that she wasn't only Buffy's friends she was his too.  
  
"I came home, like I normally do, expecting to hear that Alex and Jamie had been fighting or that they locked Katie in the cupboard again, or that Katie had tricked Buffy in to reading her multiple amounts of stories, she tricked me into reading her 6 different books one night." He said laughing.  
  
"Have to admit you have got some wild kids there man." Faith said lifting her feet and curling them underneath herself to get comfy.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I love them more than anything, I was looking forward to kissing them goodnight like I usually do when I get in...but instead I find..." Spike gritted his teeth and took and deep angry breath before carrying on.  
  
"Him in my house kissing Buffy. As soon as she spots me she tries it with the old, 'Spike I can explain' crap. Angel and me had I fight, and he told me that, Buffy doesn't love me as much as she loves him. Because I wasn't him, I could take hearing that so I grabbed a stake ready to dust his arse and then..." He stopped again.  
  
"And then?" Faith said.  
  
"She stopped me, protecting her lover I suspect." He said looking at his lap.  
  
"Her lover? Are you nuts, did you listen to that message she left you, she is not with Angel." Faith said.  
  
"But I don't know that, and even if she wasn't, I couldn't forgive her, not just yet, I need time, could I crash here for a while?" He said looking over at her.  
  
"Sure, I'll try not to peek on you in the shower." She said punching him playfully.  
  
"I'll try not to make it to obvious when I peek in on you in the shower." He said jokily.  
  
Robin watched with anger in his eyes.  
  
'Why is she looking at everyone except me?' he thought sadly as he went back to his room. 


	54. Promised

Chapter Fifty-Four: Promised  
  
The next day Faith went over to Buffy's, she let herself in the back door "Spike?" Buffy called running in to the room.  
  
"No again, its still kinda funny when you do that." She said walking over to you her.  
  
"And as a friend, I have to say, you look like shit." Faith said sitting down.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep, what with the crying and the dialling and the more crying, kind of a rough night." She said sitting down in front of her.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep myself, chatting with your hubby." She said.  
  
"What has he said?" She said.  
  
"First I wanna here your story." Faith said.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and looked at Faith. "I was here, just like a normal day, looking after Alex and the twins, then there was a knock at the door it was Angel. So I let him in and I asked him to give Katie her drink, when I had done with Jamie and Alex. I came down stairs, couple minutes later he came and he sat next to me, we talked and he said something about me being beautiful. I didn't think anything of it then but then he told me that he was still in love with this girl"  
  
"He said that to me to, I thought he was talking about..."  
  
"Cordelia, that's what I thought. Then when I told him to go for it, he kissed me. Faith I swear to god I pushed him off straight away, but Spike had already seen and him and Angel started to fight and..." Buffy paused as she started to get angry.  
  
"...then Angel started to say things to him like I belonged to him and Spike was less then him and that I never loved Spike like I loved him. Faith I was so mad I couldn't move. Angel was saying the biggest amount bull shit I had ever heard, but Spike was taking it. I have never seen him so angry, he was about to stake Angel but I stopped him, I couldn't let him kill Angel, you know." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Spike wouldn't let me touch him, he looked so hurt, and he left." Buffy said looking down at her hands in her lap.  
  
"What happened after that?" Faith asked  
  
"I was beyond furious when Angel decided to get up and thank me for stopping Spike. I turned around and through the hardest punch I have ever thrown, straight in his face, hence the missing wall back there." Buffy said pointing to the big hole in the wall.  
  
"I screamed at him and hit him some more and told him I wouldn't get back together with him, and I told him if I lost Spike because of him, I would kill him." Buffy said matter of factly.  
  
"Wow, heck of a story, little different from Spike's, you two need to talk." She said.  
  
"Why, what was his story?" She said  
  
"According to him, he walked in on you kissing they had a fight and he tried to stake Angel but you pulled him off because you're protecting your lover."  
  
"LOVER? My lover? He actually said that?" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, he's really upset, and he misses the kids."  
  
"Doesn't he miss me?" Buffy asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, but I think he is way to mad at you to admit it."  
  
"If you want you can take the twins to see him, Alex is at school." She said.  
  
"Yeah, cheer him up a bit." Faith said getting up.

* * *

Spike played with his kids for a while in the apartment.  
  
"When you coming home daddy, Alex keeps putting his finger up my nose." Jamie asked climbing onto his dads lap.  
  
"I don't know bitesize." Spike said looking down then back up at his son.  
  
"Are you coming home soon?" Katie said playing with Spikes shoe laces.  
  
"I don't know that either, your old dad don't know much." He said laughing.  
  
"Everyone was crying yesterday." Katie said.  
  
"I wasn't." Jamie said.  
  
"You were too."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were too."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Ok, stop it." Spike said sternly.  
  
"We all slept in your bed cause mommy was crying a whole bunch and so was Jamie." She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey, how bout we go to the office and pick up the tickets to Wonder world I left there, huh?" He said changing the subject and looking at the time and realising he could pick up Alex and take him with.  
  
"YEAHHHH." They screamed.

* * *

After Faith dropped of the kids at her place he went back to Buffy's they decided to go to the office as Faith had left her money there, the drove down to the office and walked in.  
  
When the got to the right floor, Buffy looked around to make sure Angel wasn't around, as she couldn't take seeing him right now.  
  
"I'm just going to get it ok, be right back." Faith said walking off.  
  
Buffy walked around and spotted Spike's office, he didn't use it much he said he didn't want to turn into a poncy office guy so he just used it to store his weapons and he had a shower in there to just in case he ran in to a messy demon.  
  
Buffy walked in and looked around she walked to the seat in the corner and sat down, she spotted a picture of her family, it was her Spike, Alex, Katie and Jamie at Katie and Jamie's 2nd birthday party, they were all smiling over the big cake that was half pink and half blue. They all looked so happy, Buffy hoped she hadn't lost that.  
  
"Buffy" A voice said from the door way.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes to calm herself.  
  
"I really don't want to see you right now Angel." She said opening her eyes and looking at the picture.  
  
"I know, I'm the last person you want to see but..."  
  
"Don't say you're sorry." she said getting up and placing the picture back on the table stroking the image for a second.  
  
"I am sorry but not for what you think, I'm sorry for what happened but I'm not sorry for what I told you." Angel said getting closer to her.  
  
Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Well I am sorry for what you told me because I doesn't mean anything, Angel I am with Spike now we broke up 12 years ago I have a family and now you decide that you like what you see and want it." Buffy said.  
  
Buffy hadn't realised how close they were together she was to busy trying to keep her temper down, she was still very mad at Angel.  
  
"I know how long its been but..."  
  
"No buts Angel, I love Spike too much to ride off into the sunset with you ok." She bit out.  
  
Spike walked into his office and gasped at the site he saw before him, his wife and Angel up close and personal again.  
  
"Well, so sorry to interrupt again." Spike bit out sarcastically.  
  
"Spike I ..." Buffy started.  
  
"Save it," He said walking to a draw and pulling out some tickets.  
  
"Spike please, we have to talk." Buffy said approaching him.  
  
"About what, how your leaving me for your big headed boyfriend?" Spike said pointing at Angel a few feet away.  
  
"He is not my boyfriend and I am certainly not leaving you." She said getting closer to him.  
  
"Oh yeah, so why for the second time in a row have I seen you with HIM?" He yelled  
  
"Spike, please let me explain." She said touching his arm.  
  
Spike just violently pulled away.  
  
"You, you promised, you promised me Buffy, you promised me you would never break my heart, do you remember that." He said looking her in the eye.  
  
Oh Buffy remembered alright, the night her and Spike cried in each others arms when he got his memory back, and she promised with all her soul that she would never break his heart, she opened her mouth to reply when Katie and Jamie ran in.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, daddy's taking us to wonder world. Are you coming?" Katie said.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike as he turned away  
  
"No baby, you go with your daddy, have a great time."  
  
"You sure mom?" Alex said from the door way.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going out with your aunt Faith today anyway." She said kissing Katie and Jamie on the head.  
  
"Ok mommy, I'll bring you back a friend for Mr. Gordo then he won't be lonely" Jamie said.  
  
"No, gonna buy a girl Mrs. Gordo so they can get married like mommy and daddy." Katie said walking out the door with her brothers; Spike was about to follow when Buffy called him.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
Spike turned around and looked at her.  
  
"I love you." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
Spike just looked at the floor and walked out.  
  
Buffy let a single tear fall as she watched her husband walk away.  
  
Angel saw her crying and walked up behind her, he put a hand on her arm but she ripped it from his grasp.  
  
"Don't touch me." She said harshly before walking out.  
  
Angel took a deep unneeded breath and walked to his office  
  
The whole office was silent on hearing the commotion; until Faith ran down the stairs she looked at everyone's shocked faces  
  
"Whoa, what'd I miss?"

AN: Don't worry, soon I promise Spuffy will live on


	55. Misunderstanding

Chapter Fifty-Five: Misunderstanding  
  
After Spike and the kids came back from Wonder world they were all so exhausted from going on every ride in the park, they stayed at Faith's. Katie sleeping in with Faith and the boys sleeping on the couch and Spike on the floor.  
  
In the morning the kids got up and dress ready for their mother to come pick them up, Spike was still sleeping.  
  
"Hey B, come on in." Faith said as Buffy arrived at the door.  
  
"Hey, are they ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"And waiting." Faith said as they walked into the house.  
  
Buffy took a breath; Faith knew exactly what she wanted to ask.  
  
"Is... is he here?" She asked.  
  
Faith smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
"He's still asleep." Faith said.  
  
Buffy nodded and walked into Faith's room where Katie was sitting quietly playing with a doll and her brothers were chasing each other around the room. As soon they spotted their mother, Alex and Jamie stopped running about and Katie got up and ran into her mothers arms.  
  
"Hey baby, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep, is daddy coming with us?" Katie asked.  
  
"I don't know baby, why don't you let Faith take you to the car, while I go see if your dad's awake."  
  
"Ok." She said jumping out of her arms.  
  
Katie and the boys all ran out the room. Buffy took a deep breath and headed towards the front room where she saw Spike lying on the floor sound asleep and Wood standing over him trying to wake him up.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
Wood turned round smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, just trying to wake him, I need the space." He said.  
  
"Good luck, he's a deep sleeper." She said.  
  
"The fact that I've been shaking his ass for the last five minutes gives it away." Buffy nodded and watched Spike start to stir.  
  
"Mmmm, Buffy." Spike murmured as he tried to grab Robin.  
  
Buffy smiled, "At least I know he wants me in his dreams."  
  
Spike opened his eyes and jumped back as he realised it was Wood in front of him and not Buffy.  
  
"I need you to wake up, I need the space to work out." Robin said getting up and leaving the couple alone.  
  
Spike stood up and looked at his wife and sat down on the couch running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Hello Buffy." Spike said not looking at her.  
  
"Hey." She said going and sitting next to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Came to pick up the kids." She said.  
  
"Oh yeah right, so how are you and Angel doing?" He asked harshly.  
  
Buffy frustratedly slapped her hands in her lap.  
  
"Grr Spike how many times do I have to tell you, nothing is going on between me and Angel, how could you think I would do that to you?"  
  
"The fact that I came home and found you kissing him was a big clue." He said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at him as he continued not to look at her.  
  
"Are you ready to hear my side of the story now?" She asked.  
  
Spike just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Buffy sighed again and explained to him exactly what happened, not leaving out a single detail.

* * *

Faith and the kids got to the car and had just finished strapping them in, thinking 'boy do I so not want kids yet' as they all struggled and fidgeted which caused the whole process to take twice as long.  
  
"Faith." Alex said.  
  
"Yo."  
  
"I forgot that teddy we got for mommy, I have to go and look for it." He said.  
  
Faith looked at him.  
  
"You kidding?" She said.  
  
Alex smiled and shook his head.  
  
Faith sighed and knew she couldn't leave the twins in the car on their own, so the only option was to let Alex run in and get it.  
  
"Ok, go, be quick." She said as Alex unbuckled him self and ran in side.

* * *

Buffy had just finished telling Spike what happened.  
  
"So you see, it was a total misunderstanding baby, I didn't know Angel was talking about me and I certainly didn't know he was going to kiss me." She said placing her hand on his that was rested on his thigh.  
  
Spike just shook his head trying to process everything she said.  
  
"So what you're saying is you just let him kiss you." He asked, you could still hear the anger in his voice.  
  
Buffy moved closer to him  
  
"Of course not, you're the only one I want, Spike, please believe me and come home." She said nuzzling his neck.  
  
She started to kiss him up his neck, Spike gritted his teeth trying to push aside the sensations she was making him feel.  
  
"I miss you so much baby, I hate sleeping with out you."  
  
She said working her way up his neck then up his jaw line.  
  
"Please Spike." She said as she made her way to his lips.  
  
Spike froze for a second as she made contact with his lips before jumping up out of her wandering arms.  
  
"NO BUFFY, NO, you can't just kiss me, and expect me to forgive you just like that, to forget what I saw!" He yelled.  
  
Buffy stood up in front of him.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry." She said as she could see him getting worked up and didn't want to upset him further.  
  
Spike looked at her and then looked down to the floor.  
  
"Look just, give me some time, to think things over, just need to process everything ok."  
  
Buffy looked at him unsure of what he was thinking.  
  
"Ok," she said sadly as she walked to the door, she stopped before she got there she opened it and walked back to him.  
  
"Spike, you do know how much I love you right?" She said desperately.  
  
Spike didn't answer.  
  
Buffy shook her head and walked out the room.  
  
"I love you too." Spike said to himself.  
  
Spike and Buffy didn't know that through out the conversation their oldest son listened with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Once Buffy and the kids got home, the spent the day together before they all went to bed, it took a while for Buffy to fall asleep, as she couldn't get used to not having her husband by her side.  
  
Down the hall Alex got out of bed and shook his brother awake.  
  
"J, J wake up." He said shaking his little brother.  
  
"What, I'm tired." He moaned.  
  
"No wake up, I know how to get mom and dad back together."


	56. Plan

Chapter Fifty-Six: Plan  
  
Spike had been up most of the night, thinking about what Buffy had told him. The way she looked at him, the way she begged him to come home, the sound of her telling him she loved him made Spikes conclusion about what he saw change. Once he got up and dress he walked out know exactly where he was going.  
  
Spike marched calmly into Wolfram and Hart and walked into Angel's office. Angel didn't even turn round, he just said over his shoulder:  
  
"What do you want Spike?"  
  
Spike smirked as Angel turned round and looked at him, he took one look at him and started laughing as he took in the sight of his bruised face and swollen.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He said with his hand behind his back.  
  
Angel just looked away and carried on with what he was doing.  
  
"Oh, it was Buffy wasn't it, I didn't notice them before but... I guess she was right, she did beat the shit out of you." He said smiling  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Spike, is their something you wanted?" He said glaring at him.  
  
Spike walked up to him.  
  
"Actually, yeah, there is just one thing." He said.  
  
"What?" Angel said looking at him.  
  
Spike all of a sudden pulled a big cross from behind his back and smacked Angel in the face with it as hard as he could, Angel went flying into the wall behind him with his face smoking slightly from the cross.  
  
Spike marched up to him.  
  
"Here's a little warning Angel, stay the FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE, IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I will shove this cross so far a your ass people will come and pray to the top of your head, got it." Spike sneered pointing the cross at him.  
  
Angel nodded and watched Spike drop the cross and march out.  
  
Spike marched out the building, very proud of him self.  
  
"I think I got the message across." He said to himself.  
  
Spike looked down as his phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi daddy" Katie said down the phone.  
  
Spike smiled at hearing his little girl's voice.  
  
"Hello princess, what can I do for my favourite little girl?" He said, hearing Katie's voice had made the anger he had inside him when he went to see Angel melt away.  
  
"Erm, I got something to show you." She said.  
  
Spike thought that she sounded a bit unsure of herself, like when someone was telling her to say something over the phone.  
  
"What you got to show me sweet heart?"  
  
There was a pause at the end of the line and some whispering.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yeah?" She said sweetly.  
  
"What you got to show me darling?"  
  
"Err I did a painting at play group, it's at Faiths house." She said.  
  
"Ok, I'll see it later." He said.  
  
"Ok, bye daddy." She said.  
  
"Bye baby." Spike said confused.  
  
He was about to hang up when he heard: "Oh wait, daddy, Alex said... I mean you have to come now." She told him.  
  
"Ok, sweetness I'll be on my way." He said hanging up.  
  
"Did I do good?" Katie asked  
  
Alex looked at his sister  
  
"You nearly blew the plan, but you did ok, come on Jamie, quick, your up."  
  
Alex said motioning his brother over to the phone.  
  
Buffy walked around the house cleaning up, the kids were over at Faith's so she got a chance to tidy up, she came across a picture of her and Spike on their honeymoon. Buffy's stomach was slightly swollen from being pregnant with Alex. They looked so happy, they were really happy, and now he was in pain over a stupid stunt by her ex. Buffy was broken out of her thoughts by the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mommy." Jamie said.  
  
"Hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"No I can do it, shut up." He whispered to Alex.  
  
"Jamie, who are you talking to?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Al...I mean no one, you have to come round to Faith's house right now, I did something really good and I have to show you."  
  
"Ok, baby, I'll be there soon." Buffy said before hanging up.  
  
Jamie put the phone down and looked at his brother.  
  
"See I told you Id be better then Katie." He said sneering at his twin sister.  
  
Katie stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Alex shook his head and ran down stairs to go and tell Faith what was happening and how she could help.  
  



	57. Hero

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Hero  
  
Spike walked into Faith's home and looked around, their was no one there, e walked into the kitchen and noticed the light in the back yard was on, he walk out side and notices someone moving about, he opened the door sharply and was met with Buffy in the middle of the garden.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked walking towards her.  
  
"Got a call from Jamie saying he's got something to show me, it sounded urgent."  
  
"I got a similar call from Katie." Spike said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Then all of a sudden they heard a window being opened up stairs and a radio being placed onto the roof.  
  
"OK folks I've got a caller on the line, what's your name caller?" The voice from the radio said.  
  
"I'm Alex."  
  
Buffy and Spike's eyes both widened at hearing their sons voice on the radio.  
  
"How old are you son?"  
  
"I'm nine, I'll be ten soon."  
  
"Ok, what can I put on for you?"  
  
"I would like to put on a song, my aunty Faith says it's called a dedication, for my mom and dad, Buffy and William."  
  
Buffy and Spike were gob smacked at hearing their names on the radio.  
  
"It's Hero, by that Enrique guy please."  
  
"That's a funny song for a young lad like you, why that song Alex?"  
  
"Because I think that not only are my mom and dad my hero's, I think they are each other's too." Alex said simply.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked up at each other their eyes locked when the first lines of the song hit.  
  
__

_Let me be your hero  
  
Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Buffy looked up at Spike as he stood across from her, she moved towards he and put a shaky hand on his arm and sliding it up to his shoulder.  
  
__

_Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
For the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Spike looked down at her, and he couldn't help but surrender, he loved her so much, he had for years and he would for years to come, he slowly put his hand on he waist.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away._

They swayed intimately to the music, as Buffy wrapped her arms securely around his neck and Spike held her possessively around the waist. It wasn't long before Buffy placed her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the music and the overwhelming feel of being in Spike's arms wash over her. As Spike nuzzled her neck and took in the glorious smell of her lavender scented hair, he peppered loving kisses from her collarbone to her shoulder. He felt her shiver and smiled to himself.

_Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
Well I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight .  
_

"Spike?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Please come home." She asked.

Spike realised him leaving and not trusting her over his own insecurities about Angel was stupid so with out hesitating he replied

"You try stopping me." He said kissing her forehead.

_I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero._

"Ok that was Hero by Enrique Inglesis dedicated to Buffy and William."

She smiled and tightened her arms around him, wanting to be as close a possible; neither of them heard the three 'Yessss' sound from the door, and a chuckle from Faith.

Spike turned his head and opened his eyes briefly then opened them completely when he spotted their audience.

"Look who's here darlin." He whispered to Buffy.

Buffy turned her head and saw her kids.

She took one hand from behind Spike neck and pointed to the three of them individually and crocked her finger for them to come to them.

Buffy and Spike separated. Buffy hugged Jamie and Spike hugged Katie, Katie and Jamie stepped back Buffy and Spike stood up straight and looked at Alex, they knew if it wasn't for him and his determination to have his parents back, this wouldn't have happened.

Buffy and Spike both picked up Alex and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the head.

"We love you so much son, thank you." Spike said.

"Are you coming home?" Alex gasped out as his parents squeezed him.

"Yeah I'm coming home and I think someone has earned himself a ride on a certain motorbike in the drive."

"Cool." Alex said kissing both his parents on the cheek before they but him down.

Alex looked up at his mother who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom, I thought you were happy." Alex said.

"Sorry, happy tears, very happy tears." She said wiping them away.

Faith took that moment to come to them.

"Suppose you don't need my place any more." Faith said.

Spike stepped forward and hugged Faith.

"You know I love you right" Spike said sincerely, Buffy heard what he said and knew it was the same kind of love Buffy had for Faith, a friends forever love.

"Yeah, I love ya too, both of you, catch you later." She said giving Buffy a brief hug and leaving.

Spike and Buffy looked at each other again and embraced before leaving to go home.

AN: See, told you i wouldnt keep them apart for much longer


	58. Family

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Family  
  
Angel watched from the car as Buffy and Spike played with their children, he watched as Spike picked up his little girl and threw her up into the air and caught her. He watched as Alex and Jamie ran around Buffy trying to catch each other as Buffy watched Spike with adoring eyes, the all of a sudden his car door opened he watched as Cordelia climbed in and shut the door.  
  
"Hey." Angel said.  
  
"Oh nice welcome, no welcome back from your travels Cordy, thanks for pulling me out when I ...." Cordelia said looking out the window and watching what Angel was looking at.  
  
"I nearly broke that up Cordy, all because I wanted Buffy."  
  
"But you don't do you, not anymore, what you want is that". She said pointing out the window.  
  
Angel didn't say anything as he watched Alex tackle his father to the floor and Jamie jump on top of them as Buffy and Katie sat on the step laughing.  
  
"I miss him Cordy, what I could have brought him up to be, what we could have..." Angel cut himself off and bowed his head.  
  
"We were a family once, do you remember, me you and Conner before that whole thing with Holtz, I mean I know there was Wes, Gunn, Fred and Lorne to but there was those moments when it was just the three of us, nothing else mattered but our little family." She said holding his hand.  
  
Angel looked up at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"How are you always able to read my mind?" He said with a slight smile.  
  
"Comes with the package of loving you I guess."  
  
"No, its something else, Buffy couldn't, Faith couldn't but you, and god I love you Cordy."  
  
"Do you, still?"  
  
"Always." He said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you too Angel, and one day, maybe the powers will give us back a family." She said stroking his face.  
  
"At the moment all I want is you, I don't want Faith and I don't want Buffy's family or Buffy, I want Cordelia Chase, my Cordy." He said looking into her eyes and kissing her again.  
  
"Come away with me for a while, please, I want to be alone with you."  
  
"Sure where?"  
  
Angel took out his phone and press a few numbers, he leaned over and kissed Cordy again before saying: "Get a pilot to the jet, I'm going to Paris" He said looking into Cordelia's eyes and smiling as her face lit up.  
  
Buffy was the only one to notice the car drive away, she shook her head and watched her play out in the sunshine, Katie got up and ran into her fathers arms as he walk towards Buffy. She smiled up at him as she grabbed her hand and brought her up to him.  
  
"Katie's a poo poo head." Jamie said to his sister.  
  
Katie frowned at the insult and squirmed out of her father's arms and ran towards her brothers.  
  
"Jamie's a bigger poo poo head." She yelled pushing him down.  
  
Spike and Buffy were oblivious to the children's antics as the gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
"Wanna go out tomorrow night?" He asked pressing his forehead to hers.  
  
"Sure, I'd love that, we haven't been out together in ages, just you and me, and Faith could baby sit." She said as her arms wrapped around his neck bring him down for a kiss.  
  
"AHHH! MOMMY, DADDY ALEX PUT A WORM IN MY HAIR!" Katie screamed.  
  
Spike and Buffy broke apart still looking at each other.  
  
"Alex." Buffy said in her mother means business tone.  
  
"No I didn't, see it's gone its gone." Alex said frantically taking it out, he didn't want to jeopardise the bike ride he had been promised.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Buffy said.  
  
"Come on you three, you're going to spend tomorrow night with aunty Faith tonight." Spike said walking up to his kids.  
  
He turned round and let Katie climb on to his back, then he put his right arm around Alex's waist and picked him up under his armpit and his left arm around Jamie and did the same.  
  
Buffy shook her head as he carried all three of them into the house and dropped Alex on the couch first, then Jamie on top of him and Katie on top of him.  
  
Buffy stood back and watched as they all squirmed and tried to get free, Spike then grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and threw it on top of them.  
  
"Dad, I can't see." Alex whined.  
  
"Daddy Jamie's licking me." Katie whined.  
  
"Daddy Alex is licking his finger and putting it in my ear." Jamie whined.  
  
Buffy scrunched up her face at the last couple of comments, Spike put his finger to his mouth telling Buffy to shush.  
  
"Oh Buffy, I can't see the kids anywhere." Spike said dramatically.  
  
"Me neither Spike, they must have disappeared, oh no, ah well we'll just have to give away all the toys we have upstairs, and all the cookies and candy..." Buffy said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a collective scream as all three kids shouted "NOOOOOOO!" As the struggled their way out of the blanket, they got free and all ran in different directions as Katie ran upstairs to her toys, Alex ran to the candy jar and Jamie ran to the cookie jar.  
  
Buffy and Spike burst out laughing before Spike walked over to Buffy and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I love this family." He said.  
  
"This family loves you." She said back.  
  
AN: This story only has a few chapters left so stay with me 


	59. Bet

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Bet  
  
It was the night Buffy and Spike were meant to go out, they all had spent the day and night together, playing and talking and hugging, but tonight was just for Buffy and Spike.  
  
Buffy was busy in her room picking out an outfit for her night out with Spike, when she felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her waist.  
  
"You know, picking one outfit shouldn't take all year luv." He purred into her ear.  
  
Buffy smiled and turned round in his arms and jutted out her lower lip, pouting at him.  
  
"I just wanna look sexy for you honey." She said sweetly as she started to back him up.  
  
"You always look sexy to me."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him as she still backed him up to the bed.  
  
"You know, we could ask Faith to take the kids early then we could skip tonight and make our own fun." She said seductively.  
  
"Why Mrs Crawford, are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
Buffy smiled as they fell down on to the bed.  
  
"Always." She said before kissing him.  
  
Faith was walking down the hall when she peaked into their room.  
  
"Hey hey hey, save it for later huh, there are still minors in the house." She said before walking off.  
  
Buffy huffed at the interruption and pecked Spike on the lips once more and got off him.  
  
Buffy and Spike were finally ready to go, Buffy wore a short black dress with spaghetti straps and her hair hung in curls around her shoulders.  
  
Spike wore black trousers with a black button down shirt with thin white strips that were hardly noticeable but gave the shirt character.  
  
"We're leaving." Buffy yelled.  
  
Alex and the twins came running to their parents.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Katie asked.  
  
Buffy and Spike knelt down to their kids, their hearts nearly broke at the site on Katie's face, she always got like this when she wasn't with either one of them.  
  
"We'll only be a few hours, promise, then when we get back, we will say goodnight, you will be asleep and you can sleep at Faiths ok." Buffy said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Will you be drinking Vodka and Coke?" Alex asked.  
  
"Or Gin and Tonic?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Or scotch on the rocks?" Katie asked.  
  
Buffy and Spike frowned.  
  
"Who has been teaching you this?" Spike asked.  
  
The three kids all looked up at Faith, Buffy and Spike followed their gazed and eyed their best friend.  
  
"Er, come on brats, say good bye to mommy and daddy so we can go watch cartoons." She said avoiding Buffy and Spike gaze.  
  
The kids hugged their parents and Buffy grabbed Spikes hand and car keys and walked out.  
  
Once they were out Alex looked out the window.  
  
"Faith, how come mommy and daddy are taking your car?"  
  
Faith instantly ran to the window as they drove away in her prized sports car, the car nobody was aloud to drive except her, they only time someone else drove that car was on Spike and Buffy's wedding day.  
  
"Oh my god my baby." She cried.

* * *

Buffy laughed and jumped up and down in her seat, this was the first time ever, in ten years that she had got the chance to drive Faith's car.  
  
"I wish I could have seen Faiths face when we took this baby."  
  
Spike chuckled "Yeah, she must of..." Spike didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before the car phone rang.  
  
Spike put it on speaker.  
  
"Hello" Spike said cheerfully, knowing full well who it was.  
  
"SPIKE, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE MY CAR?"  
  
"Its such a pretty car Faith, we just wanted to have a bit of fun." Spike said.  
  
"WITH MY BABY... wait, please god tell me you are driving, please do not tell me that your psycho behind the wheel wife of yours is driving my car." Faith pleaded.  
  
"Hey, I'm sitting right here you know." Buffy said offended.  
  
"BUFFY, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE LUV."  
  
"Oops sorry, my bad." She said swerving.  
  
"SHE'S DRIVING? SPIKE ARE YOU INSANE? BUFFY ARE YOU HEARING ME?"  
  
" Very load, and very clear" She said  
  
"IF I FIND ONE SCRATCH ON THAT CAR, ONE LITTLE DENT, I WILL..." Faith didn't get a chance to threaten Buffy because Spike started making crackling noises.  
  
"Faith, we're losing you gorgeous." He shouted down the phone, signalling for Buffy make the sounds.  
  
"SPIKE, YOU ASS, DON'T YOU HANG..."  
  
Spike smiled as he hung up, then took the phone of the hook.  
  
The both started laughing as they knew how pissed she must be.  
  
"I swear, she loves this car more then she loved Angel."  
  
As soon as Buffy mentioned his name, Spike's laughter died.  
  
Buffy noticed him stop and sharply stopped the car sending Spike lurching forward in the seat  
  
"Spike please don't freeze up every time I say his name. Someone once told me that you can't bury the past and hope for it to go away, all that shit with Angel is in the past but if it ever pops into your mind, don't let it eat away at you, don't let it eat away at our relationship, just talk to me ok, because I will love you know matter what." She said stroking his face.  
  
Spike smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"By the way Buffy, Faith will destroy you if you hurt this car, so why don't you let me drive huh." Spike said.  
  
"No, no I can do it see." Buffy said pressing down on the accelerator, the car speed forward and nearly hit a lamp post, Buffy braked just in time.  
  
Spikes nails were digging in to the dashboard while Buffy's hands gripped the wheel; she looked at Spike. Spike raised his eyebrows at her  
  
"Err, maybe you should drive," She said sheepishly.  
  
"Good idea." He said as she got out and walked round to the passenger side.

* * *

As Spike came to a stop in front of the big club he was about to climb out when Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her for a passionate kiss.  
  
When she broke the kiss he sat back in a daze.  
  
"Well...er" Spike said.  
  
"I've got an idea." She said moving closer to him and stroking his face.  
  
"What's that then my love?"  
  
"Well, I love you more then anything, and I want to prove to you that our relationship is solid, nothing and no one can come between us, I want to make sure you know it, and you know I know it."  
  
"So what do you propose?"  
  
"A bet."  
  
Spike brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"The bet is that I can get more phone numbers in an hour then you." She said.  
  
Spikes eyes widened,  
  
"As long as these phone numbers are from women it's fine by me." He said.  
  
Buffy smiled at his obvious jealousy and nuzzled his cheek.  
  
"Baby, that's no fun, come on, one hour, at 10 o'clock, it's all over. " She said.  
  
"And what are the terms of this bet" He asked as his hand worked its way to her backside  
  
"That's the great part, the winner gets to request anything they want." She said kissing the side of his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm, tempting, very tempting." He said rubbing her ass.  
  
"So have we got a deal?" She said taking the hand that was on her ass and holding it up in front of them, she looked him in the eye and twiddled his wedding band.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"We've got a deal" He said as he watched her take his wedding band of and slip it onto his middle finger, when it was on, she kissed the both fingers before holding up her own in front of him.  
  
He looked at her and did the same to her hand.  
  
"Ground rules luv, or no deal." He said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"No kissing."  
  
"Oh god no, defiantly no, and we have to stay in sight of each other, which means no going out side with anyone." She said.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"No one touches your ass, that's my territory". He said reaching behind her and squeezing her behind.  
  
"Same goes for you mister." She said squeezing his ass.  
  
She smiled lovingly at him and put her hand behind his head and kissed him, he was about to get out the car when she said.  
  
"Oh and first one to intervene loses twenty bucks, of course that will be you."  
  
"Hey, what makes you so sure it's going to be me"? He said.  
  
"Spike, you are my husband, and I love you, but never in my life have I met someone who gets so jealous so quickly like you." She said looking in to his eyes and resting her forehead on his.  
  
"Oh yeah, well we'll see about that." He said quickly kissing her on the lips before exiting the car.  
  
She laughed at him and jumped out the car.  
  
The walked side by side to the club doors, the gave each other on last kiss before breaking apart and entering the club, and parting separate ways

* * *

Buffy and Spike had spent the last 50 minutes chatting up and dancing with other people, every now and then they would wink at each other, even though they were in the company of someone else.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." Spike purred into a brunette girls ear.  
  
She turned round and smiled at him, he held out his hand.  
  
"Wanna dance?" He said.  
  
She nodded and walked onto the dance floor with him  
  
Spike looked round for his wife and gasped when he realised she was right next to him dancing with a shortish man, Spike raised his eyebrows as he saw the man sliding his hand down to Buffys ass. Buffy raised her eyebrows when the girl worked her hand down to his ass, simultaneously they both grabbed the wandering hands and moved it north, nodding at each other understandingly. When the song finished they both whispered in their partners ear, the man gave Buffy his phone number and the woman gave Spike hers.  
  
Buffy and Spikes eyes locked and Spike slipped the number in his pocket, while Buffy slipped hers in her purse, they looked at his watch and grinned at her, he took a step towards her when a leggy blond girl stepped in front of Buffy, she shot Buffy a look before she backed Spike off the dance floor  
  
Buffy really didn't like the look of her.  
  
Buffy watched as the girl rubbed up against her man and whisper in his ear, she watched her grope his butt and even though he glanced at Buffy and kept moving her hand away from his ass, she just redirected her hand and touched his crotch.  
  
Buffy saw red, that part of him belonged to her and only her.  
  
She marched over to them, pulling out $20 from her purse, she stood behind them and showed Spike the money.  
  
Spike smiled proudly before pushing the girl off him  
  
"Come on baby, I'm willing to show you a good time." She said.  
  
"Sorry luv, I'm taken, forever and always." He said looking into Buffy's eyes.  
  
The girl looked at Buffy then stomped off.  
  
Buffy walked to him and slammed the money into his chest.  
  
"Now what was that about me giving first?" He said cockily.  
  
"Shut up you, she was just too much, grabbing your thing, your thing is my thing and my thing only." She said pointing down to his crotch.  
  
Spike laughed and kissed her nose. "You are so adorable"  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well it is my thing, and anyway, if some guy came up and grabbed my boobs you would rip their head off."  
  
"No I wouldn't... no one did did they, because quoting my lovely wife, these are mine and mine only." He said pointing to her boobs.  
  
She laughed at him and buried her head into his chest taking in his scent,  
  
"How many numbers?" She said.  
  
Spike dug his hand in to his pocket.  
  
"Fifteen, what about you?" He said taking out the numbers.  
  
"Fifteen, well looks like we're both as irresistible as each other baby." She said taking out her numbers.  
  
They both walked over to a bin and look at each other then simultaneously the thirty numbers dropped into the bin.  
  
Spike was about to lean down and kiss her when he felt and hand in his back pocket, he looked over his shoulder and saw the girl he turned away earlier wink at him and walk away, Spike felt in his pocket and smiled when his found, another number.  
  
Buffy frowned and looked over Spikes shoulder at the girl.  
  
"That bitch." She said.  
  
Spike chuckled and tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Well that bitch just made me win our bet luv." He said smirking before screwing up the number and throwing it away.  
  
"Don't think so baby, its was only suppose to last an hour and its..." Buffy looked up at the clock on the wall.  
  
Spike looked up to.  
  
"Ah 9:59." He said smugly.  
  
"Shit, fine you win." She said bringing his head down for a heated kiss, they heard several gasps around them and figured it was from the people they had hit on all night.  
  
Spike broke the kiss and lifted his left hand, Buffy smiled and moved the ring to its rightful finger, then raised her own so her rings could be put on their rightful finger, once that was done they kissed again before walking to the dance floor.  
  
Spike and Buffy didn't part for the rest of the night, they heard several comments around them, from 'Oh my god, they are so cute' to ' Look at her, he could do so much better.'  
  
But neither Buffy nor Spike took any notice because they were in each other's arm, where they both wanted and needed to be, forever.  
  
When the slow song ended, Spike all of a sudden broke his hold on Buffy, she whimpered slightly from the loss of heat from his body.  
  
"Hey, come back, I was warm." She said trying to snuggle back into his arms.  
  
Spike took a step back and grabbed her hand and led her outside.  
  
"Spike, come on, I wanna dance." She whined.  
  
Once they were outside Spike backed Buffy up against a wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
Spike smirked and stepped forward so his body was flush up against hers with no space between them.  
  
"Well, I've just worked out what I want from our little wager." He said rubbing up against her.  
  
Buffy could see the look in his eye, it was the same look of lust he got when he wanted her, but this look was different, she hadn't seen this look since they were having their affair 11 years ago. When she had just come out of heaven and they had sex everywhere and anywhere.  
  
"Spike, no." She said.  
  
"Why not? I won the bet, fair and square, and I should get my reward." He purred in to her ear while kissing her neck.  
  
Buffy held back a moan.  
  
"But here, now, cant we just wait till we get home?" She said playing with the hairs on the back of his head.  
  
"We will be doing it at home luv, this is just extra." He said slipping his hands down and rubbing her ass.  
  
He pulled his head back and looked at her, she looked at him then smiled, as soon as she smiled he lifted her up so her legs wrapped round his waist and kissed her feverously .

* * *

Faith walked around the house checking the locks, she was about to check the front door when she heard a bump upstairs, she sighed and stomped up  
  
"Damn, my best friend steals my car and I'm still left looking after her kids, so gonna kick her ass." She mumbled.  
  
She got upstairs and was greeted by Alex in the hall way.  
  
"What's the matter little prince?" She said walking over to him.  
  
"I'm thirsty, can I have a drink please?" He asked.  
  
Faith raised her eyebrow and looked up at him.  
  
"Sure, of course this isn't any kind of way to avoid going to bed right?"  
  
Alex looked up at Faith guilty then grinned his father's grin. "Right." He said.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes and walked with him down the stairs, she all of a sudden noticed the front door was open. She stopped Alex on the stairs and turned him around.  
  
"Go back up stairs, I'll bring you some juice." She said, Alex sighed as the whole point of him asking for a drink was to stay down stairs.  
  
Faith made sure Alex was back in his room then cautiously walked down the stairs, she heard footsteps and walked around into the living room.  
  
Her eyes widened as she was greeted with the face she hadn't seen in just under a decade.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Faith said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Hi Faith, long time no see." Riley said.  
  
"Well id stay here and have a beer with you and catch up on old times but..." Faith didn't finish her sentence as she leaped on Riley and grabbed her; he just pushed her away  
  
Faith looked up at him, shocked at how strong he was.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith, I don't want to fight you, all I want is to get on with my life, and there is only one way I can do that." He explained calmly before walking away towards the stairs.  
  
Faith saw where he was going and jumped up.  
  
"HEY, NO, YOU ARE NOT GOING UP THERE ASSHOLE!" She yelled.  
  
Riley merely turned around and shot her in the gut, Faith looked up at him before falling to the ground unconscious.  
  
"I'm sorry Faith, nothing will get in my way." He said before walking upstairs, Alex was at the top of the stairs and saw Riley raise the gun and fire, he ran to his room and grabbed a crayon and paper.  
  
Riley walked into the little pink room, on the door it said 'KATIE' in big letters, he smiled and walked in, he saw the little girl curled up in her small bed holding a small pig with a bow on it. On the bow it said, MRS GORDO  
  
Riley walked over to the little girl and got some tap out of his pocket.  
  
"Mommy, daddy?" She murmured.  
  
"No Katie, I'm your new daddy." He said walking over to her.

* * *

Buffy and Spike pulled up in Faiths car giggling like school kids, Spike kissed and touched Buffy in the car as she feebly fought him off, Spike pushed her onto her back in the front seat.  
  
"Spike, stop." She giggled pushing weakly on his chest  
  
"Mmm come on, let's christen Faiths car huh." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
She laughed and brought his head down for a kiss, he broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers' she started chuckling  
  
"What's so funny pet?" He asked.  
  
"Its just that it amazes me that after 10 years of ups and downs, I'm still head over heels in love with you." She said looking into his eyes intensely.  
  
Spike smiled and pecked her on the lips.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm still head over heels in love with you too." He said rubbing noses with her.  
  
"That makes me feel a lot better, I love you Spike." She said sincerely.  
  
"Love you too Buffy." He said kissing her again.  
  
Buffy smiled at him then a bright light caught her eye, her smile dropped hen she realised it was an ambulance.  
  
"Oh god, Spike." She said terror evident on her voice.  
  
Spike frowned and turned his head to see what she was looking at, as soon as he did he jumped off Buffy and out the car, Buffy was right behind him as the ran to the scene.  
  
They ran into the house and caught glimpse of Faith on a stretcher.  
  
"Faith, oh god, what happened?" Buffy asked a paramedic.  
  
"One of the neighbours called us, she's been shot, who are you two?"  
  
"This is our house." Spike growled.  
  
"Ok, I think you best go speak to the police, give a..."  
  
The paramedic didn't get a chance to finish because Buffy had pushed him out the way and ran up stairs.  
  
Spike asked the paramedic what hospital they we're going to when he heard Buffy scream.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Spike feared the worst when he heard his wife scream.  
  
'Oh god, please let them be safe, I'll give my life and soul, just let my kids be ok.'  
  
Spike ran into his son's room to find it empty  
  
"Oh no" He said to himself before running to Katie's room, Spike was met with Buffy on the floor silently crying into Mrs Gordo.  
  
Spike ran over to his wife and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"They're gone, Spike, our babies, they're gone." She cried into his arms.  
  
"We'll find them Buffy, I promise, god do I promise." He said hugging her tightly.AN: It will be over soon so keep reading to find out what are Rileys plans for Spike and Buffys children 


	60. Soldier

Chapter Sixty: Soldier  
  
After the paramedics and police had left, Buffy had cried herself to sleep in Spikes arms, Spike had shed his own tears and fell asleep beside her.  
  
At 5:00 in the morning Spike opened his eyes to find Buffy on the bed putting on her shoes on. He watched her jump up and run out the room, he got up and followed her, he watched her go into Katie's room and look in the cupboards and under the bed calling her name, then he watched her run into Alex and Jamie's room and to the same. Then she was about to go down stairs.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?"  
  
Buffy turned round and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"I checked to see if they were hiding in their rooms because you know how sometimes they like to play hide and seek." She said, Spike could see by the say tears came back to her eyes and how she trembled that she was in serious pain.  
  
"Buffy..." He said reaching out for her.  
  
Spike pulled Buffy into his arms she silently cried in his arms before pulling away.  
  
"No, Spike... I have to find them, they could be hurt, and scared... oh god they must be so scared, Katie hates being away from us for to long, she needs us, they need us Spike... I have to go..." She whimpered while trying to get away.  
  
"No Buffy, we have no clue where they are, and I'm not letting you out their in this state, for some vamp or demon to sneak up on you because I'll be damned if I lose you too." He said forcefully holding on to her shoulders.  
  
Buffy clutched onto Spike and let out painful sobs, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to their room and held her while she fell back to sleep. Once she fell asleep, Spike retracted himself from her arms and walked out the room.  
  
He walked in to Katie's room and sat on her bed. He picked her pillow and brought it up to her nose, a tear fell down his face as he remember the first time he held his little princess in his arms.  
  
_ FLASHBACK_  
  
Buffy pushed with all her might until she heard a piercing cry, Buffy slumped back into Spikes arms as he laughed with delight.  
  
"It's a girl." The midwife pronounced.  
  
"A girl, I've got a baby girl." Buffy said.  
  
"We've got a little girl Buffy!" Spike said excitedly.  
  
_ END FLASHBACK_  
  
He carefully placed the pillow back on the bed and stroked it lovingly and placed it back on the bed and walked out.  
  
He walked to his sons room and stood at the door looking at their empty beds, then he noticed something in the corner, a piece of paper, he walked over to it and opened it.  
  
It said one word:  
  
**'Soldier.'**  
  
Spike looked at it confused, then something clicked, a phone conversation he had had with Alex a few years back.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
_  
"Daddy, I'm scared" Alex said as he started to cry.  
  
"Alex? What's wrong? Where's your mum?" Spike said worriedly.  
  
"She told me to tell you soldier got mommy at the store."  
  
_ END FLASHBACK_  
  
"Oh, shit. It's Riley, that bloody son of a bitch has got my kids." He said jumping up to go and tell Buffy, then he stopped.  
  
He new if her told Buffy tonight she would jump up and go running around town looking for him, so instead he went to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Willow, its Spike."  
  
"He Spike, any news on Faith?" She said.  
  
"We'll go and see her tomorrow, but more importantly I need a favour."

* * *

  
  
Riley drove around with the three children in the back of the car, tied up and gagged.  
  
"You kids ok back there?" He asked.  
  
Alex glared at the man in the front seat as his sibling sat either side of him.  
  
"Sorry about the gags, it just so we can get to know each other a bit more, ok?" He said looking back at them; silent tears came down Katie's face as she looked at him.  
  
"Hey sweetie, don't cry. I'll make it better, daddy will make it all better." He said, reaching back and stroking her hair.  
  
Alex struggled and lifted his leg and kicked his hand away from his sister.  
  
Riley looked at him and kept driving.

* * *

  
  
Spike waited for the call back from Willow, he sat beside Buffy stroking her hair, and he felt his phone vibrate and answered it.  
  
"Have you got it?"  
  
"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"  
  
"Willow." Spike growled, he didn't have time for games  
  
"Ok ok, the good news is the kids are alive and are with Riley."  
  
Spike let out a breath of relief; his children were alive.  
  
"What's the bad, Red?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Riley has got some kind of block around himself and everyone that is with him. It will take me a while to break through the magic that has been put around him."  
  
"How long?"  
  
" A day or two, I'll work my ass off to find your kids Spike, don't worry." She said.  
  
"Thank you Willow, thank you so much, call me and tell me what's going on yeah."  
  
"Ok, bye Spike."  
  
Spike hung up and curled up behind Buffy, spooning her back and kissing her neck.  
  
"We're going to get them back baby, don't you worry." He murmured. 


	61. Mother

Chapter Sixty-One: The Mother  
  
Riley had brought Alex and the twins to and abandoned hut one the edge of a cliff, away from civilisation away from police and away from their parents.  
  
He walked the kids up the hill and sat them on the floor of the hut.  
  
"Come on guys, just stay here for a little while I make arrangements for us to go away." He said taking off the tape that covered their mouths.  
  
As soon as the tape was off Alex glared at him.  
  
"We are not going anywhere with you."  
  
Riley looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I remember you, when you were this high." He said indicating up to his knee.  
  
"Yeah, when you kidnapped and hit my mom." He said spitefully, he was young when that happened, but he still remembered.  
  
Riley smiled and backed away from them.  
  
"You now I had to do this, this was the only way, you see kids let me tell you a story of a man. When his life changed so rapidly, he didn't even know it was happening, when I met you mommy, we were so happy together, we were the perfect couple, then that bleached idiot came and ruined it..."  
  
"You mean our DAD." Alex said emphasising the word dad.  
  
"He is not your dad, I am." He said.  
  
"No you're not, our dad is ten times the man you are." Alex said.  
  
Riley tried to ignore the comment by carrying on with his story  
  
"Anyway. He stole Buffy away from me, forced her to think she didn't love me anymore. But I know she does, so when I..."  
  
"What are you trying to do, bore us to death? Because it's working." Alex said yawning.  
  
"This is my life boy."  
  
"And we're not interested, man." Alex said cheekily.  
  
"Fine, go to sleep, I'll wake you when it's time for breakfast."

* * *

It took Willow a day and a half to break through the barrier and be able to locate where they were, as soon as she did she called Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy answered frantically.  
  
"I've found them," She said.  
  
"Oh god, Willow thank you so much, where are they?"  
  
Willow explained to Buffy exactly where they were, as soon as Buffy knew her and Spike ran out the door as quickly as they could.  
  
Buffy and Spike drove up the hill, Spike glance over at Buffy. Her face was hard and emotionless. All Spike was thinking was: Riley, you son of a bitch I would not like to be in your shoes.  
  
They came up to a little hut a little bit away from the cliff edge, Buffy could hear the oceans waves bashing against the rocks down below. When Spike stopped the car, Buffy was about to jump out and go and find her children when Spike stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.  
  
"What?" She said not understanding why he was wasting time.  
  
"I don't want you to go out there yet," Spike said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," She said trying to open the car door again only to have Spike stop her again.  
  
"I'm serious luv, I want you to wait right here until I call you." He said handing her the car phone.  
  
"Spike! These are our kids we are talking about." She said, getting frustrated.  
  
"Exactly, which is why I don't want you running out there and if they're not there you ripping Riley's head off. I can see the look in your eyes Buffy and I can't blame you, but you're right these are our kids, which means we have to play this safe. Just until we know they are safe." He said stroking her hair softly which all ways calmed her down.  
  
Buffy let out a big breath then a little growl.  
  
"Fine, go, your right, just please bring them home." She said looking at him.  
  
Spike bent down and kissed her quickly.  
  
"Promise." He said before jumping out the car and jogging up to the hut.

* * *

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes... I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes... I ..." Alex sung before Riley stood up angrily.  
  
"God, don't you shut up?" Riley said.  
  
"You're the one who said you wanted kids." Alex said smartly.  
  
"I should have left you, or thrown you off the cliff." He said going back to counting the money.  
  
"Noo, Alex don't go" Katie said frightened. She didn't understand why this man she didn't know tied her up. Sometimes her brothers tied her up and she cried and her mommy or daddy came and got her, but no matter how much she cried, her mommy and daddy didn't come, she missed her mommy and daddy.  
  
"Don't worry sis, I'm not going anywhere with out you or Jamie."  
  
"That right, Katie, you're all coming with me, on a nice little holiday. Remember I'm going to be your new daddy." Riley said, coming towards Katie.  
  
Katie just tried her best to move as close as she could to her big brother.  
  
"For the last time, you're not our daddy, and when our daddy gets here, he is going to kick you ass." Alex said smugly, giving Riley a smirk he learnt oh so well off his dad.  
  
All of a sudden the door opened and Spike stepped in.  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Spike looked over at his kids and thanked god they were ok.  
  
"I'm here kids, don't you worry, daddy's here." Spike said walking over to them and kneeling down.  
  
"Hey, they're mine now." Riley said walking over to Spike.  
  
Spike stood up and faced the taller man and punched him in the nose.  
  
"I don't think so mate." Spike said calmly as he reached for his cell and dialled the car phone. He let it ring then hung up as he knew that Buffy would get the signal.  
  
"Oh but Spike, I do think so, see I can take you know, I'm stronger than you think."  
  
Spike looked at him and started laughing.  
  
"Oh, but its not me you should be worried about." Spike said.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge **BANG **as the door was torn off taking half the surrounding wall with it.  
  
And there in the huge hole stood a very angry Buffy.  
  
Alex smiled as he saw his mom.  
  
"Mom." He said to himself.  
  
Spike backed up from Riley and went to his kids, Buffy stood in front of Riley with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You over stepped the mark Riley," She growled.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Kids, I want you to close your eyes while your dad unties you" Buffy said without turning around.  
  
Jamie and Katie obeyed instantly but Alex kept his eyes open wanting to see the violence.  
  
"You too Alex." Buffy said without turning around.  
  
Alex frowned and closed his eyes, then whispered to his dad.  
  
"How did she know?"  
  
"Mothers know everything." Spike said back as he untied them.  
  
"You should have never come near my children Riley." Buffy said calmly.  
  
"So what, now I have to go up against Buffy the Vampire Slayer"? Riley said cockily trying to touch her face  
  
Buffy grabbed his wrist and snapped his wrist like a twig.  
  
Riley howled in pain and looked up at her shocked.  
  
Buffy smiled a sickly sweet smile.  
  
"No, you are going to go up against, Buffy, the mother." She growled.  
  
Spike smiled hearing her words as he untied the last knot on Jamie.  
  
"Ok kids, hop on, you know the way to do it." Spike said kneeling down and letting them climb on him.  
  
They had done this many times before, they all had a specific place to climb, Alex on first as he was the biggest, he would sit on Spikes back with his legs brought up high on Spikes chest. Jamie who would go on Spikes left side with his arms wrapped around Spikes neck and Alex's neck, then Katie would be one last, as she was the lightest she would be on his right hand side, her right arm resting on Jamie's arm and her left arm resting on Jamie's other arm, behind Alex's head.  
  
"Everyone on?" Spike said.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Say the word princess."  
  
Katie smiled at the familiarity of their game.  
  
"Giddy up horsey." Katie said.  
  
"That's my girl," Spike said before standing up and walking out to put them in the car.  
  
"GO MOM, YOU'RE THE BEST!" Alex yelled as they left.  
  
As her family left Buffy looked at Riley with an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Look Buffy, I know your upset, but I did what I did for all the right reasons, I just wanted a family." Riley said trying to rationalise what he did.  
  
"Upset, oh I'm way past upset, upset left my mind a couple of days ago when I found out some crazy piece of shit kidnapped my children." She said advancing on him  
  
"Buffy, you don't understand..."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. YOU STOLE MY CHILDREN!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes but..." He said actually getting scared of the look in her eye.  
  
"NO BUTS RILEY, NOBODY TOUHCHES MY CHILDREN. NOBODY SCARES MY CHILDREN. NOBODY HURTS MY CHILDREN. AND YOU MANAGED TO DO ALL OF THOSE THINGS, AND THAT REALLY PISSES ME OFF."  
  
Spike took that moment to walk back in after securely putting his kids in the car and locking the door and putting a blanket over the three of them and gave them some food while they listen to their favourite CD, telling Alex he was in charge and no one was to leave the car.  
  
Buffy turned round when Spike came in.  
  
"Are they ok?" She asked.  
  
"Fine, listening to Lion King soundtrack." He said walking up to her.  
  
"Good" Buffy said before punching Riley so hard he flew up into the air and landed on the ground with a thud  
  
"Now Finn, you are going to pay for everything you have done to myself and my husband here." She said pointing at Spike.  
  
Spike nodded as they both walked towards him.  
  
Riley tried to get up but Buffy kicked him in the face.  
  
"STAY DOWN!" She yelled.  
  
Buffy then turned to Spike.  
  
"Honey, I think our little friend here needs reminding of all the things he has done to us in the past, oh 10 years." Buffy said as Riley looked up at them.  
  
Riley stood up and looked at both of them, he opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a chance as Buffy kicked him in the gut. When he doubled over in pain she kicked him in the face, which made him fall back to the ground.  
  
"That's for shooting my husband!" She said.  
  
Spike stepped in and helped him up.  
  
"Here let me help you." He said picking him off the floor carefully, once he was up Spike punched him in the nose.  
  
"That's for kidnapping my wife after our wedding." Spike said wanting to get a punch in.  
  
"That's for releasing Angelus." Buffy said punching him in the chin.  
  
Buffy then picked him up in roundhouse kicked him through the wall.  
  
"That's for kidnapping me and Alex then sending Spike to another dimension." Buffy said.  
  
"Oh nice kick pet."  
  
"Thanks, that one really pissed me off so I had to make him crash through something." Buffy said as her and Spike followed Riley out the hole in the wall.  
  
As they stepped out Buffy looked at a blooded Riley scrabbling back on the floor, Buffy smiled at him the sniffed the air.  
  
"Mmmm, don't you just love the smell of the ocean Spike?" She said as the advanced on Riley.  
  
"Beautiful babe, me, you and the kids should come here, tomorrow." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
"Great, but lets get back to business, where were we?" She said.  
  
"Please... no more." Riley struggled out.  
  
Spike stuck his foot out and kicked Riley in the face.  
  
"EY NO INTERUPTING, trying to talk here." He said.  
  
"Oh, I remember now," Buffy said moving away from Spike and to Riley and getting right in his face.  
  
"The doozy, the big one, because everything that we have just mentioned, is nothing compared to what I felt when I came home and my kids weren't in the house. The pain, the bruises you've got now is nothing to what I felt the moment I walked into their room, and their beds were empty. I thought I was gonna die, I part of me did." Buffy said her voice full of emotion.  
  
Buffy picked Riley up and let him catch his breath.  
  
"You have know idea," Buffy growled.  
  
Buffy slapped him around the face as hard as she could, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the air.  
  
"YOU HAVE KNOW IDEA WHAT THAT FELT LIKE. I DON'T THINK I COULD EVER FEEL THAT MUCH PAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, CHILD BIRTH IS A WALK IN THE FUCKING PARK COMPARED TO WHAT I FELT THAT DAY, AND FOR ALL THE DAYS I JUST WANTED THEM IN MY ARMS, I FELT LIKE MY HEART HAD BEEN RIPPED OUT OF MY BODY." She screamed with tears coming down her face from the shire emotion she was feeling.  
  
Riley didn't realise but as she shouted at him she was actually backing him up as well.  
  
Spike came and stood beside Buffy and put a arm around her.  
  
She smiled up at him before looking back at Riley who's face was blooded and bruised but what the couple found most amusing was that Riley was actually shaking with fear.  
  
"Look Buffy I know I hurt you but please don't kill me." He whimpered.  
  
"I didn't say I was gonna kill you," She said walking to him.  
  
The sudden action made Riley jump and he lost his balance and stumbled at the cliff edge.  
  
"NO NO PLEASE BUFFY HELP SPIKE, HELP ME PLEASE NO NOOOOOO..." He screamed before falling to his watery death below.  
  
Buffy and Spike watched him fall and waited to here his body hit the water and jagged rocks below.  
  
"I didn't say anything about you not killing yourself, goodbye Riley." She said to herself.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her, shielding her body from the night's air and from the reality of what just happened.  
  
"You alright baby?" Spike said into her ear.  
  
Buffy nodded and leant into him wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight.  
  
"Come on, there's three little monsters that want to see their super mom." Spike said leading her away from the cliff edge. Buffy chuckled at his choice of words and walked with him to the car.  
  
As they drew closer they could see through the window and they could hear them miles away, Alex was in the middle leaning over the front seats to change the song on the CD, Jamie and Katie sat on each side of him arguing at which song to have.  
  
Buffy felt tears come to her eyes as she watched them; she had missed them so much.  
  
Jamie looked out the window and saw his mom.  
  
"MOMMY" He screamed getting out the car and running towards her, Alex and Katie followed with smiles on their faces.  
  
Buffy fell to her knees as tear wracked her body as she embraced her children, they were her world, she didn't know what she would have done if she had lost any of them.  
  
"Oh god, I missed you three so much" She said squeezing them and raining kisses all over their faces  
  
"Mommy was so scared, I love you so much, Alex, Jamie, Katie I love you, mommy loves you." She babbled.  
  
Spike knelt down and sat next to her.  
  
"Baby, its ok, they're ok, look." Spike said prying her off them to look at them.  
  
Buffy pulled back and gazed at her children. "So beautiful." She said stroking their faces.  
  
They smiled at their mother.  
  
"Don't worry mom, I had it all under control." Alex said smugly.  
  
"Oh, did you now?" She said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I had him right were I wanted him, he was like..." Alex started.  
  
"Lets continue this in the car huh" Spike said picking up Jamie as Buffy picked up Katie, Alex stood in between them holding their hands as the walked back to the car. Buffy looked over Alex's head at her husband.  
  
"Love you," She mouthed.  
  
"Love you," He mouthed back as Alex talked and Jamie and Katie fell asleep on their parent's shoulders.  
  
"So he was like talking right, and I was like 'are you trying to bore us to death' and he was like 'this is my life boy' and I was like..." Alex rambled. 

AN: Hey people Riley has died, if you are happy about that i would like for you to please send me a review saying the words RILEYS DEAD WOO HOO, if you want to add something to that you can but please stay with me for the final chapter coming very soon


	62. EPILOGUE: New Beginning

EPILOGUE: New Beginning  
  
Once Spike, Buffy, Alex, Katie and Jamie all got home after visiting Faith they all curled up together in Spike and Buffy's big bed. With Buffy on the right, Spike on the left and then the boys with Katie in the middle. As they all fell asleep Spike looked over at Buffy, for the first time in so long she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, things kept hitting them and they were still standing strong, they were unbreakable, this thought gave Spike an idea as he slipped back out of bed.

* * *

Buffy woke up to the sun gleaming through her window as the sun shone outside and thought about the recent events, she shot round in her bed and was greeted by the smiling face of her daughter.  
  
"Morning mommy." Katie greeted.  
  
"Good morning baby, where are the boys?" She asked.  
  
Katie moved forward slightly and snuggled into her mothers embrace.  
  
"They down stairs, daddy said you can't come down stairs until one of them comes up."  
  
"Ok, what are they doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Dunno, they wont tell me cause they said I've got a big mouth and will tell you, so I can't go down stairs either." Katie pouted.  
  
"Aww, well them nasty boys don't know what the are talking about, and if you have got a big mouth, you get it from your father." She said rubbing noses with her.  
  
Katie giggled then turned around as she heard the door open and her bleach blond father peep his head in.  
  
"And how are my two favourite girls doing?" Spike said walking in.  
  
"Mommy said if I've got a big mouth I get it from you daddy." She said getting out of bed and jumping into his arms.  
  
"Oh did she now?" He said raising an eyebrow at her "Well, why don't you go and find Alex and he can tell you what we've been doing down stairs." He said putting her down  
  
Katie nodded and ran out the door screaming her brother's name.  
  
Spike chuckled and jumped down onto the bed with his wife pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"So, I've got a big mouth have I?" He said tickling her.  
  
"Yes, but, I must admit, your mouth is very good for certain things." She said pulling him on top of her.  
  
"Oh really? Well we can explore those things much later." He said sliding his legs of the side of the bed, keeping his top half on top so he was kneeling on the floor next to Buffy.  
  
"Can't we explore some of those things now?" She said pulling his head down for a kiss.  
  
"Course we can luv, but I want you to do something first." He said as she kissed his lips.  
  
"Mmm what's that?"  
  
"Marry me first," He asked.  
  
Buffy broke the kiss and looked at him.  
  
"What?" She laughed.  
  
Spike pulled away from her and kneeled on the floor, Buffy sat up and put her feet on the floor looked at him as he was knelt at her knees.  
  
"Buffy, these past ten years, we've had many obstacles. From your psycho ex's to my psycho ex's, and what happened yesterday made me realise that he was the cause of most of the obstacles, and now, he's gone and we can move on with our lives. So this is where it's gonna start, right here in our bedroom, with our three maniac kids running about down stairs" He said pointing to the door.  
  
Buffy laughed at Spikes words.  
  
"I want you and everyone else to know that we are forever and the obstacles in the past have not stopped us. I want us to have a new beginning, so quoting myself 10 years ago, Buffy Anne Crawford, will you marry me, again?" He asked pulling out her engagement ring, which he took off during the night.  
  
Buffy smiled at him and nodded and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yes, of course I will" She said letting him slip her ring on her finger; once he had she pulled his head to her for a passionate yet soft and loving kiss.  
  
"I love you so much Spike," She said as tears leaked from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, sweet heart." He said kissing her nose.  
  
She smiled at him then he stood up and took her hand and led her to the window.  
  
"Take a look." He said.  
  
She looked up at him then out the window, she gasped at the sight of Willow and Xander with a clipboard in hand screaming at people. Dawn, Xander, Kennedy, Sarah, Zack, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Giles,Andrew, Rachel, Katie and Jamie running about setting up a ceremony in the back yard and obviously Willow was the organiser.  
  
"Don't worry about where the chairs will go...We'll decide when they get here...Did you find the table-cloths? Where's Dawn? Go find her...XANDER! Don't put the arch there! Of course I didn't tell you to put it there...I want it in front of the rose bushes...Then PUT it there...please! Alex honey please don't tie up your sister with the ribbons... Jamie leave the cake, that's for later..."  
  
Buffy laughed as she watched her friends run about, all for her, she turned round and hugged Spike.  
  
"Thank you, so much." She said.  
  
"Your welcome baby, your dress will be here soon ok, Willow says I'm not allowed to see it." He said pouting.  
  
"I get a new dress?" She said excitedly  
  
"As I said, new beginning, so that means new dress." He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Yay. Wait Spike, where is my wedding ring?" She said looking at her finger for the first time.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Right, let me guess, new beginning." She said pulling him closer to her and bring his head down for a mind-blowing kiss.  
  
"Dawn will be up with the dress and I've got a little surprise for you when you come down, ok."  
  
"Ok, bye baby." She said stroking his face as he left.  
  
Buffy watched the door close and turned back to the window and watched the scene in the back yard.  
  
"Xander...move the arch over there...Because I've changed my mind I want her to come past the rose bush...Never mind why...Fred, Kennedy, Dawn the flowers are here...You have to see these, they're Buffy's favourite... HEY! Come back here...These are roses! Well, I ordered lilies...Yes, I'm sure! If I'd ordered roses, then I wouldn't be complaining about GETTING roses, would I? Yes, I realise it was very short notice but we are paying... or Spike is paying a lot of money for this to be perfect... yes you can have a tip if you go back... $100... yes really, if you move fast...Run red lights...Shoo! What do you want now, Xander? I am perfectly calm!"

* * *

After Spike had left Buffy sat down and did her hair the way she wanted it. Every couple of minutes she jumped up and looked out the window, Spike waved to her and blew her a kiss the last time she did it and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.  
  
Buffy saw the door open and watched Dawn and her daughter walk in.  
  
"Hey Buffy, you ready to see your wedding dress?" She asked.  
  
Buffy opened her arms to Katie as she ran in and sat on her mother's lap.  
  
"Ok, show me." She said.  
  
Buffy gasped and her hand covered her mouth, she set Katie on the floor and walked up to dress that was laid on her bed, tears came to her eyes as she drunk in the site of it.  
  
It was a lace strapless bustier wedding dress with sweetly scalloped lace neckline and hemline, full a-line skirt with crinoline underneath for fullness. Re-embroidered lace is one of the most intricate of all laces designs on the dress; it was a lace pattern fabric with stylistic embroidery on net tulle fabric.  
  
"Oh god, its beautiful Dawn, thank you." She said hugging her.  
  
"You better say thank you, do you know how early I had to get up this morning to pick out this dress?" She said.  
  
"I will be forever grateful." Buffy said taking the dress out the plastic wrapping.  
  
"If you want you could give me Spike." She said.  
  
Buffy turned round and looked up at her.  
  
"Well, who is ever going to be lucky enough to find a guy that will marry them twice and spend this much money the second time?" She said only half joking.  
  
Buffy smiled and put her arm round her grown up little sister.  
  
"II guess I'm just lucky huh, and anyway, you have got Zack, little sis." She said poking her in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said grabbing Katie's hand.  
  
"Call us when your ready, we're just going to put our dress's on in Katie's room ok." She said before leaving.  
  
Buffy picked up the dress and held it up to her and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Very lucky." She said looking at a picture of her and Spike that sat on her dressing table.

* * *

Spike was in his tux already, Alex and Jamie stood next to him in their tuxes and everything was ready, all they needed now was the bride to come down those stairs.  
  
Spike was about to run up and see what was taking her so long.  
  
"Don't even think about it Spike."  
  
Spike sighed and let out a deep breath as he turned round and looked at Willow who wore and black silk dress, as she was going to minister the wedding.  
  
"Come on Red, I just want to..."  
  
"Go and see Buffy, I know and the answer is no."  
  
"But, its not like that bad luck thing still stands." He whined.  
  
"Spike, you can whine until the cows come home, I'm not letting you up there."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Spike, I can hear your moaning from up here, do what Willow says honey" Buffy said through the window.  
  
"Bloody hurry up then, I wanna see what you look like." He said up to the window.  
  
"All in good time baby."  
  
"BUFFY!" He yelled up.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll be right down." She said.  
  
Spike smiled and jumped up and down a couple of times, he was really excited.  
  
Buffy checked herself in the mirror and smiled, she heard a knock at the door and knew it was Giles.  
  
"I assume the shouting I heard from your other half tells me, you are ready to go." Giles said smiling at her  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." She said turning round and facing him.  
  
"Buffy, you look more stunning then you did the last time we were here." He said walking to her and holding up his arm.  
  
Buffy slipped her hand onto his arm and smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you Giles," She said.  
  
"Now lets get down stairs before Spike starts whining again." He said.  
  
Buffy chuckled and was lead down stairs.  
  
"Oh Buffy, before I forget, Spike organised someone to be here today" Giles said as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Really who?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey B." She heard from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as she saw Faith. The last time she had seen her, Faith had been unconscious and in hospital. Now she was sitting in a wheel chair with Wood by her side.  
  
"FAITH OH MY GOD!" She screeched running towards her and hugging her.  
  
"B, still injured with gun shot wound here." She said struggling.  
  
Buffy pulled back from her and knelt down in front of her slightly smiled at her with tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked holing her hands.  
  
"Like I got shot in the gut." She said jokily before looking at Buffy seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry I let him take them, that I wasn't able to stop him, he was just so strong and..."  
  
"You stop right there, none of what happened was you're fault. I should be thanking you for trying, don't ever blame yourself ok, I'm just so sorry you got hurt in the process."  
  
Faith smiled at her and pulled her up and hugged her.  
  
"Buffy, you are my best friend, and I love those kids, if I had to take another bullet to save them I would do it," She said into Buffy's ear  
  
Buffy was trying to hold back her tears as she kissed Faiths cheek  
  
"You're the bestest friend anyone could ask for" She said to her  
  
"Love ya B"  
  
"Love ya too F" Buffy said sniffling.

* * *

The ceremony went of with out a hitch, with Alex as Spikes best man, and Dawn as the maid of honour, Katie as the flower girl, Jamie as page boy and Willow performing the ceremony and Faith in the front row, right beside Buffy they exchanged vows and rings they kissed and was pronounced husband and wife, forever.  
  
Spike and Buffy waved goodbye to Faith, as she had to go back to hospital, she was only aloud out for an hour.  
  
As everyone gathered in the back yard and danced, in the middle Spike and Buffy held each other listening to the lyrics of the song.  
  
_Looks like we made it  
  
Look how far we've come baby  
  
We mighta took the long way  
  
We knew we'd get there someday They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life (You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one that I love  
  
The only one I dream of  
  
You're still the one I kiss good night Ain't nothin' better  
  
We beat the odds together  
  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
  
Look at what we would be missin' They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
  
But just look at us holding on  
  
We're still together still going strong  
  
_"You know what the funny thing about this song is?" Spike whispered into her ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That about 10 years ago, somebody told me that we'll never last" Spike said think about what Angel had said to him when they found out she was pregnant with Alex.  
  
"Well that person couldn't be more wrong, and Shania Twain couldn't be more right." She laughed.  
  
Spike laughed and held her tighter against him.  
  
"Love you." He whispered  
  
"Love you more."  
  
"I don't think that's possible." He said burying his face into her hair 

_(You're still the one)  
  
You're still the one I run to  
  
The one that I belong to  
  
You're still the one I want for life I'm so glad we made it  
  
Look how far we've come my baby_  
  
After the song was over, Buffy got up in front of everyone and signalled for everyone to be quite  
  
"Hi, could I get everyone's attention please" Once everyone looked at Buffy, she smiled at them.  
  
"I would like to thank everyone for coming, especially on such short notice. Today has been, amazing is not a big enough word. I'd like to thank Willow for setting everything up with the help of Xander and everyone else for setting up this beautiful scenery in my back yard, Dawn, my beautiful kid sister for getting my dress. And lastly, I'd like to thank the man who thought this all up, the man who I see as my soul mate, my world." She said looking into Spikes eyes as tears shimmered in her own.  
  
"Spike, we've been through a lot, and today you told me that us getting married again today was the start of a new beginning. But Spike, with this new beginning one thing will never change and that's how I feel about you." She said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Spike got up from his seat and slowly walked towards her.  
  
"And what I'm trying to say is after all these years, I'm still crazy about you, I will never love anyone as much as I love you William." She said, as he got right in front of her.  
  
"I love you too for all eternity." He said walking over to her and picking her up.  
  
She laughed as he kissed her; the crowd went 'Awww' as he settled her to the floor.  
  
Buffy signalled the kids over, they stood in front of their parents and smiled up at them.  
  
"I like everyone to raise their glasses, to a new beginning." Buffy said.  
  
"A new beginning." Everyone parroted.  
  
"Hey you guys hold it." Willow said as she took a picture of the family.  
  
Buffy looked around and sighed in contentment as Spike kissed her then walked away with the kids, she watched as her family walked away.  
  
Alex, her first-born child. She had been through so much with him; he helped her through times that were hard even at a young age. He was Spike's right hand man, but he was her little man, who always had an instinct to protect his family, just like his father.  
  
Katie and Jamie, she had gone through so much being pregnant with them, but thanks to their big brother and Faith she got through it.  
  
Katie is and will always be Spikes little princess and she knows it, Buffy knew she would have a hard time dating with Spike as a father.  
  
Jamie was her baby, he was the youngest and was attached to Buffy so much and she loved it, she knew he would be the hardest to let go, he was mommy's little boy.  
  
And that brought her to the last member of her little family: Spike. Her and Spike had know each other for a decade and a half. The first 5 years of their relationship was not the best, but since she realised she was in love with him no matter what happened she was happy just knowing that he was hers, she loved him with everything that she had, and she always will. To Buffy, her family was perfect,  
  
"ALEX LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE... KATIE DON'T PULL ALEX'S HAIR...JAMIE GET YOUR FACE OUT THE CAKE!" Spike yelled.  
  
Ok so maybe perfect was to strong a word.  
  
**THE END**

* * *

AN: First of all I would like to thank everyone who read this story, I've have enjoyed the past 10 months writing it, and I will also enjoy writing my other story **Summers Dreams and Winters Nightmare** which should have the same up-down storylines as this one did, I will also enjoy writing the sequel to this one  
  
THAT'S RIGHT I SAID SEQUEL, so if there is anything that you think has been left for this story that I could carry on in a sequel, I would love for you to email you ideas to me, like couples you would like to see and things you would like to see with them.  
  
I would like to thank my beta Ammers  
  
I would also like to thank everyone who review, but there is a select few who have been reviewing since the beginning  
  
And many more, thank you a please keep reading and reviewing my other stories.


End file.
